What Remains is Never Gone
by YourDarkestRomance
Summary: What if Harry had another aunt? No, not Petunia Dursley. One that everyone had hidden from him. What is her story? And why is she a patient at St. Mungo's? It all began when she received her letter from Hogwarts twenty-four years ago.
1. The Stranger with a Name

The Stranger with a Name  
- Trio Era -

Harry never understood who the woman was in the photo. It was glued carefully in his photo album book Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. She was very pretty, that was the first thing he noticed but also very kind in how she snuggled close to him and held him warmly in her arms. She adored him, that was for certain. Her eyes were the color of violet with a shade of dark blue interlacing them and thick waves of auburn hair fell over her shoulders.

The picture took place in a living room (that Harry had realized was his living room at one point) and the young woman who looked no more then twenty was sitting on a sofa with baby Harry in her lap. She bounced him up and down and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and then noticed the person holding the camera. Laughing she took Harry's hand, both of them waving at the person behind the camera. Kissing Harry again the picture ended and began again.

It was one of the many pictures in the photo album that brought a smile to his face. He didn't even know who the woman was only that she was close to her parents. They had even went to school together.

Flipping to the back of the book there were a few pictures of Lily and the mysterious violet-eyed girl. The two were laughing in a field of snow in the middle of one of the courtyards. They eventually fell over laughing, his mother's smile contagious as Dragon Pox. Lily Evans grabbed the other girl placing an innocent kiss on her cheek, both smiling at the camera.

Curiously, Harry pulled the photo from the page carefully and flipped it over. It a neat script is read: _Lily and Vi, December 1977, Hogwarts._

Placing the picture back into the book he flipped through the familiar pages once more, he'd looked at them again and again over the years just imagining and dreaming of what his life would be like if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents. The pictures were all similar in a way, either at Hogwarts, his house, someone else's house or outside. The only people that were in his life in the pictures were his parents, Sirius, Remus and the mysterious girl named Vi. The amount of people didn't matter to Harry, it was the love and care that laced the pictures and enchanted them.

His Aunt Petunia opened the door, completely ignoring his own privacy. She had one of her tacky Asian fans she'd bought from some novelty store, trying to desperately fan away the sweat dripping down the sides of her face and all over her body. Her horse-like face was exasperated from the immense heat wave England was enduring that summer.

"The hedges need to be cut. The clippers are in the back, get to it." Petunia Dursley didn't even bother to gander at the book in Harry's lap.

Without answering her he placed the book on his bed and went outside. The heat was far greater outside, there wasn't a person or stray dog to be seen. Due to the dangerous heat wave there was a drought and hoses weren't to be used. Petunia's once lush front yard and beds of flowers were dead and gone.

He would think during a heat wave his Aunt Petunia wouldn't still be at a contest for the _"best looking lawn"_ on Privet Drive but it was all she had; that and tending to her_ Duddy-kins_.

As the day progressed Harry could go for a glass of lemonade or even puddle water. But even in his fatigue he was still haunted by Cedric Diggory's death only months ago. Aimlessly, he thought about the handsome, young man who had life in the palm of his hands dying at the hand of Lord Voldemort. Not to mention no one believed him. Harry dragged his feet through the sand as he swung back and forth on a solemn swing.

"Come here, dear." The mother who had been playing with her child took them by the hand as the wind sped up. "Time to go love."

Smiling, a pang of warmth hit Harry, suddenly imagining his mother and the mysterious young woman holding him by the hand after playing on a playground.

"Hey! Ger' off!" A small boy ran past Harry looking every now and again.

Looking around he narrowed his eyes at Dudley who had found becoming a bully fulfilling. "Why don't you pick on someone else your own size Dudley."

"Shove it, Potter." Dudley approached Harry with his gang of miscreets in tow. "At least I'm not crying in my sleep. _No! Don't kill Cedric!" _His small, beady eyes stared at Harry waiting for some kind of pain to flash across his cousins face. "Is Cedric your boyfriend?"

"Shut it." Harry said.

"_Mum! Mum!"_ Dudley continued to mock Harry, "Where is your mum, Potter?"

"Be quiet, Dudley," he was coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Dead?"

Harry jumped from his swing faster then Dudley could think, his wand was bearing into his neck. His gang of friends laughed and cackled while Dudley stood, scared. He didn't even know the full power Harry could emit but was scared of the piece of wood.

The sky slowly grew dark, the once white clouds spiraled around and grew dark and damask. The wind picked up and in the pit of Harry's stomach he knew it wasn't an ordinary storm, something was up. "Come on," he murmered running from the playground to home, Dudley fearfully by his side. Both boys came to a stop in a tunnel momentarily away from the increasing storm.

In a matter of seconds the air became cold and bitter, the humidity and heat disappearing altogether. "Wh-what's happening?" Dudley asked looking all around.

"WATCH OUT DUDLEY!" Harry yelled as two black cloaked figures came from either side of the tunnel. One pinning Dudley against the wall and Harry to the ground. Their souls to be sucked from them and taken.

With the possible strength left in him Harry grabbed for his wand pointing it at one of the Dementors, "Expecto Patronum!" A great Stag appeared at the end of his wand, stampeding at the Dementor and then at the other. The cold air quickly evaporated and was replaced by a easy breeze blowing through the tunnel.

"Are you alright?" A batty old woman with grizzled grey hair, tartan slippers and a shopping bag approached Harry.

"Mrs. Figg...? I-I can explain-"

"There's no need too," she stressed kindly, "now come along before the _they_ come back."

Walking through the front door would be easy, it would be explaining what happened to Dudley that would be tricky. Harry already knew he was in for it with his aunt and uncle.

"Dudley?" His Aunt Petunia called sweetly to the front door.

When Harry appeared with Dudley who was two times his size hanging off him Aunt Petunia's face fall into a state of hysteria. "Dudley? VERNON! _VERNON!_"

She took her son from Harry not even bothering to ask if he was okay. After years of living with the Dursley's Harry learned not to expect such things. Vernon Dursley walked into the living room staring at his dazed, loony son and then to Harry. "What happened to him?"

"It was Dementors," Harry began quickly, "they attacked-"

Vernon Dursley silenced him quickly and in doing so shut the curtains, "I will not being hearing such nonsense! I am getting tired of you boy," he growled waving a shiny silver spoon in his face. "Go to your room and don't come out!"

Anger was the only way to deal with those people, why did he always have a piece of hope that they would believe him? They didn't even know what Dementors were. Slamming his door he kicked his night table, his breathing heavy and labored from running up the stairs as fast as he did. Every time Harry was angry or upset his eyes would always wander to the single picture on his nightstand, it was of his parents dancing together in the snow. A calmness washed over Harry, he fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling until he found sleep.

He was only asleep for an hour or so and by the silence of the house the Dursley's were still gone. But what had waken him up? He was startled and sitting up. Harry looked all around his room when something clattered downstairs.

_"Sshh! Be quiet!"_ Someone had whispered.

Burglars, Harry thought. Grabbing his wand he slowly stood up pointing it at his door. The intruders crept up the stairs and down the hall stopping in front of his room. How did they know someone was in that particular room? The door knob slowly began to turn, whispering and innocent muttering continuing behind it. It was then blown open a bluish haze falling over him.

A group of wizards stood in front of him, three of which he recognized to be Professor Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. "Good evening Harry," Remus smiled tiredly as the group of wizards filed into his room grabbing his trunk and Hedwig who had been sleeping peacefully in her cage.

"What's going on?" Harry asked after lowering his wand.

"Getting you out of here, Harry. You really think Dumbledore is going to leave you here after being attacked by Dementors?"

The operation was quick and smooth, being led solely by Remus and the execution by Mad-Eye Moody. All of them had escaped over London on broomsticks, the iota: to keep Harry safe. Their destination had been a muggle neighborhood where Harry had witnessed a grand manor appear from apartment buildings, 12 Grimmauld Place; otherwise known as Headquarters.

"Dumbledore is inside Mr. Potter," Mad-Eye growled, "Needs to speak to ya' bout somethin' I suppose."

The rest of his rescuers disappeared down a long, narrow hallway into what looked to be a kitchen. Mrs. Weasley appeared from the room, plump and rosy-cheeked as ever. "Ah! Harry dear, you look a bit peaky but dinner will have to wait. There is a meeting inside."

"Harry, good to see you. I only have the briefest of moments to talk to you," Dumbledore walked past Molly Weasley who returned to the kitchen. "Come, quickly." He advised walking into the nearest room with all the grace and might in his step.

"I do not have time to discuss the Dementor attack Harry, why it happened... well, I have my suspicions. This is a matter more critical to you. I was foreshadowing the attack ever since Voldemort's return."

"But-"

"You have a meeting with the Ministry concerning your return to Hogwarts." He hadn't even looked at Harry during the conversation but instead his stare was focused on the nearly full moon outside, "Until then enjoy your stay here. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are both upstairs, desperately awaiting your arrival."

"Sir-"

"Good-bye Harry. I must be off... I have _business_ to attend too," his voice softening as he left the room.

Albus Dumbledore easily made his way through the front doors of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The only time he ever visited the hospital was if someone dear was checked in but he'd been coming to this hospital, the same room for fourteen years. A nearby nurse noticed him and smiled gently, "Good evening Headmaster, she's awake right now and rather lively."

The gentle wizard smiled to the older nurse which he'd become quite familiar with over the years. His steps lessened as Dumbledore stood tall in the doorway, his twinkling soft blue eyes on the young woman sitting in her hospital bed. She was quietly reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet with a disturbed disposition.

"Good evening Violet," Dumbledore said staring at the young woman, her youth had still remained to her as a loyal friend over the years. Then again she hadn't been troubled by the darkness the world had to offer, or at least, remembered any of it.

The young woman named Violet lowered the Daily Prophet to reveal a pale face, her saddened frown from reading the paper had upturned into a gentle smile. "Albus, I haven't seen you in a few weeks. How have you been?"

Dumbledore walked further into the hospital room settling himself in a chair beside the bed folding his hands that finally rested in his lap. "Troubled I'm afraid Violet..." he would usually call her by her surname but she didn't know who it was when he addressed her that way, so in the end he called her Violet. "How about you?"

"Good I suppose, I've been reading the Daily Prophet and you're in it! They say you're lying about that Lord Voldemort's return... he can't be that bad." Violet muttered folding the newspaper and settling it on her lap even though in the pit of her stomach she knew he was evil. "Where is the help nowadays? Just go round him up and throw him in Azkaban."

"If only it were that simple Violet," his brilliant stare wandered to the front of the paper which showed Harry from a few months ago. Albus looked back at her, "Do you know who that boy is?"

"Why yes, who doesn't? Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived._ I still remember the day it happened," she shook her head unconsciously playing with the gem hanging from her neck, "for some odd reason I was so sad. I cried a lot... I don't remember why." Violet's face twisted in confusion.

Having relinquished his wand a book fell gracefully on Violet's lap. She looked at him and down at the book before opening it. It was a scrapbook by the looks of it and it was rather old. The corners were slightly bent or tattered and even the pictures were older looking. "What is this Albus?"

"A scrapbook you and Lily made together."

Violet turned a page laughing softly at two boys who were wrestling around together, one with messy jet black hair and glasses and the other with a handsome grin and shiny neat black hair. "And Lily is...?"

Sadly, Albus sighed. After relentless years of trying to get through to Violet in the end it never made any progress but loneliness was the saddest thing to the witness and he wouldn't leave her alone. "Your sister, Violet. You two made the scrapbook together during your first year of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts..." she shook her head her eyes never leaving the photo album, "and that is... your school right?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. "You went there with Lily and met many friends and became a marvelous witch."

Violet chuckled finally looking up from the scrapbook, "I never went to a school Albus, I've been here ever since I can remember. I don't have a sister," her words were laced with pain but her eyes told of a distant, lost young woman. "I never went to Hogwarts, you're my only friend."

Albus flipped to the back page of the scrapbook where a younger Violet was playing with baby Harry, in the picture she was holding a plush baby dragon in front of him making funny noises and faces. He giggled and clapped his hands as she continued, "Then who is this Violet?"

She hesitated staring down at the picture, her fingers gently graced it, "... Is that me? What am I doing?" Her voice held slight humor in it as though Albus was playing a trick on her.

"Playing with your nephew, Harry. James and Lily Potter's only child before they died years ago because of Lord Voldemort."

Violet violently slammed the scrapbook and pushed it away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about Albus. Why can't you just come here and talk to me... not about these _people!_" She pounded her fists on either side of her, her powerful purple hues staring up at Albus Dumbledore.

Sighing was all he could do, Violet was far beyond repair, Albus didn't know what else to do. Years ago when she had been injured none of the healers knew what had happened or how to reverse its' effects. As far as anyone knew Violet was doomed to remain in St. Mungo's until the day she died. "I'm sorry, Violet." His voice was kind and warm, "Just know that there are people out there who love you. You're not alone as you think you are."

Violet watched as he left the room leaving her alone to her thoughts. Something wet slid down her cheek leaving a salty taste on her lips. Touching her cheek she found she was crying, she didn't do much of that. She was hollow and empty, she watched people walk by day in and day out always wondering if she had a family or friends. Albus had been telling for years about Lily and James Potter, Harry, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and her other sister, Petunia Dursley. None of these people rang a bell except distant feelings and hidden emotions.

When Albus spoke of them they were important to her, she knew that much but that was it. No memories were born or thoughtful expressions. Just a platonic state of mind and lingering curiosity. Her eyes wandered to the scrapbook and opened the first page, the picture was of two girls that looked about eleven years old. Both which had dark, thick auburn colored hair. One girl owned dazzling, bright emerald eyes and the other romantic, kind indigo eyes. Behind them a train rolled into some sort of station and children all around them began to board it.

Violet stared at the picture, maybe there was another world she belonged too. Maybe she was a daughter, a friend, an enemy, a student, an aunt, a sister or a lover.

A/N: I'm sorry I rushed through the Dudley/Harry scene in the beginning, I know the script was wrong and I missed a few parts but my focus wasn't that scene. But, I felt not including it would be lazy.

As of now you know Violet is Lily's sister and Harry's aunt but that's it. You will also find the reason Albus has been visiting for years, eventually. So, if you will please review the story that would be most appreciated. Oh, and just a lingering curiosity for everybody: _**I have no idea if this is going to be a SB/OC or RL/OC. I haven't made my mind up yet, I just threw it in SB/OC. **_I'm not even sure yet.

Keep reading, keep reviewing and you will find out about Violet. There is a LOT more to her then being Lily Potter's sister, she has a secret which ultimately 'controls' her life. If that makes any sense. I promise you all she is anything but a Mary-Sue.

- _SeraphielSong_


	2. Thicker Than Water

Thicker Than Water  
- Marauder Era -

Violet Evans was finding moving her excessively bulky trunk around King's Cross ridiculous and tiring. She was making a fool out of herself pushing, shoving and pulling the thing every which way imaginable. Not to mention she'd spend every few minutes adjusting her carry-on on her shoulder and Sarah, her tabby cat, would cry rudely whenever her cage seemed on the edge off clambering to the ground. "Oh, shush Sarah!" Violet hissed hotly, giving the trunk one last shove and stopping for a sudden rest on her trunk. She was in front of the rail tracks, that was the key. Now getting the luggage on the train was another story.

Every now and then Violet would glance at her wrist watch and look around Platform 9 and 3/4 for a familiar red-head that was her sister. The last week of the summer Violet had spent it with her friend Veronica Spinnet who had left Violet when she met up with her Ravenclaw friends. Violet had yet to see the petite, rounded face of Alice or the sandy haired, sweet Remus Lupin. Since her first year Violet had waited at the station with her sister Lily, both waiting in anticipation for the red Hogwarts Express train to roll up and take them to their other home. Yes, they both loved their parents but Hogwarts was enchanting and thrilling.

Violet could still remember the day she and Lily both received their Hogwarts letters just as Severus told them they would. Reaching into her pocket Violet pulled out the piece of parchment with Albus Dumbledore's signature on it. She could still remember the sick look on Petunia's face when she didn't receive a letter and began calling both her younger sisters, _freaks_ and _weirdos. _No matter how nosy or bossy Petunia could be she was still her sister and sometimes regretted ever going to Hogwarts with Lily. Both girls had found their first trip sad and full of tears. Severus had cheered them up though, which was a lot on his part since he was such a sullen looking boy.

Lily had blamed Severus because of Petunia's hatred and Violet had blamed Lily. But, after two weeks at Hogwarts and being settled in their Gryffindor dormitories everything started getting better. Both Lily and Violet had tried writing to Petunia but both girls had only received one letter back from her, disregarding their apologies painfully. When Violet had returned for Christmas break, Tuney didn't look at her for three whole days. Every time her mother or father asked about Hogwarts Petunia would roll her eyes or softly scoff.

It broke her heart and Lily's. Violet loved Hogwarts though, it was nothing like the muggle world and she was grateful to be a part of it. During the first few years at Hogwarts Lily and Violet had been joined at the hip, they were both invigorated and scared at the same time. They always had each other and Violet believed that was where Tuney's deep jealousy came from, not just Hogwarts but the bond Lily and Violet shared. They were twins, fraternal twins, but still twins. Maybe Tuney had felt left out? It wasn't intentional, Violet knew that much and even though Petunia now grimaced at her sisters instead of smiling, Violet and Lily would always leave home bidding their sister goodbye with much love.

In the end though, Lily was the braver of the two. Hogwarts was filled with kind, warm people but also jealousy and prejudice. Violet wasn't sure what a _mudblood_ was the first time she was called it but Lily had defended her with all her might to only be called it as well. Her emerald hues had grown watery and her cheeks flushed crimson red.

_"What's wrong, Lily? It's just a name," Violet had said._

_Lily shook her head, wiping her wet eyes and cheeks,_ _"It's not just a name. Sev told me it means dirty blood. A bad name for us, muggleborns. Don't let anyone ever call you that. You understand?" She asked sternly but love lacing her passionate words._

Violet couldn't imagine her life without Lily, she was closer to her then her mother or any of her best friends at Hogwarts. Lily was her most important best friend of all. In the end, if she had no one, she had Lily. That was a fact.

"Vi! Vi!" Lily walked through the milling people and stopped beside Violet's stationary trunk with her trolley.

The two girls embraced in a warm, tight hug. Lily laughed softly, "Why is your trunk on the ground? Here, use mine," she said taking her tawny owl Adena.

"Um, thanks Lils. But, I can't get it up there," Violet said, "the trunk is so bloody heavy!" She kicked to only realize she wished she hadn't. "Ow. Bloody hell..."

Thinking for a moment Lily opened her trunk and began digging through it to relinquish her wand. With the flick of her wrist Violet's trunk levitated on top of Lily's and then Sarah to accompany Adena. The first four years of school the cat and the owl constantly hissed, hoo and chased each other all over the common room and dormitories. Finally, they'd found solace in each others presence. But the Evan's girls decided it best to keep an eye on the animals anyways.

"So, how was your week in France with Veronica and the Spinnet's?" Lily asked curiously, petting Adena through the bars of her cage.

Violet chuckled, "Veronica's great-grandmother came with us, she is 120 years old! She told us a ton of stories about what Hogwarts was like back in _her day_. Veronica said it must've been the hundredth time she'd heard it."

However, Lily's smile disappeared along with the serenity in her eyes, she looked down at Adena. Violet curiously turned around and frowned upon seeing Severus Snape standing beside his mother, like every year, waiting for the train. It was a painful topic to bring up and even more heart aching to remember what happened last spring. Lily never spoke of the incident again after that day.

"Don't worry about him, Lily," Violet whispered.

"I'm not," Lily lied, not meeting her sister's indigo eyes.

Severus and Lily were close, they were the best of friends back home growing up. Violet always felt extra special because he enjoyed Violet's company but hated Petunia with a passion.

_"I can't stand your sister, Lily,"_ _Severus had muttered as Petunia walked away and Violet ran up to Lily's side, hearing what he had said._

_"Oh, um-"_ _Violet began awkwardly._

_"No, not you. Petunia. You're a million times better then her."_

Still, Violet couldn't help but hold a small grudge against Severus. He'd called Lily a mudblood out of anger because of James Potter and his friends, but still, he called her that when she was only trying to help him. Violet had witnessed Lily's face twisting in pain as Severus ran away from her. He'd tried to make up later that day but Lily just wouldn't have it.

_"Lily, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean it, I swear-" Severus pleaded._

_Lily had her arms crossed defiantly, "It's not just that, Severus. It's those friends you hang out with, all of them think that way and use that horrible word."_

_"But, I'm not like them, it was Potter," he narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't blame it on him!" She pointed a finger at him, "Just because he's a bully doesn't mean you have to start acting like a jerk! You've changed Severus..." she looked away painfully, "and I want no part in it."_

_Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, slamming the Fat Lady's portrait behind her. Violet had walked outside with Lily because she'd asked and now she stood in an awkward silence with Severus. _

_His hurt eyes bore into her, "... I've never asked you for anything Violet... could you please try talking to Lily for me? You know I adore her... I didn't mean anything I said to her."_

_Violet swallowed and nodded after a moment's hesitation, "I'll talk to her Severus... but I can't promise anything."_

Violet had talked to Lily and it only resulted in Lily growing more mad and explaining to her sister that she wanted nothing more to do with Severus.

_"He is friends with dangerous people, Vi... if you were smart you'd stay away from him too." _

"A couple of familiar faces, you two ready for this year?" A handsome boy just over six feet with black hair and gray eyes approached the Evan's girls. Beside him was his best mate and partner in crime, James Potter. He was an inch shorter then Sirius with messy black hair, warm hazel eyes settled behind a pair of glasses.

"I can only imagine what you two have in store for this year?" Lily asked, distastefully. "More pranks and bullying, I suppose?" She crossed her arms over her chest which always meant she was upset.

Violet expected James to retort in some ill manner followed by using Lily's surname but instead took a step towards her, "Um, do you need help with the trolley, Lily? It looks kinda heavy."

Her bright emerald eyes grew large, looking at Violet with her mouth slightly agape she nodded softly, "Thanks... James. Yeah, I'll help," she said with a slight awkwardness in her voice.

The Marauder's and the Evan's girls were never 'friends' per say, more or less acquaintances. James and Lily despised each other and Lily didn't like Sirius or Peter that much either. But Remus was always Violet and Lily's favorite amongst the four boys. He was kind, sweet and respectful never actually committing to the heinous act of bullying or name calling. He usually stood in the background and watched. Even though Remus always appeared ill or tired looking he was still a handsome boy with gentle eyes and smile.

"Where is Remus and Peter at? You four are always usually together?" Violet asked, suspiciously.

Sirius shrugged looked around the train station, "Peter was here a minute ago and Remus is saving a compartment for us."

James and Lily returned laughing about something James had pointed out, Lily glowed without realizing it. "I didn't know putting up luggage was so funny, Prongs?" Sirius asked, a wicked smirk playing across his lips.

"Of course it is, Padfoot, and you would know," his best friend retorted.

The whistling Hogwarts Express interrupted the conversation as students began to hustle and bustle onto the train. Sirus looked back at Violet and Lily curiously, "You two do realize you will likely get a compartment filled with people you don't like or people you don't know." He shrugged, smiling at James, "you guys should ride with us. We have plenty of room."

"No, Violet and I can find our own compartment and even if we _do_ have to share we have each other to talk to," Lily looked at her sister, "come on, Violet."

"You were laughing with James Potter five minutes ago, what's the big deal?" Violet asked as the two of them walked down the trains corridor, bumping into random people.

"The last thing I need is to be in a bad mood and James Potter does just that to me!" Lily called over the whistling of the train. The girls had no luck whatsoever finding an available compartment and resorted to sitting with third year Ravenclaws who eagerly were discussing academics.

Not to mention it felt awkward towering over them, Violet looked at Lily who stayed refined and firm in her seat. Her pride was just too much sometimes. After a few minutes of the train moving the compartment door slid open, Sirius Black standing in the frame, "Are you kidding me? Third years, Evans?"

Lily crossed her arms, "I'm perfectly fine. Go away, Black."

"You'd rather sit with third year Ravenclaws then your classmates? What, did you fall down some stairs this summer?" He asked, incredulously.

"Come on, Lily," Violet murmured leaning forward in her seat, "I'd rather endure the Marauders then this for the next seven hours."

Lily sat and huffed indignantly, "Fine, but in no way am I sitting next to Potter."

Sirius led the two girls back to their compartment where the other three boys sat leisurely. James sat across from Remus where the two were involved in a game of _Wizards Chess _- Remus was winning by far. Peter sat near James and Sirius near Remus. Violet and Lily glanced at each other, fighting over the seat between Sirius and Remus.

Violet fell in between Remus and Sirius giving Lily a sorry expression. There was no way she was sitting next to Peter who whispered, _"Hello"_ to her awkwardly. All last year Peter had been obsessed with Violet, constantly staring at her and going as far as following her to the lavatory.

Sirius laughter sounded like barking, "Now girls you don't have to fight over me. There's enough Sirius to go around."

"Oh, shut up," Lily proclaimed, seating herself slowly in between James and Peter.

Violet sat across from her, both girls realized the compartment was filled with an uncomfortable silence. "How was your summer Remus?"

"Knight to E-7," he murmured before turning to look at Violet, "Rather pleasing. My family and I went to Iceland."

Sirius yawned, putting his hands behind his head, "Why on earth would you ever go there? I mean, for Merlin's sake Moony, _ice_ is in the name."

"Have you ever cracked a _History of Magic_ book, Sirius... ever, even to write something stupid on the back cover?" Remus retorted.

Both girls laughed while Sirius just rolled his eyes. He was never one for reading a book, he needed to move to learn. After another few clever moves Remus won the game. "Where the hell is Olivia at?" Sirius asked looking at the compartment door now and again.

Sirius had supposedly started dating a fifth year Gryffindor named Olivia Hembrooke last June. But the idea of Sirius in a long lasting relationship over the summer just wasn't him. Remus had written to Violet a few times over the summer telling her that Sirius had ran away from home and is now living with the Potter's. No doubt they went to the Potter's summer home in Spain where nearly nude women frolicked the beach in skimpy bikinis lathered in tanning lotion and sun oil.

A tall, blonde walked by the compartment wearing slightly too much make-up. Those were always the kind of girls Sirius went after though, really curvaceous, lots of assets or really dolled up. It was odd to see Sirius with any normal looking girls, ones that just wore a light shade of lip gloss or even lip balm.

"Olivia, you look great," he said huskily, shutting the door behind him as they went to find some corner to snog in.

Violet stared at the compartment door and looked back at James and Remus, "How long do you think he'll be gone?"

James shrugged, "A good twenty, maybe thirty minutes? Why?"

Smirking, Violet dumped the bag she'd been carrying on the empty seat beside her. Chocolates and sweets poured out, and not just any sweets. But, delights from different homemade shops in the many popular cities she visited while in France with the Spinnet's. "Have whatever you like."

Both Lily and Violet grabbed for a chocolate frog which they adored and even still after six years they always read the card that came with it and even sometimes kept it.

"Oh! I have Circe!" Violet said, flipping the card over.

"I thought you already had her?" Lily questioned, biting into her chocolate frog.

"... Tuney found it my third year..." she rolled her eyes, "she thought it was _'garbage'._"

"Tuney?" James asked, curiously.

"Our sister," Lily responded, glancing at Violet softly.

Violet's hand holding the wizard card began to shake uncontrollably, the trading card fell into her lap. She always hated when this happened and met Lily's concerned, fearful eyes. "Vi, do you want me to fetch a nurse? I'm sure there is one on board somewhere."

"What's wrong?" James asked, his hazel eyes wide with fear and glazed in suspicion. "Is she alright?"

"I'll be fine... it will pass," Violet murmured. Only Veronica, Alice and Lily new of her condition as well as Madame Pomfrey, but that was a give in. She had never actually told anybody about it, her hand just shook and then the flooding of questions began. Lily knew the same time Violet did.

_"What's wrong, Vi? Why is your hand shaking?" An eight year old Lily asked. _

_Violet swallowed holding her wrist, "I-I don't know," tears formed in her eyes. _

_"I'll go get mom! Stay here!" Her sister called running out of the bedroom. _

Her deep violet eyes found Lily who was carefully watching her, it was like the two had their own language that only they could understand. With the simplest of nods or movements Lily and Violet understood each other. Violet smiled softly, as the fine tremors in her hand stopped and Lily sighed softly.

"Well... don't let Petunia find this card again. It's one of the rare ones," Lily finally said, handing the card to her sister.

The compartment door slid open, Sirius stood wiping his mouth, "Why do girls where lip gloss? It's so messy," but even through his complaining everyone could tell he enjoyed his snog fest. He looked around at everyone curiously, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah-" James began.

"No," Remus said, "Just catching up is all."

Lily smiled appreciatively at Remus even though his kindness wasn't unexpected. He knew a thing or two about how precious privacy was and whatever was wrong with Violet, the Evan's girls didn't want everybody to know.

A/N: I am hoping I will receive _**more reviews**_ this time, I got plenty of hits but no reviews to go with it. But, thank you for those of you who did review. It means a lot. So, yes, Violet has a little secret about herself. But, I'm not just going to tell you. You have to find out yourself by reading and reviewing.

And, plainly out of curiosity, _**who do you want Violet to end up with?**_ I already have a good idea after thinking about it but I want your opinion on the matter and why.

Keep reading and keep reviewing.

- _SeraphielSong_


	3. The Reality of it All

The Reality of it All  
- Marauder Era -

"Merlin, I can't stand the rain," Lily smirked, "well being _in_ it I mean. But, looking at it is nice." She pulled out her wand, drying herself and her sister off.

"Where do you want sit?" Violet whispered as the two entered the Great Hall, they were never late but Violet had forgotten her bag on the compartment and the two had to walk up to the castle - in the pouring down rain. Their mother would've killed them if she'd known this.

Looking up and down the Gryffindor table, Lily moaned, "What do you know, the only available seats is beside James and his friends."

"Oh, come on Lils. They really aren't _that_ bad. James helped you with our luggage at the platform and he barely bothered you on the train ride here. Maybe he's changed for the better-"

_"Spitz, Penelope."_

The Sorting Hat was placed on a small girls head and with a booming voice called out to the Great Hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

Boos and jeers suddenly erupted from the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius were both giving the Slytherin table thumbs down and cursing at them. Lily slowly looked over at Violet placing her hand firmly on her hip, "Oh, _yeah _Vi, Potter and Black have really changed for the better."

Violet shrugged, "Everyone's different... it's just house rivalry. Everyone's thinking it and they're doing."

By the roll of Lily's eyes Violet could tell she wasn't buying it, and honestly who would? "Come on, I'm starved and cold. Let's just go sit down. We can talk to Remus anyways."

_"St. John, George."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius and James hollered their Indian calls, clapping, hooting and hollering. Lily through all of this trying her best to pretend to didn't know the two. The small ginger haired boy walked past James and Sirius blushing red in embarrassment.

"Will you two stop it?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius fell back into their seats, "It's just some Gryffindor spirit, Evans!" Sirius growled like a lion making Remus smirk and Violet laugh.

Violet lifted her goblet filled with pumpkin juice to her lips when she noticed something. A small girl sitting at the Gryffindor table had her hands clasped together staring at the rest of the first years waiting to be sorted. A boy in the crowd looked back at her with a hopeful smile. Were they friends?

_"Stephenson, Kenneth."_

The apprehensive, dark-haired boy parted his way through the crowd and settled himself upon the stool. The Sorting Hat was lowered on his hand and after a moment's contemplation the hat yelled it's answer.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The small girl whirled around burying her head in her arms. Violet swallowed staring down into her pumpkin juice and felt Lily shift uncomfortably. She too had noticed the little girl and boy and how their friendship had been so familiar to hers and Severus'.

_"I'm so nervous, Sev. What if we don't get into the same house?" Lily's eyes grew large, "What if Violet and I don't don't get into the same house?"_

_"Sshh. Calm down, Lily," Severus said, even though his eyes read something of worry. "I'm sure you'll make it into Slytherin. And Violet too, you both are really smart."_

_"Evans, Lillian." _

_Taking a deep breath in Lily left her sister and best friend to be sorted. The hat sat upon her head, muttered in her ear and then was silent._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The Gryffindor table cheered while Severus stood glum and hunched, his dark eyes concentrating on the stone floor beneath his feet. Lily walked past the two, a hopeful smile on her face. _

_"Evans, Violet."_

_The entire time making her way up to the hat Violet was whispering to herself. She wanted Gryffindor for the plain fact that Lily was in there. She couldn't be alone, she was horrible at making friends and just wanted her sister. On the verge of tears Violet sat on the wooden stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. _

_"The brave at heart don't cry," the hat muttered, "yes, your sister is brave but so are you. If I shall place you there, then you must be brave. Or maybe Hufflepuff is the place for you, the friendly and quiet-"_

_"No," Violet whispered, "Gryffindor... please."_

_She held onto the sides of the stool for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut a few tears ran down her pale face. _

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Violet hopped down from the stool and ran to Lily's side, embracing her sister. Everyone around her began laughing, Violet looked at them all curiously when she felt Professor McGonagall lift the Sorting Hat from Violet's head. "I am just as thrilled you are in my house as you are Miss Evans but I need the hat."_

_Blushing red Violet wiped her wet face and looked at Lily who beamed at her. "See. Now we won't be separated. Now Sev just has to be sorted."_

_The sorting went on and when Severus name was finally called Lily grabbed Violet's hand and stared up at her best mate. Violet already knew just by staring at Severus what the outcome would be._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Lily sighed, letting go of her sister and waved softly to Severus who went and joined the cheering Slytherin table. The green-eyed girl turned around and rested her chin on her folded arms. Violet placed a hand on her sister's back, "It will be okay, Lils. Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean the three of us still can't be friends."_

_An older Gryffindor scoffed, "That will never happen. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't friends. You'll see."_

_Violet stared at the boy vehemently before returning her attention to Lily, "Don't listen to him. He's lying."_

The boy hadn't been lying, he was telling the new first years the truth. Violet and Lily witnessed it themselves though, they had yet to see the colors green and red walking side by side through the Hogwarts halls. The houses were far too different. The three friends had made the best of it though, for the first five years they studied together, went to Hogsmeade together and even sat next to each other during Quidditch matches.

Lily inhaled sharply and leaned towards the little girl mourning the separation of her friend, "Don't worry. Just stay friends anyways but don't let him call you anything-"

"Lily!" Violet grasped her sisters arm.

"Or do anything hurtful to himself... or it will end up hurting you-"

"Lily," Violet whispered, finally pulling her sister back. "She's a first year... she has no idea what you're talking about." She sighed, "Just leave it alone. If it's meant to be... then it will last. You won't be here to witness it anyways."

"Thank Merlin for that," Lily muttered rotating her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Violet had been desperately wrong in believing that classwork and homework would be light her sixth year, the great thing about being a sixth year was no exams at the end of the year, at least nothing _important._ No O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. However McGonagall had stressed quite clearly that the sixth year was the most important year.

_"I'm sure many of you believe that your sixth year is a time to play around, spend time goofing off or even flirting- Mr. Black you may speak to Miss St. Bride when I am finished talking but until then your eyes are on me!" _

_Most of the sixth years snickered or laughed under their breath. Sirius on the other hand only grinned handsomely, it was his sixth year, it wasn't like he wasn't used to his professors (McGonagall is particular) always putting him on the spot. _

_"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued curtly, "your sixth year is a time to start preparing for your futures once you leave your seventh year. Start advancing your grades and think about careers- Mr. Potter leave Miss Evans alone, she is a Prefect after all and has no problem giving you detention."_

_Lily crossed her arms holding her nose a little higher at James. He merely shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a little punishment from Evans."_

_McGonagall's face fell into a severe frown, "I do hope you mean that in the most respectful way, Mr. Potter."_

_He grinned, "Of course, Professor. In what way did you ever mean?"_

_Violet and Lily looked at each other, oh, he was such the little the actor. McGonagall saw right through it and merely pursed her lips and continued onward. _

The past few months had been that of late night study sessions with Lily and Alice as well as one on one with Remus. He was excellent at Astronomy whereas Violet wasn't, she had so much trouble remembering the names of stars, constellations, their origins as well as their placement in the sky. Violet had come to the conclusion that Remus had an excellent memory. However, Violet hadn't been the only one who needed the tutoring.

"Alright, so... Leo Minor stands for what?" Remus asked looking across at not only Violet but Sirius.

"I don't know," he replied, disinterested. "Leo is the lion, right?"

"How are you not good at Astronomy? Your entire family is named after stars... hell, your name is a star."

"Do you really think I pay attention to my family and their stupid traditions? I swear, if I ever have a kid - which I won't," he proclaimed looking at Violet. "I will never name them after a star or a _flower_."

Violet looked around him, it was obvious he wasn't only targeting his family but hers as well. "Don't bring me into this-"

"What is it, Petunia... that's a flower. Lily... that's a flower. Violet... that's a flower," Sirius placed his hands in his lap, "Let me guess, your mother's name is Rose?"

Her cheeks blushed crimson red, how on earth did he know that? Well, Rose is a very common name and all the girls in the family are named after flowers. The boys don't count, Violet's father's name is Harold. Very simple and old fashioned. She has a cousin named Fern though.

Sirius laughed holding his sides, "Okay, it's one thing to be named after a star! But, a flower? Is it just the Evans or the entire family?"

"Shove it!" Violet whispered, "Why do you care about my name? Just answer Remus' question."

That was the difference between Violet and Lily, in that moment if Lily had been there she wouldn't let Sirius so off the hook so easily. Violet on the other hand didn't even want to bother with him, she liked her name and the idea it was a flower. Her favorite color was purple so in the end it all worked out for her.

"Oh," Violet grinned, "you really shouldn't be worrying about names anyways. No girl would ever want to have your child."

"So you say, Evans," he chided, inspecting his fingernails as though looking for something. "The girls I've dated have said some pretty crazy things while we were-"

"I don't want to hear it," Remus said closing his textbook.

"Don't tell me you're leaving?" Violet asked, she needed this tutoring. She would be willing to fight Sirius for it. He didn't even care about it, the only thing he was doing was making her more angry and starting an argument because he was bored. "Forget Sirius, we can go some place else."

"I'm sorry, Violet. But I have my Prefect rounds anyways." He smiled softly, "We'll study later, I promise."

Once Remus was out of earshot Violet cursed at Sirius while picking up her books. She'd never spent that much time with him but understood _fully_ why he never had a real girlfriend. He was ridiculous and a complete child. It made her so angry she was lost for words. Violet, being so worried about passing her next Astronomy test, didn't even notice her hand was shaking.

Upon leaving the library she walked at a slower pace wondering what she was going to do for the next few hours. Lily and Alice went to Hogsmeade and now Remus was fulfilling his Prefect responsibilities. She could go to Hogsmeade for a couple hours and try to find Lily in all the mayhem and being so in the mood for sweets, well it seemed like an idea.

"Violet!" Oliver McCormick ran up to her side holding the piece of parchment that was her study guide for Astronomy.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you so much, if I'd lost it-"

He grinned, pulling it back from her reach, "Who said I'm going to just give it to you? You sometimes gotta work for things, Evans."

Violet has had a crush on Oliver McCormick since her third year, the only other person knowing of this secret was Lily. She was far too shy to say anything to him, he was handsome, tall and athletic, not to mention a complete flirt but was also known to treat his girlfriends like gold. Violet glanced at the ground and back up at him. Was it to cliche to say this was one of the moments she daydreamed about Oliver and her? Him teasing her playfully and she falling for it. It was like a game of cat and mouse and in all honesty, no matter how disgusting rodents were, Violet didn't mind being the mouse.

"What do you have on your mind, McCormick?"

As though setting him off, he skipped backwards and disappeared up a stairwell of spiraling stairs. In that moment, Violet didn't see the danger in running up those stairs at full force, not to mention carrying the weight of her books. It was the rush of the moment though, in her mind what girl wouldn't chase their crush when he didn't mind it in the first place. Oliver must've had her nearly all over the castle, her legs hurt from the physical endurance of running up and down stairwells - especially ones that moved.

Turning the corner he stood with the rolled up parchment in his hand, "Alright, you can get it back now." His laugh was infectious and warm as Violet snatched it from his hand playfully.

"I guess," she chided breathlessly, "other people trying to pass a class strikes you as a game?"

Oliver shrugged still grinning, "Only with cute girls..."

The rest of his sentence didn't make any sense, everything became blurry around her, Oliver's words became mashed up into nothing and the noises around her enhanced and deepened. The paintings on the walls turned into colors melting into the stone walls behind it. Her trembling hand flew to her chest where she was feeling an immense amount of pressure. It was as if someone was taking an axe and trying to crack her chest open. Her heart beating wildly to be released from its cataclysmic prison. Violet buckled under the pain falling to her knees as even breathing became labored, her body growing hot quickly.

"VIOLET!"

Oliver had fell down holding onto her shoulders, he was yelling but he sounded so distant. He frantically looked up and down the corridor to learn no one was around.

Sweat dripped down the sides of her face and all over her body, it was like she was baking in an oven or laying into a sauna. Exhaustion won this battle and Violet didn't even have the strength to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"VIOLET!"

Suddenly, a tall dark figure came running towards Oliver and Violet. The two conversed between each other, the stranger becoming quite frantic. With enough energy to inhale, Violet strained to whisper, _"Lily... get Lily." _

A red-head with pretty, almond-shaped green eyes stood in the crowded candy shop of Honeyduke's trying to decided between Blood-flavoured lollipops and Exploding bonbons. Not many enjoyed the lollipops, they had an odd taste to them but to Lily the had a fruity taste like berries. The exploding bonbons had been her and Violet's favorite since their first visit to Hogsmeade. The bonbons were made of homemade fudge rolled up into chewy balls. And the second they hit your tongue they explode in your mouth, creating a warm, gooey sensation. They never lasted long when the Evan's girls got them.

Lily did feel bad for Violet, she was struggling with Astronomy but Remus had offered to tutor her. Lily was good an Astronomy but it wasn't one of her stronger subjects, it'd be best to leave it in the hands of an expert.

"I'm getting myself some sugar quills," Alice said walking up beside Lily. "I love eating these when I'm studying. They really help me concentrate." The petite blonde smiled, "What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about getting a bag of bonbons for Violet and I." She grinned, "I just know Vi would want some."

Lily and Alice paid for their treats and left Honeyduke's warm shop and into the bitter winds of early November. The cold was too much and Lily couldn't wait, she snuck a bonbon in her mouth and her whole body grew warm as it exploded in her mouth. "Violet is going to love me for this," she said swallowing the rest of the sweet.

"LILY! LILY!" Veronica Spinnet nearly fell running down the hill into Hogsmeade. "You need to come - now - quickly!" She grabbed her hand nearly out of breath. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" Lily asked, following in pursuit at an easy pace.

"Slow down, what's going on?" Alice asked.

Veronica turned around, "It's Violet!" She sobbed, "Something is _wrong_ with her! She started screaming and crying and then she couldn't cry anymore," Veronica cried into her hands, fearful for her dear friends life. "Sirius carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing! He said Violet asked for you and then went quiet! Is she going to be okay, Lily?"

Veronica knew of Violet's condition but never knew the full extent of it, it was a muggle disease and she was a pure blood. In all honesty she really didn't know what was happening to Violet or what the outcome would be.

Lily blinked a few times before fully comprehending her sister, her other half was in danger. Her hands flew to her head finding that her feet wouldn't move her. Tears began forming in her eyes without even realizing it. And if not for Alice being there, Lily and Veronica would've stood there in complete shock.

_"Come on, Lily!" _Alice had said, pushing her friend to take a step forward. Lily hadn't stopped running until she reached the Hospital Wing.

A/N: Thank you everyone for _**reviewing**_. Please, continue to critique my story but do so with _fairness_ and_ respect_. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. lol.


	4. Not So Sirius

Not So Sirius  
- Trio Era -

The _official_ Order of the Phoenix meeting had been over but it would be like Harry and his friends to want to know what was going on. He was so like James in so many different ways and Sirius spotted all of them out. Then again, he was a lot like Lily as well. He of course had her eyes but he carried an air of great kindness with him and was sincere in everything he did. It was in his nature to stand up for Harry when Molly Weasley became flustered at the idea of Harry knowing what was going on. He was after all the Chosen One, he would have to vanquish Voldemort therefore he should know exactly what was going on.

_"He's just a boy! He's not James, Sirius_!"

_"It doesn't matter!" Harry proclaimed, "I want to fight!"_

Of course it would be Molly to use that against him, Sirius knew quite well Harry wasn't James but he still yearned for adventure and was knee deep in bravery. Oh, the stories Sirius could tell Harry about him and James in the Order together. That and Hogwarts had to been the best years of life. After the fiasco and most of the Order members leaving left Grimmauld Place to fall into a state of ease.

"What do you think is going to happen at the hearing tomorrow, Sirius?" Harry asked having completely ignored his butterbeer.

"You'll be right back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, Harry." He shrugged easily.

Remus smiled tiredly, "Tell the truth, Harry."

Sirius snorted, "Like that _really_ works. Look where I ended up for twelve years."

"Sirius," Molly scolded him, her soft brown eyes glancing at Harry frightfully, "the last you need to do is say those kind of things." She patted Harry on the shoulder, "You'll be just fine dear, Dumbledore isn't going to let that happen."

When Molly had her back turned Sirius gave her a face which ultimately made Harry laugh and Remus snicker, giving away his stealth. Molly glared at Sirius and continued cleaning dishes and putting away the leftover food. The next few minutes were spent in a tired silence when until Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Sirius... I have a question."

His Godfather nodded taking another swig of his firewhiskey, "And I have an answer, Harry."

Harry sat for a moment, looking between his most favored professor and his Godfather. He was contemplating how to ask but figured just asking would be the best way. "You know that picture album I have, the one Hagrid gave me my first year?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

He swallowed, "Well, I was looking through it earlier today and I found some pictures with a woman in it."

Sirius nodded, "Well, yours parents had a lot of friends, Harry-"

"Her name was Vi," Sirius' face fell glancing at Remus and back at Harry who continued, "I never _really_ thought about it but she looked more then just a friend. Like maybe a best friend." He looked between the two men curiously, "Do either of you know who she is?"

Remus stared at Sirius waiting for an answer but found his friend literally incapable of answering. Clearing his throat, he stepped in admirably, "That was your mother's friend, Violet. Lily called her Vi for short."

"What happened to her? Where is she?" Harry asked Remus but looked at Sirius who still hadn't said anything, not even a grunt.

"Well-" Remus began.

"She's-"

"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley whispered taking his empty bottle, "you know what Albus said."

Whatever Dumbledore had said Sirius exhaled deeply and merely nodded. His now suddenly glossy eyes looked at Harry and for a moment said nothing. When he finally spoke his voice was low and hoarse, "We're not exactly sure... she disappeared during the first wizarding war."

"... Yes, she was part of the Order, Harry." Remus added, softly.

Harry felt the room grow more uncomfortable the farther he explored about the woman named Violet. He did have one final question though, "How _close_ were my mother and Violet?"

Remus sighed, folding his hands nervously, "_Very_ close, Harry. You could say they were inseparable... much like James and Sirius."

The next few weeks of the summer had passed by with the court hearing lingering over Harry's head. There had been a few Order meeting's and he was allowed in on one of them but only for a little while, Mrs. Weasley finding the excuse that one of the bedrooms on the second floor needed cleaning. Harry had half expected Sirius to stand up for him, saying something but he just sat there, his eyes two fathomless pits of gray. His Godfather merely nodded to him and shifted his gaze towards Kingsley Shacklebolt who had resumed talking. It was as if overnight something had stolen the once lively Sirius Black and replaced him with a phantom.

That morning Mrs. Weasley had gone to all limits of making sure he was prepared for the court meeting. He was dressed in a suit with his hair trimmed and brushed neatly as well as a full breakfast in his stomach. Once he reached the courtroom Harry wished he hadn't of eaten for fear he might lurch during the hearing.

The first fifteen minutes was spent verbally reading what had been written down on paper and discussing the case as though Harry wasn't even sitting there. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably feeling rather small and minuscule with the entire Wizgoment staring down at him - more then likely that was intentional.

"Ex- excuse me!" Harry finally called getting their attention, "I'm not lying. It was Dementors."

Fudge, who sat in the front, laughed looking around at his colleagues and back at Harry. "Listen, boy, do you have a guardian per se? Or someone of adult wizarding age to stand up here for you?"

"_I _will be speaking on the behalf of Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore slid across the courtroom floor, his light blue robes trailing behind him like silk on water.

Fudge hesitated, grinning. "_You_, Albus?" The Minister leafed through a few pages, "Mr. Potter's family is non-extensive but he does have an-"

"_Petunia Dursley_..." he hesitated, his eyes narrowed defiantly, continued, "is a muggle and his Godfather Sirius Black is a criminal and still on the loose. He has no one else that can _properly_ vouch for him with a _sane_ state of mind, Cornelius."

Fudge nodded gruffly and allowed Dumbledore to continue. The entire time Dumbledore made his case for him, Harry's mind was on other things. Surely, Fudge knew that Harry's aunt was a muggle, it was obvious he barely believed Mrs. Figg who was a squib. Why would he bother bringing up Petunia Dursley? As if she'd ever speak on his behalf anyway, she'd consider him a delinquent and pray they don't let him back into Hogwarts, _ever._ Through the remainder of the court hearing Dumbledore didn't look at Harry once, it was as if he was trying to avoid his stare, his mere presence.

"... Mr. Potter is free to go. Court adjourned." Fudge slammed his gavel down and quickly left the court room.

Harry looked around frantically, "Professor!" But Dumbledore just kept walking and in that moment Harry never felt more alone.

"I'm telling you Hermione, something is up," Harry proclaimed, rather breathless.

His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked between each other and back at Harry. This hadn't been the first time Harry's suspicions had gotten the better of him. But as his friends they would at least converse about it.

"Fudge probably made a mistake," Ron said, looking at his half-eaten chocolate frog now and again.

"_Or_," Hermione began, "he was trying to use anything to make sure you don't come back to Hogwarts. Fudge can't stand Dumbledore right now and he thinks you and him are trying to infiltrate the Ministry with you claiming Voldemort is back." She shook her head, "It was Fudge being conniving, Harry."

Ron shrugged, agreeing with Hermione, "He is a political figure." His smile fell into an awkward grimace when he found neither Harry nor Hermione laughed at his joke.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked back at Harry, "Don't worry about what Fudge said Harry, you're back at Hogwarts and that's all that matters."

Harry leaned back into his seat, sighing heavily, "Yeah, I suppose. I just hope Sirius feels better."

Harry hadn't been the only one at Grimmauld Place who noticed Sirius was acting different. His usual cheery mood was gone along with the clever retorts he always had waiting for Mrs. Weasley's constant bickering. Hermione had boldly addressed him one evening but he merely shrugged it off and claimed he had a headache.

_"I'm sure I can whip you up a potion for your headache, Sirius." Hermione added softly._

_Sirius hesitated for a moment and said, "It's fine, Hermione. Thank you... but that won't help."_

Remus had said Sirius just wasn't feeling like himself, leaving it at that, he wouldn't go any farther into it and Harry wouldn't press his old professor anymore. Mr. Weasley said Sirius just needed some time to think and gather his thoughts.

_"Sirius isn't one for being locked inside all the time, Harry. Dumbledore said though, that during these troubling times it's best for Sirius to stay out of the public eye. It's killing him to be stuck in this house all day," he shrugged, "not to mention he isn't too fond of the place."_

Mrs. Weasley had a completely different answer for Sirius' odd behavior which proved to Harry even more that there was something definitely wrong.

_"Mrs. Weasley..." Harry began, trying to find the right words to say. "What's wrong with Sirius? He hasn't been acting like himself lately, he just walks around and sulks all day."_

_Molly Weasley served Harry lunch, as well as Ron and Hermione. "There's something wrong with Sirius? Oh! I didn't even notice deary," she chuckled nervously and patted Harry on the cheek, "whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get over it in no time."_

Hermione nodded, consoling in Harry's worries for the only piece of family he had remaining in this world. As a good friend she diverged the subject about Sirius and the past summer altogether trying to find a more cheery topic to talk about.

Sirius watched as the Hogwarts Express left the platform merely as a shaggy dog accompanied by Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. He looked more pitiful then dangerous, his head was held low and his eyes stared into nothingness. Sirius resembled that of a dog coming to his last remaining years and in all honestly he felt that way. Life had slowly become unbearable for him since his escape from Azkaban two years ago, yes, he was considered a free man but why did he feel as though he witnessed the world behind bars? He couldn't walk the earth as a man but a scraggly canine without his companion, his mate.

"Don't worry Sirius-"

"Nymphadora!" Moody proclaimed, "Use his codename!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and looked back down at Sirius who walked lowly beside her, "Don't worry _Padfoot,_ you'll be seeing Harry in no time."

Sirius could deal with departing with Harry for a few months until Christmas, he was used to the twelve years of confinement for a sin he never committed even though the loneliness of Grimmauld Place will be unbearable - he would manage. It was how truly lonely he felt, how he not only felt as though he'd let Harry down for living with his wretched aunt and uncle, but James for having not been a good Godfather and not protecting the people he loved, like he should've. It was so much more then Harry going off to school but Sirius wouldn't expect Tonks to know or understand that.

When he had returned to Grimmauld Place he'd spent the remainder of the day helping Molly clear out pixies in the upstairs bedrooms. It wasn't as though Sirius wasn't grateful he escaped Azkaban, he considered himself lucky. He was with his old friend Remus, spending time with Harry and seeing life beyond Azkaban but still so much felt incomplete and lying to Harry wasn't something he wanted to do. But, Dumbledore had asked Sirius and everyone else to keep Violet's true identity from Harry, having not explained the reason for it.

Sirius spent his nights making friends with shadows on his walls and listening to the constant, aching voices in his mind. He felt as though after years of bent up emotions he was heading for some sort of mental breakdown and didn't know why. He needed her, he needed Violet and never before had he hated Dumbledore.

"Sirius... Dumbledore is here," Tonks knocked on his open bedroom door quietly.

He huffed, "There was a meeting tonight?"

"No," she shook her head, "he wants to talk to you. He's downstairs waiting."

He walked downstairs into the front hall of the manor to see it was just Dumbledore, everyone else had cleared out. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs his cold dark eyes remained on the older wizard, "You're here to speak to me?"

"Molly and everyone else has told me, Sirius, you're not acting like yourself-"

Sirius shook his head, "Of course I'm not Albus. I'm locked up in the house all day, everyday, of no help to the Order and you won't let me see her. Harry has been asking me who Violet is and we all have to lie." He held onto the stairwell tightly, "For whatever reason."

"My reasons are my own, Sirius." Dumbledore said, noticing the great amount of tension and hatred that claimed the owner of Grimmauld Place. "And I know lying to Harry is hard," he sighed, "trust me, I know what you mean... if you wish to see Violet you may, but only when you're accompanied by me." He said in a calm voice, "however, you must remain in your animagus form."

"She won't be able to recognize me-!"

"She doesn't recognize anyone, Sirius. She has seen pictures and I have told her stories," he shook his head dismally. "She doesn't even know who Lily is."

Sirius laughed, "So, after all these years St. Mungo's has still been unable to help her? Figure out what that traitor hit her with?" He looked away, cursing under his breath. It didn't matter to him though, whether a dog or a man, Sirius wanted to see her. "Fine. When can we go?"

Albus smiled softly, "Right now."

It was easy for Albus Dumbledore to walk through the front doors of St. Mungo's with a shaggy, homeless looking dog by his side. Even in those troubling times when people were questioning his wisdom people still remained loyal to him. If anyone else walked through the front doors with a dog they would be turning right around. But, as the countless of other times when Albus would enter and go up a few floors no one approached him about the dog at his side, who was also the alleged murderer, Sirius Black.

The usual nurse who was the director of the fourth floor, Spell Damage, nodded to Albus and smiled curiously upon seeing Sirius. "Your dog, Albus?"

The kind, old wizard amused, grinned, "Yes, Miss Caw, I hope he won't be a bother."

"Of course not Albus. I suspect you're visiting Miss Violet?"

"Yes, how is she doing today?"

"As well as can be expected," the motherly looking nurse replied.

Dumbledore lead Sirius to the room in which Violet stayed. Instead of laying in bed she was sitting in a chair settled by the large window in her room. Long-term patients always received the rooms with a view and Violet absolutely loved hers. From the window could be seen a large lake that was usually a dark blue but today it was a grayish blue from the rainstorm outside. All around the lake were trees and flowers and beyond that was a heavily wooded forest from which birds would escape into the world.

Violet sat leisurely staring out the window with one of her blankets wrapped around her. As usual, her face showed that of curiosity for the world beyond her hospital room and that of a lost girl.

"Good evening, Violet," Albus said. "I hope you don't mind-"

However, Sirius bounded for Violet placing his two front paws on her lap. He stared at her straight in the eyes, feeling a wild sensation of warmth and remembrance fall over him.

Laughing, Violet began to pet him on the head, "I didn't know you had a dog, Albus. I thought you had a Phoenix."

He smiled softly, a playful twinkle in his light blue eyes, "Oh, he isn't mine, Violet."

"Well, then, whose is he?" She laughed, playing with his ears and cheeks, "Whomever, he is adorable..." she frowned slightly looking for a collar, "he doesn't have a name?"

"I believe his name is Padfoot," he whispered, keeping his voice low enough for only the three of them to hear.

Violet went on petting him as though the name didn't mean a thing, that it was just a silly dog name. Sirius licked her face a few times before sitting down in front of her, resting his head on her knee. Her eyes became wide, "Is he alright, Albus?"

"He's fine, Violet. I assure you... he's just missing his mate."

"Oh," she cooed to Sirius, "where is she boy?"

Albus found the scene outside rather stunning and looked back at her and Sirius, "I'm afraid she is ill... doesn't even realize it's him."

"That's just horrible!" Violet wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, nuzzling her nose in the mass of fur. "Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll be here for you, even if you just need a belly rub."

That evening Sirius had been a changed man or dog for that instance. Even though she only saw him as a homeless dog, Sirius saw her as what she was. A beautiful being and the one thing good in his life, gone forever. But, she wasn't really gone, her body still remained as well as her kindness but the Violet he knew wasn't there... she was just away. The entire evening he didn't leave her side, he trotted beside her when she went to receive dinner and walked the halls with Albus, talking about her day and his.

Upon returning to her hospital room, Sirius jumped onto the bed taking his rightful place beside her. Her laugh was infectious.

_"Do you want to spend the night?" Violet looked up at Albus, a soft, angelic look about her stare. "Can he stay, Albus? I'm sure Nurse Caw won't mind. Just one night?" _

_Albus glanced at Sirius who had his head resting in the heart of her lap. "I am more then positive Nurse Caw will let him stay."_

Nurse Caw had let Sirius stay, Albus promising he'll return for the dog in the morning. Once all the lights in the hospital wing went out, Violet reached over and turned on her night table light, making Sirius lift his head and perk his ears curiously.

"The only person that ever comes here is Albus," Violet whispered reaching for a book in her bedside table drawer. "Well, over the years this one fellow came by every now and then. He told me he was ill as well."

_Remus._ Sirius grinned inwardly.

She opened her photo album book, scratching Sirius behind the ears, which he loved. How did she know that was his favorite spot? "Albus told me that is him," she pointed at a young man about twenty years old with sandy hair. "The thing is Padfoot, I don't remember ever being friends with him." She smiled sadly, "I wonder if that is how your mate feels? She can't remember you..." Violet shrugged, looking through the photo album until she fell asleep.

Sirius watched her sleep for awhile before gazing at the picture she had stopped on. It showed a young man with black hair sitting on a sofa beside a younger woman with purple eyes. It was Violet and Sirius and where they were, it looked to be Lily and James house at Christmas time. The picture was very simple but irrevocably strong and Sirius could remember it as clear as day. A younger Sirius held a mistletoe above their heads, Violet hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Dropping his head on her lap, he whimpered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I know, not the most _"exciting"_ chapter but I felt Sirius' side of the story needed to be told as well. As for him being in dog form, lol, well Dumbledore can't have Sirius Black walking around the hospital.

Anyways, thank you for _**reading **_and _**reviewing.**_ Continue to do so and the chapters will keep coming!


	5. Veronica's Theory

Veronica's Theory  
- Marauder Era -

"Alright, so... Leo Minor stands for what?" Remus asked looking across at not only Violet but Sirius.

"I don't know," he replied, disinterested. "Leo is the lion, right?"

Sirius never cared about Astronomy, all he saw were stars and constellations with stupid names and for some reason his family liked the idea of star names. The only class he found critically important was Defense Against the Dark Arts and he enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures. Other then that every other class was a bore. He'd either be joking around with James or sleeping, which was a large percentage of his detentions.

Remus scoffed, "How are you bad at Astronomy? Your whole family is named after constellations!"

_Like he really paid attention to them._ Sirius couldn't stand his family, the only person that was halfway decent was his Uncle Alphard who lent him money when he ran away. The rest of them could end up in Azkaban for all he cared and he was sure they all felt the same way about him. It was a mutual hate and Sirius had no problem with it.

"Do you really think I pay attention to my family and their stupid traditions? I swear, if I ever have a kid - which I won't," he proclaimed looking at Violet. "I will never name them after a star or a _flower_."

It wasn't the first time he'd gotten Violet for her name as well as Lily's. It was just too much fun to pass up.

_"Hi, my name is Hestia Jones," a stout, black haired first year said. "What's your name?"_

_Violet smiled shyly, it being the only class she didn't have with her sister Lily her first year. "Hi... um, Violet Evans."_

_Hestia smiled brightly, "Oh. Like the flower then? Don't you have a sister too? Lily right?" The pink-cheeked girl giggled sweetly, "That's very cute, you both are named after flowers."_

_Violet accepted the compliment, smiling in return, "I also have an older sister named Petunia."_

_Sirius, who hadn't been paying much attention to the two girls began snorting and laughing, his new best friend James Potter joining in. "Wait. Wait. You and your sisters are named after flowers?" _

_He continued to laugh until another girl, a Ravenclaw whirled around, "Shut it, Black. At least our name isn't some stupid star! Her name is classy unlike like you. Prick!" The feisty first year flipped her wavy raven tresses over her shoulder smiling softly at Hestia and Violet. She held out her hand very properly, "Veronica Spinnet."_

From that day forward Violet and Sirius never got along, whenever he said something to her she'd merely roll his eyes or ignore him. Actually, now that he thought about it, both the Evans girls did that.

"Don't even start with me, Sirius!" Violet began, yelling as loud someone could get away with in a library. "You're such a child sometimes..."

All the while Sirius merely stared at Violet, it was rather interesting to watch her bicker and complain. She obviously didn't realize he was used to this, he had lived with his mother for fifteen years, not to mention all the girls that abused him for snogging them and not _'loving'_ them in return. He was almost - _almost being the operative word_ - turned on by her yelling. It wasn't as though Violet wasn't pretty, she was, but she was such a square - like her sister - you'd never catch her snogging for fun.

Nope, he couldn't get involved with that.

He rolled his eyes followed by pushing his hair out his view before continuing, "Just, let me guess... your mother's name is Rose?" Violet's face grew scarlet looking back down at her book. "You're kidding? What is it about plants with your family?"

It was obvious she was becoming more frustrated with him, which hadn't been the first time. It was sad to say but Sirius and Violet were almost as well known for arguing as James and Lily were.

_"So I was thinking, next week-"_

_"Hey, Remus," Violet interrupted unintentionally, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with Lily and I this weekend?"_

_Sirius scoffed, "I was in the middle of something, Evans."_

_"You can wait a second," she added impatiently, her eyes never leaving Remus', "would you?"_

_He shrugged, smiling softly. It wasn't Remus to ever turn down an invitation, "Of course."_

_Sirius grinned, "Hey, Evans, you think Lupin here is cute?" He added extra emphasis on the word cute. Sirius knew Violet didn't like Remus like that, they were 'study buddies' along with Lily but it was always fun to mess with her._

_Violet's eyes grew large from embarrassment, her cheeks blushing pink. "No! Remus is a very good friend!"_

_"Oh! So you don't think Remus is good enough for you? Is it the blue eyes? Some girls don't like blue eyes, they prefer dark eyes... kinda like mine." He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head casually. _

_"No!" She growled, clenching her fists, "I think Remus is very attractive-"_

_"Oh," Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. _

_"But- but not like that," she added quickly, "I mean, yeah you're a good looking guy but I could never date you-"_

_Sirius sighed looking at Remus, "I guess it's the personality mate."_

_"__**I NEVER SAID THAT!**__ Stop putting words in my mouth, Black!" Violet yelled, a few Gryffindors around the Common Room stared at the three curiously."Remus has a wonderful personality, he's sweet, smart and respectful. Unlike you!" _

_Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing just what would set her off. "We all know why you REALLY don't want to date, Remus."_

_She crossed her arms, "And what is that?" It was obvious she was just going along with him. _

_He shrugged, "Because Remus here being my friend is far more advanced then you are. He may come off as sweet but that's only because he is modest and keeps his achievements on the down low." Sirius grinned, "You wouldn't last three minutes in a broom closet with him."_

_"Sirius!" Remus growled, finding his friend to get more rude as the years go on. _

_Violet's mouth was agape, she couldn't even look at Remus because of how mortified she felt. "Y-you have no idea, Black! UGH! You are the most- the most pig-headed boy I know!"_

_"Yeah, I may be, but you will never get me."_

_Violet turned around, her pony-tail whipping around with her, "And I wouldn't want you!"_

_"Neither would McCormick!" Sirius yelled, hearing Violet stomp up to her dormitories, huffing and puffing. He laughed holding his stomach to find his friend glaring at him. "What? That was brilliant! Oh! Only if Prongs had been here."_

_"That was uncalled for, Sirius. I'm beginning to think you like her."_

_Sirius' eyes grew large and suddenly it wasn't a game anymore. "You think I'd ever like Violet Evans? I still think James is mad for liking Lily! Out of all the brilliant ideas you've had, that had to be your worst."_

_Remus gathered his books, "Well, every time she is around you have to say something to her. Whether it's stupid or childish."_

_"Right, Moony. You keep thinking that and we'll see how that goes," Sirius replied, watching his friend merely shake his head._

"Don't tell me you're leaving?" Violet asked desperately.

"I have my Prefect rounds, I'll help you later, I promise Violet." Remus gathered his things and left the library. _This_ was precisely why Sirius and Violet always got into fights, he leaves the two alone.

"You are so ridiculous!" Violet began.

"Oh, Merlin... not this again," Sirius groaned.

"If you don't want to pass your classes, that's fine! But, don't ruin it for other people." He watched her shove her textbooks and supplies into her bag violently, "You're so childish! Why can't you ever think about someone else but yourself?"

However, Sirius wasn't listening to her but watching her hand shake. He never knew why her hands did that, James and Remus couldn't figure it out either. When they had asked Lily she merely retorted by saying it was none of their business.

_"If Violet wants to tell you she can." Lily hesitated, "It's not a big deal though... just drop it."_

When Violet had finally left Sirius found no point in thinking about her shaking hand or the answer behind it. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, it's probably just nerves. Remus said he had an aunt whose hand shook and his mother claimed it was from anxiety.

"Hey, Black."

Oliver McCormick._ Violet's dream boy._ Sirius realized that Violet had a crush on McCormick their third year and it still remained strong to this day. Girls were so persistent, after three years he'd think Violet would've given up and moved on. "Yeah?"

"Is this Evans paper?" He picked up a stray piece of parchment.

"Yeah-"

"Excellent. I'll return it to her."

Once Oliver left the rest of his time spent in the library Sirius made use of it, he started and finished his Potions essay that was due tomorrow and read one chapter out of four that needed to be read for History of Magic.

"What a pointless class," he muttered, leaving the library. The one thing that every student had in common in Hogwarts, Slytherins and Gryffindors included, was that no one could stand Professor Binn's class. Being dead with no set of lungs allowed him to drone on and on without inhaling a whiff of air. Sirius stopped in his tracks realizing how bored he must be daydreaming about history class.

Then again, the only real fun he had was when he was with his friends.

_"VIOLET! VIOLET!" _

Someone began yelling through the corridors, their voice loud and filled with fear. Curious, Sirius jogged towards the consistent screaming. Oliver McCormick was leaning over Violet who was sprawled on the floor, still as stone.

_"HELP! SOMEBODY!"_

Something happened to Sirius, fear channeled through his body like lightening striking a tree. It was sudden and quick, the burning sensation of it lingering. He ran down the corridor dropping his books somewhere along the way. "What happened?" Sirius asked a frantic Oliver.

"I-I don't know, we were running around, then we started talking and she fell over!"

Violet's lips moved slightly as though trying to form words when she said, _"Lily... get Lily."_

"Wait!" Sirius grabbed Oliver's arm.

"I'm going to go find Lily!"

"You think Lily is going to be able to carry her to the Hospital Wing? Go get James, he's at the Quidditch pitch practicing... hurry!"

Sirius watched Oliver leave for James when he focused his attention back on Violet. A quick error in bad judgment allowed Sirius to see him and Oliver should've just carried Violet to the Hospital Wing themselves. Violet's eyes were barely opened and unfocused, her entire body was livid and seemed to be encased in stone. It was like staring at a corpse, all matter life had vanished. The once radiant glow in her cheeks was now sallow.

As the minutes raced by Sirius found waiting for James and Oliver to return was pointless. He scooped Violet up once getting the proper footing and carried her down the corridor. She wasn't a big girl, Violet had to be five-foot-six or five-foot-seven and wasn't overweight but being that she was dead weight made it harder to move.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" James Potter ran down the corridor dirty and in his Quidditch uniform. "What the bloody hell happened?" He grabbed the other side of Violet helping Sirius hold her.

"I-I don't know," Sirius' wide eyes looked at Oliver who just stared at Violet in question. "Go get Dumbledore!"

What Violet saw in him beat Sirius, one minute he's chasing her down to return a piece of parchment and the next he's lost for words. Once they reached the Hospital Wing James and Sirius were bombarded with questions from Madame Pomfrey.

"What happened to her? Where was she? What was she doing?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Veronica Spinnet ran into the Hospital Wing, her brown eyes growing large with horror upon seeing her friend. "Oh my-!" Her hands flew over her mouth, _"Violet!"_

"Where is Lily Evans?" Madame Pomfrey asked, her fashion when it came to emergencies was clear and decisive. Veronica had muttered Hogsmeade and Madame Pomfrey ordered her to find her and bring her there.

James and Sirius stood by solemnly watching the healer at work, she dabbed Violet's head with a cool cloth muttering spells and incantations that seemed to be doing no help.

Only moments later, Lily Evans came running into the Hospital Wing at full force, pushing James and Sirius out of the way violently. "Violet! Violet!" The red head sobbed standing at her sister's side. The Gryffindor was breathless for the fear of life itself was heavily lingering over her.

The girl on the hospital bed was nothing anyone had witnessed before, other then Lily. Yes, Alice and Veronica knew of this and Madame Pomfrey had beheld a small attack a few years back but nothing of this dexterity. It was watching a human battle themselves. Violet's eyes remained closed as she fought to cry, scream and breathe all at the same time. Tears seeped from Lily's green eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she had to be brave for her sister. Taking her hand, she squeezed it hard to receive a squeeze of equal strength from Violet.

"Breathe, Vi. Just breathe."

Violet shook her head. How could she breathe? Her chest was on fire and felt as though thousands of pounds was sitting on her waiting to gloriously smash her open. The pain was too much, she leaned over the bed throwing up and continued to sob. She wanted nothing more then all of this to stop, close her eyes and fall asleep forever. It wasn't the first time Violet felt like this and it only happened when she was in this horrid state. The last thing she wanted was any of her friends witnessing her in such a moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Violet whispered. She felt she owed it to her sister, at least an apology. Right now Lily could be at Hogsmeade enjoying her day but was instead at her sister's bedside.

Lily merely shook her head finding her sister's modesty annoying at the moment, "Shut it," she smiled sadly, "don't be sorry." She whirled around her eyes fixated on the two boys on either side of Alice: Sirius and James.

Sirius raised his hand lightly, "I found her with McCormick... he said they were running around a bit and she fell over..."

"You carried her down here?" She asked, quite taken back from the heroism by the known bully.

He nodded modestly, his handsome features remaining damask, "Yeah... James helped me."

Lily exhaled a small chuckle, she ran at Sirius embracing him in a warm hug looking over at James who shrugged softly. He nearly fell over when Lily attacked him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she smiled placing a kiss on his cheek, sobbing happily. In that moment she wasn't looking at the two as the toe rags Lillian Evans knew them as, just as the heroes who helped Violet. James grinned elbowing Sirius in the side who returned a weak smirk.

"Is Violet going to be okay?" Sirius began, "I mean-" It was evident he was overtly worried about the girl he usually annoyed and teased. A pang of guilt hit him, nearly an hour ago he was making fun of her name and now she was lying in a bed doubled over in pain.

"Yes," Lily replied, the lines of worry etched in her face.

"If you or Violet need anything let us know," James said, his voice soft and affectionate. It was the first time Lily had ever seen James Potter's gracious, good-hearted side.

Smiling softly she nodded, "Of course. Oh, um," Lily looked back at Violet and at the two, "my parents will be here in awhile, I would like you both to meet them."

James grinned, "Sure. What about you, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at Violet for a moment and looked away, "I don't think I should-"

"Please," Lily asked, "my parents would love to meet you." She shrugged, "they'd want to meet the people who helped her." Lily wasn't out to make her parents seem like saints but Violet was delicate. Any sane parent would want to meet the two boys who helped get her to Madame Pomfrey.

After a moment Sirius nodded consenting to it. He left with James, leaving Lily and Violet to rest.

"We should at least tuck our ties in," James muttered to Sirius. The two boys approached the Hospital Wing dressed in their uniforms looking clean and well dressed. Usually, they were found with loose ties and shirts that weren't tucked in.

"Yeah..." Sirius stopped, grabbing James arm. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?" His friend asked curiously and laughed, "You're just meeting their parents, it's not like you're getting _married_ or anything. Sheesh. What's gotten into you, Sirius?"

The gray eyed boy shrugged combing his dark hair with his fingers, "I highly doubt Violet wants to see me or for her parents to meet me."

"Lily and I fight all the time, when have her and I ever gotten along and yet she wants me to meet her parents." Patting his best friend on the shoulder, James led Sirius into the Hospital Wing and stopped when Lily noticed them.

"Excellent. I'm glad you guys came," Lily grinned tiredly, leading the two where the Evans family were seated.

Mr. Evans was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, much like his daughter Violet's. Beside him was his wife, Mrs. Evans, a young, pretty woman with thick red hair like her two daughter's, Lily and Violet, though only her and Lily shared green eyes. Sirius and James assumed the tall, thin blonde girl with a disgusted look on her face was the other sister, Petunia.

"James Potter and Sirius Black, correct?" Mr. Evans stood up, shaking both of their hands enthusiastically. He smiled warmly at the two, "Violet didn't spare a detail telling us how you two helped her." He shook his head, exhaling calmly, "I'll definitely have to tell the Headmaster about you two."

Sirius' eyes grew large. _Violet told her parents what happened? She barely knew what was going on. _

James introduced himself to Mrs. Evans charmingly and approached Petunia, holding his hand out to her, "Petunia, right?"

She merely scoffed, rolling her eyes and looking away from him. "Freak," Petunia muttered hatefully.

"Petunia!" Lily proclaimed, angrily.

"Freak?" James asked looking at Sirius who merely shrugged. "Oh," he laughed, "it's the magic thing, right? Can't shake hands with a wizard?"

Violet watched from her bed as James humorously tried to get a handshake from Petunia ultimately making her parents laugh. Eventually, Professor McGonagall came to give Mr and Mrs. Evans a tour of the school before they would leave. Lily agreed to walk with her parents and James joining her.

Sirius chuckled awkwardly, "Your parents really like James. Guess that's good for him."

She smirked, "I knew they would. I can't believe they brought Petunia though..." It made sense why her parents brought Petunia even though the entire time she was sour and rude, not to mention she barely said a word to anyone. The most Violet got out of her was if you hadn't of been here this wouldn't have happened and get well.

_"Oh, Violet, you need to be more careful," Mrs. Evans whispered, "especially when you're so far away from us."_

_Petunia snorted, "I guess magic isn't as wonderful as you all make it out to be."_

_"Not here Petunia," her father proclaimed. _

And when they had left Violet had tried one last time to get a soft sentiment out of Petunia even though she was in a place she couldn't stand to be in.

_"Bye Petunia... I'll see you at Christmas?" Violet said evenly._

_Her sister hesitated with arms crossed and a sideways glance at her sister, "I suppose... and don't get hurt again. Mum and dad were a wreck." _

Sirius shifted uncomfortably before staring at Violet, "Listen, Violet, you didn't have to lie to your parents for me-"

"I know," she shrugged, "but you did help me."

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked, chuckling sarcastically, "leave you lying there? I'm _childish,_ remember? Not cold. Now, maybe if you were a Slytherin I would've had second thoughts-"

"Oh, shut it!" Violet laughed softly, having completely forgotten her body was sore and simply breathing hurt. The two talked until James and Lily returned but during that time Sirius and Violet had a discussion that didn't involve him irking her nerves and her retorting dispassionately. Violet came to the conclusion it was because she was ill, lying in a hospital bed and he decided it wasn't the time or place to be _'himself'._

Maybe he liked her? Violet didn't think this, Veronica did. She believed as much as she believed she was a witch that Sirius Black liked Violet, secretly. Her theory was he couldn't bend his reputation or change his womanizing ways for a girl like Violet, who Veronica predicted, would marry happily, have a few kids and live peacefully until she died of very old age. It would be too much sacrifice for Sirius to change and he couldn't handle that.

_"You look cute today, Alyssa." Sirius Black grinned handsomely at the sixth year Ravenclaw. She smiled bashfully at the compliment in return as she sauntered back to her desk, knowing full well Sirius was watching her. _

_"Oh, Merlin," Veronica rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Sirius, their hate was unchangeable and worse than Sirius and Violet's hate. Nothing could sway her views of the handsome Gryffindor. _

_"I can't believe she plays along with it," Violet muttered._

_Sirius smirked, overhearing the girls conversation he stepped in front of their desk, "You want a compliment, Evans? Are you jealous?"_

_Veronica laughed sarcastically, "Violet? Jealous? Of what? The Ravenclaw whore?"_

_"I swear, you only speak to hear yourself talk," Sirius huffed, his gray eyes on Violet, "How often do you get a compliment? Remus and Peter don't count."_

_Violet pushed her red hair out of her face, annoyed at the idea of hearing Sirius' voice, "I-"_

_"Exactly," he smirked, amused, "But, I don't think any girl should go without a little compliment." He shrugged, leaning towards her slightly, "You have really nice eyes, they could be even better to stare into only if you weren't so damn bitter."_

_Violet hesitated for moment, "I'm not bitter," she narrowed her eyes, "you're just a prick!" Dropping her quill she pushed him roughly away._

_Veronica snickered, waving her hand at Sirius, "As you can see, you're not liked over here. Bye bye, Black."_

_He sneered at Veronica before leaving the two, a questioning gaze on Violet. Once he left to sit beside his friend James, Veronica laughed looking over at Violet. "Oh, my, Merlin! Sirius Black likes you," she cringed, "it's so disgusting and attractive at the same time. Kinda like Lucius Malfoy."_

_Violet shook her head, "Sirius does that to everyone. I thought you would've caught onto that by now."_

_"He is always finding a reason to talk to you. Even when you say nothing he has to bother you somehow. It's so like him," she narrowed her eyes, "he's sixteen and acts like a seven-year-old." She smirked, "You know, the whole 'pull her pig-tails' thing to get her attention."_

_"It isn't like that, Veronica. He only annoys me because I let him AND because his best mate Potter has a thing for Lily."_

_"Ha! You don't know Sirius at all, he doesn't follow what James does. Sirius is the epitome of independence, for God's sake, he ran away from home this past summer. He doesn't care what anyone says," Veronica shook her head, "if I didn't hate him as passionately as I did and was a complete hypocrite... I'd date him. Or at least snog."_

_"Veronica," Violet grabbed her friend by the shoulders, "I - don't - like - Sirius - Black - he - doesn't - like - me." She laughed softly shaking her head, "I and every other girl in Hogwarts who has a brain is used to Sirius and his 'charm'. I don't let it get to me. Besides," Violet smirked, "I like somebody."_

_"Oh God," she groaned, "why can't you like anybody decent? Oliver McCormick is so... boring. All he does is talk about Quidditch, about the Quidditch team his Dad owns and says nothing else. You're so vain."_

_"I don't just like him for good looks..." Violet proclaimed, "he has a great personality if you actually talk to him. You give him five minutes in Professor Binn's class and call him two-dimensional. And you can't say anything," she glowered, "I went on a date with-"_

_"Don't say it," Veronica cringed, her brown eyes bulging, "I don't want to hear you ever say it again! Ever!"_

_Violet laughed, "Peter Pettigrew."_

_"AHH! Shut up!" Veronica blinked, "I still think Potter and his friend's hexed you to do that."_

_"It was one time and he was really sweet about asking." Violet admits to this day it was a mistake going on that one date with Peter Pettigrew and he along with Sirius and James bullied, but he didn't gloat about it like they did. She also felt sorry for him and thought one date at Hogsmeade for an hour wouldn't kill her. Luckily, they never even held hands. Peter freaked her out and he was suspicious. He didn't fit into the Marauder picture which always confused her. _

_"Whatever Violet," her best friend shook her head, "I will stick by my theory till the day I die. Sirius Black likes you but will never admit because: one, he is mischievous, a womanizer and annoyingly vain. Two, he could never give up his player lifestyle for a girl like you who will more then likely marry a great guy, live happily, have a family and die really old. He'd have to sacrifice to be with you and Sirius Black doesn't sacrifice anything."_

_"Veronica-!"_

_"Ssh. Class is starting," she whispered, an impish grin on her lips._

A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I made it as thrilling as possible. The reason I re-wrote the previous scene in the beginning is to get a feel for what Sirius was thinking and doing. I also hope you guys are getting the feel of Sirius and Violet's relationship. And yes, Violet went on a date with Peter Pettigrew. It was a weak moment for her and I wanted to instill in her that she doesn't judge a book by its' cover.

That is also the reason Violet didn't want to sit next to Peter on the train in chapter two, it was very awkward. Anyways, continue to _**review**_ my story for it is greatly appreciated. As for Violet's disease, well, you're going to have to wait and keep reading to find out. Sorry!


	6. The Perfect Charade

The Perfect Charade  
- Marauder Era -

Little did Violet expect nearly all of Hogwarts would hear about her _episode._ It was mainly narrowed down to fifth years and up with a few underclassmen who heard of it as well, rumors spread like wildfire because nobody knew the real reason why Violet ended up in the hospital wing. She ignored everyone who asked or politely responded by saying she didn't want to talk about it and honestly she didn't. For the slightest moment while she was in the hospital wing Violet believed in Veronica's theory. It was expected to say that once Violet was out of the hospital wing Sirius and James returned to their old ways of bullying, teasing and harassing.

It never ceased to amaze Violet or Lily. She had faith in James that he would turn around and stop being the prat he truly was but just like Violet's small ounce of faith for Sirius, it went out the window. Violet had almost cracked when Sirius asked her what happened to her but she didn't give in.

_"So... what did happen to you?" _

_Violet stared at Sirius trying to configure how she'd answer him. "Nothing-"_

_"Nothing?"_

_"Well... what I mean is," she exhaled sharply, "I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Because! I don't know you that well, for the past five years you've given me hell and you think after one act of kindness I'm going to spill my life's story to you?" Violet rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. _

_He huffed, "Bitter."_

_"Prick!"_

Yes, the name calling had continued as well. Lily and Violet agreed they needed to come up with better names to call Sirius and James, even though Violet wouldn't mind calling Sirius a prick for the rest of her life.

_"The second I let my guard down Potter acts like a prat!" Lily exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her dormitory._

_Alice laughed, "Did you really think Potter was going to change? I mean, yeah, he helped Violet but James will be James."_

_Violet narrowed her eyes, "If Black ever speaks to me again-"_

_"And you're as much as an idiot as Lily - no offense," she added kindly, "for __**BELIEVING**__ Sirius Black was going to change his ways! Hello, VIOLET, the boy is one step below a man whore. If he isn't snogging he's off bullying someone."_

_Lily fell onto her bed, wrapping her hand around her bedpost, "It's Potter's ego, he could be a great guy if he didn't care about being so 'cool'."_

_Alice looked over at Violet waiting for her statement but she merely sat taking a bite out of her chocolate frog. The petite blonde shook her head, sighing, "I'm so glad I have Frank."_

That was precisely why Violet loved Alice, she was mature and kindly told you if what you were doing was wrong and stupid. She was a true friend who always looked out for you and your well-being. When Violet asked Alice what to do about Black and Potter she simply said to drop it, let them be and ignore them. However, Veronica had a completely different solution that had cruel and vindictive written all over it.

_"You really should've been a Slytherin," Violet laughed, "I love you to death Veronica but Slytherin suits you so much more."_

_Veronica shrugged, leaning back into her chair. "I don't take that offensively but Ravenclaws are also very smart, so either or. Imagine the child of a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin - ha! That would be brutal."_

_Violet smirked softly looking around the library to find a few non-familiar faces, "Even though your idea is brilliant... I could never do it. And Lily surely couldn't. It would belittle us and completely go against what we've been fighting since our first year."_

_"Sometimes you have to give a little to get a little. You and Lily want Black and Potter to learn a lesson, right?"_

_She nodded, it sounded rather cliche to try to and teach the two Gryffindor's a lesson and sink to their level but the Evan's girls have had enough. Lily had reached her final straw, especially when she'd put as much faith into James as allowing him and Sirius to meet their family. Not to mention James publicly humiliated Lily by asking her out, yet again, while having a second year suspended in the air upside down. _

_"Yeah, but I don't care if they change or not," Violet narrowed her eyes, "I am sick of Sirius! And Lily has come to her final straw with James."_

_Veronica twisted her long, raven curl around her finger and nodded, "Then follow my plan. Those two won't know what's coming. Especially since they think you and Lily are too above them to stoop so low." She grinned softly, "I have to admit, I'm proud of you."_

_Violet kicked her chair, "Shove it. I could careless if they see me as horrible, it's just Lily and I aren't like them. We don't play tricks on people and act so immature."_

_"There's a first for everything, Vi. Why not let this be one of those firsts, oh!" She grinned, "You have to let me be there when you do one of them. Please."_

Violet dearly loved her friend, Veronica didn't have that many friends. She had a few good Ravenclaw friends but Violet was definitely her best friend. Even though Veronica came off as vindictive and harsh she really was sweet and caring and only her friends saw that quality in her. However, even though her plan was, well, brilliant and creative, Violet was more than positive Lily would turn it down.

_"That's brilliant," Lily proclaimed in awe._

_Violet shook her head confused, "Wait. What-? I didn't think you'd actually go with it."_

_"Why not?" Lily asked, "James and Sirius will never suspect it."_

_Her sister sighed, "But isn't that sinking down to their level? We should just ignore them," Violet nodded._

_"We're in NO WAY sinking to THEIR level. They bully everyone who isn't stronger or more clever then them. They think they're superior and they are so ARROGANT! This will teach them a lesson, Vi." Lily grinned, "We never do anything like this but it will be fun. Just once and never again." Lily held up her pinky, "Promise."_

_Violet hesitated a moment and smiled, "Promise."_

Violet, Lily and Veronica had all met at one point as Veronica went over the plan; how to act and what to do. It wasn't as though Violet and Lily didn't understand but Veronica knew what she was talking about.

_"Make them feel you want them... but be subtle about it. They may be jerks but they're not complete idiots," Veronica added. "Oh... and Vi... you may have a small problem."_

_"What's that?"_

_Her friend sighed, "Sirius knows when someone is fake flirting. I hope you're a really good actress."_

_Violet suddenly felt remorseful about it all, "I can't do it."_

_"What? Why?" Veronica asked, quickly. _

_"Because... I know Sirius and James are jerks and they deserve everything we're doing to them but me doing this... it makes me a- well," she shifted uncomfortably, "a tramp."_

_Lily sighed, "Flirting isn't whorish, Vi."_

_"Fake flirting?"_

_"Just cruel," Veronica added thoughtfully. "And they both are cruel. An eye for an eye."_

Violet had held off on 'fake flirting' with Sirius, it was hard to see herself go through with it. She wanted to gag every time she thought about it, yes, Sirius Black was handsome, he had all the right looks but his personality was as ugly as a mountain troll. It's just flirting though, meaningful or not it was all harmless. Usually, Violet wasn't daydreaming about these sort of things in class but it was all one had in Professor Binn's class. Beside her Veronica scratched little x's and tick marks on her parchment out of pure boredom having to use Violet's ink because she ran out.

Her signature eyes danced around the classroom before landing on just the person that captivated her thoughts: Sirius Black. He was sitting beside Remus who was one of the few in the class who actually wrote down Binn's lecture in note form. Sirius was playing with a piece of parchment when he felt someone's stare on him. His eyes flashed to Violet who didn't know what to do.

_Do it! Do it! Veronica would be proud._ Violet shifted in her seat pretending as though catching Sirius' attention made butterflies in her stomach. She rubbed the side of her neck nervously, smiling at him and diverting her stare to her desk.

"What the-?" Sirius stared at Violet not believing what he was seeing. He watched her, catching her eye every now and then, the smile on her lips never ceasing to amaze him. When Veronica started talking to her, Sirius looked at Remus, "Violet was just checking me out!"

Remus snorted, concentrating on his notes, "Eye contact doesn't count."

"That wasn't just eye contact, I think she was imagining me without my clothes on."

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Remus looked up from his parchment, "She called you a prick just a couple of days ago. She can't stand you along with James."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "See for your bloody self."

Remus turned around and smiled at Violet who waved at him casually, not even bothering to give Sirius the time of day. He looked back around at his friend and cocked his head, "_Oh yeah_, she_ really_ wants you, Padfoot."

"She does! I'm telling you," he smirked, "I bet she snogs good. She seems like she'd been _rough_," he chuckled softly, "you know what I mean."

"She doesn't like you, Sirius. If I know anybody it's Violet and the last thing she wants is _you_. Sorry mate," he smiled softly, placing his full attention back on Professor Binns.

"I can't believe he fell for that," Violet muttered to Veronica.

Her friend chuckled, "Of course he did... why don't you flirt like that more often? You'd have guys lined up waiting to date you."

She had morals, that's why. "Because I didn't know I had to lose all confidence to get a guys attention." Violet rolled her eyes, "I'll stick to being _bitter_, as Sirius puts it."

"Ha. There is nothing bitter about that," Veronica snickered. "Oh! You want to know what will drive him crazy? Avoid him at all cost. He'll go mad."

"How do I do that when I have almost all of my classes with him?"

Veronica shrugged, "Sit on the other side of the room... that way the only thing he can do is look."

Violet rolled her eyes, "I can't wait for this to all be over."

During dinner Violet had told Lily about history class with Sirius, she was thrilled to hear her sister caved in and committed to their scheme because she had done the same to James in Transfiguration earlier that day.

_Lily listened to McGonagall lecture about the skill and dedication to be an Animagus while she plotted how to pull Potter in. Her sister's opinion about the whole scheme had been swimming through her mind and she decided right after the Christmas holiday this entire charade would go out the window. It wasn't like her, she knew that, but she couldn't allow Potter to believe he actually had a chance with her. She just couldn't stand his arrogance believing he ever had a chance with her. _

_Ripping off a piece of her parchment she grabbed an ink quill and wrote down a little something to send to James. Folding it into a bird-like form she charmed it to fly over to him and land on his desk. _

_James sat watching McGonagall already knowing how an Animagus worked, the history behind it was just pointless. Suddenly, a charmed bird folded parchment landed in front of him. Looking around quizzically he spotted Lily Evans staring at him sweetly. Quickly, he unfolded it and found in her neat script a flirtatious compliment:_

_**Good game yesterday, James. I was watching you the whole time. **_

_His heart skipped a beat, was this a dream? James put a hand through his messy black hair and looked back at Lily who smiled at him, yeah, she was definitely smiling at him. _

_Quickly, James grabbed his quill and wrote back, re-birthing the unique charm Lily had put on the note and sent it back to her. _

_Once she got it, she opened it to find a questioning look on Alice's face. She'd have to explain later, this was crucial. Lily opened the note and read:_

_**Thanks, Lily. When you have the time I can show you a few of my moves. **_

_Oh! So arrogant, Lily thought. That was just like James to reply like that, he couldn't have said something more suave like, 'Thanks Lily. I can teach you how to play if you want.' She knew what moves he meant. But, to play along, Lily smiled up at him leaving his question to chance and looked at McGonagall before flashing her die hard stare at James Potter which had him melting in his seat. _

As the week progressed Lily and Violet managed to talk in private about their fake flirtations with James and Sirius and how well it was working. Violet who had at first rejected the idea had come to love it. It was the pure satisfaction of getting Sirius Black to flirt back, smile across a classroom or wink at her. It was the idea of how easily she got him to do it and his arrogance being the main culprit. It wasn't until when Remus' curiosity needed to be fed, wanting answers for his suspicions and his friends bragging.

_"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this," Remus muttered._

_Violet smiled, "What?"_

_"Have you and Lily been flirting with James and Sirius?" He shook his head, still flustered by the idea, "they keep going on and on about you smiling at Sirius and Lily glorifying James and his Quidditch- what's going on?" _

_Violet swallowed, remaining calm, "What do you mean, 'what's going on?' It's been destined for Lily and James to end up liking EACH OTHER..." she shrugged, not making direct eye contact, "and... I don't know... I guess I've been too hard on Sirius."_

_"Too hard?" He asked, incredulously. "You guys fight with them every other day and-"_

_"I don't know, Remus..." Violet shrugged, laughing on the inside, "I think it's the eyes." She swooned, "I sometimes daydream about-"_

_"Don't tell me," her friend said. "I just... I can't believe it."_

_Violet grinned, patting him on the cheek, "Believe it."_

"It's the eyes?" Sirius asked, grinning. "I knew it, she never could look away from me."

James smirked, "What did Lily say when you talked to her?"

Remus sighed, recollecting his conversation with not only Violet but Lily, "She said she secretly... Merlin... I can't believe this came out of her mouth."

"What? What?" James asked, yearning to desperately know more about Lily Evans.

"She... secretly likes it when you mess your hair up."

"OH YEAH!" James paraded around the common room before falling onto the couch beside Peter. "I always knew it! Damn, we really got these two, don't we, Padfoot?"

Sirius sat quiet for a moment thinking about Violet, his eyes glistening in the firelight showed that of conquest, "I have an idea," he grinned, "the night before the holiday break we should play truth or dare or some stupid game so we can get a kiss from them."

"Why not just snog her behind the Quidditch pitch?" Peter looked between his two friends curiously.

"Even though they have secretly liked us, Wormtail, it doesn't mean they'll go that far, at least not that soon. We're talking about Violet and Lily Evans here-"

The Marauder's discussion was interrupted by the chatter coming from the Fat Lady's portrait. Violet and Lily entered delved a conversation about Potions class when they both caught the paramount stares from the four Gryffindor's. The Evan's girls stopped, whispered and giggled between themselves, eying the boys before heading up to their dormitory without saying a word.

"What the bloodly hell was that?" Remus asked, curiously still staring at the dormitory the two red heads disappeared into. The three boys around him, nodded slowly in agreement staring into the girls dormitory. James would've ran after Lily only he and every other Gryffindor boy knew when a boy tried getting into the girls dormitories they were flung out. They'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

"Oh my- that was brilliant!" Lily proclaimed excitedly, falling onto her bed and holding her stomach desperately as it ached from her fits of laughter. The red head rolled around on her bed, trying to consume her giggle fit.

"Sshh!" Violet laughed, throwing a pillow at her sister, "they'll hear you!"

It had been completely worth it, the charade, the idea, belittling each other to flirt with James Potter and Sirius Black just to get a reaction out of them. Never had they pulled a prank like it before, actually, the two sisters were never one for pulling pranks now that Violet thought about it. She could see why the Marauder's did it so often but still their bullying was horrid. These small moments would be what her and Lily would talk about when they were older, telling their children about Hogwarts and the prats that were James and Sirius. Their husbands would reflect on it, remembering the two Gryffindors from their classes and how renown they were in Hogwarts during their time.

It was these memories the two girls created that made Violet realize more every day that living without Lily would be impossible. The two were sisters, they bickered, they cried, they fought and they laughed together but it made everything about them stronger and the love for each other impenetrable. Even Voldemort himself couldn't tear down what they had, it was so deep and rooted within them, Violet wasn't even sure if the word _love_ could sum it up. It was pure and unquestionable loyalty for Lily, a longing to never lose her. Thinking so strongly created a deep guilt as well, there were times when Violet sinfully thought if she had to choose between Lily and Petunia, she would choose Lily. It was almost as bad as choosing favorites amongst ones children. Petunia was her blood as well and Violet did love Petunia but her envy and spite against them was so staunch she wondered if her love for Petunia had diminished over the years.

The three sisters weren't little kids anymore, they didn't play at the playground or share dolls, they each had a future and it was obvious Petunia wanted no part in Lily's or Violet's. Every time they were home Petunia would complain about having to explain to her friend's why her sisters didn't go to their school and why they were never seen or heard from; _as though they were in another world._

_"I can't even socialize properly because of them!" A fifteen Petunia proclaimed, distraught._

_"Petunia!" Her mother yelled, "They have nothing to do with your friends, they're gone all year."_

_The older of the three girls whirled around to eye her sisters hatefully, "I hope you both stay in that freak show of a place! That way when I have a family I'll never have to mention you two! To them, I will be an only child!"_

_"Petunia! Enough!" Her mother yelled again, Rose Evan's cheeks burned red staring at her eldest daughter. She wasn't a naive woman and knew of Petunia's jealousy towards her sisters, "The jealousy and hate must end now!"_

_"JEALOUS? Ha! I would never be jealous of those two!" _

_Lily slammed her hands on the kitchen table, her eyes watery and narrowed, "Why can't you just be happy for Violet and I? All you ever do is put us down and call us freaks?"_

_Violet sobbed, wiping her wet face, "It's like you don't even want us to exist? Do you even love us anymore, Tuney?" _

_Petunia, with her arms crossed left the kitchen for her bedroom, the house shook as she slammed her door shut._

It had been the last time Violet referred to her sister as Tuney. The childhood nickname that Lily and her had created was gone as well as the friendship between the three. There had been one incident though that proved to Violet that a part of Petunia still cared for her sister's; still loved them.

_Violet lounged in the living room reading one of her mother's muggle romance books when the doorbell rang. Peeking out the window she noticed a young teenage girl with short brown hair with a rather snooty look on her face. Instantly, she knew it was one of Petunia's friends. _

_She opened the front door staring up at the girl, "Sarah, right? Are you here for Petunia?"_

_The girl named Sarah Wickham rolled her eyes, scoffing rudely, "Who are you? Oh..." her icy eyes looked Violet up and down, "you must be Petunia's sister... one of the weirdo's that goes to that 'special academy' right?"_

_"Sarah?" Petunia called, running down the front steps while still in the process of fixing her hair. _

_Sarah smiled and even smiling she still looked disgusted, "You look cute, Petunia. I was just talking to your... sister here," she leaned toward Petunia slightly, "she really is a freak... isn't she?"_

_Petunia glared, looking from Violet to Sarah, "It may sound brute but the only person that refers to them as freaks is me, Sarah."_

_"Oh?"_

_Petunia raised her eye brow's, "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_Sarah hesitated a moment wanting to desperately argue but nodded looking at Violet as she exited the Evan's home. Waving, Violet smirked proud of Petunia and wishing in that moment she'd been invited to that 'special academy' as well. _

Violet realized Lily had stopped laughing and now stared at her sister concerned. She averted Lily's gaze and prepared for bed.

"Are you okay, Violet?"

She stopped once she was nestled under her covers, "I- I was just thinking about... Petunia."

Lily sighed as she fluffed her pillow, "About what?"

"I don't know," Violet shrugged, "do you think things would've been different if she'd been accepted into Hogwarts like us?"

"Of course! She'd understand how wonderful this place is... Vi... you know Petunia desperately wanted to be here. She wrote a note to Dumbledore," Lily exhaled, "if she wants to hate us for being who we are then let her. I still love her, if that makes a difference."

Violet was glad to hear Lily felt the same way she did, they would always love Petunia just not the path she'd taken which didn't involve them or their existence.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the two scenes between the boys and the Evan's girls. :) I quite enjoyed writing it and there will be more! I hope I do James and Sirius justice as well as the situation with Petunia. What I love most about the Marauder era is you can really write and go beyond the boundaries because there are so many scenes that were never elaborated on.

As always, _**reviews**_ are_**loved**_ and _**appreciated!**_

_- SeraphielSong_


	7. Holiday Mischief

Holiday Mischief  
- Marauder Era -

Violet found that Christmas at Hogwarts was like nothing else, she adored the holiday but even more so with her friends at school. The corridors were bewitched with holiday scents that seemed to even make the most melancholy of people smile. Garland and holly lined the halls and each individual common room was decorated for the holidays including a large Christmas tree adorned with each house's colors. Violet couldn't wait to return home though, her mother, Lily and even Petunia would go to the nearest mall and shop for the holidays and Violet would reminisce when she eagerly awaited to sit on Santa's lap.

At that moment she really wouldn't mind walking through a mall going to sit on Santa's lap, outside it was freezing and bitter, luckily there hadn't been a strong wind that day. Veronica, beside her, was going on and on about a third year Slytherin who turned her in for bullying.

"I wasn't bullying her, she walked by acting all stuck up and I tripped her," Veronica snorted, "I was teaching her a lesson if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Flitwick didn't see it that way," Violet said, "he knows how... violent you can be."

_"OH COME ON PETER! JUST GET ON THE BROOM!"_

James Potter yelled to his friend as he glided skillfully through the air on his broomstick. Veronica huffed, "You know, no matter how thick Potter is, you have to admit he's good on a broom."

"Try telling that to Lily," Violet murmured.

_"Oi! Sirius, look who's here!" _

Violet met Sirius' gaze and smiled bashfully, the flirting became more natural as the week had progressed and Sirius fell for it more and more. She had to admit that he was a dangerous flirt, there were times when she almost fell for it and ended up kissing him. It was the way he carried himself, tall, elegant and overtly confident. There were a few times when she caught him resting his hand on her waist or wrapping his arm around her shoulders but Violet wasn't an idiot. Sirius was out to get only one thing.

_"Are you reading the Astronomy textbook?"_

_Violet looked up from her book at Sirius, he stood behind the sofa with a curious gaze, "Yeah, and?"_

_He shrugged, walking slowly around until he fell onto the couch beside her, "That desperate for a good grade, huh?"_

_"Well, being as desperate as I have been, my grade has improved. Can't imagine how you're doing?" Rolling her eyes, she looked back down at her textbook. Playing hard to get was much easier with Sirius then openly flirting. _

_He smirked handsomely, "Copying Peter has really helped," exhaling he placed his arm behind Violet. _

_"Peter?" She asked, as though not even noticing his bold move. "Wow. I thought you were smarter then that-"_

_"No, you see, Peter copies Remus and I copy Peter," Sirius shrugged, "but a little tutoring wouldn't hurt either." He chuckled, "Want to help a fellow Gryffindor out?" _

His lips had been so close to hers, Violet almost gave in, she almost kissed Sirius Black. It was tormenting to think about, it was like giving into the enemy, feeding their desires. Thank Merlin she hadn't though or he'd have something against her, another snog on his list she supposed.

"Hey! Violet," James flew towards her and jumping off his broom in the process quite gracefully, "We're going to play a quick game of Quidditch," he looked back at Sirius, Peter and Remus. "We need a referee though... would you mind?"

Violet loved Quidditch or watching it at least, she'd found out her first year she could never match up to actually play the wizard sport. It was a miracle she could fly on the broom but the grace and skill lacked greatly. She felt Veronica's insistent nudge and nodded, "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

The four had been divvied up fairly, James had Peter on his team because he wasn't that good but James skill would suffice enough and Sirius had Remus on his team, both fair players. Violet realized after a few minutes that they didn't really need a referee and Veronica easily came up with the conclusion as to why.

"Please, James wants you to watch him play so you can run to Lily telling her how utterly amazing he is and Sirius wants you there to flirt." Veronica grinned.

Violet shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways, today is the last day before the holidays. Lily and I both agreed that this was all going to stop when we return from break."

Her friend sighed, "Yeah, well, I guess I was never able to see any _real_ action between you and Sirius. All I asked for is a kiss."

"Absolutely not," Violet watched the boys continue to fly around in the air, "I'm not kissing him. I've already stopped myself quite a few times this week."

"Oh my- so you almost kissed him? You have it so much harder than Lily, Sirius is the real flirt of the four of them."

"Yeah, well... I give her credit. James is always constantly asking her out. He never leaves her alone about it, I'm ready to tell her to just go on a date with him."

Violet knew that would never happen, her sister wouldn't sink as low as to give into James wishes. She was the same with Sirius, no one could pay her enough to date Sirius. The mayhem that would ensue could only be created in a nightmare, he'd probably try to snog her consistently, feel her up and get her into a broom closet. It sounded so barbaric and dastardly but it was how Violet saw Sirius, she saw a slight good in him though. There were times when she pictured Sirius kind and sweet, where he didn't have to push around some first year to make a name for himself. Honestly, what would his life succumb too? More than likely karma would come back around, kick him in the ass and he'd end up knocking up a one night stand; having to pay some kind of child support and will probably become an alcoholic. Never before had she thought so horribly about someone.

Even though her dark vision was probably more than Sirius ever pictured, he probably didn't know what he was going to do with his future and he probably didn't care. He was shallow and cruel and she wanted nothing to do with him. Having made herself so angry by thinking about Sirius she left the Quidditch pitch fuming. Why did she let him get to her? She now fully understood her sister's fits of rage after having an encounter with James, the both of them were exactly alike. Once her hand began to shake Violet realized she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She returned to her dormitories to pack her trunk for tomorrow having noticed Lily already finished packing.

Skipping dinner that evening wasn't the smartest thing Violet has ever done, it wasn't intentional though. She'd fallen asleep and by the time she woke up they were finishing with dessert. She excavated through her bedside table and then Lily's to find her sister's chocolate stash only to be used for emergencies, such as the time of the month. Violet considered starvation an emergency, she broke off a chunk of the candy bar and savored the creamy taste.

"Violet? Where were at dinner?" Lily walked into their dormitory closely followed by Alice.

"Oh... I fell asleep, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Lily shook her head, "Veronica said that you ran off from her today. She tried to run after you," she sat on the edge of Violet's bed. "Is everything okay? How've you been feeling?"

Violet swallowed the rest of the chocolate, "I'm fine, I was really cold is all." Lily's eyes were so bright through the dimness of the dormitory, she glanced at her hand and shrugged, "Good, I 'spose."

Her sister smiled warmly, "Good. I can't wait to go home tomorrow. Mum said Aunt Laurel and Fern is spending the holidays with us!"

Lily and Violet absolutely adored Fern, she had thick auburn hair and kind hazel eyes. She, unlike Petunia, loved the idea of Hogwarts and their Aunt Laurel who reflected her sister Rose was constantly asking questions about the magical world and everything in it. Fern considered the two lucky and like them didn't get along with Petunia. It would be a sad Christmas though, the summer before Violet's sixth year Fern's father Paul passed away due to natural causes. It had been devastating for Fern, at the time she had only been thirteen years old.

"Come on," Lily sighed, "my chocolate alone isn't going to fill your stomach. Remus should have a stash too."

The Gryffindor common room was empty most likely because of the long train ride in the morning. Lily stopped in front of the boy's dormitory entrance, knocking on the wall a few times before calling Remus' name, "Are you there? It's Violet and I... we're coming up!"

Unlike the girl's dormitories that the boy's weren't allowed in for old fashioned reasons the girls were easily allowed into the boy's dormitories. Everyone knew the only reason a girl would be going up there is if she desperately needed something, sadly, this theory had been proved wrong. When McGonagall or a Prefect wasn't around girls sneaked to the boy's dormitories to be with their boyfriends.

"Remus?"

One of the rooms opened, Peter stood disheveled and confused, "What are you two doing up here?"

"We need Remus for a moment," Lily replied. She pushed past him to find the Marauder's lounging around their room. James was reading one of his _Quidditch Weekly_ magazines, Peter had been busy eating some of his sweets and Sirius was looking at a large piece of parchment.

The gray-eyed Gryffindor looked up and grinned, tossing a pillow at James, "Look whose come for a visit, Prongs."

_Prongs?_

"Actually," Lily retorted, "we need Remus."

Violet stared at Sirius watching his stormy eyes dance all over her before looking the other way, "Mooney! _Evans One_ and _Evans Two_ are here to see you."

Remus appeared and looked busy packing last minute items, he smiled and his face fell, "Did we have Prefect duty tonight?"

Lily shook her head, "No, Morgan and Gwen did..."

"Ah," he nodded slowly, "um, what do you need?"

"Do you have any extra chocolate you could spare? Violet missed dinner and should have something in her stomach," Lily expressed, worried. She didn't notice how James stared at her longingly or she didn't care.

"Yeah, I have some," he reached into his pocket pulling out half a chocolate bar, "It's all I have left I'm afraid."

Violet took it gratefully, "Are you sure you won't need it?"

Remus shook his head, "I'll be fine. The full moon was last week so I'll be okay over the holidays."

Sirius grinned, re-folding the parchment he'd been looking at. "I guess you two are off to bed then?"

"Yeah, we-" Lily began but was interrupted by James.

"It's only nine-thirty, you don't have to go to bed _right_ now."

Violet glanced between James and Sirius, breaking off a piece of chocolate, "No... why?"

She knew the two were up to something, it was always the same mischievous glint in their eyes and with no doubt Peter and Remus helped plan whatever was in their heads. Violet couldn't believe when Sirius opted they all play _Truth or Dare_ Lily agreed.

_"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Sirius said easily. _

_"No way," Violet said, "I'd rather kiss a Dementor than play THAT with you, Black!"_

_Peter laughed, pointing at Sirius who rolled his eyes. It was worse then when Lily told James she'd rather date the Giant Squid... you might have a chance living but kissing a Dementor... there was no life or death, just emptiness._

_James closed his Quidditch Weekly and sat up, "Well, I guess that means Lily is scared."_

_"I'm not scared to play Truth or Dare, Potter. It's a silly, childish game..." she sniffed, "I have better things to be doing with my time-" _

_"I guess Lily isn't as admirable as you think, Remus," Sirius began, "she thinks she's better than us. It's kinda sad though... I bet Evans here would play Truth or Dare with Snivellus if she had the chance-"_

_"Shut it, Black!" Lily looked around for a moment and nodded, "Fine... we'll play."_

_"What?" Violet proclaimed as Lily pulled her farther into the boys' dormitory._

She couldn't believe Lily, what happened to being better than them? Not sinking to their level? It was exactly what Sirius and James wanted, they wanted something physical out of them, a kiss, make out, anything other then the two girls batting their eye lashes at them. Violet contemplated the night before in her mind over and over again as she sat quietly on the Hogwarts Express, Lily herself couldn't believe what had happened and expressed how sorry she was countless of times.

_"Violet! Violet, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Lily followed Violet from the boys' dormitory._

_"We should've just left, why did you care if Sirius called you scared. It's Sirius saying it!" _

_"I know, it's just," Lily sighed, "he mentioned Severus and that awful nickname- I don't know what got into me and I'm sorry." She sighed, staring into her sister's passionate indigo eyes, "Will you ever forgive me?"_

_Violet hesitated and nodded, "Of course, Lily."_

She couldn't possibly stay mad at Lily for Sirius' actions, he was a teenage boy after all, his hormones were wild and untamed. It wasn't so much his fault as it was hers' though, Violet could've walked away from the entire game but her pride got the better of her. It mattered to her that Sirius thought her a coward but when the price was paid she fully realized Sirius had won. Not to mention rumors flooded the next morning in the Great Hall and again on the train.

_"Yeah, I heard they were in the common room, snogging!" One sixth year Gryffindor proclaimed. _

_"No way! Who saw them?"_

_"Does it matter?" The girl replied, "And I heard they were on the couch!"_

It had escalated into a fantasy rather then what it had truly been, a simple dare that Violet's pride and Sirius' teasing got the better of. Alice stared at Violet as the rolling hills the train passed became her main focus.

"You two really shouldn't have gone up there."

Lily sighed, "We know, Alice. It will never happen again... trust me."

"I mean," she whispered, her eyes wide, "what happened up there? The stories I've been hearing... well-"

"Exactly what we told you," Lily said, glancing at her sister and back at her friend, "somebody saw them and told everybody..."

_"So... who wants to go first?" Lily asked, looking around at the four boys. _

_"Peter can start," Sirius said, nodding to his friend._

_The small teenage boy grinned and thought for a moment, he looked Remus, "Remus, truth or dare-?"_

_James rolled his eyes, "You don't ask us! We already know everything about each other, you're supposed to ask one of them," he nodded to Lily and Violet. "I'll go." He cleared his throat and continued, "Truth or dare, Evans?"_

_"Truth," she replied._

_He grinned, "Would you ever go on a date with me if I asked you as of now?"_

_Lily's lip quivered, her eyes dead set on James. She nodded, smiling evenly, "Yes." _

_"WHAT?" James smirked, "Well then, Evans-"_

_Violet smirked. _

_"My turn," Lily said, "Sorry, Potter. Remus, truth or dare?"_

_He shrugged, "Truth."_

_"Scaredy-cat," Sirius whispered, to only receive Remus roll his eyes at his friends immaturity. _

_"Do you think James and Sirius are complete prats and should grow up?"_

_"Um-"_

_"Well, say no, Remus!" Sirius proclaimed._

_"Tell the truth, Remus," Lily said, softly._

_He hesitated a moment and exhaled heavily, "No, I just accept them for who they are."_

_"HA! Thought you had him there, did you Evans?" Sirius asked, mockingly. "Loyalty right there. You wouldn't know it, would you, Evans?"_

_She glared, "Oh-!"_

_"Right, well, my turn," he said cutting her off before she could start arguing. Sirius looked at Violet, "Truth or dare, Violet?"_

_Violet inhaled, knowing truth was her only sane option, "Truth."_

_"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "Okay... what happened to you the day you ended up in the hospital wing?"_

_The entire room went quiet, Lily shifted beside her uncomfortably. She didn't say anything but she didn't have too. Violet knew if she wanted to tell him she could but she wasn't bound to tell him either, she could walk away. _

_"That's none of your business..."_

_"It won't leave the room, Evans."_

_Violet stood up, "Drop it, Black! I'm not telling you!" She looked at Lily, "I'm leaving-"_

_"Alright, alright," Sirius exhaled, "fine. But, if you won't tell the truth then you have to do a dare. No matter what it is!"_

_Violet stood still for a moment and weighed her options, slowly she sat down when in the back of her mind something was telling her to go back to her own dormitory. It yelled and screamed but faded as she sat back down. "Fine... what's the dare?"_

_Sirius and James conversed between each other, whispering behind each other's hands. Sirius leaned over to Remus while James leaned over to Peter telling them what the supposed dare was. Violet and Lily looked between each other suspiciously when the whispering had stopped. _

_"Well?" Violet asked, trying to sound disinterested. _

_The dark haired boy smirked, "You have to kiss me."_

_Violet's eyes grew large, "What?" She hoped she misheard him._

_"Oh my, God..." Lily muttered beside her._

_"You have to kiss me," Sirius said again, as though repeating it was satisfaction enough._

_"No!"_

_"How on earth did you get into Gryffindor? From what I know, cowards never get in-"_

_"She isn't a coward if she doesn't want to kiss you," Lily added, defensively._

_"Yes she is," James retorted. _

_Through all of James and Lily's bickering, each defending their own, Violet's bright eyes remained on Sirius' dark ones. "Fine," she answered. "But, not in front of everybody. We go out into the hallway or no deal."_

_Peter began laughing, "She wants more then a kiss, Padfoot!"_

_"Hardly!" Violet spat, standing up. "One kiss, that's it. Then I quit this stupid game."_

_Sirius shrugged, "Fine by me."_

_As he followed Violet out into the hallway James gave him a thumbs up which resulted in Lily smacking him. The door closed behind the two and the others waited._

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt at Platform 9 and 3/4, the hissing of the engine awaking Violet from her thoughts. She stared out her compartment window eagerly hoping to spot her parents and put behind the catastrophe and spend the next two weeks with her family. She didn't care if boys, particularly Sirius Black, fell off the face of the earth. If Mrs. Evans heard something like that come from one of her daughter's mouths they wouldn't hear the end of it. That was precisely why Violet mentally wished it, from what she knew her mother couldn't read minds.

Lily had said she wanted to say goodbye to one of her friends and would meet up with Violet on the platform. She carried her excessively heavy trunk through the mass of people and stopped to sit down. She wouldn't bother looking for her parents until the crowds thinned out, it was pointless and she was tired after the long ride which had been spent thinking instead of relaxing. The consequences she was dealing with were far too deep compared to getting a kiss from the _amazing _Sirius Black. It wasn't worth it. He probably gloated all morning at breakfast about it. She didn't know how long she was playing with the hem of her pants when a shadow grasped her attention.

Sirius Black stood in front of her wearing a questionable grin, "You do know that right now you're supposed to be looking for your family, right?"

"Go away," she spat coldly.

"Don't be mad at me, I didn't force you to kiss me... or was it who saw us that makes you hate the world?" He asked, condescendingly.

"What part of _go away _do you _NOT_ understand, Black?"

"I should be the one mad at you! All week you faked liking me!" He scoffed, "Not a bad prank. Even Remus didn't see through it and he's the smart one."

"Yeah, well," Violet said, "you got what you deserved. Now leave me alone, please."

He shrugged, "Fine. But, if McCormick really likes you, he won't let a kiss from me get in the way of that."

_"I can barely see you," Sirius exclaimed, once the door shut behind them._

_Violet rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her doing it, it had become a habit dealing with Sirius. "You kiss with your eyes open?"_

_"No," he said defiantly._

_"Then you shouldn't worry, unless you miss my mouth and-" his lips smashed into hers, which surprised Violet and made her fall against the wall behind her."What-?"_

_"We came out here to kiss, not to talk about kissing," his hands were on either side of her pressed against the wall. It was silent when footsteps behind them halted and someone cleared their throat._

_"Oh- uh, sorry..." Oliver McCormick met Violet's gaze through the dark. Sirius pulled away from her allowing Oliver to move past them._

_"Oliv-" Violet stopped herself and pushed Sirius away angrily, "Why is it every time he is around me you're always there?"_

_Sirius laughed, "Fate I guess."_

_"This isn't funny!" Violet yelled, "Well, fate this! I don't like you Sirius Black, never have and NEVER WILL!"_

_"What about-?"_

_"I've been faking it the entire time! Lily too! It was a prank because you ARE such a prick and I couldn't stand it anymore!" Violet exhaled sharply, pushing Sirius back again, "AND NOW Oliver is going to think I sneak around at night snogging you!"_

_"Ow," he rubbed his chest where she had continuously hit him, "that doesn't sound SO bad."_

_"UGH! Don't speak to me ever again Sirius Black!" Violet ran past him, more mad at herself than him. _

_The door opened, Lily standing there, "Where is she? What was all the yelling for?_

_Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oliver saw us kiss. Hey, James! Lily doesn't really like you, it was all a prank! She still hates it when you mess up your hair."_

_Remus yelled from the room, "I told you they didn't REALLY like you- oof!" _

_James threw a pillow at Remus as Sirius watched Lily chase after Violet down the stairs. "So bloody complicated..." he muttered, closing the door behind him._

Violet closed her eyes remembering the previous night and found herself glaring at the boy standing in front of her, "I hope you realize that kiss meant nothing and that is all it was. A kiss."

Sirius snorted, "Well, I hope so. You're bloody mental."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she huffed, "you never _really_ like anybody, Sirius. You just flirt, break hearts and snog, nothing you ever do has a purpose or a meaning." Maybe what she was saying to him was pointless, maybe it was going in one ear and out the other but it had to be said cause surely no other girl would. "Maybe one day when you're snogging somebody and the girl you like walks by, maybe then you'll understand that it hurts!

"I have no idea why you act the way you do but it will get you nowhere. James may act like a complete prat but he'll eventually settle down but you-" her eyes watered a little, "you will always be like this! And when all your friends around you have a future with somebody else you won't and you'll die alone! Maybe you bloody well deserve it because I couldn't expect you to be understanding or caring to realize that I'm more than just a game and another girl on your _hit list._

"Go ahead and gloat about how you kissed me, fine!" Violet wiped her cheeks and stood up, "Tell everyone how I flirted with you! Just stay away from me and tell James to leave Lily alone. I'm through with you and trying to get along with you."

"Violet! Violet!" Mr. Evans waved his hand, interrupting Violet's hateful outburst. She gave one look to Sirius who stood quiet and still with uncertainty lingering in the air.

"What were you and Sirius talking about?" Lily whispered once Violet joined them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

A/N: Yeah, kind of a rocky ending. The one thing you need to understand is that Violet hates everything about Sirius, from his bragging nature to his man whore eccentricities. This also proves that she is rather delicate when it comes to liking somebody because that also has to deal with her illness. As I said in the beginning, this disease affects Violet more than it should and that is her weakness.

Please _**review**_. Reviews make me smile :)

- _SeraphielSong_


	8. Christmas at St Mungo's

Christmas at St. Mungo's  
- Trio Era -

Harry considered his dreams to be that of a curse and a blessing. They were horrifying and he always felt angry for them but enduring another night with a demented dream had saved the life of Mr. Weasley. He was praised as a hero but ultimately he was terrified and confused, he didn't know what was happening to him and why. He could just remember during the dream his body transformed into something muscular and smooth, he slithered over the floor and through bars noticing all the vibrant colors around him, his keen senses increasing. And then it happened. _He_ not the snake, jabbed at Arthur Weasley who crumpled to the floor while crimson leaked from the poisonous puncture wounds.

Through all of this, Harry in the dream, felt glorious as he glided over the pool of blood bathing in it. He then awoke drenched in sweat, Ron staring over him fearfully. In that moment he wanted to throw up but asked Neville to run and get Professor McGonagall. Arthur Weasley had been saved and yet Dumbledore still wouldn't look him in the eyes. It was maddening. Being the Weasley's, they got over the incident and celebrated the holidays merrily, embracing the fact Mr. Weasley survived and worshiping Harry for it. He'd received a bundle of presents from nearly everyone, most of them collaborating with Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Either way he had a happy Christmas, especially spent with Sirius who told him story after story about him and his Dad.

_"This one time, your Dad saw Lily walking by and tried doing some crazy move on his broomstick. He fell, but of course," he laughed remembering it so fondly, "your mother laughing at him was satisfaction enough."_

_Harry beamed imagining his father trying his hardest to romance his mother, "What about you, Sirius? Did you ever do anything stupid for a girl you liked?"_

_Hurt flashed across his face but was quickly replaced with a warm smile, "You have no idea, Harry."_

Sadly, Sirius couldn't go to St. Mungo's with everybody to visit Mr. Weasley but he would see him later on for he was being checked-out. Mr. Weasley had shared a heart to heart with Harry, thanking him dearly for his rescue attempt and how glad he could share another Christmas with his family. It had to have been the tenth time but Harry didn't bother to tell him, the man was grateful and happy to be alive, Harry left it at that.

"Harry look," Hermione whispered, "there's Neville with his grandmother."

"Hey, Neville!" Ron called, waving down their fellow classmate and Gryffindor.

He turned around, a sadness lingering in his false smile. Beside him an older woman, Augusta Longbottom, stood smiling stiffly, "Harry Potter? My, Neville never told me you two were friends."

"We're-"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we've been pretty good friends since our first year."

Neville smiled weakly and looked back at his parents who laid in their beds staring off into nothingness. "Um..."

"Oh, Neville," Hermione gasped, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are they your parents?"

His grandmother huffed, "Of course they are! They were tortured for their loyalty to Dumbledore. Neville," she began, "you never told them? You should be proud of your parents!"

Neville cringed and sighed, it was obvious the topic about his parents was hard for him to bear with. He met his three friends wary stares, "My parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband... they never gave in."

When Neville's grandmother was busy talking to a nurse, Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and nodded, "It's okay, Neville."

"I know," he said, "I just don't think I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

Harry looked around at Hermione and Ron, "We won't tell anyone, we promise."

Once Harry, Hermione and Ron decided it was time to get back to the Weasley's they left Neville to spend the remainder of his time with his parents. Harry weighed the options, have his parents memory completely washed or dead. However, his answer laid clear in Neville, even though his parents were technically alive they didn't recognize him or even know who they were. They were doomed to live out their lives in St. Mungo's never knowing how truly brave their only son came to be.

_"Would you like another blanket, Ms. Black?"_

Black? Harry whirled around staring into the hospital room where a middle-aged healer was tending to a young woman who looked remarkably healthy. She glowed and her eyes glistened with that of patience. The only known Blacks in the magical world were that of Sirius' family but she didn't look like a Black, in fact she appeared the complete opposite.

The woman had thick, dark red hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her features were soft and delicate rather than strong and aphotic. Her eyes were kind and beautiful and Harry felt an overwhelming amount of familiarity not only in her surname but _her._ And for the sake of him he couldn't figure out what.

Sirius had to stay back when everyone left to get Mr. Weasley, with Dumbledore he could go in as a dog but not with anybody else. Remus had elected to stay behind for the sake of his friend's loneliness in a house he hated. The two knew no one would be back for an hour or two and decided to wash down a few drinks.

"Do you remember when Violet and Lily tricked James and I?" He smirked, "It was brilliant and conniving."

Remus chuckled softly, "Yes, and I told you two that whole week they didn't _really_ like you two."

Sirius grinned, "I know but I fell for it. And then she freaked out over that whole Oliver McCormick deal."

"She didn't talk to you the rest of our sixth year," Remus sighed, "sometimes I think she hated you more then Lily hated James." The tired Werewolf sat up a bit, curious about something he'd been wanting to ask for years, "What did make you want to date Violet?"

There were many elements to that factor but Sirius agreed upon himself it was what she said at Platform 9 and 3/4 their sixth year. However, the reality of the words didn't sink in until the beginning of their seventh year when Violet still wasn't bothering with him. Sirius hadn't realized the severity of his actions over the course of their years at Hogwarts, from teasing her to bullying people around her. He almost lost the love of his life, even though he didn't realize that at the time.

He snorted, bringing his firewhiskey to his lips, "She yelled at me."

"_Yelled _at you?" Remus asked.

"It wasn't the _usual_ Violet yelling that involved her calling me a prick. She literally yelled saying everything she hated about me, how I would never amount to anything and that I would die alone while my friends around me would marry and have families of their own." He shrugged, "She was partially right."

Remus sighed, "You're not going to die alone, you two are still married-"

"It's not the same, Remus. Violet isn't Violet anymore..."

"Peter betrayed us and I'm not married."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You could be if you'd just flirt back with her."

Remus huffed indignantly, "We're not talking about me here-"

"Maybe we should be," Sirius added lightly.

The two were silent for another moment until Remus brought up another topic, "Are you ever going to tell Harry, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, as each day passed it became harder and harder to tell Harry about Violet. He not only should know but he deserved to know, Violet wasn't only Sirius' wife but Harry's Godmother and his mother's sister. She was another person in his life that was alive and yet remained a secret behind closed doors.

"Dumbledore doesn't think Harry should know right now... with everything that's going on with Voldemort," Sirius found it to be rubbish but even he went by Dumbledore's rules sometimes and Dumbeldore had made it very clear that Harry didn't need to know.

"He'll be heartbroken," Remus muttered.

"About what? Me lying, Dumbledore lying or the fact he has family that no one has told him about?"

It was sarcastically put and Remus could tell Sirius was hurting, bad. "Of course all of them. I suppose Dumbledore's judgment is the one to trust."

Sirius took another swig of his drink and smirked, "Remember when Violet and Oliver were snogging at the Three Broomsticks and she started yelling at me when I asked James to go over and talk about Quidditch with him?"

"That was cruel and you know it," Remus smirked, "My theory remains to be seen. You liked Violet even though you didn't realize it at the time. You never let her have a life unless you were involved in it somehow."

"Yeah, well, it was his seventh year and he left. Supposedly, they went out of the summer but he left her right before school started."

Remus nodded, "Trust me, I know. She not only consoled in Lily but me as well."

"She was so moody," he laughed, "every time I went around her she hexed me." Sirius shook his head staring into his drink, it sounded odd that he loved remembering the times she was mad at him but he also enjoyed remembering the good times as well. Any memory with her in it was enough for Sirius but in the end, it would never be truly enough. There were days when it was Sirius and his mother's old house, he would picture Violet and daydream, picturing her walking through the front door like herself.

Sadly, Violet had been right in saying that when Sirius would see a girl he liked snogging somebody else it would hurt. That girl had been her, a girl he truly liked. It had been the last week of his sixth year and James had directed his attention towards the love birds that were Oliver and Violet.

_"Look whose sitting beside the Black Lake, Padfoot," James said._

_Sirius looked over, watching Violet laugh at whatever Oliver had whispered to her. "I still don't see what the hell she sees in him."_

_Remus shrugged, "She told me he's understanding... you know, about her problem."_

_"I save her and she hates me, he stands around like an idiot and she ends up dating him!" _

_James laughed, "Want to make a huge wave to splash them with?" _

_Even though the idea sounded excellent, Sirius passed, "No, let them snog all over each other."_

After that day Sirius never understood why he became as jealous as he did, something churned in his stomach, a sickening feeling every time he saw the two lingering in the hallways holding hands and grinning stupidly at each other. He never liked Violet before, he never felt an immense amount of pleasure when their eyes did meet for one flickering moment. He felt stupid and minuscule when her powerful purple eyes found his and for the life of him Violet Evans would hold her stare on him and then she'd be stolen from him. Just like that.

_"Sirius? Hey- Padfoot?" James Potter shook his friend, pulling him from his reveries. He laughed, staring at a confused Sirius, "What's wrong? What are you staring at?" Violet yelped as Oliver sneaked a kiss from her and pulled her close, James raised an eyebrow and looked back at his friend, "... I never thought they'd last..."_

_Sirius shrugged, staring down at his lunch, "Yeah, I guess."_

_James glanced up at Remus who was patiently aiding Peter in a potions assignment that was due after lunch. His hazel eyes met Sirius', "What's going on? You know you can tell me?" He grinned._

_Sirius hesitated a moment and nodded, he could tell James anything. "Alright," he exhaled, not believing he was admitting what he felt, not what his eyes saw or his mind thought - what he felt every time he looked at Violet Evans. "You know Violet...?" Keeping his voice low, he wasn't sure James even heard him._

_But he had and shook his head curiously, "Yeah-?"_

_"Well... I think..." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his soft hair, "... it's just, every time I see her with that bloke," he played with his peas and potatoes never realizing how hard IT was to explain. _

_James moved closer to make sure whatever was said, no one could hear it but them. "You mean Oliver and Violet? Wait..." his eyes grew wide._

_"Don't tell a soul, you hear me?" Sirius whispered, his eyes large and severe. "The last thing I need is it going around."_

_"Wow..." James exhaled heavily, "you think it's real or just a fluke? Maybe it will pass..." _

_"That's what I'm thinking, I mean," he smirked falsely, "how do you go from hating a girl to hating the fact she hates you?"_

_"I don't know... maybe you could just-"_

_Sirius picked off a piece of his dinner roll and threw it at the back of Oliver's head and quickly looked away._

_James grinned, "-do that."_

Once the healer left Violet Black's room and was out of sight Harry slipped into the hospital room staring at the young woman. She had yet to notice him but it appeared to Harry quickly she didn't notice much. There was something about her that was very distant, almost as though locked away. She appeared young, possibly early or mid-thirties and an air of kindness and warmth that surrounded her. Harry was more than curious, he was drawn to her.

"... Your last name is Black?"

She looked around startled, "W-what? No."

"But she just said-"

"She always calls me that," the young woman smiled, "but everyone else just calls me Violet... I've never seen you around here before."

Harry swallowed and moved to the bottom of the bed where a clipboard was, it read: _Violet Claire Black, Memory Loss. Admitted October 31, 1981. _

"Violet Black- admitted for memory loss..." he muttered to himself. Who was she? Harry placed the clipboard down and walked around the room, hesitantly. He was afraid she'd start screaming for help, the last thing he needed was to get into trouble. His green eyes danced around the room when he landed on a photo album nestled in a comfy chair.

"Oh! That's my photo book," Violet leapt from her bed and picked it up. Harry noticed quickly she seemed over joyed at the fact she could share pieces of her past with him. "Albus says I know all of these people," she laughed softly, "None of them are familiar to me though."

As she fingered through the pages Harry recognized his parents, Remus, Sirius, Peter and him. Everyone seemed so happy just like the photos he had. "Albus?" He asked, curiously. "You mean... Albus Dumbledore?"

Violet nodded slowly, "Yes... that's his name. Dumbledore," she smirked, "I always make fun of his name, it sounds like a bumblebee or something. He's so nice to me though, he visits as often as he can, you know," she shrugged, "when he's not helping that boy."

"Boy?" Harry asked. He was confused, what was Dumbledore doing visiting Violet Black? What was their connection and why had he never mentioned her before? "What boy?"

"I'll show you!" She smiled eagerly, dropping the photo album. Pictures fell from the pages but she hadn't noticed. Harry realized she didn't just lose her memory she was literally lost. It seemed rather hopeless. Violet noisily rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a recent copy of the Daily Prophet, "Him. Right there." Her face fell, "Wait... you look like him..."

Her hand touched his face delicately as though handling fine silk, she traveled upward and pushed back his hair, "You're Harry Potter... I knew there was something familiar about you!"

Harry swallowed, "Yeah... um... Violet, do you know why you have photos of these people?" He bent over picking up the book and the scattered pictures.

"Albus said I was friends with them and still am. I don't remember though," she laughed awkwardly, "and I went to Hogwarts..." her hand still rested on his forehead staring at the lightening shaped scar. Harry realized how appealing her eyes were, almond shaped with thick eye lashes and behind them a twilight blue with streams of purple.

When her eyes met with his her smile slowly faded into that of confusion. Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head, "You have beautiful eyes..."

"Yeah..." he gulped, "they were my mother's."

Violet nodded slowly and smiled once again, "Hm. Where is she now?"

"She died on October 31, 1981..." he stressed the date, "when you lost your memory."

She pulled away from him, her lip quivering, "That's what everyone keeps telling me... that I lost my memory!" She sobbed, grabbing her hair, "but I don't know- I- I- just don't know anything."

"It- it's alright," he stepped towards her slowly, holding his hand out trying to calm her down, "please- don't cry," he exhaled. "Do you remember Lily? Lily Evans..." he shuffled through the pictures finding one of his mother and her from when they were teenagers, "you two went to school together."

Taking the picture from him, Violet stared at Harry fear consuming her. She raised the picture and shook her head slowly, "I don't remember her... I just know she's important," she whispered softly.

However, her words faded into the back of Harry's mind. It wasn't what she said that had shaken him but what was written on the back of the picture.

_May 21, 1978. Lily and Violet Evans, Hogwarts._

A/N: Yep! Harry has met Violet! But, what will happen next? That's where you come in and _**review**_. Also, I'm sorry about not being spot-on with the Neville scene. I don't have the fifth book (it is missing) and I know the movie is wrong about his parents and everything. I just wanted to clear that up for all of you AWESOME Harry Potter fans (who like me) know every tiny detail. :)

So, _**review**_ and I'll update ASAP!

_- SeraphielSong_


	9. Seventh Year

Seventh Year  
- Marauder Era -

Summer was the excuse to sleep in later and instead of the neighbor's car door slamming stirring the young girl from sleep it was the rays of light declaring noon. A girl with dark, rich red hair slowly awoke from sleep as the sun peaked through the blinds awaking anyone who slumbered. Violet Evans rolled over, stretching and blinking tiredly a few times. Her alarm clock read _12:24 P.M._ Forcing herself to sit up, Violet opened her blinds finding the drive-way to be empty, both her parents were at work which left three sisters home for another day of relaxation. If anything, Violet was ecstatic. Her eyes danced around the room which her and Lily had shared since infancy. It was not only decorated with their mother's choice of light pink floral wallpaper but crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor.

Nearly all summer Lily and Violet had been writing to friends, each sharing their own adventure of the summer before heading back to school. Surprisingly, Lily and James had become pen pals. Lily received at least a letter a week from James or every other week. Violet couldn't imagine what they two had been talking about and didn't believe it at first but Lily allowed her to read all of them.

_"Another one from James!" Lily placed the other letters from friends on her bed._

_"Did any come from Oliver?" _

_She shook her head, unfolding the note and quietly read._

_"I can't believe you're writing to James Potter! You hated him last year, Lily," Violet proclaimed._

_"Fine! I'll read it out loud if you don't believe me!" Lily cleared her throat and continued, "Dear Lily, I'm sorry you and your family can't go anywhere this summer but I suppose it is a good thing your father got that promotion he's been wanting for so long. I'm sure you and Violet will find something fun to do and if not when we return from Spain maybe we can meet up at Diagon Alley and hang out. As for Spain, my parents found a non-nude beach but still everyone here is nearly naked and very tan. Sirius and I feel like sheets compared to the civilians. Give my regards and I hope you don't mind, I gave your owl Adena a dead mouse we found in our rental. She really wanted it. Sincerely, James."_

_Violet exhaled and shrugged, "So... you think James has really changed... for good this time?"_

_Lily smiled, "I know he did, Vi. I mean, we've been writing all summer and the last few months of school he didn't annoy me as much as he used too."_

_"Yeah, well, I just wish Oliver would hurry up and write back."_

Violet wished Oliver would write as often as James did, she knew the second James received Lily's letter he was instantly writing her back. What was taking Oliver? The first month of summer all he did was write to her and now she barely received anything from him. It wasn't like him and she grew more worried by the day. Oliver had talked about training right after graduation with his father's Quidditch team, the Kenmare Kestrals. She was slightly insecure about it all, she trusted Oliver she did, Merlin, she loved the boy but never seeing each other like this gave them time to think about being apart. What if he found some cute Irish girl?

She shook the thoughts right out of her and ran downstairs where she found Lily making lunch. "Finally," she laughed, "I never thought you'd wake up."

Violet smirked, "Where is Petunia?"

"She left with Vernon a few minutes ago, they're going to lunch and some party his parents are throwing tonight."

Vernon Dursley was Petunia's latest boyfriend, even though she didn't come by many. He was rather large and beefy with thick, dark hair and blue beady eyes. He treated Violet and Lily kindly so both girls came to the conclusion Petunia has yet to tell Vernon more about them and the magical world they belonged too.

"Sheesh, even Petunia has somebody..."

"What- what are you talking about? You have Oliver-"

"Hardly- he never writes me anymore and I'm not trying to sound clingy," Violet sighed, "It's just... I'm scared he's going to leave me or-or stay in Ireland forever-"

Lily laughed, "Oliver won't do that, he's crazy about you. He loves you Violet and after everything you told him about you, he was still crazy about you. He's just busy with Quidditch, it's his life and career."

Maybe Lily was right, once the summer was over maybe Oliver would start writing her more again. He was probably weary and tired from training with an elite team like the Kenmare Kestrals and needed some rest. "Yeah..." she smiled, "you're right Lily. I'm losing it."

"See, now shut it and have some lunch," Lily jumped back when a large grey owl flew into the kitchen, landing on the table in front of Violet. She untied the roll of parchment around his ankle and recognized Oliver's handwriting at once.

"Oliver, he wrote me," Violet grinned, unrolling the parchment excitedly.

"Told you," Lily said in a sing-song kind of voice. "What does it say?" She spun around, her eyes catching her sister blink away a few tears. "Violet? What's wrong? What-"

"Read it yourself," she whispered.

Lily took the letter and read aloud, "Dear Violet, I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as you would've hoped this summer. I've been rather busy training for Quidditch season and my friends here in Kenmare have kept me occupied this past summer. A day hasn't gone by that I didn't think about you or how I've been treating you. I promised you countless of times I would find a way to visit but I just couldn't. My life in England ended and it started here in Ireland. We both believed that we could sustain past our years at Hogwarts and our final year in which we were a couple. I did fall in love with you and I still care for you but as the summer passed I realized that I'm not ready to commit to someone yet, my life is committed to Quidditch and I can't expect to you to follow me. Being apart this long made me realize what different worlds we are now in, you still have a year to complete at Hogwarts and my career as a professional Quidditch player has begun. I've been holding this off for awhile but now it's time to accept that what we had at school must stay at school. In the real world we are two people on two different paths - I know I sound corny in almost every way but do know that I care for you deeply. Stay safe and well. Sincerely, Oliver McCormick."

When Lily had finished reading the letter Violet didn't know whether to cry or to finish eating her lunch. She was painfully numb not to mention her pride wouldn't allow a tear to suffice.

"Violet-"

"Throw it away," she exclaimed before retreating to her bedroom. Sobbing quietly in her pillow wouldn't hide the fact she needed her sister and how she desperately wished she'd never read that letter. Violet wanted to blame Oliver and a small part of her did but he didn't plan on hurting her, it just happened. She was stupid for believing they would last while she finished her last year at school with him so far away.

"Violet!" Her sister grabbed onto her, rubbing her back trying to soothe her short breaths and uncontrollable crying. "Like mom always says, cry it all out," Lily whispered.

Violet didn't want to cry though and she didn't want to remember.

_"You thought I was going to die, didn't you?" Oliver teased._

_"Not die... just fall until you stopped breathing!" Violet hit him on the chest, "can't you be more careful out there?"_

_"There is nothing careful about Quidditch, Violet." He took her hands in his, "I wasn't going to fall though." _

_He had her pressed against the wall, the corridor dark and abandoned. Oliver was soaking wet and pieces of his brown hair hung in his eyes. Violet lowered her stare and nodded, "I guess so..."_

_"Hey, look at me," he smiled warmly when she did, "There is no way I was going to let myself get hurt... not when I have you to think about."_

_Violet laughed softly, "Do you always know how to apologize without actually saying it?"_

_"Sometimes," he grinned as his lips met hers. _

The last thing Violet Evans wanted to do was wake up the next morning and find herself standing in Platform 9 and 3/4. Surprisingly, the break up had been easier than she thought it would ever be. Spending a whole summer without Oliver made the permanent distance apart now, much easier. Still, she felt tattered and torn in a way all girls do when they fall in love and it ends. She had cried so much that when Petunia came home she had even realized something was terribly wrong with her sister. Lily had assured Violet that returning to school would help, she could focus on school work and try to push past everything. It was hard though.

Violet tried imagining walking through the corridors or sitting in the familiar classrooms and not help but think about Oliver. He had been her crush for so long and after years of daydreaming he became her boyfriend and then they both agreed they cared for each other so deeply that they committed to loving each other. Violet wondered if her love had been blinded as badly as Oliver's, after three months of not seeing each other he deterred that he loved Quidditch more than her; so much that he ended everything they had altogether.

She stood quietly thinking all of this at the Platform, people passing by her left and right. Violet didn't even notice when somebody stopped in front of her until her distant eyes focused on their shoes. James smiled warmly at her, "I swore you were Lily," he laughed, "how was your summer, Violet?"

The red head weakly smiled, tucking away her depression for the time being, "Oh, hi James. We _are_ twins," Violet grinned, "in case you've forgotten. It was a good summer... I suppose." She exhaled, "Lily told me all about your letters... and I read them. Nude beaches?"

James laughed, "Non-nude," he corrected, "probably the only one in Spain. They're really hard to find. It was fun though." He smirked, winking, "So, how about you and Oliver? Had any fun this summer?"

Violet found swallowing hard, "Oh- uh, yeah. We went to Diagon Alley when he was here. Quidditch training in Ireland has really taken a lot out of him," she frowned, looking away. Why did she lie? Did she really want Oliver that badly? Of course she did! She loved him, _past tense_.

"Don't worry, once the training is over with he'll be visiting you all the time. You need help with your trolley?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, um, sure," Violet said, walking alongside James. "Lily should be around here somewhere, she saw Alice and ran after her-"

"You know, just because I'm crazy about your sister doesn't mean that's the _only_ reason I talk to you," James handed the trunk to one of the loaders and Violet's feline, Sarah.

"Oh, well," Violet shrugged, "I don't know, we've never really talked so I assumed-"

"Hey! James," Sirius pushed past the crowds of people and stopped, "I'm going to kill, Peter! He lost the _map_," he muttered, looking around the station angrily.

Violet noticed quickly that Sirius still looked as handsome with his infamous aristocratic Black looks even though he never held up to his family name. He'd grown another inch or two and he continued to grow his hair longer, now his dark hair hung in his eyes. She quickly remembered how much she hated him and scoffed without realizing it.

Sirius looked around and hesitated for a moment, his eyes were fathomless and grey, Violet could never tell what he was thinking, she could never read him which is what made Sirius Black so mysterious. "Evans-"

"Save it," she spat at him, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

He rolled his eyes, "Are you _still_ mad at me? Jeesh, you can really hold a grudge. You got your _dream guy_, get over it already."

Violet wanted to scream and yell at him but instead she channeled her anger elsewhere and looked up at James, "If I see Lily I'll let her know you're looking for her."

Awkwardly, James rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Um, yeah, that sounds great... thanks."

Sirius groaned, "What is wrong with her? That is precisely why I never actually dated girls before, no matter what you do nothing ever pleases them."

James laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder, "No, it's just the Evans girls. Maybe you don't remember but for six years I tried to get through to Lily and I finally did." He grinned proudly, "We're friends, she wrote that in one of her letters... and I quote, _I'm glad we have moved past our differences and have become friends._"

"You remembered what she wrote?" Sirius asked and chuckled, "you are so in deep with that girl... I don't see you ever getting out of it." He laughed, "You're going to have to marry, Lily."

His friend grinned, thinking about it, "Wouldn't that be something?"

"You don't think you're slightly overreacting?"

"No!" Violet scoffed, stopping in an empty compartment. "When I cut myself completely from Sirius everything was perfect, I barely noticed he was around." She wasn't over exaggerating. Violet planned on keeping her year just like last year, without Sirius involved. "James is looking for you by the way... now, I don't mind him. He's actually really nice this year."

Lily beamed, sitting down, "I told you."

"... Um... I kinda lied about something though..."

"What-?"

"James still thinks Oliver and I are together," Violet crossed her arms. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled, usually her and Lily were always laughing about something. Violet found laughing hard, there were small spurts of happiness she felt but they were far in between. She felt down all the time and wondered why Oliver had gotten to her so quickly.

"Everyone is going to find out sooner or later... Olivia is sure to let everybody know," Lily added lightly.

Olivia was Oliver's younger sister, she was a sixth year Gryffindor who many believed was sorted into the wrong house; everything about her screamed Slytherin. She was conniving and cunning or maybe it was just whoever dated her older brother. Olivia was sweet to Lily but never said a word to Violet, especially when Violet had started dating Oliver.

_"Hey, Olivia!" _

_The petite brunette whirled around, her dark brown eyes were narrowed and rather uncaring. "Yes?"_

_Oliver smiled, his arm wrapped around Violet's shoulders, "Come here for a minute... I want you to meet Violet."_

_The McCormick sibling muttered to her friend before walking towards her brother, "Ah. Evans," she inhaled, "I know who she is, Oliver. We are in the same house."_

_He grinned, "You do know-"_

_"That you two are going out?" She asked. Olivia didn't even bother to glance sideways at Violet, nevertheless she was pretty in a bold kind of way. She reminded Violet of a super hero in a muggle comic book, she was athletically built and daring. "Yeah, I know. Congratulations, if you expect us to be buddy-buddy you're terribly wrong, Olly." Her eyes narrowed even more at Violet before turning away curtly._

Oliver had apologized for the way Olivia had acted but Violet was expecting it, Olivia McCormick had been a brute force ever since she was a first year. She came into Hogwarts with a name, her father owned one of the top all-star Quidditch teams and her third year brother was one of the 'popular kids'. Olivia didn't need to make sheepish salutations with anybody and she knew that. Anybody she didn't like, she let them know and in doing so was beyond brave.

"She'll be milking it..." Violet dreaded.

"No she won't," her sister laughed, "Olivia never showed interest in you and Oliver. You have nothing to worry about."

Shaking her head, Violet looked sideways and sighed, "Only that-"

The compartment door slid open as the train took off, the Marauders' stood in the doorway with their carry on bags and usual mischievous dispositions. James Potter grinned down at Lily, "Is this compartment taken?"

It was weird to hear Lily tell James to_ come in_, that it was okay they were sharing an eight hour train ride to Hogwarts together. Violet supposed there was a first for everything. She moved closer to the window as the boys filed in, they looked more shabby and wild compared to their previous years. Remus' hair had grown longer and thicker but his kind eyes remained intact as well as his tired smile, Peter appeared the same, beady and complacent.

"Last year, ladies," James smirked.

Lily smiled, "It's kind of a shame that after six years of hating each other we become friends our last year together."

"Not if James has a say in it," Sirius muttered before receiving a painful jab in his side by James. _"Oof!"_

Remus shook his head before turning his attention to Violet, "How was your summer? Did you and Oliver get a chance to hang out?"

Violet met her sisters' curious green eyes before turning back to Remus, "Uh... yeah, we did," smiling falsely she nervously twirled her finger in her hair, diverting her stare.

"You guys still staying strong?" Grinning curiously, Sirius kept his stare on Violet who looked at him incredulously.

Was he really still talking to her? Hadn't she made herself clear that she didn't want to talk to him? Rolling her eyes she looked away as James answered for her.

"Yep! Eight months... you could never top that, Padfoot," the messy haired boy replied.

Just as Sirius was about to retort the compartment door slid open, Olivia McCormick stood in the doorway, her dark eyes narrowed and her smile curled in a look of pure bliss. Her short hair bobbed when she cocked her head, "I was just stopping by to see how your summer turned out, Lily."

"Excellent, stayed home all summer but I was writing enough to keep me occupied," she exclaimed, grinning at James.

"That's good," she smiled, "I spent my summer in Kenmare, it was lovely and my brother made it on the Kestrals. I met a few of the players myself," Olivia exhaled sweetly which seemed sour to Violet. "He does believe that his recent break up will help him concentrate further on his Quiddith though-"

"Wait! Oliver and you broke up?" James asked suddenly.

"Violet..." Remus whispered obviously sorry for her.

"Oh? She didn't tell any of you? It wasn't until recently," she shrugged, "I do hope your summer was pleasant, Violet. But, I do hope you understand where Oliver is coming from. He has a career to uphold and a team he can't let down. You'd just be extra weight."

Violet didn't understand how someone like Olivia could make everything that came out of her mouth sound so sweet and innocent. Her words were poisonous to Violet and she knew that. The public humiliation and defeat was evident on Violet's face and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in a pillow.

_You'd just be extra weight._

Is that what Oliver had really thought of her? Olivia never lied, she had no reason too. She didn't consist of soul and mind, Olivia McCormick consisted solely of confidence, it was what she breathed and what flowed in her veins. Violet couldn't deny that she was embarrassed and frozen in her seat, it took her a few minutes of silence to realize her eyes had watered.

"Um... James, Remus I think we have a Prefect meeting in a few minutes..." Lily grabbed her robes and left with the two Gryffindors, leaving her sister a soft and apologetic smile.

The timing was horrible, the last thing Violet needed was to be left in a compartment with Sirius Black, the boy she couldn't stand and Peter Pettigrew, the epitome of awkwardness. Staring out the window was comfort enough for Violet but her eyes wandered and in the reflection she noticed Sirius staring at her. Slowly, she turned around, "What?"

He shook his head softly and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I-"

Violet looked away and sniffed, "Could you just save it? Please? I mean, for once could you see that I can't deal with you right now?"

Sirius sighed heavily, "I'm sorry-"

"Yeah," she laughed, "right."

"Not for staring at you," he added bluntly, "sorry about Oliver."

Everyone supposed dismissing the Oliver situation and going on with life was the best idea. Violet agreed and couldn't be more happy they chose this route instead of constantly nagging at her about it. No one approached her about Oliver and she left it at that, but once Veronica had heard she handled everything in a Veronica-like-manner.

_"What a bloody prick!" _

_"Veronica-"_

_"No. No! Violet, I have the RIGHT to say everything nasty I've been holding back because you were dating him," she scoffed looking down at the letter, "WHAT A PRICK! He wasn't your type and I knew it! Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

_Violet rolled her eyes and slid down the corridor wall, "I don't know - I've liked him since forever and- and we fell in love... I think-"_

_"EXACTLY! You think you fell in love with him," the Ravenclaw scoffed, ripping the letter into tiny pieces. "But you didn't. Your mind wanted you to believe because you wanted to fall in love with him but you never did."_

_"Wait... Veronica, I cared for Oliver, I really did-"_

_"Why?"_

_"I- I don't know, I just did," Violet sighed finding burning each individual shred of the letter was entertaining. "Maybe I wasn't in love... it doesn't matter now. He chose Quidditch over me, he chose Ireland over me and what's done is done. I'm over it."_

_Her friend snorted, "You two would've had such stupid children anyways."_

_Violet smirked, Veronica's honesty was pleasant in a time when she needed it, even though it could also be very overbearing. "Thanks, Veronica. That really helps."_

_She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways... whatever! You're back, it's our seventh year." Picking up her bag, she grinned, "Let's go find some first years."_

_"Absolutely not!" Violet laughed, "I'm not terrorizing any defenseless first years. You're as bad as Black, you know that? And you defended me when he teased Hestia and I." _

_The two friends walked along the corridor, Veronica shrugged, "Whatever. I don't make a game out of it, I just trip them. Only the really snotty Slytherins though, they deserve it anyways. They're all going to become Death Eaters."_

Veronica's hateful passion against Slytherin ran deeper than the norm, her older sister had been killed by Death Eaters when Veronica was ten years old, she hated everything they stood for and even receiving the wrong stare from a Slytherin she went crazy. There were a few times when the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had to hold her back from attacking one of them. Violet was always anxious and scared, imagining what would happen if they had let her go.

The first few weeks of school was a breeze, Violet found classes to be harder but that was something she had been expecting. It was her last year and the teachers were putting all their energy into leaving an imprint on the hasty seventh years. Violet had already been busy with essays that needed to be written and projects to be started on. N.E.W.T.s was the one thing that scared her though, it would allow her and every other seventh year determine their life after Hogwarts and what separated them from their peers.

Violet knew she would ace it, she had all the confidence in the world. That was until her Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher had a review for them in store, one Violet wasn't expecting.

_"All of you form into an orderly line please. Thank you!" Professor Lear called over the classroom of talkative students, "Now, I'm more than certain you're all aware of what a Dementor is but what is it that repels them? Ah. Yes, Miss Evans?"_

_Lily smiled, "The only thing that can repel a Dementor is the Patronus Charm, it deals with light and happiness, the very opposite of a Dementor's true nature."_

_"Very, very good, Miss Evans. Ten points for Gryffindor," Professor Lear said merrily, "Yes, the Patronus Charm. I know many of you have read and studied the Patronus but I doubt you've practiced. Today, you are going to partner with someone - anybody and help the other find their Patronus."_

_Violet found Lily, both girls grinned at each other. Lily took her place in the classroom which had been cleared of desks and furniture. She closed her eyes and thought of the happiest thought she could conjure, waving her wand expertly she said, "Expecto Patronum!"_

_It wasn't the first time Violet or Lily had seen the white, wispy doe appear from the end of Lily's wand. It stood for a moment and walked around Lily and back, beautiful and serene. _

_Violet relinquished her wand and thought of her happiest memory, when finding one that made her glow she yelled the spell but only a small mist exasperated from her wand. "Why isn't it working?"_

_"Maybe the memory wasn't powerful enough?" Lily guessed._

_"Is there a problem girls?" Professor Lear asked._

_Violet sighed, "I can't conjure a Patronus..."_

_"Try for me, again," the teacher watched as Violet relentlessly tried to conjure her own Patronus but nothing happened. He tapped his lips with his finger and nodded, "I don't mean to put you on the spot Violet, but this is a slightly rare bit of magic I would like to share with the class. Gather 'round!"_

_The wispy, white animals suddenly disappeared and everyone's eyes were on Violet and Professor Lear. "Why can't some conjure a Patronus? Does anybody know?"_

_"Some aren't happy enough, inside," Remus spoke up, "others don't have a strong enough memory-"_

_"Very good, Mr. Lupin, it can be both though. Sometimes a witch or wizard runs into their own dilemma where they don't know if they have a happy memory, happy and confident enough to produce a Patronus... but it is there. Miss Evans here is an example, when she says the incantation a white mist appears at the end of her wand but no Patronus."_

_Lily shrugged, "How does she find hers?"_

_Professor Lear smiled, "Miss Evans... you're going to need some extra help in conjuring your Patronus. You need to find your happiest memory... or make one," he grinned, "Now! Finish practicing your incantations. Miss Evans," Violet whirled around,"I'd like to see you after class."_

Now here she stood having no idea why she couldn't conjure up a simple Patronus Charm. Violet felt weak and pathetic, maybe it was because of her recent break up with Oliver. It barely bothered her now a days but it still lingered in the back of her mind, Violet wondered when it was ever going to end.

"Thank you for waiting, Miss Evans," Professor Lear entered the classroom with Sirius in tow. "I just had to run and fetch Mr. Black from Transfiguration's, Professor McGonagall wasn't too fond of it but once I expressed your dilemma she understood fully."

Violet nodded, "What does... _Sirius_ have to do with me?"

Professor Lear smiled handsomely and continued by removing his glasses which hid his inquisitive green eyes, "Miss Evans, conjuring the Patronus Charm isn't necessary for graduating from Hogwarts but I find a talented, bright girl like you unable to conjure one... quite shocking," he smiled gently. "Mr. Black here, on the other hand, managed to find his Patronus at the age of fifteen... in case you aren't aware that is very impressive."

Violet was expecting Sirius to boastfully grin but merely stood there staring at his professor. "Yes, _very_ impressive- wait..." her eyes grew large.

"Mr. Black agreed he'd help you with the Patronus Charm, you two can use any spare classroom you'd like-"

"I'm sure Lily or Veronica can help me, Professor-" Violet began.

"I know, I know," he smiled, "but I believe with Mr. Black's help you will find your Patronus in no time."

Violet slowly turned around to stare at Sirius who stood tall and calm. Honestly, she'd rather be facing a Dementor with her wisp of Patronus rather than spend extra time with Sirius Black. Out of all the Gryffindors and seventh years, somehow she was stuck with him. It was like no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay away from him.

A/N: Ugh! I've been terribly busy with school and other things that I haven't found time to write back as quickly as I would've liked too. Anyways, so yeah, I know all you Sirius lovers must be _excited_ because I am! Oliver is gone and now Violet and Sirius are partners. :D This chapter was a little rocky on my part, I could've done _WAY BETTER_ but I've been extremely tired and I've been working on this chapter over a weeks period instead of writing it all at once. It seems jumbled to me and I am sorry. :(

Please review, it will make me feel better.

_- SeraphielSong_


	10. Potion's Class

Potion's Class  
- Marauder Era -

Lately, he had found himself staring at her from across the classroom, noticing the tiniest features that made her different from everybody else, from her own sister. They had the same dark red hair, thick and gently framing their faces but Violet's had slightly more curl to hers. Maybe she curled it herself or it was completely natural. Sometimes Sirius' mind would trail off and he'd catch himself daydreaming of leaning down and resting his nose in her hair, curious of the scent. These feelings about Violet Evans weren't newly discovered and seemed as though they weren't going anywhere. Sometimes they would lay dormant until she entered a room or even talked to him for the briefest moment. It wasn't one of those feelings that made him light and corny, he didn't feel like himself and his stomach churned like a stormy ocean. Never before had a girl given him that reaction but then again Sirius had never felt this way before.

He rapped his fingers on the desk, half listening to Slughorn's lecture on the latest potion the class was studying. It was horribly agitating how he knew he needed to pay attention but couldn't for the life of him, she was sitting _literally_ right in front of him. Sirius contemplated whether or not to write a note to know, eager to see if she'd reply or even read it. They were on talking terms, which was good compared to the remainder of their sixth year. Even then he knew he had feelings for Violet but never acted on them - even though Remus theorized that his childish ploys against Oliver and her were enough to prove he liked Violet. Maybe Remus had been right but he still didn't know why he liked Violet. She was stubborn as hell, ridiculously protective and inescapable. Sirius had known from day one his _charm_ hadn't worked on her, she saw past it - whatever that meant.

Sirius wondered if Violet thought about him as much as he thought about her. She was always lingering in the back of his mind and no matter what girl he flirted with he thought of her. It was maddening!

_"Mooney, I need your help!" Sirius proclaimed._

_His friend laughed, "About what? You like Violet Evans, the one girl you swore you'd never like."_

_"Come on, Remus-"_

_"What do you want me to do?" He asked, curiously. "I can't make anything happen."_

_"Stop this!" He grabbed his friends collar, "Just- just give me some stupid potion to make it stop! I can't..." he sighed, looking away._

_Remus narrowed his eyes, "I could never brew a potion to do that... it's dangerous... you can't what?"_

_Sirius groaned, placing his face in his hands, "Never mind," he grumbled._

_"No! Wait, what?" Remus asked, chuckling softly. He could tell, whatever it was, it was embarrassing for Sirius to admit._

_After a moment, he consoled in him, "I can't snog anymore... you know... like I used too."_

_Remus shrugged, "Why not?"_

_"Do you really want me to say it?" Sirius asked, ashamed of his little problem._

_"Sirius-" Remus sighed._

_"Alright! Fine!" Sirius huffed indignantly, "Every time I try to snog a girl... I instantly picture HER. I don't know why... but I do."_

Sirius crossed his arms remembering Remus laughing and apologizing afterward. That had been a year ago when Sirius wanted nothing more than his stupid baby crush to disappear but now he honestly didn't want it to go. He agreed it sometimes made him sick and even slightly nervous but overall the feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Why it took him six years to figure this out? Sirius has yet to understand that logic but it happened and now he couldn't get rid of the strong desires if he tried. However, a small part of him felt as though Violet felt the same way. It was a long shot but there were small instances when something clicked between them. It was foreign and strange but also warm.

_"What is a cob root?" Peter scratched his head staring down at the Potions book._

_"Some kind of root, obviously," Sirius muttered._

_"Black, could we share the lab table?" Veronica Spinnet asked, Violet standing beside her quietly._

_He hesitated for a moment, unknowingly. "... Uh. Yeah, sure. Do either of you know what a cob root is?"_

_Violet smirked and turned a page in Peter's book, "It comes from a tree in the Dark Forest, rather common but hard to retrieve because they are only bred in the Centaur's breeding grounds."_

_Sirius nodded, "How much do we put in the potion?" He asked, picking up the dark brown colored root. _

_"You have to cut it first," she grabbed a knife and began chopping the root. _

_Standing next to her Sirius watched her chop finely and confidently placed his hand over hers. He stared into her starry eyes and grinned automatically, as the gratification of eye contact was enough. "Don't want Slughorn to think you're doing the work for me now."_

_Her hand was warm underneath his and for a quick second he traced the top of her hand with his thumb, recognizing how smooth it was - never leaving her eyes. "Right..." she smiled softly, "just keep cutting and add it to the potion." _

If someone asked Sirius he could recall the softness of her hands and the deeply woven confidence in her face, she didn't melt by his touch and didn't swoon like an airhead. Her reaction was real and sure, as though automatic and certain. Sirius felt assured around her, she was almost like a stability factor, usually he'd run away from something of that nature but instead wanted to explore it. There was something wild and mysterious about her, there was more than good student, good morals Violet Evans. And the smirk she'd left him with that day had sent his heart racing to break free of him.

Beside him James stared aimlessly at Slughorn who now was droning on about a life story of his, probably one the class had heard for the millionth time. Sirius shook his head realizing how deeply and how often he though about Violet.

"So..." he cleared his throat, "how are you and Lily doing?"

Maybe talking about something else would put his mind at ease. James smiled and shrugged, "Good, mate. We're actually going to Hogsmeade this weekend," his warm eyes flashed from Violet to him, "you and Violet should come along."

"Ssshh," Sirius sat up quickly, "why?" A part of him tried not to sound excited about the idea, in fact, he didn't even know where the initial sensation came from.

His friend chuckled softly, "Are you actually asking me that? You like her and besides... we're all friends-"

Sirius scoffed, "Hardly, you've liked Lily since.. well, forever. And I'm crazy about her sister for no apparent reason. Hardly just friends, Prongs."

"Maybe going out this weekend will help solve that," James grinned, "it wouldn't hurt any and now you two are actually talking to each other."

"Right, one problem, mate."

"Yeah?"

"Who says she's going to want to go with me?" Yes, the two may have been talking but that didn't mean Violet wanted to spend her whole day with him, they were barely friends and even if that she'd never spent time with him before. What could possibly coax her to do that?

James shrugged, "Ask her. I've been asking Lily for two years and she's finally said yes."

"I don't have two years," Sirius argued back.

"How about two minutes-?"

"James," Sirius muttered.

"Oi," the hazel eyed boy whispered to the girls in front him.

Violet and Veronica both peered over their shoulders curiously, but initially they weren't worried being caught talking while Slughorn was talking. No, the teacher you didn't want to interrupt with McGonagall, that never ended well.

"Um, Violet, would you-?"

Sirius couldn't sit and have his best friend ask for him, it was cowardly and pathetic. "Uh, actually," he interjected, his dark eyes meeting Violet's calm gaze, "I was wondering if you'd want to hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend? I know you're a fan of Honeyduke's," he shrugged, "but so is everybody else."

He couldn't lie, he may be coming off as calm and cool but his stomach was uneasy and his hands felt as though a thousand needles were poking at them. It was torturous watching her sweet gaze flicker to her friend and back, it was a secret language the two girls shared with a simple stare.

Violet narrowed her eyes, "Who else is going?"

"James and Lily."

"So, are you going to actually hang out with all of us or run after some girl who smiles at you half way through the day?" She asked, bravely.

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. Was he being denied? "No, I promise. I'm asking you, aren't I?"

"Uh- excuse me," Slughorn said, rather kindly, his inquisitive eyes flashing to the group of four busily whispering amongst themselves. "I expect the same respect I give you, especially when I am talking." He chuckled lightly, "Now, anyways... what was I saying... ?"

Veronica had turned around but Violet remained focus on Sirius. He stared at her until she nodded, "I'll go with you, I just hope you keep to your word."

"Always," he grinned, his confidence blooming.

The cheery response had Violet glowing, a smirk laced her lips only for a moment as if she didn't want Sirius to notice the instant reaction. "I'll guess we'll see, won't we?"

Sirius smiled handsomely, the kind that came purely from affection and sensation, it was warm and fair. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh my Merlin! What the bloody hell was that?" Veronica's eyes were large and she was practically screaming as the girls left Slughorn's classroom.

Violet beamed, trying very hard to hide her sudden burst of enthusiasm and sheer glee. "What are you talking about?" As if she didn't know, Sirius Black basically asked her out and she said yes, a part of her had been suspicious of him but the other part was slightly curious to trust him. If Lily could become so close with James, why couldn't her and Sirius be the same way?

"Like you don't know!" Her friend proclaimed, "Sirius Black, _the Sirius Black,_ the one you hated with a burning passion all last year is now going on a date with him! This is so much better than Lucius Malfoy, I mean," she grinned, "this is Sirius Black. The suave rebel."

Violet laughed, not believing the words coming from her mouth, "Where on earth are you getting all of this? You never used to care for Sirius."

"And I still don't," she added bluntly, "but it's just the fact that I am right! I told you last year that you two would end up getting together, somehow and some way-"

"We're not together-"

"A date still counts. It makes so much sense though, he's always staring at you and he's so much kinder now. He likes you and he knows the only way he has a chance with you is to be nice."

Violet stopped abruptly. Sirius liked her? Sirius Black honestly _liked _her. She supposed she over looked him, James and him were so alike. James pronounced his affection for Lily throughout the school yet Sirius hadn't said a word. It seemed rather strange but Veronica has yet to have been wrong. She looks at everything practically and with reason, maybe this was reason.

"... You truly and honestly think Sirius likes me? I mean..." the red head shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the concept.

"That isn't the question, Vi," Veronica grinned, stepping in front of her friend, her chocolate eyes glistening with cunning, "the question is, do you like Sirius?"

"Oh-!"

"Come on, honestly," her dear friend continued, rooted and sure to her spot, "do you like Sirius Black? Think about it."

Violet did think about it, when Sirius entered a room she recognized him and was glad to recognize him. The deep loathing she once held near and dear hadn't reappeared and sometimes her stare would linger for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye Violet would watch him talk to his friends and joke around. His smile was warm and inviting and sometimes a part of her wanted to laugh along with him. But, she'd never thought too deeply about it, did she really like Sirius?

"I... I don't know," she muttered, her brow furrowed in deep curiosity.

Veronica exhaled smiling, "You like him."

"I didn't say yes, Veronica."

"But, you didn't say no either," she laughed, poking her friends' forehead, "because somewhere in that head of yours you know you like Sirius."

Violet rolled her eyes, "It's a simple _get together_ at Hogsmeade and everything will stay the way it is-"

"Hmm. So that's what they call a date now a days... a _"get together"_," Veronica laughed, slightly mocking her friend.

"It's not a date," Violet added quickly.

"Right, so what are you going to wear? I think you should wear your hair in a cute pony tail, you never do so it will look really surprising! Oh! And you know that dark blue scarf I sometimes wear? I'll let you borrow it, the color will go great with your eyes."

Violet chuckled, stopping in front of the Fat Lady's portrait who stared down curiously at the two friends. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little about all of this? I mean, it's just Hogsmeade and I will be with Lily and James, Remus and Peter will be there too... hey, maybe you should come along."

"I love you dearly, Vi, but this date set up for this weekend is a _double date._ I highly doubt the other two will be hanging out with you guys. Besides, Peter kinda creeps me out and I'll end up throwing a few curses I wouldn't want too."

The red head sighed heavily, "It isn't a date, Veronica. Please stop saying that, it's just the four of us hanging out. And besides, I know all of the boys will be with us... at least I think so."

Veronica smirked, "Exactly. Like I said, ponytail and I'll bring you my scarf later."

"If either of you aren't entering then please move over, no one can see me! You are blocking me view!" The Fat Lady proclaimed, dramatically.

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Nothing and I mean _nothing_ in the world could hide you-"

"Bye, Veronica!" Violet yelled, hopefully disguising the agitated words of her friend. The Fat Lady could be very melodramatic about things and the last thing Violet needed was her to start crying or have a fit. Once Veronica left Violet whispered the password and was allowed entry, agreeing that a ponytail would look cute after all.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is slightly shorter than my other ones but I have to say, I really like it. Again, I wanted to give not only insight of Violet's point of view but Sirius' as well. He likes Violet way more than she likes him but maybe that can change. I don't know. That's for you guys to find out!

Please, _**review**_ as always. Much love and appreciation for all those who have remained with this story faithfully!

_- SeraphielSong_


	11. Violet's Guardian

Violet's Guardian  
- Trio Era -

His breathing was shallow and labored like someone who had finished running a mile, sweat dripped down the sides of his face and his legs felt like jello. Harry Potter was being smashed by truth and lies all at once. His mind quickly wrapped around the possibilities, putting scattered pieces together. Violet Black, the woman standing before him, lost and desolate was once Violet Evans, his mother's sister. She had been a witch or still was but did she even know her abilities? She obviously didn't know who he was or anything for that matter. Harry's mouth was dry like cotton and his clothes suddenly became itchy like wool. He became dizzy trying to add everything up and understand. Why wasn't he ever told about her? He had another aunt, one that went to Hogwarts and at one time shared his world.

Inside him gathered so many questions that were seeking answers but he couldn't even speak, Harry thought about speaking but he was literally speechless. After another moment of pure silence he swallowed air, shaking the dizziness away, "Vi... Violet... do you... ?"

The young woman suddenly smiled and a sharp, painful pang hit Harry. She smiled so much like his mother, his memories flooded to the Mirror of Erised and the photographs he had of the deceased Lily Potter. Something welled up inside of him and he felt sick, it was so much more than discovering he had another aunt but how much she reminded him of his mother and the curious questions he had about her and her childhood - such questions he could never ask his Aunt Petunia.

"You don't look so good," she said, placing her hand on his forehead, "you're not burning up. That's good-"

"I know I'm not burning up," he muttered.

"He's in here Mrs. Weasley!"

Hermione stood outside the hospital room curiously, her soft brown eyes grew large taking in Harry's disheveled form. He was suddenly pale and his eyes narrowed and dark, he appeared angry and sick. In front of him a red headed woman stood, smiling softly with a distant gaze in her lovely eyes. Sliding open the door Hermione ran to her friends' side, "Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar again?"

Harry shook his head, gulping down air once more. Ron stood in the door suspiciously when until Molly Weasley stopped abruptly. Her kind eyes wandered between Violet and Harry, aunt and nephew. It was evident in her sad eyes and ghastly expression that she was taken back and wasn't prepared for an explanation. It gave everything away and Harry could see it.

"You knew she was here?"

Mrs. Weasley was sucked back into reality, pursing her lips, "I don't know what you're-"

"You don't need to lie, Mrs. Weasley," Harry exhaled sharply. He wanted so badly to throw up, "I can see it, in your eyes - you know who she is."

Ron furrowed his brow, an expression he was so unknowingly fond of, "What are you two talking about?"

Hermione bravely stepped towards Violet's bed and picked up the clipboard, reading the name off, "Violet Black, admitted for memory loss... Black?"

"She is probably-"

"I can't believe you're still trying to hide it!" Harry proclaimed. He glanced at Hermione, "She is my mother's sister... the other sister... the one I never heard about." Standing up straight once again, he found his stomach to be calm and rid of the storm.

"Oh, Harry," his friend sighed, her sad brown eyes flickering to Violet who stood in the midst of it all.

Molly Weasley gulped and shook her head frantically, "This isn't the proper place to talk about this-"

"When is? Where is?" Harry asked, his anger and agitation evident.

The only real motherly figure Harry had ever known sighed and nodded, "I know this hurts, Harry... but Dumbledore wouldn't want this to be spoken of here. Let's go back _home_... and talk about this then."

Surprisingly, Harry had consented. If anything his friends thought he'd put up a fight to stay even though it killed him to leave. Finding out Violet was his aunt was scary and amazing all at once, a warmness filled him and it wasn't going away. However, a great darkness loomed over him. He was lied to, he could handle Dumbledore not speaking to him for months but now hiding the only relative that actually understood him - it was too much. But, he needed to go. Because if he went he could have answers. Harry glanced back at Violet who stared down at the picture of her and Lily before meeting her nephew's eyes, his mother's eyes.

Before Mrs. Weasley could have a word in edge wise Harry burst into the kitchen where his Godfather and Remus were talking over a few firewhiskey's. Their faces were pleasant and sure until they met Harry's stare that was filled with animosity and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me who Violet _really_ was?"

Both their faces fell, it was the last thing they were expecting to hear. Molly Weasley gathered Hermione and Ron from the kitchen and left, obviously flustered. Harry didn't care if Dumbledore knew or not, he had all the right in the world to know about Violet Black. He stood, finding sitting wasn't an option, even though rooted to the floor Harry's body was buzzing and stinging with petulance and disbelief. Of everyone he knew, he never thought Sirius would be one to hide something so important from him.

Sirius glanced down at the table where his empty firewhiskey sat and sighed, his face was saddened by the question and he wasn't sure how to answer it. "Did you see her?" He asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"Of course I did," Harry snapped. "She has no idea who she is! Why I don't I know who she is, Sirius? Why is she a secret?"

"Harry, relax," Remus said softly.

"You can't expect him to relax, Remus," Sirius retorted harshly, each word bitten by anger and remorse. His gray eyes found Harry's and nodded, "Dumbledore didn't want you to know... probably to protect you, I'm not sure. He made me swear to never tell you or anyone for that matter." He could tell Harry was angered and discouraged by this fact, "Sit Harry..." he muttered, "anything you ask, I will tell you."

"Sirius..." Remus whispered.

"He already knows," his friend replied.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked abruptly. "What happened to her memory? Why is her last name Black?" The answer to that seemed nearly obvious but Harry wanted to make sure before jumping to any conclusions.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened to her Harry..." Sirius sighed, burdened by that fact, "... as for the surname, your aunt and I are married."

Inside Harry was beaming but outside he was as distraught as ever, "How do you not know what happened? St. Mungo's should know by now, she's been there for fourteen years!"

Sirius exhaled, "I was with her when it happened Harry..." his face darkened, "just before Peter killed all those muggles and sent me to Azkaban, your aunt nearly had him. When she found out what happened to your mother..." he shook his head, "I'd never seen so much power."

It was apparent that re-telling the story of his parents death was hard, but even harder that he'd lost the love of his life. "... whatever Peter did, it can't be reversed?"

"I was the only one who witnessed the spell, I was a cold-blooded murderer and with the wizarding community hating me so passionately I wasn't even allowed a trial. They accused me of not only betraying my friends, killing muggles and destroying Peter but hurting my own wife. It killed me. The spell was something I'd never seen of or heard..." he shrugged, "when you freed me, I told Dumbledore who knew instantly it was dark, ancient magic. Something Voldemort would've taught Peter, no doubt."

"She's going to be like that forever... isn't she?" Harry asked, dismally.

Sirius hesitated a moment, "I'm not sure, Harry. Dumbledore spoke of the dark magic and said it was nearly impossible, as well as dangerous. Whatever can save her..." he shook his head, "it's a lost cause."

"No, everyone thinks defeating Voldemort is but I know I have to and I will. The same can be done for Violet," Harry pressed urgently. "She's still here, still alive."

"Sometimes that isn't enough, Harry," Remus added carefully.

It needed to be enough, Harry's heart yearned for this. It wasn't the mere fact he wanted an aunt who actually cared but she was family and knew nothing of what happened to her sister or husband, or at least couldn't remember. She was lost and at the hand of Peter Pettigrew, the cowardly traitor who needed to meet his end. Harry decided once the holiday break was over and he was back at Hogwarts he would confront Dumbledore and see that he knows how to bring Violet back. He would do anything to make it happen. The looming darkness that had weighed him down previously evaporated like rain, a small smile traced his lips, curious and eager.

"... when did you and Violet marry, Sirius?"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head, "Rather young actually-"

Remus grinned, "They were like your parents, Harry. Young and spirited."

His Godfather barked, "The funny thing was, your grandparents, on your mother's side adored me. Your Aunt Petunia on the other hand couldn't stand me, I think she hated me more than your father." His eyes twinkled, amused greatly by the memory, "I wore this leather jacket all the time when I was younger and Petunia would go on about how dangerous I looked. She'd tell her father how irresponsible it was of him to allow Violet to date me."

Harry laughed, it sounded like something his bitter aunt would say, "So you're my uncle and Godfather?"

Sirius beamed, "James and I were thrilled about it, we already were like brothers so it basically sealed the deal."

He wanted to know more about his aunt, not only resembling his mother greatly but was she like her? Harry wasn't looking for a clone but someone who knew his mother to the fullest extent, someone who could tell him everything. She was his aunt; family. "What was she like, Sirius?"

His Godfather smiled, "A lot like your mother and not in other ways. They are twins you know," he smirked, "they're both stubborn, headstrong and undeniably brave."

"They kept your father and Sirius in check, Harry, "Remus grinned, "when your mother and aunt were busy with Order business, they left you in the care of your father and Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "There was this one time where you'd gotten into _something_ and the entire house was a mess. You were quite a bit of trouble, even as a baby!"

"Your father and him didn't hear the end of it when Lily and Violet came home."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus who was laughing softly, "Yeah, well, you were an absolute saint when Violet or your mother was holding you. The second they left it was as if you knew it was time to make trouble."

Harry laughed, he wished he could remember that year of his life when he was surrounded by loved ones constantly. Furthermore, he wanted to know his Aunt Violet, he had a million questions that Sirius and Remus couldn't possibly know the answers too. The three of them talked and laughed, glad the secret was out and they could share an important person in Harry's life.

St. Mungo's was a quiet sanctuary at night, many of the healers were home asleep in their beds awaiting another day to care for patients. A few lingered around the large, elaborate hospital but usually kept to themselves not wanting to wake those who slumbered. A wary healer who was dizzy with fatigue stopped dead in her tracks, catching what she thought was a shadow dancing on the walls. The young woman looked all around, too tired to investigate her suspicions. Tiredly, she made her way into a lounge while the supposed shadow sat and wait, its' yellow eyes narrowed in determination and curiosity wondering if the healer planned on coming out. Curiously, the dark obscurity stuck its' long nose in the door and found to its' ease the healer was sleeping heavily.

Each step was stealthy and quiet, keeping a keen eye out for any wanderers. The hospital's lights were off but every thirty feet or more was a security light, the once lurking shadow appeared to be a black, shaggy dog sniffing out its' destination. The wild dog stopped at a dead halt, its' once determined stare now a kind, soft gaze. Quietly, it nudged open the door and stepped inside to behold its' stare on the slumbering woman. In the blink of an eye, the once shaggy dog evolved into a grown man.

If anyone had known Sirius had left headquarters, at all, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He had to see her though, after talking and reminiscing for hours Sirius needed to see her and be graced by her presence. He stepped quietly towards Violet, grinning gently noticing her old habit. She always held a pillow in her arms when she slept as though resting with an infant, gentle and laced with care.

"Violet," he whispered as though maybe it could wake her from her lost state. She remained asleep, breathing softly into her pillow.

Sirius wasn't concerned whether a healer spotted him or not and was courageous enough to simply touch her. Gently, he placed his hand on hers and smiled. It wasn't all that he wanted but it was enough, the little moments.

For awhile Sirius stood next to her bed staring at her calmly, his thoughts were elsewhere when they both shared a time together and healthy. His memories were everywhere, from weekends at Hogsmeade while at school, to fighting in the Order side by side to waking up in the middle of the night to make love. Sirius' reveries were suddenly halted when a shadow distorted the light flooding into Violet's room.

Turning around, Sirius met the surprisingly calm gaze of Albus Dumbledore. Without even so much as a nod, Sirius knew he would have to leave. He transformed into his Animagus and left the room, walking beside Dumbledore who to walked with grace and silence through the somber corridors of St. Mungo's.

Once outside in the chilly winter air and hidden by the shade of surrounding trees, Sirius shifted back, his daring eyes meeting Dumbledore's. "I'm sorry, Albus, I-"

"Do you realize what would have happened if you would've gotten caught?" He wasn't mad or even agitated, if anything he was warm and understanding. He was a wise man and could sympathize the feeling of loss and how desperately one would cling to hope.

"I wouldn't have gotten caught-"

"Harry..." Albus exhaled, "would be devastated."

Sirius sighed, pained by the thought of hurting his Godson. "I know... the urge..."

"I know," the older wizard whispered, "I do, Sirius. But, imagine what would've happened if she woke up? You would've been caught as well. You're far to great of a risk-taker."

"I know-"

"Violet loved that about you," he smiled, the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. "It may not be the best of my judgment but let's take a walk, Sirius."

The dark haired man smirked, "You sure it's a good idea to be walking around with a murderer and Azkaban escapee?"

Albus chuckled, "Only for a short while... when I came by earlier this evening to Headquarters Harry asked me about Violet... how to help her." The words sounded remorseful and slightly painful but the brave wizard continued onward. "I told Harry how against my better judgment but forewarned him to not seek it."

"And you didn't tell me how?" Sirius asked, slightly offended. "Violet-"

"Harry has far more control than you do, Sirius. I swore to him to not tell you because I know for a fact you will succeed in bringing Violet back... even if it kills you," Albus could keep an eye at Harry while at school where as Sirius was another story, he cleverly left Grimmauld Place and wasn't noticed gone until Molly Weasley notified him straight away that Sirius had in fact been missing.

"You expect Harry to do nothing? Albus," Sirius laughed, unbelieving what he was hearing, "he is so much like James-"

"He can't do anything, not now... but," he added lightly, "there is a way to bring Violet back. I merely told Harry to solve his curiosity, it's very hard to lie to the boy."

The two men were caught by the moonlight, Dumbledore agreeing that their short walk was to be ended. He advised Sirius to leave behind the cure for Violet, for the time being and concentrate on the challenges ahead. Sirius found his request ridiculous but his loyalty to the Order and Dumbledore were far greater and he'd have to accept he was subdued to nightly visits at St. Mungo's, for now anyways.

A/N: So, Harry confronted Sirius and I hope I did it well. He was angry but he realized it was his Godfather and overall it was Dumbledore's doing. And, yes, there is a cure for Violet's memory loss but it's very dangerous, obviously. What it is? You're going to have to keep reading to find out! I hope you all enjoyed my little Sirius/Violet moment, that was my favorite part! And, just encase anyone is wondering, I decided that if Sirius could escape Azkaban he could easily sneak into a hospital unseen.

Anyways, _**review**_ and tell me what you thought about the chapter! :)

- _SeraphielSong_


	12. The Realization

The Realization  
- Marauder Era -

Stubbornly, Violet finally admitted to herself that she was in fact slightly nervous about going to Hogsmeade, especially after finding out it was just going to be James and Sirius along with her and Lily. Remus was resting in the Hospital Wing from his previous nights' transformation and Peter was serving a detention for Professor McGonagall. She hoped the day would go better then how she felt, she had a horrible time trying to go to sleep last night, but that wasn't unusual for Violet, it came with her hand tremors and rapid heart beats and like the others, annoyingly she learned to accept it.

_"You think you'll be okay? I mean, if you'd rather stay back and rest-"_

_Violet smirked, "I'm not an old woman, Lils. I'm just tired is all, I'll be fine." She sighed, "And the tremors are far and few between."_

_Lily smiled brightly, "Good. Do you think you'll ever tell James or Sirius?"_

The question from earlier that morning had lingered in the back of Violet's mind, she didn't know if she'd ever tell the boys her secret. Then again, there was no certainty the four of them would see each other as often as they do in school once they graduated. For now, she'd keep it to herself and if she felt a strong enough friendship did evolve between her and Sirius, then maybe she'd tell him. Her and Veronica's conversation from yesterday still hung over her like a storm cloud, while unable to sleep last night Violet had occupied her thoughts by thinking of Sirius. She contemplated quietly, hugging her pillow whether or not did she in fact like him. She'd asked herself what was there to like? Quickly and to her surprise, Violet found a lot of things she liked and envied. He was unmistakably brave and courageous as well as loyal, undeniably determined and obviously rebellious.

If anything, Violet thought she'd be turned off by his rebellious nature but instead embraced it. Beneath his aristocratic sheen and handsome looks, he had a sweet nature and pleasant spirit about him. Everyone knew that he was supposed to be in Slytherin and was deeply loathed by all of them and yet he found something to laugh and joke about constantly. There were times when Violet had caught herself laughing at his usual antics. He wasn't the boy she hated anymore but the one person she wouldn't mind being their friend. So, why was she nervous about the Hogsmeade trip? Because a very small part of Violet believed that amongst everything she might in fact like Sirius Black more than a possible friend.

_"Good morning, ladies," James Potter greeted, his eyes warm and sincere. Sirius stood at his side, both wrapped in their Gryffindor scarves and jackets to keep warm from the harsh winter weather. _

_Lily smiled, "Where do you want to go first? I was thinking you'd want to go to Zonko's."_

_"It's as if you can read my mind," the hazel eyed boy grinned._

_Sirius, however, gazed at Violet, "I like the pony tail," boldly reaching a hand forward, he pushed a piece of stray red hair behind her ear. _

_She wondered instantly if she was blushing as he pushed the hair behind her ear. It was too cold to know for sure but the smirk she couldn't get rid of was sign enough. His touch was gentle and careful, as though he'd thought about touching her and planned when too. "Thanks. The wind is ridiculous out here."_

_"Does Zonko's sound good to, Vi?" Lily asked. _

_Violet grinned, "Excellent, I was actually thinking about buying something."_

_"You want to buy something from Zonko's?" James laughed. "You two are always proving me wrong." _

_As the four Gryffindor's ventured into the village of Hogsmeade, Sirius remained beside Violet, "What do you want from Zonko's?"_

_She laughed, "I want something to play a trick on my sister's new boyfriend, he's a muggle so it should be wicked."_

_"I can gladly help you with that," Sirius flirted, flashing a handsome smile. "If you'll let me of course."_

_Violet laughed, "I think I'm going to need your help." Sirius was the expert at these things after all._

_Once James and Lily entered the joke shop, Sirius stopped Violet and smiled, "Do you want me to help?"_

_"What do you-?"_

_"I just want to know if you WANT my help," he shrugged._

_She hesitated and grinned, crossing her arms. "I want your help Sirius. Better?"_

_He laughed, "Yeah, that works."_

Violet agreed that Zonko's had been a blast, her and Sirius had enjoyed plotting against Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon. They'd nearly wandered all over the shop comparing products and concurring which would be the best practical joke. The two had decided belch powder would be the best, Sirius had told Violet to sprinkle it on his food or in a drink and it dissolves instantly. Using the whole pack causes the person to burp for almost a half an hour.

_"Petunia will hate you if you do that," Lily warned Violet as they left the joke shop._

_Violet wasn't concerned about her sister's warning or Petunia hating her, she was positive she already did. "I'm not worried. Besides," she laughed, glancing at Sirius and back at Lily, "it will be hilarious. I promised Sirius I won't use it until he's there to see it in action."_

_"Don't forget me," James added, "that stuff is banned from Hogwarts, if a teacher even sniffs it out, you're in a bunch of trouble. I'd love to see it actually happen."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "I am in no part of this."_

_Sirius smirked, "Petunia will still blame you anyways. Think about it, you invited wizards into your home and pranked her muggle boyfriend. She's going to hate the idea of it. Sorry, Lily, but it's inevitable." _

_"Let's go the Three Broomsticks, I'm craving a butterbeer right about now," James added, thoughtfully._

_"Yeah, I'm freezing," Lily said, smiling up at James. "I'm sure it's warm in there."_

The idea of sitting close to Lily excited James, the four filed into the warm and cozy pub which was rather smoky but clean nevertheless. Violet sat next to Sirius without question after all four ordered butterbeer's. She'd found that being with Sirius was easy, there was nothing to impress and all day he'd remained with the three of them loyally, and vainly Violet noticed that his attention remained on her. There was no denying that she kept him in her range of focus as well, there was something exciting about flirting with Sirius and every now and then Violet would forget she was flirting. It came naturally with him and he always honored it, returning similar feelings by smiling, laughing or complimenting her.

He didn't try hard either, Violet concluded Sirius was a professional with these type of matters, flirting and socializing was second nature to him. The two had a lot to talk about, Sirius opened up with Violet's curiosity about his family and having been disowned for running away. However, James and Sirius shared their loyalty to Dumbledore above the norm for an average Hogwarts student.

_"What's it called?" Lily asked, quite curious about the secret organization._

_Sirius leaned forward, keeping a wary eye for any nosy gossipers, "Order of the Phoenix... Dumbledore started it."_

_"What's it supposed to do?" Violet asked. _

_"It's secretive and still in the process of collecting members... it's to help take down, Lord Voldemort," James whispered, his voice barely audible over the raucous conversations and play throughout the pub. _

_Lily and Violet met each other's stare, a grin simultaneously growing on their faces. "That's brilliant," Lily beamed. _

_"I'd love to join," Violet added._

_"It's dangerous," Sirius added, "the stuff Dumbledore talked about was incredible but in the end totally worth the fight."_

_Lily nodded abruptly, "Anything to take him down."_

Hogsmeade had been worth it, as the weeks flew by Violet and Sirius were closer than ever. They constantly fooled around and joked in the corridors, passed notes to each other in class and studied together. Truthfully, the two teenagers had no idea how much passion they had for each other, it was hidden and deeply buried, waiting to be discovered.

_"It's freezing! You'd think they'd moved Care of Magical Creatures inside," Violet complained as her and Sirius hiked back up to the castle._

_He laughed, "It isn't that bad..." he cocked an eyebrow, "you know, if you need someone to warm you up, I'm always offering."_

_She scoffed, narrowing her eyes playfully, "Cute, Sirius. But-"_

_"You don't even have to ask," as he set his books down in the courtyard, Violet gathered up snow, made and ball and when he looked up threw it square in his face. _

_She laughed wickedly, losing her breath and holding her sides. A part of her body wanted to stop laughing and the other part loved the painful twinges that egged the laughing onward. _

_"And you call me childish?" He asked, wiping his face of the snow, smirking uncontrollably._

_"That- isn't-" she breathed, "childish! It's," she laughed, "FUNNY!"_

_Sirius made a snowball while she finished laughing and threw it at her, just missing her face. "Oops!"_

_"You were going to hit me in the face?" She asked, scooping up her books. As she passed him, she grinned. "Probably don't have the guts to do it, huh?"_

_"Are you asking me to hit you in the face with a snowball?"_

_She shrugged, "I thought you were supposed to be warming me up?"_

_A wicked grin crossed Sirius face as he gathered his books and chased after her._

The flirting had spread to uncontrollable lengths, it was beyond simple infatuation but sincerely caring for one another. As the snow melted and spring came around James began practicing for Quidditch season and Sirius was always there to help. Violet had never realized the truly dangerous and risky tricks the two pulled until she witnessed Sirius falling off his broom and crashing onto the field. He may not of thought it a serious injury but Violet felt otherwise.

_"Are you that stupid?" She yelled, crossing the field with Veronica at her side. _

_"What are you talking about?" Sirius joined James laughter, "That was brilliant! I've never gotten so much air time before."_

_"YOU JUMPED OFF THE BROOM AND EXPECTED TO LAND BACK ON IT?" Violet shook her head, furious. "It's a broom, Sirius!"_

_His face fell curiously to a frown, resting his arm on his knee, "I'm not even hurt, just a little pain, nothing big."_

_Violet inhaled deeply and hit him, "Don't do it again... please."_

_For a moment Sirius remained silent, as though contemplating what to say. Instead of arguing he nodded slowly and smiled, "Fine. I won't do that trick again."_

_James snickered but Violet saw straight through his clever promise, "Or any dangerous trick for that matter."_

_"Sheesh!" Sirius shook his head, "I'm not sure if you're acting like James mother or my girlfriend."_

_Violet's eyes grew large and Veronica inhaled sharply. The moment was still but Violet played it off coolly and stood back up, "I can't imagine what James mother has to put up with."_

_James laughed, "You have no idea!"_

The two girls left the Quidditch pitch and headed back to the school, Violet was sure she wasn't going to hear the end of it from Veronica. That one little comment that Sirius made would forever play in Veronica's head. Her witty friend grinned triumphantly, "He practically asked you out."

"Hardly," Violet replied, "he didn't actually ask."

"Close enough, he's obviously been thinking about it," her friend chuckled, "you guys are practically inseparable now a days, I'm beginning to think you two are going to end up like your sister and James."

James and Lily had been dating for a couple of months and even though they bickered and argued it was obvious they couldn't get enough of each other. It was as if they were made for each other, Violet wasn't sure if her and Sirius would ever share that same spell of emotions. She did now fully admit that she in fact liked Sirius, a lot. There was no denying or getting around it.

"Who knows... whatever happens, happens," the red head grinned.

"You so want to date Sirius Black."

"Shut up," Violet muttered, the smile forever playing on her lips.

She truly couldn't wait until her seventh year was done with, especially to put behind her the classes Violet truly hated. Herbology was on her short, it was one thing to plant and grow but a completely other story when the seventh year Herbology class was assigned to write an essay on plants. She constantly daydreamed of the Order, James had told her and Lily they and a few others were the original members, _the founders. _Something inside her burned with a passion to fight Lord Voldemort and his followers and she wasn't scared, she embraced the courageous efforts. Too busy to realize who'd entered the Gryffindor Common Room Violet instantly recognized them by the quiet laughter from behind. She looked up at Sirius who was smirking as handsomely as ever.

"What are you laughing at? Have you finished the Herbology paper yet?"

"No," he answered and sat down beside her. "I have it partially done."

"Name and date don't count, Sirius," Violet replied.

"Never mind," chuckling he picked up the Herbology book and shook his head. "Who assigns a paper on plants?"

"I know," she took the book and her essay which was less that satisfactory and continued reading quietly.

"Do you want some help? I mean, we both have the same class so we can work on it together," Sirius retrieved his Herbology essay which loyally had his name scribbled on it as well as the date from a few days ago when it had been assigned.

The idea was sure and done before Violet could say so, it was due tomorrow and they'd both left it at the last minute. She wouldn't even deny that she'd placed the Herbology essay at the bottom of her _to-do list_. Sirius and Violet worked for nearly a good hour dedicated to the study of Herbology, having nearly been educated on it in one night compared to their entire Seventh Year. Somehow the two friends agreed that finishing the essay wasn't going to happen and instead divulged themselves into a conversation about Violet's childhood, which she still didn't understand how that came to be.

"So, if your parents met me, what would they think, honestly?" Sirius asked, watching curiously as Violet finished folding a spare piece of parchment into four connected triangles. "What are you making?"

Violet shrugged, "My parents love that Lily and I are witches, they wouldn't have a problem with you being a wizard." She smiled, "It's a fortune teller."

Sirius laughed, "Wait... like the Divination teacher?"

"It's not real, just fun, Lily, Petunia and I used to make them all the time; pick a color."

He looked at the four colors of choice and picked red, "How about Petunia?"

Violet laughed, thinking of the encounter that would be Sirius Black and Petunia Evans. It was a rather scary thought. "Petunia would hate you but then again she hates anything that's magical. Pick a number."

"Nine. Has she always been so bitter?" He asked.

"No. It started when Lily and I got accepted into Hogwarts and she didn't," the red head sighed, "she's kinda jealous." The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Petunia, it was hard, just like it was hard for Sirius to talk about Regulus. He too admitted he loved his little brother but not his choices. "I still love her though..." she grinned suddenly, "you will meet many challenges in your future. Oooh!"

Sirius smirked, "I can name a few."

"So now you're a fortune teller?" Violet asked, amused. "Name one fortune."

"That totally defeats the purpose of destiny and all that other crap Trelawney goes on and on about," Sirius grinned, bemused.

"Fine," Violet grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly made another paper fortune teller and handed it to him. "Make one for me that way I can have a _destiny_ too."

Laughing, Sirius told her to close her eyes as he finished the fortune teller and once completed told her to open her eyes. He held it out in front of her, having easily learned how the simple muggle game worked. "Pick a color."

"You're supposed to have four colors," Violet smiled softly, it was understandable, he was a pure blood wizard and knew little to nothing of the muggle world. She was sure Sirius had never paid attention in Muggle Studies. For some it was fascinating and others a completely bore.

The clever smirk remained and his eyes twinkled of mischief, "Just pick a color, Vi."

She had to admit, Violet had loved it when he began calling her by her nickname, never in a million years did she think she'd allow Sirius Black to call her that. "Violet."

He flashed the paper triangles around, spelling out the color before stopping and quickly she realized only one number was available, "Seven."

Sirius counted and when finished he opened the only available fortune, smirking uncontrollably, "I have to say, I like where this fortune is going."

Violet grabbed the fortune teller, excited to read the fortune Sirius had created, "you will help over come a challenge for another?" It was obvious he wasn't very good at this, this is why her and Lily only the game with each other, their magical friends never understood the concept.

"My fortune said I had some challenges ahead, right?" He asked.

It was all too obvious Sirius knew exactly what he was doing but Violet was too excited and eager to not play along. "And what challenge can _I _help _you_ with?"

The boy sitting before her hesitated briefly, Violet hadn't noticed how close they were sitting, she could easily feel his warm breath against her skin sending chills down her spine and all over her body. Sitting quietly she wasn't quite sure of the challenge Sirius was talking about but never before in her life did she want to move forward.

Her lips touched his, they were soft and teasing as he pulled away slightly before leaning back in to kiss her again. Sirius took her shoulders to pull her in again, and kissed her deeper this time, the warmth of his lips, mixing with the strength of his hands.

When it was done, Violet leaned back her eyes never leaving his starry gaze, the entire eight seconds had left her mouth tingling to be satisfied. She realized how fathomless his stare was and even though she couldn't read his eyes entirely the genuine smile on his face was enough.

A/N: Yep! They finally kissed! It was their first kiss so I didn't fill it with sappiness, I personally can't stand that. Anyways, enough with my ranting. I hope I interpreted Sirius and Violet's relationship in this chapter, there will definitely be more to come. This chapter was basically sealing the deal - they both like each other and obviously they both admitted it to themselves.

Haha! I thought the fortune teller was cute! Violet is a color and her name, seven is the year they are in. I don't know, I was having fun. :) I also hope I'm not updating _too soon_ for everyone, lol.

ATTENTION! _Instead of making a poll, I'll ask the question right here_. **"Would you like Sirius to die or live at the battle in the Dept. of Mysteries?"** You must _**REVIEW**_ to let me know, please. Also, there is no guarantee he will live or die by popular vote in the reviews, I already know what I am going to do with him and have had it planned since the beginning, but I would like to hear my readers predictions. I'm rather curious about what goes on in your guy's heads.

- _SeraphielSong_


	13. The Traitor

The Traitor  
- Trio Era -

News had spread of the battle at the Ministry within mere minutes, Harry predicted within an hour the entire magical world would know Lord Voldemort was back and intended on rising to full power. With a cut across his cheek and his entire body aching somehow Harry found the strength to walk through the busy corridors of St. Mungo's. Patients and healers would stop in their tracks to stare at him, bewildered and a few whispered their condolences.

_'Such a brave boy,' _or _'I always knew Dumbledore was right about you.'_

On the outside Harry appeared to everyone as valiant and strong but on the inside he was literally dying, his stomach felt as though it was filled with asphalt, weighing down each step he took. At one point he'd stopped walking but Dumbledore gently coaxed him forward, neither had said a word to each other since leaving the Ministry. With a sad smile, Albus Dumbledore stopped in front of Violet Black's hospital room and looked back down at Harry.

"Do you remember what I told you, Harry?"

He didn't answer at first instead he stared at his aunt, he felt miserable. How was he going to wake her up from her distant state and explain everything that's happened and what she'd lost. In a way, Harry considered it torture to wake someone up from their fake yet perfect reality and tell them what he had to tell her.

"Professor-"

Dumbledore waited patiently and after a moment realized Harry couldn't find the words to say, "Would you like me to come in with you? I could be of some help," he added softly.

"Nothing anybody can say will make this easier," the green eyed boy whispered.

The wise wizard agreed, nodding slightly, "Yes, that is true, Harry. But, I'm sure your parents, Sirius and even Violet herself would like to know that she was able to know you. When the first Order was in progress I remember your Aunt Violet constantly taking care of you," he smiled, "in a way, she thought of you as her own. I believe when she wakes up she'll be heartbroken but she will have you."

Usually, that would've brought a tinge of happiness to Harry but in that moment nothing was going right. He didn't know how he or Dumbledore was going to explain what happened at the Ministry.

_"Get away from my, Godson."_

_Harry watched as Sirius knocked Malfoy straight in the jaw, the Death Eater clambering to the floor and in so the prophecy shattering into a blue haze._

_Sirius grabbed Harry pulling him away from the madness and chaos that quickly ensued. Staring straight into his eyes, he calming stated, "I want you to take the others and go-"_

_"But-"_

_"You've done beautifully... but let us take it from here," smiling carefully, Sirius quickly whirled around when a spell just missed him. His fathomless eyes narrowed in disbelief and revenge, "Peter!"_

_Harry quickly stood up, side by side Sirius and him shot spells and hexes at the traitor who whipped them away like they were nothing. Peter managed to use his silver hand to block a few of the curses. _

_"HOW DO YOU HAVE THE NERVE-" Sirius yelled, "TO SHOOT ANYTHING AT US?"_

_Peter said nothing and for this reason Harry believed Peter agreed with Sirius but he could never come to admit this. He followed the dark and was controlled by it and thus a coward. _

_Cackling wickedly, Bellatrix nearby danced around the spells countless Aurors shot at her. Without so much as thinking it, she yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_A green light emitted from both Peter and Bellatrix's wands, Harry watched as Sirius crumpled to the floor in front of him, killed by not his deranged cousin but his once best friend. _

_Harry immediately chased after Peter who realized the error of his attack, dodging into a passageway like the rat he was. Harry quickly disarmed him of his wand and sent him to the floor, cowering. Wickedness and betrayal vanished and was replaced by mercy._

_"Harry-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE ASK FOR MERCY!"_

Just a couple of years ago Harry had let him go free, had given mercy and life to Peter. In the end, Peter abused that gift and again betrayed all those that once cared for him. Standing over Peter, watching his rigid form he reminded Harry of a pathetic bug but no matter how much anger and passionate animosity coursed through him he couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

"Harry..."

He looked up at Dumbledore, following his professor into the hospital room where Violet had been busy reading a Daily Prophet from a few days ago. Her bright eyes widened when she them, her two most frequent visitors.

"Albus, I haven't seen you in months."

The old wizard smiled, "I'm sorry Violet, I've been very busy."

She shrugged, "It's understandable," her eyes flashed to Harry, her smile diminishing to a frown, "what happened to your face?"

Harry didn't move, instead he inhaled deeply, "Nothing."

With the flick of his wand, Dumbledore closed the curtains of the room allowing Violet to meet his twinkling gaze that hid a great amount of remorse. Even though Violet was cursed to not understand what human emotions were, a flash of fear and distrust flickered across her face.

"What... what are you doing, Albus?"

The old wizard merely walked towards Harry and nodded to the boy, "We must do this quickly, Harry. If anyone ever caught us performing such magic..." he nodded, deciding it best to not finish the sentence.

Swallowing a large, nervous lump in his throat Harry set his wand aside and pulled Peter Pettigrew's wand from his pocket.

"Do you remember the incantation, Harry?"

_"I deserve to know- Violet deserves this!" He proclaimed, anger getting to the best of him. "If there is a way to help her, get her back to normal, I want to do it."_

_Dumbledore stood before Harry, tall and wise listening to his words intently, "... what needs to be done is dark and ancient, Harry. And what you need to fulfill it, that is the dangerous part."_

_Harry exhaled, "Okay. Maybe I can't help her today or tomorrow but one day I can. I should be able to know how."_

_Albus thought on his words briefly and agreed inwardly that Harry did deserve to know that one piece of information. "Harry, do you know of any ancient spells?"_

_He shook his head._

_"I didn't think so, many are banned because, truthfully, most ancient spells are dark spells. Lord Voldemort knows many, Harry and I'm sure at one point has used nearly all of them to his advantage." Dumbledore continued, "Sirius described to me what happened the night your parents died, what spell Violet was hit with, there couldv'e been numerous spells but when I learned of her condition and that St. Mungo's didn't know what was entirely wrong I knew it was ancient magic."_

_"What kind?" Harry shook his head, "... can it be reversed? The effects?"_

_Albus began to pace, "The spell Peter Pettigrew used was Amicus Proditor, the spell is tricky. The only people that can properly use the spell are those that have betrayed the person they use it on - a friend."_

_"Peter knew that," Harry muttered. _

_"I'm sure Voldemort taught him, very aware of his disloyalty to your parents. The spell, obviously, takes away memory but not permanently. The only way to return Violet's memories is using the betrayer's wand and a loved one must do it."_

_He furrowed his brow curiously, "How does the wand know I'm a loved one?"_

_Albus smiled cleverly, "The wand just knows, Harry."_

_Exhaling deeply, Harry now understood why it was so complicated to help Violet. The only way he was getting to Pettigrew was to cross paths with Voldemort and deep down Harry knew he wouldn't leave the encounter alive. "What is the spell Professor?"_

_Dumbledore smiled proudly, holding his head high with twinkling blue eyes, "Fidelis Amicus - faithful friend."_

As Harry approached Violet she pushed herself back a little, quickly realizing she had no where to go. Pointing the wand directly at her Harry quickly wondered why she didn't yell or scream for help. What was going through her mind? Maybe the magic was already taking affect. Standing strong and confident, he said the spell, "Fidelis Amicus."

A white light emitted from the end of Harry's wand and filled the entire room, in a matter of seconds Harry witnessed Violet transform from a lost, young woman to a person with many faces and emotions. Her jaw became rigid with fear, her eyes narrow with anger and brow gentle with kindness. They held each other's stare for a pure moment and Harry could swear in that single second Violet had recognized him before she fell back onto the bed, motionless.

A/N: This is my shortest chapter so far and I'm very sorry for how blunt it is. My original chapter involved the Battle in the Department of Mysteries and Dumbledore vs. Voldemort, but honestly I didn't want to get into all of that. Peter was probably a surprise to many of you. He was a major role in the Potter's deaths, Sirius imprisonment and Violet's hospitalization.

As for the spells I made them up, they're in Latin. And I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself!

The faster you _**review**_ the sooner I can get another chapter up!

_-SeraphielSong_


	14. Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations  
- Marauder Era -

Violet wasn't sure if she'd heard Veronica correctly, at first she thought it was just a nasty rumor that was going around that some jealous girl that liked Sirius made up. At first, she disregarded the simple warning because Violet wasn't scared or threatened.

_"Violet! Violet, come here!" Veronica pulled her out of the corridor and into a spare classroom. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_The fearful girl shut the door behind her quietly and waited with her ear pressed up against it. When Violet tried to get an answer she'd quiet her and remained silent. Violet had never seen her friend so frazzled before. _

_"Veronica-"_

_"Violet, listen to me," she set down her books and took her best friend by the shoulders. "I've been hearing a lot of talk lately... about you and Sirius."_

_The only 'talk' Violet had been hearing was how lucky she was to be dating him, however, the jealousy from the other girls in Gryffindor didn't bother her, Sirius was over that phase in his life. _

_"What kind of talk?"_

_Veronica hesitated at first and nervously bit her lip. "You see... I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with a ton of Slytherins, bad Slytherins..."_

_There were two types of Slytherins in Violet's book, Slytherins and 'Bad Slytherins'. The bad Slytherins were those she was confident wore the Dark Mark or pledged their undying allegiance and loyalty to the Dark Lord. No one ever wanted to be involved with them - graduating from Hogwarts wasn't their priority - the Dark Lord was. _

_Instead of scaring herself ahead of time, Violet merely cocked her head, "And?"_

_Whatever Veronica had heard, it scared her because never before had Violet seen such a lack of confidence and an abundance of fear in Veronica. It was like she was standing before a stranger that she called a friend. _

_"They were talking about you and Sirius... Bellatrix Black to be specific," she exhaled, the memory of it only paining her, "she said horrible things."_

_Violet shook her head confused when Veronica's dark brown eyes filled to the brim with tears, "Wh- what things? Veronica- tell me!"_

_"I-I- she said she's going to find you-"_

_"Why does she want to find me? What did I do?" Violet, even though unafraid of many things, steered clear of Bellatrix and her unnecessary cruel antics on others._

_"You're dating Sirius."_

_"So? Why does she care? Sirius' entire family disowned him."_

_Her friend sighed, "... Because you're a muggleborn."_

Bellatrix Black was the one person Violet tried to elude, she was ruthless and cunning and nobody stood in her away and she wasn't afraid of anything. In her third year she sent a Ravenclaw to the Hospital Wing and only got a weeks worth of detention. Her entire fourth year she harassed a pureblood Slytherin that was considered a bloodtraitor and they didn't return for their fifth year. Some heard the Slytherin was transferred to Durmstrang just to avoid the likes of Bellatrix.

Violet and everybody else knew of Bellatrix's views on muggleborns, she hated them and thought dirt was more worthy of magic than them. Veronica had told her the entire conversation she'd heard in Herbology, how Bellatrix thought it was disgusting and low of even Sirius to date a mudblood. Over her dead body she would allow her family name and ancestry to be soiled. It wasn't only Bellatrix who thought this way but many other Slytherins, especially the Slytherins in her cliche.

However, she wasn't going to run and hide. Even though Bellatrix was cruel and a very talented witch they were still in Hogwarts and Violet knew Bellatrix wouldn't want to jeopardize her loyalty to the Dark Lord by killing a fellow peer and possibly ending up in Azkaban. She would walk the halls freely and go to class, deciding to not tell Sirius what Veronica had told her - or so she thought.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

_Violet looked over at Sirius and shrugged, "Tell you what?"_

_He rolled his eyes as though she was playing stupid, "That Bellatrix is on a war path to find you."_

_"Who told you? Veronica-"_

_"Yeah! I'm glad she did," he narrowed his eyes, "I guess you weren't planning on tell me, were you?"_

_"It's stupid! I'm not scared... of Bellatrix. I mean- yeah, she'll probably say some horrible things to me and maybe throw a spell here and there but I can fight for myself, Sirius."_

_The two walked through the corridor together as classes changed, Sirius stopped outside of McGonagall's classroom. "You don't know her like I do, Violet-"_

_"And? If I'm not worrying about it, why are you?" She smiled softly, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I'll see you later."_

_"Not without a kiss," he whispered, pulling her towards him. _

_"Mhm. Get to class Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall stared curtly at the two, "I will not be seeing anymore personal display of affection from either of you." _

_Violet turned red and entered the classroom smiling back at Sirius who merely gazed at her. He looked up at McGonagall and smiled, "I'll see you later, Professor."_

_"I don't need any of your smart aleck tone Mr. Black. Get to class or you'll receive detention."_

Transfiguration's had been her last class of the day before she could go back to the common room for the evening. Veronica and her passed notes throughout the duration of the period which had resulted in review for the upcoming N.E.W.T's examinations. Her friend had asked her if Bellatrix or any other Slytherin's had bothered her yet. They hadn't. Violet was convinced they were just bad mouthing her and after a week of Veronica's warning wasn't going to hold up to their threat. She wasn't concerned anymore.

_"Miss Evans, I would like to have a word with you."_

_Violet sighed and gathered her books, "Yes Professor?"_

_McGonagall removed her square spectacles and at first appeared curt but softened upon staring at one of her favorite pupils, "I've never had to discipline you Miss Evans but I ask you and Mr. Black to refrain from kissing outside my classroom. It is not the most appropriate of places to be doing such a thing."_

_"Of course, it won't happen again."_

Violet hadn't felt bad for her scolding, even though McGonagall was strict she was one of her favorite teachers and understood it was only in her nature. By the time she had left the classroom the corridors had been cleared, Violet walked solemnly back to the common room thinking of all the homework she had to do not even realizing she'd taken the wrong staircase that lead down into the dungeons of the school. Violet never went down there but only for Potions and yet she was surprised by the eerie, cold feeling it gave off.

Usually, she was surrounded by friends and people but now she was entirely alone, not even a picture graced the wall to console her. Confusedly, Violet turned around trying to find her way out of the maze of dungeons. Suddenly, her books flew out of her arms, pages and books scattering all over the floor.

_"What the-?"_

_"Violet, is it?" Bellatrix Black walked slowly and deliberately towards Violet._

_"Are you that much of a coward, Bellatrix? Shooting at someone when their back is turned."_

_She cackled, obviously amused at the immense amount of courage Violet emitted, "Who says I was aiming for you? If I was, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me. You'd be on the ground with your books-"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Filthy little mudblood! What gives you the right to date, Sirius?"_

_"Why do you care who Sirius is with? Your family disowned him-"_

_"Sadly, the traitor still carry's our name, his dear brother might not care... but I do!" She shrieked, "The last thing we need is another mudblood spoiling-!"_

_"What's going on here?" James Potter stopped abruptly beside Violet._

_Bellatrix smirked, "Potter. Another bloodtraitor, dating the mudblood's sister, right?"_

_"Watch your mouth, Black!"_

Violet wasn't sure how the duration of her and Bellatrix's quarrel would've ended, she considered herself lucky that James had been on Prefect duty that night and happened to be in the dungeon's. If it had been anybody else he would've stopped and defended them as well because that was just who James was, brave and noble. But because Violet was his friend and his girlfriend's sister, it became personal. He threatened Bellatrix with detentions and even adding Dumbledore's name to the mix. Something so petty would never involve the Headmaster but it was a nice thought and it got rid of Bellatrix, for now anyways.

They had quickly realized how much they cared for one another, it wasn't simple or easy. Sirius and Violet fought constantly like cats and dogs, both stubborn with their chivalry and perseverance creating the bullheaded arguments they found themselves in. However, the petty fights and silly disagreements always subsided when they realized a day spent ignoring the other wasn't worth proving who was right or wrong.

_"Leave me alone, Sirius!"_

_"You should've just told me in the first place!"_

_"I told you to leave it alone when we heard about it!" Violet yelled, "And you didn't listen! Instead you ended up getting detention until you graduate! Until you graduate, Sirius!"_

_"Did you honestly think I was going to just let what Bellatrix did go?"_

_"You never listen!"_

_"What are you talking about-? You're being stupid! Do you hear yourself? I've been getting detentions since first year, they're nothing to me!"_

_"LEAVE ME, ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!" Violet stomped into the girls dormitory, knowing full well Sirius couldn't follow._

No matter how out of line their fighting escalated or how angry one made the other, in the end it didn't matter. A year ago Violet could've easily disregarded Sirius, but now being angry at him made her think about him more. She'd curse under her breath and complain to Lily or Veronica. Sirius would mope around and try to annoy her but naturally they'd put aside their frivolous differences.

_"I'm sorry, OK?" Sirius huffed._

_Violet grinned, "Apology accepted."_

_"What about my apology?" He asked, quite taken back._

_"I don't have to say sorry. What did I do? I asked you not to bother with Bellatrix and you did anyways-"_

_"You were being unreasonable! Did you honestly expect me NOT to do something?" Sirius scoffed, sitting closer to her on the couch. "You know who you're dating, right?"_

_Violet sighed, realizing quickly how right Sirius was. It wasn't like him to just let something go and she should've known that. "Fine... I'm sorry... for whatever you want me to be sorry for." She rolled her eyes, grinning. _

_"It's nice hearing someone say sorry for a change," he kissed her on the cheek which lead to a kiss on the lips and then his tongue slipping into her mouth. _

_She almost got lost in the kiss before pushing him away, laughing softly, "We can't do that here, someone might walk in."_

_"And?" Sirius looked shocked._

_"Sirius!"_

_"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes irritably, "but you owe me."_

From the outside perspective everyone could look at Sirius and Violet and theorize about their relationship, predicting whether they'd already said the three fateful words or how far physically they'd gone in the relationship. However, Violet had opened up her world to Sirius as he had done with her. She quickly realized he hated cats and likewise they hated him, her feline Sarah couldn't stand him and every time he was in her presence she cried and hissed at him.

_"Sarah! Sarah! Stop it!" Violet held onto the cat who continued to claw the air._

_"I hate cats," Sirius muttered. _

_"You have to go away," she said, trying to restrain the animal, "I need to work on my Transfiguration homework."_

_"You choose the cat over me?"_

_"Don't be so dramatic, I need to do my homework and practice some spells on her. Just go, please!"_

On the other hand Sirius had learned of Violet's strange illness that had plagued her since the tender age of six. He'd learned not to ask her about it from past experiences but when her hand began to shake while reading his curiosity got the better of him.

_"Are you ever going to tell me why your hand does that?"_

_"Sirius-" she sighed._

_"I deserve to know, I mean- what if we're out one day and something happens," he crossed his arms, frowning slightly, "Remus knows and I don't. Don't you think that's a little wrong? I'm your boyfriend!"_

_Biting her lip nervously, Violet set down her book and shuddered, "It's a muggle disease... one you've never heard of. You don't need to worry about... you can't catch it... if that's why you're concerned."_

_Sirius shook his head, "I want to know because I care, alright?" He chuckled, "I'd never leave you because of it. I mean," he grinned and whispered, "Mooney is a Werewolf! He turns into a bloodthirsty monster once a month - whatever you have can't be worse."_

He had been right, Violet didn't evolve into a beast once a month or posses some crazy alternative to that. It was a rare muggle disease that her parents don't recall anyone in the family having - as far back as they could remember anyways. The doctor had said it was rare and that for it to occur in a child, especially at Violet's young age, it would take two people to carry the gene - Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Violet didn't proudly admit her illness but didn't purposefully hide it, she wasn't scared of people hating her for it but she didn't know of anyone going around flaunting the fact they had a disease - it would make her seem as though she wanted pity. Instead, she wanted solace and to put it on the back burner. She tried telling Sirius that but he wouldn't listen and relentlessly used the fact that Remus knew and he didn't.

_"My best friend knows about it and I don't! How is that fair, Violet?" _

_She sighed, "Because... Remus is understanding and he's ill to-"_

_Hurt flashed across his face, staring bewildered down at her, "Am I insensitive or something? Do you think I'll make fun of you? You've got to be kidding me."_

_Violet shook her head, "No! I'm not saying that! It's just-"_

_"Why can't you tell me?"_

_"... Alright... fine..." she inhaled softly._

The symptoms were listed in her head just as the doctor years ago had described them, Violet for the rest of her life would experience increased heartbeats, muscle weakness which result in fatigue and irritability along with trouble sleeping. Her hand tremors were the only physical symptom of the disease which seemed to come with anxiety over petty things like exams - anything that made her overtly nervous. If she strained herself too much it would result in her falling very ill where she would have to rest and recuperate.

Sirius had merely sat there but what did Violet expect him to do, his knowledge of the muggle world was limited and next to nothing. He truly didn't understand the rarity of it but Violet wasn't offended by that - instead she witnessed him laughing.

_"I can't believe you're laughing at me! UGH!"_

_Sirius grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his embrace, "I'm sorry-"_

_She narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you're laughing at me... I'd never thought you'd sink so low..."_

_"I'm not laughing at you," he smiled, furrowing his brow, "all this time I thought there was something REALLY wrong with you," he rolled his eyes, "and you were worried I'd think differently about you."_

_"Sirius-"_

_"Sometimes I wonder about you," he smirked. _

_"There is something wrong with me- maybe it isn't Cancer or-"_

_"Cancer? Like the constellation?"_

_"Oh Merlin," Violet laughed and snorted._

_"What?" Sirius stared at her wide eyed as she continued to laugh at him. _

_"Nothing, Sirius," she smiled. "We should be getting back to the common room."_

_He stared down at her taking her face in his hands before settling his lips on hers, it started out soft and turned zealous and heartfelt. _

If the warmth of his lips hadn't been enough the deliberate, strong grasp Sirius had on her was more than enough to vanish all worry's of being caught by a teacher or a prefect. Before kissing Sirius, Violet had always imagined him to be one of those wild, melodramatic people that would throw someone up against a wall or onto a couch. It was primitive and lustful and the only reason Violet had ever thought that was because of the initial immaturity and pig-pigheadedness he emitted years ago.

She had been wrong, Sirius was anything but lascivious. He was warm and desirous, polite yet fervent which served to say he was a deep romantic knowing full well the balance of how he felt and how to touch.

_"Sirius," Violet whispered, pulling away, "somebody's coming."_

_He smirked, pulling her back into him, "I don't hear anything."_

_"I'm not kidding-"_

_"I thought I told you two to not..."_

_Sirius groaned, his back facing the approaching Professor McGonagall, "I swear, the woman has a tracker on me or something-"_

_Violet tried hard not to laugh, distancing herself from Sirius as their Head of House stopped in front of them. She didn't appear angry just annoyed, Violet knew it was her job to prevent such physical affection to take place so publicly but then again she couldn't blame teenagers for being just that, teenagers. _

_"I'm so sorry, Professor-"_

_"We're not outside your classroom this time," he smirked bravely at her, "you can't really-"_

_She raised her eyebrows, "Were you about to say I can't do anything, Mr. Black?" Her hard green eyes remained solely on him._

_"Well-" he began._

_"No, he wasn't going to say that, Professor. Uh," Violet grabbed his wrist, "we were just heading back to the common room."_

_Sirius huffed, "You were snogging me and she didn't say a word to you - that's a perfect example of favoritism."_

_Violet rolled her eyes, "OR... she could still be holding a grudge against that one time you were rude in her class... oh wait," she laughed, "that's all the time. You always get in trouble, constantly."_

_"Right. I'm just pissed because she interrupted us," he smirked, "we could pick up where we left off-"_

_"I'm not getting caught again."_

_Sirius scoffed, "I can't wait until we graduate."_

_Violet whirled around, "Why is that?"_

_"So I can snog you whenever I want... and other things," he proclaimed, smiling handsomely._

A/N: I know Bellatrix and Sirius were NOT in the same year, she was a good few years older than him from what I know. However, it doesn't really matter because this entire storyline is AU for the pure fact that Violet doesn't exist and other things. Oh! As for the muggle disease Violet has, I decided to just give the symptoms and not the actual name because I felt it was rather irrelevant. The symptoms are what matter and I will forewarn you they play a major part in Sirius and Violet's future. I will tell you it is an auto-immune disease - incurable.

Anyways, I hope you all liked my chapter about Sirius and Violet- they fight, they love and they snog. Haha! I tried making their relationship as realistic as possible. The one thing I hate is fan fictions that create this OC that never fights or has a real argument. Critique me! I want to make these two as natural as possible. What do you think? The next time you see these two they will be graduated. :)

Oh. And please, don't be too sad that Sirius is 'dead.' *cough cough*

_**Review,**_ please.

_- SeraphielSong_


	15. The Second Wizarding War

The Second Wizarding War  
- Trio Era -

Flannel. Immediately, she realized by the soft warm texture pressed against the side of her face was flannel so it had to be winter. The material made her sleepy and tired or maybe that was because she was waking up. Remaining utterly silent Violet listened intently to the people around her, there was two of them - a voice she recognized to be Albus Dumbledore's. The other voice was unfamiliar and that of a young man.

"What happened, Professor?" The mysterious boy asked.

He was beside her and seemed harmless but Violet wouldn't dare move, she was already anxious from the night before. It had been near midnight when Violet had found herself chasing Peter Pettigrew through Godric's Hollow and the thick forest that surrounded the once quaint village. Anger and despair had carried her feet to catch up with him . . . and that was it. She couldn't remember what happened next, only that Sirius had been following close behind yelling her name.

James and Lily . . . Her eyes stung trying to hold back the tears. Violet never imagined she'd have to stare down at the lifeless form of her sister. _Harry._ When she gasped, frightened, Albus and the boy stopped talking.

What had happened to Harry? Was he okay? Did Voldemort get to him? She should never have left the house after Peter - she should've taken Harry and run, run as far away as possible. And where was Sirius, why didn't she hear his voice? Where was everyone?

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Colors and shapes seemed to have a purpose and sounds were clearer. What had happened to her? "Albus?" She whispered, straining for somebody familiar.

The wizard appeared before her smiling down at her but the lines in his face were not etched of mere age but of anguish. His eyes twinkled just as before but now they appeared sad. "How are you, Violet?"

Violet shuddered, "Al- Albus ... where is Sirius? Where is Harry?" She took his hand in hers, "Voldemort killed James and Lily! I- I saw them! Harry was alive Albus! It was Peter," she continued to sob uncontrollably. "He betrayed Lily and James!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "I know, Violet-"

"Did you catch him? That traitor!" She shrieked, burying her faces in her hands, "we trusted him! Sirius? I- I need him right now, please, tell me he's alright."

Harry had remained in the background an immense amount of despair flooding through him, it wasn't that she lost his mother but she still believed it was fourteen years ago. She was anything but the doe-like phantom that ventured St. Mungo's day after day, she was replaced by a heartbroken and confused young woman who didn't realize she'd left one war and was now in another.

Dumbledore held onto Violet, keeping her physically stable for the time being, "Violet, listen to me," he began slowly, "Harry is fine." He gestured for Harry to step forward.

When he did, Violet's brow furrowed and laughed as though deranged, "Is this a joke, Albus? James Potter is dead! His memory won't be made fun of! Whoever you are-!" She stopped abruptly, staring at the boy who she slowly realized wasn't James.

The boy was much younger and rather disheveled, if that didn't give it away it was the brilliant green eyes that laid behind his round spectacles. Violet forgot how to breathe quickly realizing those were Lily's eyes and she would know them from anywhere.

Harry inhaled deeply and swallowed, "My parents died fourteen years ago... James and Lily Potter. Lord Voldemort killed them and Peter Pettigrew betrayed them- he hit you with a spell before you ended up here..."

"Albus..." her lip trembled, her stare never leaving Harry.

"He's right, Violet... this is Harry. Lily's son, your nephew and Godson."

Violet shook her head violently, the thick brush red hair hiding her distraught face. "H-how?"

"Peter hit you with a spell, a dark one... it erased your memory so that you couldn't remember who you were or those that are important to you," he smiled softly, igniting a small fire of hope, "Harry brought you back."

"This can't be real- I-"

"Violet," Albus continued trying to get through to her, "you must believe it is. It happened... I know it is hard for you to conceive but-"

She wiped her face and looked up at Harry who stood in the same spot he'd been standing in the entire time. He was Harry, it was so obvious. He was the mirror image of James, with his sly smirk and messy jet black hair but everything about him was Lily. His eyes were not only hers but kind and sincere, he appeared quiet and gentle with a deep sense of loyalty and bravery. A coward couldn't do what he'd done today, at least Violet thought so.

Making her way towards Harry, she smiled softly seeing and feeling his parents within him. "I- I loved your parents very much, Harry." She exhaled taking her nephew in her arms, "and I love you." She shuddered, tears streaming down her face again, "I'm so sorry, Harry. Sirius and I- we should have protected you better."

Harry sighed, burying his face in her shoulder, "You did everything you could do."

Violet sniffed, still managing to produce tears. They had become a habit in the past few minutes, she'd lost her family, a friend had turned into an enemy and worse she hadn't been there for her Godson all these years. It troubled her greatly but what troubled her more was Sirius was nowhere to be found. As if they knew what she was thinking, Dumbledore briefly told Violet that the wizarding world was in a mess and they needed to leave immediately.

Violet began to worry and demanded Dumbledore to tell her where Sirius was but he hushed her explaining the hospital wasn't the time or place to discuss the whereabouts of him. He seemed sullen at the topic of her husband and Harry couldn't look her in the eye but he appeared disappointed. During all the dilemma, Violet found it hard to wrap her mind around the reality that she'd been lying in a hospital for fourteen years. However, she did recall chasing after Peter and he whirled around with his wand pointed at her. She'd thought he'd just knocked her out - but erase her memory! It was cowardly and dirty and she was determined to find him.

It was obvious that he was never caught for his treacherous actions and deep down inside it wasn't justice that drove Violet to this decision but revenge. Harry and Albus had managed to remain tight lipped through the mass amount of questions she had for the two of them. Once leaving the hospital, the three apparated in a small London neighborhood. It was darkly familiar to Violet and upon seeing the number of the homes skip from eleven to thirteen, she knew immediately they were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius," she whispered. "He would never live here... he hates this place."

"It's the Order's location," Harry whispered, as the three entered the dark manor.

"Harry! Harry!" Molly Weasley ran into the hallway, flustered. She took him in her loving embrace, exhaling the fear in short breaths. "Oh Merlin! You are so lucky-!"

"Molly?" Violet smiled softly, remembering the kind Weasley from years ago.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew large, "Violet! Dear, come here," the two women embraced, exchanging kind sentiments before Dumbledore broke up the small reunion.

"Who is here, Molly?" Albus asked, hastily.

"Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Dedalus..." she continued naming off the members, adding that she sent her children directly back to Hogwarts.

Violet furrowed her brow curiously, she cleverly realized that everyone seemed to be flustered and their nerves wracked. What had happened before her memory was returned? "What's going on-?"

Albus sighed deeply looking back down at Harry, "You should go back to school Harry, I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"But-"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Tonks can bring you back deary," exhaling she pulled Harry in once more before she went to get Tonks.

Violet stared down at Harry meeting his beautiful yet sad stare, she could tell how desperately he wanted to stay but whatever they were going to talk about at the meeting Dumbledore felt he didn't need to be involved.

"I will be following short behind," Albus added, smiling at the young woman named Tonks. "I need to have a word with Violet and then somehow fix the mess at the Ministry."

When Harry and Tonks left the manor Albus turned to look at Violet, he took in her wracked and confused form that reminded him of the new first years he received every year. They were intrigued and fearful at the same time, their faces contorting into that of a sweet, confused child. However, Violet was anything but a child and Albus knew he couldn't treat her as such. She was, after all, Harry's new guardian.

"I'm sorry for the lack of information and attention I am giving you, Violet. It doesn't seem very fair."

Violet shook her head, "It's fine, Albus. I just-"

"I cannot stay and divulge anything to you but beyond those doors is a familiar face," he nodded to her, "I'm sure I will be seeing you very soon."

When Dumbledore left the manor Violet turned the other way and stepped into the kitchen realizing there wasn't a meeting after all. Mrs. Weasley was at one end of a long table chopping vegetables for a stew she was cooking and across the table was a man with sandy brown hair graced with flecks of gray. He appeared tired and ill but his rugged exterior didn't match up to the kindness in his heart.

"Remus."

He looked around, smiling and shaking his head, "Violet."

The two old friends embraced in a warm hug that was filled with friendship and care, Violet found she was growing more and more accustomed to crying and resembled that of a broken tea pot. Remus held onto her allowing her to cry into his shirt for as long as she needed too. After a few minutes of sobbing and Molly Weasley solemnly cutting away at her vegetables Remus pulled Violet from him to stare down into her dark blue eyes.

"I never thought..." he shook his head slowly, "you'd wake up. Sirius, he-" Remus stopped himself short, seeing the anticipation grow in Violet.

"Where is he, Remus? Is he helping at the Ministry?" It would make perfect sense, there had to be more Order members than what she'd seen and none of them were at headquarters.

The old friend before her sighed as though he was preparing for battle, slow and cautious. His eyes were sorrow filled and Violet found this peculiar, everyone she'd met that day seemed saddened by something. "Sit down, Violet."

At first she didn't, afraid that if she listened bad news would come, at least it felt that way. Violet watched Remus sink back into his seat, he glanced at Molly who appeared grave and solemn. He took Violet's hands in his.

"Remus..." she looked anywhere but him, "where is Sirius?"

"Violet-"

"Where is he-?"

"He's..." he spoke in that of a gentle whisper, hoping it would soften the blow, "dead, Violet. Earlier today Peter killed him-"

Through all her walls and barriers of strength Violet's anguish tore them down. They came crashing around her as she fell into Remus' caring embrace, crying and sobbing. She tried to picture him, tried to remember his scent and how his laugh always reminded her of a dog barking. It was who he was and for the life of her Violet would hold on. Desperately, she clung onto Remus who held her with all his strength and power as though shielding her from anymore of reality's sick cruel tricks. She tried to assure herself Sirius wasn't dead but how could she? He was no where to be seen and her dearest friend told her he was gone. Her stomach ached from the constant crying and her eyes stung from the immeasurable tears she spewed.

In all that she could remember, Violet never recalled imagining Sirius dead. It was the same for her sister and James, having never prepared herself for death and the tragedies that surrounded her. One would think they would being part of the Order but maybe Violet never dawned on the idea because it was too painful. She quickly learned to regret her naive decision.

The summer went by slowly and painfully for Violet and Harry both of whom hid their true emotions rather than broadcasting them. Over the summer, Violet had ventured into Sirius' old bedroom and nearly fell over sobbing. The crying episodes slowly disappeared as the weeks ravaged on, Violet had to show some strength so her Godson wouldn't mope around the rest of his vacation. Not even a week after Harry left Hogwarts Violet and a few Order members went to Privet Drive to retrieve Harry and bring him to a place he'd be more loved and appreciated. Dumbledore had confided in Violet that before Lily died she used an ancient spell that allowed Harry to remain safe from Voldemort; he'd always be safe with family.

It had been ghostly seeing Petunia again, age and time had found her but she was still the magic-hating-stuck-up sister Violet remembered so fondly during her teen years. However, there had been a glimmer in Petunia's eyes that reminded Violet of their youth, when all the three Evans' girls were concerned about who could jump the highest off the swing set or run the fastest.

_"Vi- Violet, I thought you were... ill?"_

_"I was..." Violet frowned slightly, "I'm not anymore."_

_Petunia nodded, "You would never have gotten ill if you hadn't been in that world in the first place!"_

_Violet shook her head and revealed a picture she'd been carrying with her, "Here. I found it amongst my old things."_

_Hesitantly, the older sister accepted the picture and gasped at watching it move before her. _

It had been a picture of the three sisters during the holidays during Violet and Lily's third year at Hogwarts. Lily had learned how to bewitch certain objects like the naturally talented witch she was. For some reason that holiday Petunia had been more pleasant than the ones to follow. Lily was up close messing with the camera and when she pulled back, Petunia and Violet were sitting on either side of her, beaming and laughing. There was nothing particular about it, just a fond memory Violet liked to look back on.

As Harry and Violet were leaving Privet Drive, Petunia stuttered.

_"Good luck... Harry."_

_Her nephew merely nodded and left, leaving Violet and Petunia to stare at each other. She was still clinging to the picture, her eyes sparkling and her mouth turned in a comforting, warm smile. _

_"Good-bye, Violet."_

Violet didn't know if she'd ever see Petunia again, it was a scary thought but they lived two different lives in two different worlds. However, Violet would always believe till the day she dies that Petunia is and will always be her sister. The two of them embraced, having not remembered the last time they hugged each other.

_"Bye, Tuney."_

The childhood nickname had slipped from her mouth, Petunia's face was distorted in that of remorse and happiness.

"You guys all lived together?" Hermione laughed, "How did that work out?"

Remus chuckled, "Uh... it was... _interesting._"

"To say the least," Violet scrunched her nose, "the only other female companion I had was Lily, we were in a house full of boys... it was definitely _interesting_."

"Whose idea was this?" Harry asked. He could imagine Ron, Hermione and him living together after Hogwarts but six people, it was amazing they all didn't end up killing each other.

"James and Sirius', they thought it would be brilliant, all of this living there together and all of us in the Order," Violet shook her head, "there were so many times I was so close to killing your uncle, Harry!"

"What was Sirius like... you know, when you guys were young?" Ron asked, hesitantly.

Remus and Violet exchanged a look of thought and humor. It was clear in their faces there was much to be said about Sirius Black, much more then the trio could possibly know. They knew him as the famous Azkaban escapee and Harry's Godfather. Violet explained that Sirius was unpredictable.

"One day he brought home a motorcycle, I almost didn't let him keep it."

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked.

Violet smirked, "Sirius."

Harry beamed, "Sounds like him."

The kitchen door then burst open, a disgruntled Mr. Weasley following a grave looking Kingsley Shacklebolt who was holding a Daily Prophet. They both startled the room and its' inhabitants with the abrupt entrance that Mrs. Weasley nearly dropped the dishes she was reorganizing.

"Arthur-! What's going on?"

"This!" He retorted, angrily.

Kingsley tossed the latest edition of the Daily Prophet in the middle of the table, on the front was a picture of Sirius. Harry quickly read the article and realized the picture was a recent one. His Godfather stood holding a prison plate in his hands staring up at him looking into nothingness. His dark eyes read that of desperation and sorrow.

Violet's eyes narrowed, pulling the article closer to her, "What- what is this?"

"The Ministry paid the Daily Prophet to publish a false article weeks ago claiming Sirius was dead. Somehow, it was leaked that he is in fact _alive_!" Kingsley's booming voice carried throughout the kitchen and beyond to the rest of the damask manor.

Harry shook his head, "How? I saw Peter hit him-"

"_What_ did Peter hit him with, Harry?" Remus stared at the boy intently.

"It was a green light..." he shook his head slowly, "he didn't say anything."

Violet held back her tears, somehow she had the courage to stare down at her husband seeing how clearly he'd aged over the years but spending thirteen of them in Azkaban could do that to a person. Her fingertips graced his cheek knowing he couldn't feel it but it was nice to imagine he could. It was hard to be in the home he hated, around the people he loved and in a world slowly grower darker by the day and all she could do was think of him. _Constantly._

"Where is he?" Her eyes were intent to remain on Kingsley, "Where do they have Sirius? Why are they hiding this?" Her anger and disgust was evident.

"Because they finally found Sirius after all these years and during this time of crisis with Voldemort claiming Sirius is dead is a sign of hope to everybody else." The tall, confident wizard inhaled deeply, "He has been at Azkaban all this time, his prison records were somehow released. Now that this has reached the press... Fudge is calling on the Wizengamot for a hearing."

Harry furrowed his brow, his green eyes laid intently on Kingsley Shackelbolt, "A meeting for what?"

Hermione gasped, her soft brown eyes wide and watery, "... Fudge wants to perform the Dementor's Kiss... doesn't he?"

A/N: Yes, a very long, drawn out chapter about Violet and her return. For some reason this chapter doesn't feel as "exciting" to me, I don't know. What do you all think? Encase some of you who didn't get my little hint from the previous chapter, Sirius is alive... for now anyways. Instead of killing him, Peter merely _knocked_ Sirius out with a spell that coincidentally had a green light - making it look like the Avada Kedavra curse. Peter may betray his friends but I don't know if he'd have the courage to kill them. Who knows!

I didn't spend much time on the Dursley part because it was obvious with Violet being Lily's sister, Harry could and would much rather live with her. However, I did love my little Violet/Petunia moment. And to anyone who is suspicious - _**no, Remus and Violet will NOT hook up.**_ That small scene with them was very personal and caring, it needed to be dramatic.

Anyways, please _**review.**_ I would love to see my review comments reach _**100!**_

_- SeraphielSong_


	16. Griffin Willows

Griffin Willows  
- Marauder Era -

Violet watches his chest rise and fall beneath the cotton sheet noticing how peaceful he is laying there, pieces of his raven hair hang in his eyes. She expected him to snore, for years Violet always imagined Sirius snoring obnoxiously when he slept but he was as silent as a newborn. And as curious as a child she wonders what he is dreaming about, what entrances him as he sleeps and what voices speak to him. Violet could recall the first time she'd shared a bed with Sirius, it was the exact bed she was sitting on and he was sleeping in. It had been the night they all moved in together, the cottage called _Griffin Willows_ had belonged to James grandparents, he'd talked about how much he loved the home and how many childhood memories it brought back to him. It reminded Violet of a cozy retreat nestled in between thick, lush trees lost and waited to be found by a weary traveler.

_"This place is so du- du- dusty-!" Peter sneezed and wiped his face, his watery eyes trying to focus._

_"It ain't that bad," James smiled weakly._

_Lily ran her finger over a table covered in dust, "Not that bad?"_

_"How long has this place been abandoned?" Violet walked further into the house to find a large, spacious kitchen. _

_James ran a hand through his untidy hair, "Uh- ten years or so..."_

_"Well, at least your grandparents covered the furniture... all it really needs is cleaning," Remus added positively._

_Sirius looked all around, taking in the rustic home, "How many bedrooms are in this place?"_

_"Uh, well, there are only four..." James stared at Sirius quietly as the room fell into a state of awkwardness._

Even though there were ways to do more then snog at Hogwarts, Violet and Lily never were curious to find out how. James and Sirius had admitted to deflowering plenty of girls at Hogwarts during their time spent there but Violet and Lily were more practical about that special moment that two people shared. Oliver McCormick had been Violet's first the summer he broke up with her and Lily had dated a boy at Hogwarts for nearly a year her fifth year before losing her virginity over the summer as well. Thus the result being neither girls had "slept" with their boyfriends yet and with six people and four bedrooms it was obvious who'd be sharing a room.

_Lily's eyes grew large and a small smile crept on her lips, "I think because Violet and I are the only girls here we should decide."_

_None of the boys argued and left the two sisters' awkwardly standing in a dust filled kitchen. Violet looked over at Lily, "You think they planned all this?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous Vi, none of us have a 'real job' as mum would put it and we need a place to stay. It was the only vacant place right after graduation," she beamed, "and it is really charming." She peered out the kitchen window into the backyard, "The garden is beautiful, James says his grandmother planted everything from magical plants to muggle herbs."_

_"I like it too." She smiled, "So... what are we doing about the room situation?"_

_Lily shrugged, as though she'd already made her mind up. "James and I will room together and you and Sirius get a room. Remus and Sirius can have their own bedrooms."_

_"If mum and dad knew we'd be dead," Violet laughed. "Did you see how awkward they were about everything? They act like were saints or something, have you told James you're not a virgin?"_

_She grinned, "Told him he'd have to find out for himself." Lily smiled softly, "What about you and Sirius?"_

_Violet shrugged, picking at her shirt sleeve, "He knows I'm not and he guessed right; Olive McCormick."_

It was second nature for Violet and Lily to talk about these sort of things, they shared everything with each other from the bad things they've done to the first kiss they ever shared with a boy. Secretly, they found it funny how easily the four boys grew awkward and distant when it came to sharing bedrooms and the idea of sex. However humorous it was they both knew they had to put at ease James and Sirius' discomfort.

_"What do you think they're saying?" James picked leaves from a twig he'd ripped off a nearby bush._

_Sirius shrugged, "Probably talking about snogging and who knows what else."_

_"What do you think they'll say?" He was overtly curious and worried about the verdict and truthfully he didn't know why._

_"What do you think they'll say Remus? You're like their best friend," Sirius added sarcastically. "I swear they like you better then they like us sometimes."_

_Their friend grinned, inwardly laughing and shrugged, "You two are over thinking it. How many times have you guys gotten caught snogging at Hogwarts? Violet and Lily aren't shy about any of that stuff, you're not dealing with giddy, pre-teen girls."_

_"Was that a yes or no?" James asked slowly._

_Remus laughed, "I'm going to go walk around, check the magical boarders and boundaries surrounding the house."_

It had been months they'd lived at Griffin Willows and everyday it became more warm and normal to Violet, even though there were plenty of mishaps that happened along the way. From Peter's ridiculous snoring to James' loud music that scared away all wildlife, Lily hunted Sirius down claiming that _'some animal_' had dug up her flowers and laid in them. Truthfully, there was never a peaceful moment that wasn't filled with some sort of uproar or excitement.

_"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Lily halted in the sitting room, her hands placed firmly on her hips. _

_He looked up with wide, fearful eyes, "What are you yelling for?"_

_"The garden out back is completely destroyed! I have to replant everything!"_

_He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry but how does that have anything to do-"_

_"YOU! You played in them!"_

_"Really mate?" James asked, trying not the laugh in front of Lily._

_Violet sighed, "You're probably overreacting Lily. It could've been any animal wandering through, maybe even a stray dog or wolf or deer."_

_Her sister gave up and retreated to the backyard and when out of earshot, Violet hit Sirius. "Don't do it again!"_

_"I didn't do it!"_

_"You're such a liar! You smelled like flowers _yesterday_," Violet narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest not laugh along with James._

Rolling over he could feel her staring at him. Breathing in deeply, Sirius opened his eyes to behold her curious and lost daze, she'd been thinking again. Sirius had named that face her thinking face, she did it often and constantly making him impatiently wonder what was racing through her mind to pull her away so far. Her eyes brightened reminding him of an eager child on Christmas. "Morning."

Sirius nodded, "I have a feeling you stare at me a lot more than I know about."

Violet blushed, "Is that a crime or something?"

Smirking, he shook his head, "Why are you over there? What time is it?"

"Six o'clock," she wouldn't say why she was sitting away and staring at him. It was embarrassing to admit she enjoyed watching him sleep, how his chest moves up and down softly and he appears as gentle a little boy.

He groaned, "You've got to be kidding me..." grinning tiredly, he held out his arm to coax her towards him and it worked.

Violet laid up against his warm body as his arm wrapped around her, in that instant she felt secure and safe. She always felt like this with Sirius, even thinking about him made her feel this way. It was an eternal feeling that had wrapped itself around her heart in a tight, neat bow that would never tear or unravel; it just didn't seem possible.

The footsteps were light and careful as to not wake anyone from their slumber, however, Remus didn't realize Violet was in the kitchen brewing tea and Sirius was forcing himself out of bed. The redhead peered around the corner feeling slightly ashamed watching Remus bid good-bye another beautiful girl he'd met the night before, brought home in a drunken stupor and wake up next to her remembering half of the night before. Violet could tell the young woman didn't mind the slight mishap, her eyes were sparkling and her smile tired yet beaming staring up at a babbling Remus whose sandy hair was messy from sleep.

She kissed him sweetly on the lips bidding him farewell, Violet turned away knowing in a matter of ten seconds Remus would be in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea.

Violet grinned, "She was _very_ pretty, Remus."

He nodded tiredly, "Half-Veela."

She frowned slightly, realizing he wasn't at all concerned about her but finding the sugar for his tea. "Are you going to see her again?"

Remus hesitated slightly, "I doubt it."

"Why-?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" He smiled at her softly, making sure she knew he wasn't upset with her.

Violet exhaled, taking in his thin, disheveled form, "You do realize that not everyone is afraid of Werewolves. There are five other people in this house who aren't... who says she was? She is part Veela, she knows what it's like to be marked as half-creature instead of half-human."

The conversation was interrupted by Sirius who slapped Remus on the back, "Heard you and that girl come in last night, sounded like you two were having fun." He winked, forgetting completely Violet was standing beside him.

Remus laughed, amused by his friends candor, "We were also drunk. I never get that way, probably because she was part Veela though."

Sirius inhaled sharply, "They can do that, I remember the summer before our sixth year, James and I started talking to these French girls, they had Veela in them and by the end of the night we'd bought so many drinks we didn't know where the door was." He shook his head, "They're wicked."

Sipping her tea curiously, Violet cocked her head, "Don't be too proud of Remus... he decided he is never seeing her again."

Sirius eyes grew large and stared at his friend dramatically, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Remus shook his head, staring at Violet.

"Of course not," Violet grinned, "Oh, and Sirius, my mother and father are stopping by today."

He gulped, nodding slowly trying not to show his discomfort in that idea. Sadly, him and Mrs. Evans didn't get along very well, agreeing with Petunia that he had a dangerous streak about him. "Does she know how many bedrooms there are?"

Grinning, Violet left the kitchen and said, "No, but she'll find out."

It was hard to explain to your mother and father that they couldn't visit because your home wasn't just a home, it was the meeting place for the Order and needed to be kept as secretive as possible, even if it was just muggle parents coming to visit. Mr. and Mrs. Evans weren't perfect, they loved their daughters very much and allowed them as much freedom as children as a caring parent could but the protectiveness never faded away. Violet hugged her father warmly, he reminded her of a teddy bear with his tall form and light, wispy blonde hair. Staring into his eyes she saw her childhood of learning how to ride a bike and running through sprinklers.

"It's very nice out here Violet, calm." He smiled, stepping into the cottage.

Mrs. Evans on the other hand reminded Violet of a loyal hound, she was gracious and sweet, her eyes constantly sparkling and full of life. But, the second any family of hers' is in harms way she turns into a she-wolf, ready to rip and shred any in her path. It was a gruesome depiction of ones mother but it was also protective and promising.

"Hm. What if someone gets hurt out here... nobody will ever now." Her eyes wandered the home, in search of any profound sexual details that the home was more of a party house then an actual living space.

Lily crossed her arms, "We can apparate, mum."

"That's the teleportation thing, right?"

Violet laughed at her father, while her mother's smile grew, "James! You grow more and more handsomer every time I see you!"

James grinned, "Hello, Mrs. Evans-"

"I've told you time and again you can call me Rose."

Rose Evans smiled as her stare fell on that of Remus and Peter who were warily making their way through the home, trying to stay out of the way. "Who are these two young men?"

As Lily went on to introduce Remus and Peter, Violet angrily looked around for Sirius who was nowhere to be found. Slipping away from family and friends she quietly scoured the house in search of her boyfriend, she felt like she was playing a foolish came of hide and seek with a child. Her eyes darted to the backyard where a mass of shabby, black fur was sprawled on the lawn resting in the fallen, autumn leaves. Violet rushed downstairs and outside where Sirius' ears perked up as she approached him, frustration crushing every golden leaf beneath her foot.

"_Stop it_! My parents are here, change back," she ordered.

Sirius, however, remained in his Animagus form and even though dogs couldn't smile Violet could tell in his eyes he was enjoying every minute of her annoyance with him.

_"Violet!"_

With her mother calling, Violet had no time to waste ordering Sirius to change back. She flicked her wand at him, resulting in his shabby, dog form to evolve into his human form.

"What the bloody hell-?"

"Ah, Sirius," Rose Evans smile was filled with strong dislike and fake sincerity for her daughter's boyfriend.

He exhaled heavily and nodded, "Hello, Rose."

She narrowed her powerful green eyes, her lips forming into a thin line, "_Mrs. Evans,_ Sirius." Slowly, she walked from the back porch with her finger pointing at a cloaked motorcycle. "Is that a bike?"

Violet knew seeking Sirius out was a bad idea, he grinned proudly at her mother, "Yeah, _James_ helped me buy it, runs great. Violet and I have ridden it a few times in the country," he looked down at her, "didn't we just ride it a few days ago?" He looked back at Rose, smirking, "Want to have a look?"

They laid in the dark, not touching, a foot of space between them.

"How could you say that?" Violet whispered, hearing Sirius exhale softly.

Sirius is so quiet Violet swore he was asleep, "That woman makes me so angry, Vi. I've never been great with moms... obviously, but I've never done anything to make your mother hate me so much." He rolled his eyes, "She loves James though."

"Just ignore her-"

"Vi-"

She propped herself on her elbow, staring at him in the dark, "I told you she _hates_ motorcycles. She lost my her father in a crash when she was fifteen and made my sisters' and I swear we'd never ride one." Violet's lip trembled, "She'll never trust me again and she'll hate you forever."

"I'm sorry... alright? I apologized to her though," he looked over at Violet, his stare serious and grave.

"You did?" Violet shook her head, "What did she say?"

Sirius shrugged, "She asked if we wore helmets, I told her I make you wear it whereas I don't. She hated that," he chuckled.

"Of course she does, I hate it when you don't wear one."

"She said the only way she'll let me marry you is if I start wearing one."

His voice were filled with ease and freedom as though the words that fell from his lips were that of an everyday conversation. Violet's mouth was agape and her eyes filled to the brim with curiosity and tears.

A/N: So, the point of this chapter was to let you guys _feel_ the relationship after Hogwarts. I hope there was plenty of family drama and humor for you guys! I decided that James would be the loved boyfriend whereas Sirius wouldn't because to me, he would appear as the bad boy which a mother like Mrs. Evans doesn't find very appealing. Yeah, and Sirius just asked Violet to marry him. I wanted to make it eccentric, I didn't want to follow the usual _bring the girl some place romantic and get on one knee._ Because, honestly, Violet and Sirius don't need that, they know they love each other.

I hope you guys also realized I've yet to use the words, _'I love you'_ and that's because they are used so often that nowadays there isn't an infinite meaningful feeling behind them. I've just read so many fanfictions where Sirius and an OC are all gushy and lovey-dovey. Love is genuine and real, not Hollywood fluff.

The real First Order of the Phoenix stuff will be coming up, involving some familiar Death Eaters! Oh! And Sirius and Violet are still seventeen, I envisioned these two getting married really young. lol. I don't know, that's my interpretation of them. :)

Please, as always, _**review.**_

_- SeraphielSong_


	17. Harry's Guardian

Harry's Guardian  
- Trio Era -

Stepping into the bedroom was like falling into another dimension, the decor "muggle loving" manner didn't suit the rest of Grimmauld Place. The sheets were red and gold with posters plastered around the bedroom of muggle girls or some of Quidditch, the players racing through the picture to only be repeated. Violet's hand tingled due to the countless times she rubbed back and forth over the comforter. It wasn't the first time she'd found herself in Sirius' old bedroom, staring at nothingness to only linger over a beaming muggle girl. She never understood why she sought on the room that once belonged to him, it was like he never left. His bed had been wrinkled and unkempt, papers and books scattered lazily around the room.

Violet never had the comfort of meeting Walburga Black but had heard stories of the horrid, distasteful woman to never want to meet her. On the Black Family tree she is a beautiful woman, like all the Black's were but even in a simple portrait it was evident hatred fueled her soul. Violet could imagine when Walburga found her son had ran away she shut his bedroom door and never entered it again.

Being in a house all by herself constantly gave her time to think, maybe too much time. Each floorboard whispered a memory or taunted Violet to where Sirius' old bedroom was the only place she could find real solitude. Here she was laying on his bed recollecting everything that flooded through her to stop at Harry.

He had been curious to learn everything about his mother Sirius couldn't tell him and perhaps memories Sirius had forgotten to mention. Their summer had been filled with recollecting times of the First Order to even doing some light traveling. Harry had asked the simplest questions about his mother.

_"What was her favorite color?"_

_Violet smiled, "Any shade of purple."_

Harry had even managed to get her to ride a broom, it was embarrassing and if Sirius had been there he would've laughed at her the entire time. The last time Violet had ridden a broom was her first year at Hogwarts and then it didn't go well. She wasn't anything like James and Sirius when it came to riding a broom, not only were they suave and graceful on the ground but they were like swans when they rode a broom. The idea of being a hundred or more feet in the air didn't bother them.

After a good few weeks of practice Violet had gotten the hang of riding a broom and even played a game of Quidditch with Harry and the Weasley children. She wasn't anything at their level but played best when stationary; Keeper was her spot.

_"Want to try for a Beater, Violet?" Fred grinned, holding onto a beaten bat that matched his twin brother George's._

_Ginny scoffed, "What? Are you trying to kill her?"_

_"Maybe you should be a Chaser," Harry quickly intervened, "it's pretty... simple. You hold onto the Quaffle and try to get into the goals."_

_Violet grimaced, "Sure. Why not?"_

Quidditch was anything but simple, Violet had vividly remembered the Quidditch games during her years at Hogwarts. At least two players were sent to the Hospital Wing at the end of every match. There had been countless of times James Potter had showed off his Quidditch scars or wounds and plenty of other times Lily had spent a lot of her time on his account; sitting worriedly by his bedside, showering him with her care and affection.

Everyone had said they were going to go easy on her, she was constantly run into or practically fell off her broom holding on for dear life. There were a few times where she had met the Earth face to face, wondering how James and Sirius ever found Quidditch liberating and fun.

_"Maybe I should sit out..." Violet groaned, sitting up slowly._

_"Then the teams will be uneven," Ron sighed, "and Hermione isn't going to play."_

_"Try Keeper. You stay in front of the goal and stop anything that tries to come through with your broom," Harry shrugged._

At first, Violet wanted to decline to run into the Burrow and join Hermione and Molly in the kitchen but they needed her to play and Harry gave her a look that reminded her of all the years she missed raising him instead of Petunia leaving her painful mark. She had agreed and in the end had no idea she was going to pay for it.

The summer day had been grueling and hot, resulting everyone rolling up their already short sleeves. Ginny had to run inside and grab hair ties for her and Violet to pull their hair back, which was constantly sticking to their neck and face. Everyone was going hard on Ron who was eagerly practicing for try outs this year but Violet practically begged they take it easy on her. She didn't want to seem like a coward but they realized after the twentieth time of hitting the ground that day she didn't want to meet it again.

Somehow, Violet had managed to block a handful of shots and miss just as much. As the game and heat of the weather intensified so did her drive to win. She egged Fred to try and get the Bludger through as well as Ginny to make it with the Quaffle before Harry craftily bumped it from her. It wasn't until Fred came batting with the Bludger and Ginny with the Quaffle at the same time did Violet's head spin. With only seconds to think she somehow thought her body could go both ways.

She fell off her broom, shocked and scared to meet the ground for the twenty-first time that day, she fell straight on her back. The sun was blaring down her, exuding all instincts of protecting her face from the speeding Quaffle and Bludger. The Quaffle pounded into her stomach and the Bludger spiraled into her forearm, her blood boiled as the sun continued to bake her and she belched from the immeasurable amount of pain.

_"Oh my- what happened to her!" Molly demanded, as Fred and George carried a beaten Violet in the house. "I told you to go EASY on her!"_

_Hermione gasped, "Violet-! Harry! You should have been watching her."_

_"She isn't a child, Hermione," Ron added._

_"She's bleeding, Ronald! I mean, look at her arm! I think it's broken."_

_Violet groaned, "Please don't say that."_

_Molly placed her wand on Violet's arm, muttered a spell and the sound of bones breaking and healing occurred, as well as Violet screaming out in pain. "Alright, dear. Anywhere else."_

_She exhaled, "No. You could've warned me though."_

_"Better when you're not knowing. Trust me, all of my boys and Ginny had had more injuries than I can account for."_

Violet should have sensed what a bad omen it was to be playing Quidditch with five teenagers, four of them who were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But no, she wanted to play Quidditch for Harry and for herself. The bruises and cuts would heal with time but she supposed playing all Quidditch all summer with her nephew was worth the scrapes and burns. It wasn't until he brought of Sirius she found it easier to laugh about the whole situation.

_"Was Sirius good at Quidditch?" _

_Violet nodded, "He never joined the team but played with your dad all the time."_

_Harry grinned, "So if he saw you right now, he'd probably laugh... wouldn't he?"_

Even though she was consumed by physical pain, Violet was glowing brighter than any firebug on a summer night. Violet could recall Sirius always wanted to see her ride a broom, to indulge his curiosity to see if her grace can transcend into the air. She'd never let him see and now slightly regretted in doing so.

Violet pulled open the drawer to the nightstand, nothing was in it other than what she had put there the past year. There had to be at least twenty letters from Harry, some where long and described everything that was going on during his sixth year and others were short spurts that had obviously been written in haste so she wouldn't think he'd forgotten about her. Even when Harry only had the time to write a few sentences Violet's quill danced across the parchment with ease, words flowed out of her like paint to an artist.

She only became plagued by writers block when Harry started sending her letters involving Draco Malfoy who he assumed was a Death Eater and Severus who was working with him. Violet had went directly to Dumbledore about this once she realized Harry was holding onto the strong accusation. Dumbledore assured Violet that Draco wasn't a Death Eater and Severus was as loyal to the Order as he was. Violet couldn't argue and question Albus Dumbledore's loyalty.

He, after all, had been her one faithful visitor through her lost years at St. Mungo's. However, her loyalty didn't only lay with Dumbledore but Severus. The last time Violet had laid eyes on him was their last year at Hogwarts, they had a questioning stare on the Hogwarts Express that pulled into King's Cross, the last time for the two of them. She'd never seen him again. It was like stepping into the past when she met him at one of the meetings the past summer. His eyes had remained a never ending coal black and the same sullen expression of that of a sad soul.

_"Severus-" Violet stopped herself when he turned around to stare at her with a concrete, expressionless stare._

_"What?"_

_"I thought you were-"_

_"Obviously... not anymore," he added sharply._

_Violet smiled weakly, "She died and so did your loyalty to the Dark Lord."_

The meeting had been awkward at first, Violet didn't know what to say to him. He had been in love with Lily the moment he met her and never stopped loving her and even mentioning her Violet could see it in his eyes. The day Lily died so did the respect for Lord Voldemort and his unmerciful ways. The hardest thing to behold was staring into Severus Snape's eyes and realizing the nine year old boy she'd become friends with had vanished, the kindness had disappeared and was replaced by hurt.

Even though Severus had once betrayed his kind nature Violet didn't doubt he was anything but trustworthy to the Order. She wanted to desperately believe Harry because he was her nephew but Severus had filled her and Lily with wonder, telling tales about the magical world and Hogwarts. He wasn't as cruel as Harry and Ron painted him to be, Harry didn't understand what it was like to stare into the face that made his seven years at Hogwarts hell and the green eyes he'd fallen in love with.

Severus was cold and dark, but never cruel. Harry couldn't possibly believed Severus Snape was the darkest creature that roamed the Earth, not when fiends like Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback found pleasure in burning down the Burrow, belittling hope.

_"Harry! HARRY!"_

The last time Violet had been so scared was when Harry was ten months old, he found his toy broomstick and zipped around the entire house, knocking over lamps and toppling portraits in his path. She wasn't worried about the broken vase or pictures but that Harry would fall off. Now again, she was reliving that same fear running through the field surrounding the Burrow that was lit by the fire encircling the Weasley's home.

_"Sirius Black! Sirius Black! Locked away in Azkaban!"_

Bellatrix continued to taunt Harry, she knew it would lure him away from home, the idea that he hadn't protected Sirius killed the boy inside. Violet's heart was racing, her hands shook looking all around for any sign of Harry or Ginny.

_"Violet!"_

Dammit! Why was Remus calling her name? She continued to run through the tall grass as the earth slurped to devour her feet in the mud. Unexpectedly, something great and heavy slammed across her abdomen. It wasn't the pain searing through her body that paralyzed her but the smell of warm blood and sweat and sick growl that emitted from the pit of the beasts' stomach.

Fenrir Greyback stood over her, his yellow eyes sick and crazy, his grin was mad and playful reminding Violet of a Joker in a set of fifty-two cards. A red flash hit him square in the chest, causing him to fly back out of Violet's sight. Quickly, she gathered herself and looked back to find Remus running towards her.

_"Harry!"_

He was standing but twenty feet from her, protecting Ginny beside him as dark shadows danced in the grass, teasing and taunting the two. Violet grasped his shoulders, staring into his eyes, _"Why-"_

_"Violet!" Harry pushed her away and dodged the curse that barely missed him._

_"Watch it!" An unknown Death Eater appeared from behind the grass, "He's the Dark Lord's."_

_Bellatrix cackled, "But the Mudblood isn't!"_

Remus and Arthur joined the three, their wands pointed at the unknown Death Eater and Bellatrix's taunting shrills. The three uninvited guests ascended into the air, their solid forms turning into black smoke that could slip through even the largest hands. It was the first time Violet had scolded Harry, at first she yelled and then dissolved into hysterics.

_"Don't you realize how STUPID that was?" Violet yelled._

_Harry exhaled, "Bellatrix wouldn't have done anything-"_

_"To you?" She scoffed, "Bellatrix will do anything she wants, Harry! She's a lunatic! If you do anything SO stupid again, I'll-"_

It had resulted in that unfinished promise and the Burrow had grown quiet, Violet had left Harry to think on his irresponsible actions that emulated his father and Sirius. If anything had happened to Harry that night - even a simple curse, Violet would never be able to forgive herself. He was more than Lily's son and the Chosen One to her, Violet loved Harry and the idea of losing him wilted her inside like a flower in December - non existent.

No matter how upset she was with him, Violet couldn't leave that anger and disappointment lingering in the air between them. When the Burrow had fallen asleep along with its' inhabitants, Violet sought out Harry who was awake in his room. It wasn't certain whether he was awake because of the nights' events or Ron's snoring.

_"Harry? Can I come in?" He nodded, sitting up in bed, watching her approach him and sit down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to say sorry..." Violet shook her head, "Because I'm not."_

_Harry stared her, wondering why she was in there at all._

_"You did something irresponsible and you were punished," she smiled softly. _

_Harry smirked tiredly, "At least it was for something I did wrong. Uncle Vernon punished me because he was bored."_

_Violet laughed, "Well put." Hesitantly, she cupped his cheek fondly remembering the baby she once held in her arms years ago. "I'm not sure if you know this Harry but adults that love their children or nephews," she grinned, "yell at them constantly... for good reason."_

_He nodded slowly and shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose."_

_"Do you know why?" The question hung in the air for a moment, realizing Harry was rendered clueless. Violet exhaled a long breath, "It's because I love you, Harry."_

_"I know," he nodded, "I remind you of my parents and-"_

_"No," Violet shook her head, "that's not why I love you. I've known you since you were a life in your mother's womb, I listened to you and felt you kick and move. When you were born I listened to you breathe..." she smiled, "you've been a part of me since day one, Harry."_

Harry didn't know discipline for the sake of love and safety, he only knew of Vernon Dursley's idea of discipline which was born out of Harry's "abnormality" of being a wizard. Harry didn't know what it was like to run into your parents bedroom and hide under the covers with them, nestled against her your mother, the sound of her heartbeat a soothing lullaby. His entire life had been reckless, Harry had always been on his own and therefore never understood the rules and when not to break them.

Chasing after Bellatrix for the sake of Sirius was normal to him, but for Violet it had been traumatizing and reckless. It was the first time Harry had experienced that tough love he'd never felt before. He didn't realize Violet knew him so well, he couldn't remember that one year he spent with loved ones and yet here was Violet taking where she left off.

Albus Dumbledore had never appeared more at peace before, he laid facing the heavens as the sky gently weeped, its' tears sliding down his aged face. His chest didn't move up and down, his heart had stopped just as his life only minutes before. Harry wept into his silk robes and white beard, wondering if possibly fate could play on his side for once, allowing him this one gift for another.

_Life._

As a guardian Violet wanted to argue with Harry until they were both blue in the face but in her heart she knew his choice was possibly the best decision. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, it would be plagued with Death Eaters and rid of muggleborns because as the Ministry descended the Dark Lord rose to power. It was still proof that even in the darkest of times love could be found, Bill and Fleur's wedding was proof of this. When Dumbledore had fallen the Order thought it best Violet and Harry move to the Burrow permanently.

The wedding was the only realistic iota to put in front of everything else, sadly, all Ginny and Violet received was small insults from Fleur or "Phelgem" as Ginny referred to her quite humorously.

_"I wanted to have pink dresses," the French girl sighed, "but it would clash horribly with your hair."_

_Violet made a face and Ginny rolled her eyes, Bill sending his baby sister a look to not say anything. "I'm sure you'll find something, dear."_

The previous summer hadn't been so gloomy then again a storm of near defeat wasn't clouding any at all remaining hope. Most of the summer Harry had been quiet and despondent, acting as more of a wallflower then anything else. Violet had tried to cheer him up but after losing Sirius to Azkaban and now Dumbledore's death, it was hard to see any happiness in the situation.

Violet knocked before entering Ron and Harry's bedroom and walked inside, grinning, "You boys look so handsome." She neatened Ron's hair and fixed Harry's tie, trying to get eye contact. When Ron left the room, she spoke up, "What color are your eyes again?"

He didn't smile but instead looked up at her.

"Harry... Dumbledore's passing was hard... for all of us. I know you were close to him..." she exhaled, at a loss for words. If anything, Albus was the first real fatherly figure Harry had in his life and now that was gone. She played with the gold silk dress she was wearing that matched the other brides maids and chuckled, "Your mother had me in a lavender dress."

"Yeah?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah." She sighed, "You know, you need to look at this wedding as a day of celebration. Dumbledore would love the idea of this; wedding's during a time of great struggle." She beamed, "He embraced that your parents married young and had you."

"I suppose," he shrugged, "I told Ginny that we couldn't... be together."

"Ah. That's why she hasn't been herself."

Harry sighed, "You think I was right? Telling her that? I mean... I don't want to make a promise encase I won't-"

Violet shuddered, "Don't say that, Harry."

"It's the truth... I'm not just Baby Harry to you, I'm the _Chosen One_. I have to defeat Voldemort and unless you're a seer and can tell me what will happen, well, I don't know what will happen. I care for her," he smiled gently, his green eyes filled with kindness and warmth for the Weasley girl, "and I don't want her heartbroken any worse than it is in the end."

Sadly, everything he said was true and thought out. "You're right... and I think you did a good thing. Ginny is strong, Harry. I think she could've handled it but you're not selfish," Violet kissed him gently on the forehead. "Come on, we have a wedding to go too."

The vows and the sermon had been lovely, the entire time Violet recollected on her wedding day, though it had been much smaller and far more secretive than Fleur's elaborate one. The celebration afterward had been tiring, Violet had struck up a surprising conversation with Xenophilius Lovegood who she hadn't seen since her years at Hogwarts, remembering they were partners their entire second year together in Herbology.

However, during their flashbacks to Hogwarts Violet felt pained to stare at Remus now and again to notice how tired and depressed he looked compared to his bright, bubbly new wife.

"Remus?" Violet whispered, when Tonks had been stolen away for a conversation.

He turned around and nodded, "You look lovely, Violet."

It was so like him to use a compliment to diverge his own problems. "I've never seen a new husband so depressed in my life." She shook her head, "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Nothing- has Harry seen the latest Daily Prophet?"

She wished he hadn't brought that up, Violet narrowed her eyes at him darkly, "This isn't about me-"

"It's surely about Harry," he added, lightly.

"He doesn't need to be waiting around for Sirius," even though the weather was warm, Violet suddenly grew cold. "Hey! Stop it!"

"What?"

"You always did that," she tried not to smirk, "you change the subject so it isn't about you anymore! Remus... for once in your life tell me what is wrong with _you_."

By the distress in Remus' face he didn't know where to begin but it didn't matter. At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

A/N: Definitely a chapter to let you 'feel' Harry and Violet's relationship since some of you wanted to see them interact. I loved the Quidditch scene! Even though Violet is a smart witch I made her entirely too clumsy when it came to a broom! If Sirius had been there he would've teased her terribly!

I didn't focus too much on the death of Dumbledore... we all know what happens, I don't need to cry and short circuit my keyboard.

Anyways, please _**review.**_

_Do you feel I captured Harry and Violet's relationship? Did I make them bond? Do you feel Violet's love for Harry? _Answer these in a short _**review **_please.

_- SeraphielSong_


	18. The Curse

The Curse  
- Marauder Era -

The night was cold and calm and all Violet could do was get lost in the sky, watching each twinkling star and inhaling the scent of autumn. Her eyes danced all around her, the calm homes at rest not knowing an attack was planned on them, bloodshed to be expected. Beside her Sirius breathed and even though he wasn't holding her hand he might as well have been, they were so close Violet could smell him, her nose lightly touching his jacket. This was the one thing Violet hated about Order missions, there was no talking, not a sound was to be made. _Vigilance _is what Alastor Moody called it.

Oh God, how badly she wanted to whisper Sirius's name. Violet was used to going into battle against Death Eaters but in the pit of her stomach, the depths of her soul she was always worried something would happen to Sirius or Lily. During these few moments of quiet before the storm she prayed and prepared herself for the worst. Across the way were the shadows of James and Lily who were huddled close together, the tips of their wands barely visible. The little village outside of Sheffield had no idea the violence and power that was to be unleashed.

Violet shouldn't be here, she knew that. Sirius would want her home, Lily would want her home, safe where nothing could happen to her or the very small, fragile life she was carrying inside her. She thanked Merlin it was dark out that way Sirius couldn't see her crying, the slow, deliberate tears that fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. They were married, had been married - she can't lie to him, not about this. This once, she would break rules, break ranks for him.

"Sirius..."

At first he didn't move, still as stone. He looked around slowly, his mouth turned into a frown, "Be quiet," he muttered.

Suddenly, spirals of black smoke fell from the sky like ballerinas, graceful but oh so deadly. In a matter of seconds the smoke transpired into physical, human forms - Death Eaters.

The Order sat and watched, waiting for their next move and when they nothing happened the Order attacked. Curses and hexes were thrown as well as defenses. Violet could easily see Lily throwing a spell and clumsily pushing James out of the way who was nearly hit.

"Come on," Sirius muttered, running out into the field becoming quickly absolved in a duel with Antonin Dolohov. Violet followed quickly, watching his back as another Death Eater tried hitting him from behind.

"How _cute!_ Mudblood defending the mudbloods!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled before sending a horrific curse at Violet, who deflected it. The small muggleborn village behind her still laid in their beds sound asleep unaware of the turmoil below.

Without knowing, Bellatrix had shot at Violet again only to be detracted by Sirius. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Not only married her but a babysitter too!" Bellatrix danced around the scene of trial where good and evil were caught in an ongoing duel. Violet knew deep inside her that it was Bellatrix's intent on killing Sirius because not only did he betray the family by running away but marrying a muggleborn and Violet... simply because she was a muggleborn.

"Is that all you can do Bella, taunt and not play?" Sirius grinned, egging his cousin on to forget all matters of killing Violet.

Bellatrix took the bait sending curse after curse at Sirius who playfully dodged and skillfully deflected them. Violet stepped away and whirled around to bump into James, who pushed her behind him, protecting her.

Violet was usually never like this, she was graceful and tactful on the field, always ready and willing to fight and defend. But, by Merlin she couldn't that night!

"Have you seen Lily?" James yelled, sending the wizard he was fighting flying backward.

"No! Where is she?"

He gasped, "I lost her!"

"Watch Sirius!" Violet ran the other direction and down the hillside spotted Lily in a harsh duel with a tall, brawn, blonde Death Eater. He towered over Lily. She sent a curse at the Death Eater who fell over unconscious, the sisters' eyes met and Lily ran up the hill to embrace Violet momentarily.

"Where's James?"

"With Sirius- Lily I-" she grabbed Violet's hand, pulling her through the battle to be halted by another Death Eater. Meanwhile, Alastor Moody was craftily sending Death Eater after Death Eater to the ground painfully.

Violet whirled around at the sound of Bellatrix's laughter, "Expelliarmus!"

It barely missed Bellatrix whose wild, dark eyes fell on her. "_Crucio!_"

Before having any inclination of what to do, Violet felt to the ground in a painstaking heap, desperately clinging to anything at all around her. The pain was immeasurable and the torture insurmountable. She burned like fire, forever and waging onward to death. Violet wasn't sure if she was screaming all she heard were Bellatrix's taunting cackles and Lily's desperate cry.

As quickly as it came it stopped even though the pain waged on, Violet couldn't move even if she wanted too. As she came back into reality it became clear she was crying as hot tears flooded her, her torment only absorbing them.

Two beautiful, desperate green eyes stared down at her and around Violet a wall of red hair protected her. "Violet! Violet! Oh God! James!"

The stars above twinkled, unharmed and unknowing of the damage below them. And soon enough they disappeared behind the spirals of smoke that left as soon as the came.

"Violet..." Remus knelt beside Lily, his tired face crumpled in distress. "Is she sane?" He whispered to Dedalus Diggle only because Lily was too hysterical to reply.

"Yes," he replied, "just in shock. If she fell into insanity she wouldn't be crying..."

James ran up behind Lily taking into the crumpled body that was Violet and pulled Lily into his embrace. Violet twitched her finger only to feel more pain. "Sirius... Sirius... Sirius..." she called through her sobs until she cried herself into a state of darkness.

It was like detention all over again, he sat in a solemn chair waiting for time to progress only this time a professor wasn't standing over him watching him write lines and he felt guilty for his actions. Sirius played with the ring on his finger, spinning it around and around until the skin there became numb. His eyes wanted to look away from her but his heart couldn't, Sirius wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go but was to afraid he'd cause pain... more then he'd already had.

He should've known Bellatrix would've done something so sneaky and under minded, it was like her to not only attack you but your loved ones. It was a miracle Violet was pronounced sane due to the inflict of the Cruciatus Curse and because now she and the baby was safe.

Sirius inhaled sharply feeling a knife of betrayal stab him in the back. Violet told him every other time but this time she didn't, she irresponsibly fought and dueled, almost killing herself. Sirius knew he wasn't one to be thinking of responsibility but when it came to Violet he was a different man. He wanted to leave the room angry, slam the door behind him and hopefully stir Violet from the rest she needed but his heart wouldn't let him, not went it so fondly beat for her.

His fingers graced her cheek where her tears had dried and the other hand hesitantly touched her stomach and Sirius's mind raced back to only hours ago when the Healer had told him of the child.

_"Dammit! I should've been watching her more closely, I-"_

_James shook his head, "You know Bellatrix has been after Violet... there was nothing-"_

_"I could've done everything, James," Sirius growled, pacing in the hallway, his eyes never leaving the door._

_Lily grabbed his arm, she had absolved herself from crying and now stood like a mountain, tall and strong waiting for deliberation. However, Sirius could see it in her eyes and the strength of her hold on him she was as scared as hell. "Stop blaming yourself. If I'm not then you can't."_

_Sirius nodded slowly when all three of their attention's were stolen by the middle-aged Healer who appeared from the bedroom quietly. She smiled softly, "Violet will be fine... she will feel some pain afterward but nothing too severe. She is very lucky... not many pregnancies survive after-"_

_"What?"_

_"She's pregnant?"_

_The Healer's eyes widened, her dark eyes focused on the red head and messy haired young man beside her. Sirius stood between them, his eyes anywhere but her. _

_Lily gasped, "Did she tell you...? Sirius...?"_

As Violet stirred from sleep Sirius pulled his hand away from her stomach. She focused on him, taking in his disheveled form of long hours spent worrying over her. Violet exhaled pain with a mixture of air, "Sirius-"

"How are you feeling?"

She nodded slowly, "Better... I suppose."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, "I should've never let you run off. None of this would've happened-"

Violet shook her head, "Don't-"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, silencing Violet, "It's pretty damn sad to say that _this_ is the only way I was able to know you were pregnant." He stood up, "encase you were wondering, I'd rather hear this sort of news from you than some old Healer."

Her eyes widened and shamefully she looked away, tears welled up in her eyes and just as Violet expected Sirius to leave her alone in the room did he sit beside her and pulled her into his embrace. She cried into his collarbone, holding onto him as though she was going lose him any second and repeatedly did Violet say _'Sorry'_ to only wish the word had more meaning behind it.

However, Sirius knew the pain in all of this, not only for her but him. It would be the third time now, the third time they've heard the glorious news of life created and couldn't help but feel apprehension instead of celebration.

"I know," he whispered into her hair, "I know."

The first time they'd lost the baby the Healer's told them it was a boy and the second time another boy. Each time Violet had been numbed by the reality of death and her disease which had a major role in her desire to be a mother. Violet was told by her muggle doctor when she was twelve that conception would be hard and deliberate. She'd never thought about it until now when she wanted it more than anything and couldn't have it.

She sometimes wondered if James and Lily held back because they felt guilty that their pregnancy would make it. Violet pulled away to only have Sirius pull her her into him again.

"You two made it through Bellatrix... I can't imagine what would stop it now."

When she saw the blood Violet didn't cry instead she grew cold and numb because she was all too familiar with what it meant. She pleaded with Lily to bring her to the hospital alone, having Lily throw away her loyalty to Sirius for the time being. The procedure was painful, regardless St. Mungo's being a magical hospital or not, she had no hand to hold and no shoulder to cry on. After resting for a few hours she was returned home thanks to Lily who relentlessly held onto her little sister and stroked her hair affectionately like a mother soothing away a terrible nightmare.

_"I can't lie to Sirius..."_

_Violet nodded slowly, "You don't have too. If he asks where I am... tell him the truth. I'll handle the rest," she sniffed, looking away and out of habit placed her hand on her stomach._

_"Don't quit, Vi..." Lily smiled softly._

Luckily, Sirius and James had a mission of their own that day, Remus was out and Peter was gone as well - which was odd because he was usually with the other three. Lately, he had been off by himself lately but Violet pushed the idea in the back of mind realizing she had too much time on her hands if she was thinking about Peter's social life.

Just beyond the trees the sun was setting, bright and blinding. The bedroom was quiet and Violet listened to the ruckus downstairs that was James and Sirius. They were joking around about something, Violet's heart fell into her stomach realizing she'd have to steal Sirius's happiness away for a third and final time.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" Sirius beamed, walking around the bed. He crouched down and habitually kissed Violet on the cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, looking anywhere but him. "I lost it..." the words were barely audible but Sirius caught them.

The room was dangerously silent until Sirius shook his head, "How do you-?"

"I went to the hospital," she answered, trying to sustain the hot tears, "Lily took me."

"Why didn't she come and get me? Tell somebody-!"

Violet sat up, "I told her not to... she's been bothering me all day about how guilty she feels lying to you... if you're going to yell at anybody Sirius, yell at me!"

"Yell at-?" He furrowed his brow and stood up slowly, "I would never yell at Lily for this... or you, it's no one's fault-"

She scoffed and stood up quickly, Violet crossed her arms because it made her feel stronger, like she wasn't going to fall. "Oh, shut up." Tears welled up in her eyes and as soon she inhaled she began to cry, "It's my fault! This is _my_ problem! I should've never fought and it's my stupid disease! If I wasn't a muggleborn," she shuddered, looking away, unbelieving what she'd just said, "if I wasn't muggleborn none of this would be happening. You'll never get to be a father," Violet shook her head, burying her face deeper into her chest, "because of _me_. You should've never married me, Sirius!"

He grabbed her and whirled her around, his eyes narrowed in disbelief and anger, "Don't you ever say that... you have no idea what goes through my mind," Sirius exhaled, "I could've easily married some other girl, not deal with an annoying mother-in-law and deadly, overprotective sister!" Sirius took her face in his hands and shamefully Violet hid herself in the crook of his neck. "I don't need a kid to be with you... Merlin, Violet..."

She sniffed, "I'm sorry-"

"Stop being sorry," he replied, pulling her at arms length, "We have years to try again... if you ever want too."

"How can you deal with all this disappointment?" She muttered, her voice thick with tears and anguish.

He shrugged, "I can't... but I will for you."

That evening Sirius had traveled Violet's body, knowing every curve by memory and every spot that made her gasp and close her eyes. The pain and grief transgressing into that of love and enchantment. His kisses trailed her body lightly and deliberately as her fingers combed through his hair and held onto him for dear life.

It would be the fifth time Violet would ask Lily why she was staring at her. She stared at her sister across the table, "What?"

Lily slowly shook her head and looked away, her brow furrowed in confusion and hurt. Violet stared at her sister trying to take her apart bit by bit until the silence was disrupted by James walking into the kitchen bringing with him the cold breath of winter. He stopped and stared at the two and sighed heavily, "So... I take it you told her?"

Violet sat up in her chair curiously, her eyes dancing between James and Lily. "Tell me what?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to find a way... thank you, James."

"Oh."

"Yeah... _oh_," Lily retorted, turning around slowly to meet her sister's curious gaze.

Sirius then entered the kitchen behind James, brushing the snow off of him, "Bloody freezing out there... what are we all standing around for?"

"Lily-"

"I'll tell you later, Vi," her voice sounded urgent.

"Tell her what?" Sirius questioned, curiously.

James sighed, "Tell them both, Lily."

"Why do I have to tell them?" She asked, hotly.

He stepped back, "Uh, I can list a few reasons why - one, because you're-"

Lily quickly whirled around, "Violet," cutting off James she continued, "I've been trying to tell you for awhile now but... it's been hard... James and I- well," she grabbed Violet's hand, "I'm pregnant."

A/N: For the title, I am not referring to Bellatrix's use of the Crutiatus Curse, I'm talking about Violet's disease. A very sad chapter for me to write... Lily's pregnant! :D Little Harry on the way!

Anyway, _**review!**_

_- SeraphielSong_


	19. World On Fire

World On Fire  
- Trio Era -

Pandemonium had broken loose and everyone was fleeing for their lives, people apparated out of nowhere and soon the crowd disappeared leaving those behind unlucky. Violet managed to dodge a few crafty spells from a Death Eater but it didn't really matter. The Order's worst fears had come true, the Ministry had fallen and Voldemort was in control.

As Harry was nowhere to be seen Violet thought the worst when someone grabbed her hand and she was spinning rapidly until she landed dizzily on the hard ground. Her stomach lurched as Violet fought her body to not throw up, everything had happened so quick and suddenly.

Was Harry and his friends alright? Did the Weasley's make it out okay? She felt a light presence beside her and smiled weakly staring into the dark, twinkling eyes of Tonks.

"You 'right, Violet?"

Violet shook her head as Tonks helped her stand up, "Where are we?"

The nymph-like young woman grinned, "My parents house, bet to be the safest place right now." She furrowed her brow, "I wonder where Remus is though... he said he'd be right behind us."

Hopefully, Remus had gotten out of the mess and was some place safe. Violet couldn't bare losing a loved one during this time or turmoil, no one could. Tonks lead her into her parents' house where it seemed like an entirely different world. The house was so normal and quiet, a crazy alternative to only minutes ago. It wasn't the first time Violet had met Tonk's parents but it had been years since she'd laid eyes on the beautiful Andromeda who painfully resembled Sirius in more ways than one.

Her hair was a smooth, silky black and her eyes were equally black and twinkling. They reminded Violet of a starry night and her skin was a milky white, her beauty was considerable to being a Black. Her husband, Ted, was the average looking male and reminded Violet of her own father who had the same blonde hair and gentle, sweet features.

"Hello, Violet, it's been years since I've seen you," Andromeda took Violet's face in her hands and smiled. "I heard what happened to you... I'm terribly sorry," she frowned.

Andromeda wasn't sorry for the fact Violet was locked away in a hospital for years delirious but that Violet lost a chunk of her life with Sirius, who was falsely accused for killing his best friends and harming his own wife. Sirius had told her when they were engaged that Andromeda was a vivacious, severe woman and she didn't warm up to strangers easily. Surprisingly, Violet had proved that fact wrong.

_"She's the only family of mine you're going to meet that isn't going to want to kill you," Sirius smirked, "trust me, she won't bite."_

_Violet frowned, "Are you sure?" she asked as the couple approached Ted and Andromeda's house. _

_Sirius knocked on the door, "Of course I am. And besides, she's married to a muggleborn herself. She's in the same boat as me-"_

_Violet narrowed her eyes._

_"Which I love," Sirius added, before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. _

_When Andromeda had opened the door, she smiled at the two and Violet was instantly blown away by her beauty. It stunned her, but not only the physical but internal kindness she had about her. Andromeda grinned at Violet, "I'm glad to see my cousin is marrying someone with a brain. He always used to chase after girls who were so easy..." she rolled her eyes, "he finally has some sense in him."_

_Violet frowned, "Yeah, his family knows I'm a muggleborn and-"_

_Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "Don't let their ignorance bother you. How do you think they reacted to Ted? I don't care, I love him," she smiled, "and that's all that matters."_

Violet nodded, "I know... I- I haven't seen him yet."

The beautiful, raven-haired woman grinned, "Sirius will find his way to you. I'm sure of it." Andromeda glanced at the living room window which Tonks was staring so intently out of, "Nymphadora what are you doing?"

Tonks glared at her mother for using her full name, "Dora, mum, and I'm waiting for Remus."

Ted grinned, "Where's the man at?"

"There was an attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The Ministry has fallen and Death Eater's are taking over," Violet sighed heavily before sitting down. "I still can't believe everything that happened _has_ happened."

Andromeda gasped, "What? How-?"

"Remus!" Tonks ran from the house and bounded for the embrace of her husband which had nearly knocked him to the ground.

Violet looked away, it was hard to see such a thing when she wished it was her and Sirius embracing. Who knew where he was or Harry for that matter. When Remus entered the house he informed us all that in fact the Ministry has fallen and the magical world was taken over by Death Eater's. As everyone began talking Violet disappeared from the room and found a bathroom to lock herself in for a few moments of silence and peace. Not only had her world crashed and burned but so had the world she lived in and loved. What was she going to do? What was anyone going to do?

It wasn't before long that Andromeda was worried for her and sent Remus to get her, knowing full well they were friends and could handle the situation at hand better than she. The door unlocked and Remus stood before Violet concerned, "Locking doors in a house full of magical people isn't the smartest thing to do."

When Violet didn't respond, he continued, "I know everything seems-"

"Hopeless," she finished for him, "and it is."

"Dumbledore-"

"DUMBLEDORE'S DEAD!" Violet pushed pass him. "You all believed him and look what happened! He's dead and Snape betrayed us all!" Tears welled in her eyes, "SO, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOPE, REMUS! _BE REALISTIC!_"

He sighed deeply, knowing full well she wasn't yelling at him but their circumstances, "Violet... listen-"

"I'm not sticking around playing double agent anymore. I am finding my nephew."

Violet left the home and disapparted before Remus or anyone could stop her. The logical Violet would agree that was she was doing was dangerous and insane, she could be killed or captured but none of that mattered to her. She needed to find Harry and sticking around a house wasn't going to accomplish that. The first place she went to was Grimmauld Place that was heavily guarded by Death Eater's, there wasn't even a chance she could apparate on the front step without getting caught.

Instead she checked Hogsmeade and the grounds of Hogwarts before entering Diagon Alley. Violet didn't find Harry or anyone she knew for that matter and as darkness descended she began to leave Diagon Alley. It was oddly cold for a summers night but that could possibly have something to do with how rapidly the world had changed. Diagon Alley, once a warm and merry place to visit was in dusty shambles. As she thought silently to herself she realized how horribly her feet were killing her and scolded herself for running around in a bridesmaid dress. With the flick of her wand she was changed into normals clothes and continued onward for her search when she heard a low growl.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to find two yellow eyes narrowed at her. For a moment Violet didn't move but instead stepped towards the creature that was shaggy and black.

"A dog?" she whispered and became enthralled, "A dog! Sirius!"

Hope had somehow found it's way back to her, blinding her from the bitter reality the creature was in fact a rabid dog and not her missing lover. Violet pointed her wand at the creature before it backed away slowly and disappeared into Knockturn Alley. Violet knew she wouldn't be visiting that side of town, that was asking for a match with a Death Eater or something worse.

"Where would Harry go? Some place safe..." Grimmauld Place came to her mind but how could they get past the Death Eater's? _They must've been quick,_ she thought.

With nothing to lose Violet apparated to a location a few streets away from Grimmauld Place and walked the rest of the way before she came to the end of the street where two Death Eater's stood nonchalantly. Violet held up her wand ready to strike the two when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

"Get off-!"

Remus stood in front of her with his hand over her mouth again, "Be quiet, Violet. It's me, Remus."

Violet's heartbeat slowed down considerably, "Don't sneak up on me like that... I thought you were a Death Eater."

"Are you trying to get into Grimmauld Place?" asked Remus.

Violet nodded, "If they aren't there, I don't know where they are."

"How do you plan on getting in?"

"I think Harry might've apparated onto the top step and stepped inside very quickly..." Violet exhaled tiredly, "it's all I can think of."

He nodded. "Fine. We'll try that, I'll go first-"

"Why do you get to go first?" Violet complained.

Remus exhaled deeply, "I'm not going to let it fail and you get captured. I would never forgive myself."

Violet narrowed her eyes, "Nice try, but you have a wife whose worried about you. I'm going."

He shook his head, "Sirius is out there... I couldn't live with the fact I let you get hurt and he returns wondering where you are."

Having realized he won that debate Remus apparated to the front step and slipped inside unseen. Violet immediately followed afterward and the two were standing in the entrance hall of the dark manor that showed greater neglect than last time. Suddenly, a voice boomed asking for their identity's.

_"Are you the traitor, Severus Snape?"_

"No." Remus replied confidently.

_"State your names."_

"I am Remus John Lupin, Werewolf and a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

When he looked at Violet, she spoke up, "I am Violet Jane Black, Godmother to Harry Potter and member of the Order of the Phoenix."

When the booming, mysterious voice disappeared and it felt safe to step forward, Hermione called out to them. "Professor Lupin! Violet!" She grinned, "Harry! Ron!"

The boys ran downstairs and without giving Harry a chance to take in their forms Violet hurled at Harry, nearly knocking him over. Her eyes stung to be released of its' tears as Violet held Harry for dear life.

Harry stumbled back surprised having only seen a flash of red before realizing who it was. It had to be the best feeling he's had so far this summer. When the Death Eater's ambushed Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry had desperately sought out Violet but when he couldn't find her Hermione made it urgent they left. Since then he'd been worrying himself sick, afraid he'd never see her again. He embraced her hug even more, taking in her scent which was a warm mixture of cinnamon and gardenia, as odd of a combination he loved it.

"I thought the worst happened to you," Violet pulled away, clasping his face in her hands.

Harry smiled through the pain, "Same here."

"You all were smart coming here, even with the Death Eater's out front." Remus said.

"It was the only place I could think of quickly." Hermione added.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his spot, "Are my parents okay?"

Remus grinned sadly, "Everyone is safe, Ron."

"Professor-"

Remus held up a hand, "We're all adults here, Hermione. You may call me Remus, I am not your teacher anymore."

Hermione blushed before continuing, "Well... Remus, we should go into the kitchen. I have tea brewing."

Once the unnecessary awkwardness diluted everyone filed into the kitchen and remained silent as Hermione poured everyone tea. Violet stared at the cup in her hands before pushing it away, she was still choked up about the ragged dog from before allowing her pained heart to believe it was Sirius. _How long will it be before I see Sirius again... if we make it through this war..._

"So..." Hermione began, breaking the dreadful silence, "how bad is it, Remus?"

The tired Werewolf sighed heavily, "I've heard many things, Hermione. Whatever Voldemort has planned it isn't good... you all need to be very careful. There is no real protection left... especially for you and Violet."

Lupin revealed the latest Daily Prophet from his robes, splaying it on the table before them all. "Look at page two."

Violet turned the pages with an expression of great distaste, _"Muggle-born Register,"_ she read aloud, _"The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns"," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

_"Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no person Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force..."_

Violet furrowed her brow, entirely too disgusted to continue reading, "How could they come to such a stupid conclusion?"

Hermione pulled the newspaper, distraught with the news and continued to read, _"The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commision."_

"People won't let this happen," said Ron.

"It is happening, Ron," said Lupin, "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak. Both you and Hermione need to be careful, all you do," his worrisome eyes never left Violet. _Sirius is still out there... I will not let anything happen to Violet. _"... Harry, the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," Harry replied, "and Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me."

Violet furrowed her brow, there wasn't a chance in Hell Harry was going to go off on some dangerous mission without her around, "I'm coming with you, Harry."

_I won't allow anything to happen to Violet... but I don't think she'll take 'no' for an answer_, Harry thought.

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" Remus asked.

Harry looked into the prematurely lined face, framed in thick but graying hair, and wished that he could return a different answer.

"I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can."

"I thought you'd say that," said Lupin, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

It was a smart offer and Violet could tell by Harry's furrowed brow that he was more than likely thinking the same thing. Violet herself would feel better with Remus there to help protect the trio from any harm. She was sure the world was flooding with Death Eater's and dark creatures galore. There was no telling what they would run into.

Hermione, however, looked puzzled, "What about Tonks?"

"What about her?" said Lupin.

"Well," said Hermione, frowning, "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"

Remus glanced at Violet and back at Hermione, it was true, Violet was married but they were in completely two different boats. Her husband was out in the world hiding from the Ministry and who knows doing what else while Violet was here, making sure Harry remained safe.

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Lupin. "She'll be at her parents' house."

Maybe Harry and his friends didn't pick up on it but Violet did. There was something strange in Remus' tone; it was almost cold. There was also something odd in the idea of Tonks remaining hiding at her parents' house; she was after all, a member of the Order and, as far as Violet knew, was likely to want to be in the thick of the action.

Violet reached across the table to grasp Remus' hand when Hermione tentatively spoke up, "Remus... is everything all right... you know... between you and-"

Everything is fine, thank you," said Lupin pointedly. Violet felt Remus' hand tense underneath hers and she need immediately knew something was wrong.

"Remus... what is wrong?" she stared at her friend who forced himself to say what he did next.

"Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Congratulations!" said Harry.

Violet grinned and beamed at Remus who ignored her warm, silent sentiment. "So... do you accept my offer? Will four become five? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe that we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Violet stared at Remus, her mouth in a line, worried line.

"Just - just to be clear," he said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

Violet shook her head, "Remus... she's pregnant... she needs you. I'm sure she wants you there with her." During her troubling months of pregnancy Sirius barely left Violet's side, he was with her through the months of joyfulness to the times of great sorrow when they lost a few children. The point was they were together through it all, Tonks was tough but Violet couldn't imagine she being okay alone, while her husband was off in danger.

"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Lupin. He spoke with finality bordering on indifference. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

Lupin's face drained entirely of color and the room probably dropped ten degrees.

"You don't understand," said Lupin at last.

Violet furrowed her brow staring at her lost and obviously stressed friend, "Remus... what is going on? You'd be a wonderful father."

He shook his head, "I - I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks! I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."

"I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

As Harry and Remus continued to talk amongst themselves Violet swam in her own haunting reveries, as though out of habit she placed her hand on her stomach where a child could be and once was. She couldn't count on one hand how many times she visited the hospital and the nights she spent crying to herself or in Sirius's arms. It had been the hardest years of her life and Violet would've given anything to be a mother, have a child and smother it would her love and protection. Her eyes stung at the thought of Tonks being home pregnant while Remus was out running with them, possibly getting severely injured or worse, killed.

She clenched her hands so tightly that little half-moons marked her palms and was startled out of her angry reverie when Remus and Harry began yelling at each other.

"How - how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for - for danger or personal glory - how dare you suggest such a -"

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said, "You fancy stepping in Sirius's shoes-"

Violet's face drained of all color and she stood up, knocking her chair back, "You can't leave, Tonks! Not only would James and Lily be distraught of you leaving your own child, Sirius wouldn't recognize you! This is not who you are, Remus!"

"I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight dementors - a coward."

Violet's eyes widened when Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and Harry was sent flying backward as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor. Violet whipped around and followed Remus but wasn't quick enough.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried, but Lupin didn't respond and a moment later they all heard the door slam.

Sirius's chest was burning when he finished swimming across the dangerous and rough current of the river, not only had his body been slammed into a few rocks and broken tree trunks but the water was freezing. The lone prisoner fell onto the bank of the river and thanked Merlin he'd finally reached across, even though it didn't mean much. Sirius was weak and fatigued from constant restlessness and hunger, he didn't even have much energy to turn into his Animagus form to catch some kind of bird to eat.

"I can't stop..." he whispered to himself and any wandering animal willing to listen.

He couldn't stop, not when Violet and Harry were out there in this mess. Sirius honestly didn't believe he'd live to see all he had, he wasn't an old man but he wasn't particularly young, however, his reckless lifestyle had him envisioning the worst. Then again, he wasn't in the best predicament. The last thing the Ministry was doing was looking for him. Death Eater's and dark creatures alike scoured the magical world, they had little time for an Azkaban escapee.

With the rest of the energy Sirius had in him he willed himself to stand up and continue walking through the dark and disturbing wood. The moonlight peeked through the thick brush of the tree tops, giving the prisoner minimal light.

"Violet... Violet..." he muttered when he fell on the ground hard, "I have to find her... find... Violet... find... Harry..."

August had passed by slowly and Violet had heard nothing from Remus or the other Order members. She hoped he was alright even though she was sure his spirit was broken due to Harry's harsh yet truthful words. Remus couldn't leave Tonks in her state and Harry had been right in everything he said, he'd even tried getting rid of Violet using manipulation but Violet saw past it.

_"You can't go with us, Violet," said Harry. "I can't take the risk of you getting hurt... or worse."_

_Violet furrowed her brow, "You're going to tell me where to go, Harry James Potter? You think I could deal with you going who-knows-where and letting my head fill with the worst?"_

_Her nephew continued, "Sirius is out there, probably trying to find you. How can I tell him that you're in St. Mungo's again or dead. I am not taking that chance."_

_"And how will I tell him, our Godson, the child of our best friends who are dead that you're dead. That I didn't protect you when I promised my sister I would!" she proclaimed. "I don't have any children, Harry and Sirius is out there somewhere... you're my first and only priority. Get over it. I am coming. Finish your dinner," she said nodding simply to the plate of food in front of Harry._

Violet sat in the empty kitchen of Grimmauld Place listening to Kreacher sift through the bottom cabinets, muttering on and on about a mere mudblood sitting a few feet from him. Violet wouldn't allow it to get to her, not when she was hastily awaiting for Harry and his friends to return from the Ministry. She had lost count of all the times they went, this time however, they were coming back with more news and possibly an identity for her to temporarily use.

The front door opened abruptly, the three filing into the dark manor quickly, "Harry?"

Her Godson entered the kitchen angrily, "Snape is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Violet exhaled pushing away her cup of tea, "I see. Anything else?"

Hermione smirked, "We coudn't find Umbridge... but we did get you a disguise... Umbridge's secretary! We'll have to wait another month or so before we all can get into the Ministry but when we do we will find Umbridge's locket and get out of there as soon as possible."

_Damn! It's amazing I'm still alive..._ Sirius though humorously as the sun began to set and nightfall slowly laid over the sky. He laughed inwardly knowing if Violet had heard what he'd thought she would've slapped him. It was all he had though, traveling for the past two months had been hard on him physically and mentally, he needed to crack a joke about his own possible death.

On his journey he'd run into wild creatures and the torment of his own dreams and nightmares. Sirius recounted the worst and opened his eyes to push the horrid dream in the back of his mind but the vision of Violet, dead and lifeless, continued to haunt him. With an aching heart Sirius continued to push through and he eventually left the large, dark forest he'd been in for months when he found himself surrounded by tall grass, hills and a solemn house a couple hundred yards away.

Could he trust it? He needed food, supplies and help. _The whole magical world thinks I'm a mass murderer... who's going to help me?_ Maybe it was a muggle family and he could be some lone wanderer in need of help. Though, Sirius glanced at his attire, the striped and dirty outfit might come across as dangerous and crazy.

Ha! Maybe he was already delusional, there was no way of really knowing. Grinning to himself and his joke, Sirius made his way through the tall grass when his fatigue and hunger caught up to him again. His vision began to blur and double when he saw ahead a young girl in the yard outside the house.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Wait..."

Sirius continued to walk forward when he fell back, his eyes going in and out of focus on the starry night sky. The last thing he saw was a flash of red.

"Violet..."

A/N:** I am SOOO sorry! **It has been months since I've touched this story and that is because I was suffering from the** WORST writer's block! **I even thought about** deleting **this story because I couldn't finish it at the time and left all of my faithful readers waiting and wondering.

**However, **I wouldn't do that to any of you. I used to do that, when I suffered from** BAD writer's block **I would delete my stories. But I** love **Violet and Sirius too much.

Forgive me if this chapter is poor compared to my previous ones, I been so wracked with writer's block, and graduation that I just didn't have the time! Summer's here and I am back!

**So enjoy! REVIEW! :D**


	20. The Kill

The Kill  
- Marauder Era -

Twilfitt and Tatting's was a buzz with customers, it was one of the more expensive clothing shops in Diagon Alley for witches and wizards to shop at. Usually, only snobby purebloods shopped there but there were the select few like James Potter who wanted only the best for his first child. It was late winter and early spring, a time when the snow was slowly melting and new, fresh green grass was growing alongside budding flowers. It had been a family outting that day, James was holding Lily's hand lovingly as they ventured through Twilfitt and Tatting's admiring all the baby clothes and accesories they were going to buy for their little bundle of joy. Violet followed along slightly anxious and depressed to enter the baby attire part of the clothing store but managed with her lioness heart to push past the pain and enjoy the day for her sister.

Violet kept her distance from the clothes and admired them quietly. Her dark blue eyes scowered the shelves until they landed on her sister Lily, her stomach plesantly swollen and James excitedly beside her picking out clothes for the baby. It was earlier that morning that Lily had learned from her appointment at St. Mungo's that the couple was having a baby boy.

Of course, James had jumped through the roof and hadn't stopped talking about how the boy would play quidditch and how him and Sirius would teach him all kinds of gags and tricks to play when he got to Hogwarts. Violet was overjoyed for her sister but secretly jealous too. Her and Sirius had stopped trying to have a baby for the time being and instead savored and rejoiced in the little nephew they were going to be blessed with in a few months time.

Sirius was looking at the toys for infants and toddlers he would be able to buy for the little tyke. He was excited, he was going to have a nephew soon and selfishly he hoped that would keep Violet's sad heart off of her own desire to have a baby. They had plenty of time to have a family, even if it was just one child, it would be there's.

He wondered if it was his fault, maybe his sperm just wasn't good enough. Sighing heavily, the young wizard searched the busy store for the flaming, dark red hair and deep, sensuous blue eyes that made his chest ache with love.

His heart fell into the deepest depths of his stomach when he caught Violet staring at the clothes, "Oh, Violet..."

Sirius made his way towards her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her gentle form close to his body and whispered into her ear, "I was wondering where you wondered off too; thought I lost you."

Violet smiled warmly as Sirius showed her his desirable affection, his warm breath gracing the nape of her neck sending pleasant shivers throughout her body.

"You will never lose me, dear. I'll haunt you even when you're six feet under."

Sirius laughed and spun her around, "That's a pleasant thought. So, I guess I will never rest in peace, will I?"

Violet grinned and reached up, pecking him gently on his soft lips, "Never," she looked around and unconciously sighed staring at the baby clothes.

Sirius noticed and pulled her away from them, "Violet... why do you put yourself through this?"

Her eyes resembled fire when she looked at him, "I'm so sorry I want more, Sirius! I must be a heartless bitch!" She shoved past him and weaved her way through the store, a few of the other customers watching her storm off.

Sirius grabbed chunks of hair and paced in a circle when Lily and James approached him cautiously.

"What happened, mate?" James asked.

Lily sighed and shoved the clothes they'd picked out at James who clumsily grabbed them, "Open your eyes, James. Pay for these, I'm going to go find her."

With his glasses askew, James stepped towards her, "Careful! There's ice out there, I don't want anything happening to the baby!"

Lily whirled around, her hair like a flaming whip hitting the air, "And what about _me_, James?"

"Oh, yeah, and you too dear!"

Lily wrapped her coat around her swollen stomach and buttoned the jacket stubbornly. She scoured Diagon Alley until she found a few shops down, her sister, sitting on a bench by herself.

"Violet..."

She looked up and groaned, "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to act that way... I-"

"You don't have to explain anything," Lily sat down beside Violet, slightly out of breath and her feet were killing her. But, she wouldn't let Violet know that. "I know it's hard for you... but thank you for trying to come out with James and I anyways."

"I'm being selfish..." she glanced at the swollen stomach and looked away.

"It will happen to you, Vi, it takes time. I personally don't think Sirius should be able to reproduce, but with your genes, I'm sure your child will be okay."

Both sister's laughed and sat for a while longer, reveling on the clothes they'd seen and the names Lily and James were thinking of for the new baby.

"Well, James wants to name him Aiden Lynch Potter..." Lily rolled her eyes.

Violet raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of a name, "The seeker from the Kenmare Kestrals?"

"They're his favorite team and he's sure the baby will be a great quidditch player... it's that thick head of his. You know, the baby could turn out to be a little bookworm," she rubbed her tummy joyfully. She smiled brightly at the swollen stomach, the pains in her back and feet lessening as pure happiness plagued her.

"Like his mommy," Violet said, leaning forward and rubbing the belly. "Have _you_ thought of any names?"

She shrugged, "I was actually thinking naming him after Grandpa Harold... and James... Harry James Potter..." Lily laughed, "sounds a lot better than Aiden Lynch... it will save him from humiliation in school too."

"Well, you are the one who has to give birth to him... you'll end up choosing the name," Violet laughed when James and Sirius approached both of them carrying bags of clothes and small infant toys.

"I checked out," James added, "Got some good deals too, Lils."

Sirius snorted when James looked at him hotly, "Come on, you sounded like some old woman."

Lily beamed up at her husband before placing a kiss on his lips, "Thank you, love. I knew you could handle it."

The two couples ventured around Diagon Alley for awhile, going in and out of stores, reminscing old times as well as Violet and Lily promising each other they'd have to come back around the holidays for all the good buys and items they'd have to splurge on.

For the remainder of their times spent at Diagon Alley, Violet had been very quiet with Sirius. She felt horrible for how she'd acted earlier, blowing up at him when their infertility problems weren't his fault- but her's. Why he put up her she'd never know?

"Oh! Let's go into Flourish and Blotts!" Violet proclaimed excitedly when the four of them passed the infamous bookstore.

"That's sounds like a plan," Lily grinned, "besides, I have to get a book I ordered a few weeks ago."

Violet was the first one to enter the elaborate book shop which had nearly every book ever written in the magical world. The red-haired witch weaved her way through the thick crowds of people and made her way upstairs. She made a bee-line for a certain section that had piqued her interest the past couple years.

The shelves were stocked with books on herbal methods for fertility and potions that could be brewed to help. Violet picked up one that was promising and began to scour through the pages, trying to remember the recipes and methods she could make at home. The young witch was too ashamed to buy the book, at least with her sister and husband there. She continued to look through them when two low whispers caught her attention.

"Ugh! I can smell the impure blood in this place!"

"Bella, stop," one of the women whispered, "you can't give yourself away."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that!" The other woman proclaimed darkly, "just hurry up, Cissy."

Violet gasped and dropped the book she was reading stumbling backward nearly knocking over a stocked bookshelf. Quickly, she picked up the book and shoved it on the book case where it belonged when someone stepped in front of her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a dark, sick, twisted woman and what made it worse was she was a Death Eater. Violet had fought her before in battles, having been brutally hurt so bad that she lost a child... or at least she felt that way. Sirius and the nurse maid that tended secretly for Order member's claimed it was just a simple miscarriage. Still, Bellatrix hated her 'traitorous' cousin Sirius and loathed Violet even more because she was a muggleborn.

Violet beheld Bellatrix's beautiful face which was sneering down at her. Before Violet could say another word, Bellatrix pulled her into the shadows of Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh! Such a treat that you are here!" Bellatrix whispered into Violet's ear, "I could smell you, _mudblood_, miles away."

Violet ripped away from Bellatrix, her heart pounding a million beats per second, "Don't _touch_ me!"

"_Don't touch me!_" Bellatrix mimicked, a conniving sneer gracing her pouty lips, "Where do you get off thinking you can tell me what to do, you're about as useful as a House Elf."

"I don't have to stand for this-!" Violet turned on her heel when Bellatrix pulled her back, choking her with one hand and holding onto her jaw painfully with another.

"Wait... just wait... I'll get 'im," Bellatrix cooed darkly in her ear. "Sirius Black will die... I'll make sure of it-"

"Bella!" Narcissa ran towards Violet and her sister, her pale eyes wide with terror, "What are you doing?"

"Setting this mudblood straight!"

Violet wriggled, finding it hard to get out of Bellatrix's surprisingly strong grasp.

"Stop it! We're in public... let her go," Narcissa ordered.

"Not until I 'ave a little fun!"

"Bella!" Narcissa proclaimed, "Stop it! Now!"

Bellatrix was like a feral animal, she needed to be whacked on the nose to be reminded what she was doing was wrong. After another moment and wave of trepidation passed through Violet, Bellatrix let her go, throwing her away like garbage. Violet glanced back the sister's and vanished down one of the aisles and downstairs where she found Lily and everyone else checking out.

Violet held back the tears as she approached Sirius. It wasn't the first time Violet had been called a mudblood and it certainly wouldn't be the last- no, that isn't what had her choking back the tears and sobs. It was Bellatrix's promise, her promise to kill Sirius.

She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't. Violet had learned over the years that Sirius was it, there was no one else and there couldn't be anyone else. Violet looked over at Sirius standing beside her who had been very patient with her rapid mood swings that day. She could tell that when she was upset, he was upset. It was like they were connected.

Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the nearby aisles. They were enveloped by the shadows of the bookstore, the hundreds of bookshelves encassing them in a protective cacoon.

"Violet- what are you?"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and before he could get another word out crashed her lips against his. Pressing her body close to his, Violet pulled away and wrapped her arms around his center, "Don't ever leave me."

Sirius held her close to him, slightly confused by her brash kiss and concerned by the sadness in her azure eyes, "Never," he whispered into her hair.

As the weeks passed, spring slowly dissolved into summer. The air lost its constant coolness and the summer heat absolved everything else that was understandable and meaningful. Griffin Willows remained unseen by unwanted enemies and was one of the most well-known safe houses that the Order used. The meeting's had become less frequent however, it had bothered Violet immensely whereas it didn't even faze James or Lily who were so raptured by their son who would be born into the world very shortly.

_Maybe it's me_, Violet thought to herself. _I have nothing to do, so I'm freaking out over everything!_

Violet looked around the lonesome living room, listening to the silent creaking of the old cottage. It was so odd and scary to be there alone even though it was encased by protective charms and barriers.

Remus was out desperately looking for a job to hold down, which was hard due to his lycanthropy. Peter had went him to be of use as a reliable reference but that was a long shot. James and Lily had went to Hogsmeade for some Butterbeer's and Sirius had simply left, keeping his destination a clever secret.

The red-head sunk down to the floor from the couch and began flipping through some half finished photo albums that Lily and her had began making. They had so many photos of them as children, to family holiday's, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and some recent ones.

Violet picked up one of the photos that was a picture of Lily, Violet and Petunia. Her heart sunk into her stomach, she hadn't talked to Petunia since she graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago... it had been so long. She had learned that Petunia was pregnant as well with a child.

Another had been one of Sirius and Violet from last Christmas. She was on the floor unwrapping a present and he was beside her, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. It warmed her heart and she set it aside. It amazed Violet that at one point she had hated Sirius and now was so hopelessly in love with him that it didn't make sense to her sometimes.

The last, however, had to be her favorite.

It was a picture of her and Lily at Hogwarts, fooling around with the camera and making silly faces. They had been fifteen and it was winter on the Hogwarts school grounds. Violet's heart ached, having grown homesick of the enchanted palace that had changed her world so dramatically from her once mundane muggle life.

Violet spent the next hour taking pictures out of the box and putting them in the photo albums when Sirius came home.

"Where have you been?"

"I was just out and about... I hate being cooped up in here."

Violet frowned knowing that to be the truth. Sirius hated being cooped up anywhere, he was a wild spirit - it was where they both differed greatly. Violet didn't mind sitting home and enjoying herself whereas Sirius needed to be doing something life threatening to entertain himself.

He cocked a black eyebrow and grabbed one of the photo albums, "I didn't know you had one of all of us," he grinned, "I like this one... a lot."

Violet beamed, "I even got one of you and mum..."

Sirius took the picture warily which was of him and Rose Evans dancing at Violet and his wedding. The protective mother had eventually warmed up to Sirius, accepting that he did love her daughter and that he was a good boy. Nothing like James Potter who she adored, but Rose Evans had known Sirius would protect her youngest child.

"You and Lily look so much like her," he reveled.

"It's the hair," Violet said.

"No... no... it's something else," he grinned, "I know! It's the smile, beautiful smiles."

Violet's heart suddenly ached and took the picture away from him, "Let's not talk about them, okay?"

Sirius stared at her awestruck, would he be able to ever say anything right? "What? Why not?"

"I just... I haven't seen them in forever and I miss them... a lot..."

Dumbledore had warned Lily and Violet to not visit their parents to keep them from having little to no contact with the magical world. It didn't seem like it, but the Evan's girl's weren't on Voldemort's good list and his Death Eater's would do anything to take down their enemies and that meant striking right at the heart of it all.

Sirius never understand what it was like to be close to a family until he met the Potter's who had treated him like a second son. He could empathize for Violet.

"Come on... we can go see them for a little while..." he whispered, as though Dumbledore was in the room himself.

Violet looked up at him, her eyes wild with confusement, "What? No! We can't!"

"Stop being such a stick in the mud! Just one visit... you know you want too."

Violet pursed her lips. If Lily had found out she went without her, she'd kill her. It was like she was digging her own grave but she wanted to see her father's warm smile and embrace her overbearing, loving mother.

"Alright, let's go."

It was nightfall in Spinner's End and not a living thing stirred around the wet, cobblestone streets. The sky was a blanket of black velvet twinkling with tiny, bright stars. It seemed to be a perfect night in the English countryside. Spinner's End was a poor, little neighborhood. There was nothing overtly special about the muggle village but it was home to Violet and memories flooded back to her like a raging sea. Her heart burned to finally see her parents after months of neglecting them for their own safety. She ventured out of the neighborhood into the next street where her childhood home still sat.

"It's this way," she whispered, grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him down the street.

The row houses' windows were black, not a light was lit or a window cracked open. Violet ran up to the sixth house down but stopped short a few feet in front of the door. The house appeared like all the others beside it, the windows were dark and the door was closed. A light wasn't lit and a person didn't stir. However, something was oddly different about this house. A chill ran down Violet's spine, sending a wave of goosebumps all over her body.

Sirius stood beside her, staring at the house and back at her curiously, "What's wrong? They're probably sleeping."

Violet shook her head slowly, "Something's off... I can't say what it is but something isn't right..."

Most would laugh at the "odd feeling" Violet was enduring but having been in the Order for a few years could do that to someone. Sirius was always having weird feelings about places and people so it was understandable she would too.

"What could possibly be off?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she whispered, staring the house down angrily. "First off, my mother always keeps the living room light on... encase of a burgular."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at her, "A light is going to fend them off?"

Violet shook her head and rolled her eyes. She relinquished her wand and walked up the steps, pointing her wand at the door. Maybe Sirius couldn't feel it, but she could. Violet grew up here, she knew her home like she knew her sister or the back of her head. It was a part of her and this house was like an infection in the body. It was different and unwanted.

"Lumos," she whispered.

Sirius pulled out his wand and said _lumos_ before following Violet inside the house. The front hall was dark and lonely, everything was in its place. A shiver ran down Violet's body, the house was unusually cold and felt abandoned.

"You see?" Sirius whispered, "Nothing out of sorts. Your parents are probably upstairs sleeping right now."

Violet disagreed. She shook her head and stalked into the living room where the usual lamp in the corner was lit at night, was off.

Sirius held his wand up to the wall admiring all the muggle pictures of the family. He grinned at a childhood picture of Violet with her sisters Lily and Petunia.

Violet made her way across the living room when something caught her foot and sent her tumbling to the ground. Sirius whirled around, his eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I tripped, I-" Violet's eyes grew wide as saucers. She grabbed her wand and lit it again, holding it up to the thing that had tripped her. She screamed and inched away from the cold, lifeless corpse on the ground. "OH MY- MY- DADDY!"

Violet's hands shook, fighting with herself whether or not to embrace the decrepit form sprawled on the living room floor. Mr. Evan's eyes were wide open, the sparkle of life vanished from his blue eyes, the warmth of his cheeks replaced by the cold touch of Death.

Sirius ran forward holding his wand out to see Mr. Evan's dead on the floor. Violet finally threw herself on him, clinging to his hard form that had frozen when Death had claimed him. His skin was like a sheet of ice, hard and cold. Violet sobbed clinging to the man who had held her when she was scared, had taught her how to ride a bike. This wasn't her father, her father was full of life, he was always the curious type and laughed more than the average person.

She suddenly felt like a little girl holding him, pleading for him to come back. She screamed, _Daddy, Daddy!_ But, nothing she said or did put the air back in his lungs and returned the color to his cheeks.

Violet was in shock, the sobs were painful in her chest and clouding her cognitive thinking. Sirius felt Violet's pain but wasn't consumed by it. She wasn't thinking why her father was dead or how, only that he was. As Sirius stared into the man's lifeless eyes he envisioned his life ending quickly and without any pain.

The Avada Kedavra curse. The Killing Curse.

Sirius stepped back and stumbled over something falling against the wall behind him. He pointed his wand down, the first thing he had seen was two wide eyes that had once been green. Their color had disappared and the once shiny, thick red hair had lost its palor.

Violet, still crying over her father, didn't notice her mother's lifeless form feet away from her father's. Sirius reached down and touched her cheek, it was cold as well.

"Violet... we have to leave," Sirius whispered, urgently.

However, the young witch didn't move. She coddled her father and rocked back and forth holding him.

"Violet!"

"NO!" She screamed, finally meeting his dark gaze.

Her pale face was blotchy from crying and her eyes were watery from the relentless tears. Sirius had never witnessed so much crying before. However, another noise out matched her crying. A dark, humorous chuckle filled the Evan's home, growing louder and louder until it was behind Sirius.

He whirled around, holding his wand up to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How did I know this was all your fault?" He asked, and threw a curse at his cousin who deflected without wasting a breath.

"Fault?" She grinned, "Muggles is all they are... nothing wrong with it," she paced towards Violet and began to pet her thick hair, "poor little mudblood... lost ya' parents. It'll be 'right... you can join 'em."

Violet whirled back and shot a curse at Bellatrix. She disappeared like smoke and three others surrounded Sirius and Violet. A tall, apathetic Death Eater by the name of Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus Lestrange, with a sick, twisted grin stared at Violet greedily and his older brother Rabastan beside him just as eager to kill.

Sirius chuckled, "It took four of you to take down two defenseless muggles?" He looked around the room, "What a shame, Bella! It seems Voldemort has lost his touch!"

A shrill scream filled the home. Bellatrix appeared before Sirius and Violet, her eyes darkened with rage and her pouty lips in a deep set frown.

_**"YOU AND YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! I GOT HER PARENTS AND I'LL GET 'ER TOO!"**_

Bellatrix shot a curse at Sirius, blasting him back into the wall. The family pictures fell from the wall and crashed around Sirius. She cackled and shot a few more curses at her cousin before looking back at a distressed Violet.

"I promised ya' I'd get him! Tonight is the night!"

"Experiallmus!" Violet screamed.

Rodolphus sent curse after curse at Violet alonside his brother. The three were in a heated fight when Rabastan laughed thickly after his next spell, "Accio Mudblood!"

An invisible foce flung Violet towards the Lestrange brother's. Rodolphus held her hands behind her back and Rabastan twisted her red hair around his hand, making her knees buckle and fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix and Sirius had continued their fight into another part of the house. They sent curses and hexes back and forth, one never defeating the other. Sirius shot a curse, making a hutch behind Bellatrix explode.

"Little Sirius! Little Sirius!" She sang, "You want to know what I promised your little mudblood?"

Sirius ignored Bellatrix taunting and continued to shoot her with spell after spell.

"I promised her I'd kill ya'! That I'd get ya and she'd be left all alone!"

"BELLA! WE GOT HER!" Rodolphus yelled from the other room.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, and ran into the living room where Violet was on her knees in pain.

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh! She'll be fun to torment! Let's go!"

Sirius pointed his wand at Rodolphus and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

The man fell back on the ground, writhing in pain. His eyes widened and his body contorted. Violet grabbed her wand which had fallen earlier and ran towards Sirius. She looked back, seeing that Sirius was still cursing Rodolphus. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Violet when Sirius wrapped his arm around her and apparated them away from Spinner's End.

When Violet and Sirius had returned to Griffin Willows her shrieking and sobbing had startled everyone in the household. Sirius and her had fallen onto the ground clumsily but he was glad they were out of there. He held Violet in his arms tightly, afraid to let her go.

James and Remus ran into the room, their eyes wide in horror and confusion at Violet's screaming.

"What the bloody hell happened?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head and held Violet closer to him, too afraid to utter the words of death. He still couldn't believe he used the Cruciatious Curse, what had overcome him? He was better than that but the idea of anyone taking away his Violet rotted him inside.

Remus knelt down, placing his hand on Violet's shoulder, "Violet...?" When she continued to cry he looked at Sirius for explanation. He could see it in his friend's gray eyes, something terrible had happened. "Sirius..."

He sighed heavily, "Her parents... they're... dead."

James' eyes widened behind his glasses and he couldn't move from his spot. Remus pulled away, shocked and wordless. "James... you have to tell Lily-"

"Tell me what?" She ran into the room, "What's going on? Violet? Violet!" Though incredibly pregnant, Lily managed to run over to her sister gracefully and kneel down next to her. "Violet! Look at me!"

Violet shook her head, still remembering her parent's lifeless forms on the floor of the living room; how empty their eyes were and the coolness of their skin. She had truly loathed Bellatrix Lestrange, she hated everything about her and everything. Her emotions were rampant and the only two she understand was anger and despair. Violet didn't even have the courage to look at Lily and tell her that their parents were dead.

Lily frantically looked at Sirius and then at James and Remus, "What's going on? What happened?"

Remus looked back at James who nodded solemnly and stepped forward, kneeling beside Lily, "... Your parents..."

"What?" She asked, urgently. "TELL ME!"

"They're dead... Lily... they're gone."

Lily stared at her husband, the color draining from her face and her wide, green eyes distant. She looked past him and everything else as if it weren't real. Lily was a strong, powerful woman but even the news of death made her crumble. James caught her as she began to cry, holding her tightly in his arms.

Remus looked around when Peter finally joined the mayhem, his beady eyes squinting in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, Peter... we need to contact Dumbledore," he replied evenly.

The moment Albus Dumbledore had been contacted he had apparated to Griffin Willows. If it wasn't for the somber mood, the constant sniffles and watery eyes, he still would've known something grave had occured. The darkness that had descended upon the youth was inevitable.

Violet sat closed to Sirius, a spurt of sobbing bewitching her every now and again.

"Remus," he nodded to the young man who had contacted him, "what happened?"

The sandy-haired man sighed heavily, glancing at the Evan's sisters and looking back at the wise wizard, "Lily and Violet's parents were murdered... by Death Eater's."

Albus' bright eyes widened and he looked at Lily and Violet. He crossed the room and stood before the red-haired witches, "Did you both see it happen?"

Lily shook her head 'no' while Violet remained stone still. Albus looked down at her and then at Sirius who stared up at him desperately, "Sirius?"

"Violet and I were going to... to see her parents-"

"I thought I told you that that wasn't allowed... for reasons like this-"

"Well, obviously it didn't work!" He yelled, "Violet and Lily hadn't seen their parents in months and the one night she goes they'd already beaten us to them!"

The room fell silent. Everyone stared at Sirius as though he'd lost his mind. No one raised their voice to Dumbledore, it was rare because he harbored so much respect from everyone. However, Albus merely stared at Sirius and nodded softly. Though he was a studios man he understood passion and heartache. All of these things and more were present in the great wizard.

"I know, Sirius... this isn't uncommon though. The Death Eater's and Voldemort will attack not only the people who defy them but their families," he looked down at Lily sadly, "your parents, though brave and kind people, did not possess the power to protect themselves. I am sorry..." he looked over at James quickly, "you should go check on your parents James and warn them."

James along with Remus apparated from the home and after another few moments of silence Dumbledore looked back at Violet and Lily, "I am truly sorry..."

Violet sobbed softly and nodded, "I know... I am too. If we'd never joined the Order-"

"It would've happened one day, Violet... regardless of your allegiences, Voldemort would've killed your parents along with you and your sister. You two are muggleborns and that is never a good thing to him."

"What do we do?" Lily asked suddenly.

Albus hesitated for a moment and sighed, "We mourn, we remember and we keep moving forward. Sadly, that is all anyone can do." He looked around at the remaining members and added, "I will inform the Order what occured this evening, until then all of you remain hidden-" he glanced at Sirius gravely, "And that means, Sirius, that you and James do not go running off after Death Eater's. It will only provoke them."

Sirius muttered something horrid under his breath after the great wizard apparated from Griffin Willows, leaving the little cottage in the forest with a little more hope.


	21. The Romeo and Juliet Complex

The Romeo and Juliet Complex  
- Trio Era -

Bonnie Weasley was a little girl, very petite and sweet. She had long, wavy red hair which had a few pieces braided and deep, blue eyes. She didn't understand many things, only that her mother had died when she was just an infant and her father had died the year following due to seeing a grim. She had spent all five years of her life with her grandmother, Cedrella, but she had recently died and her Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly took her in.

The small red-haired girl knew times were difficult and confusing, everyone was always nervous and worried that something terrible was going to happen. She just wanted to go outside and pick the last remaining flowers before winter would steal all of them away.

She stared out the window longingly at the never-ending fields of tall grass before glancing back at her Aunt Molly who was busily cleaning the kitchen.

"Aunt Molly... may I please go outside? I just want to pick some flowers."

Molly Weasley looked up from her cleaning, the worry etched her face. She sighed knowing the poor girl shouldn't be locked away inside all day.

"Alright... but be careful! And stay right behind the house-"

Bonnie beamed and ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Molly continued to yell after her, "And if anything strange happens you find me!"

The five year old continued around the house skipping and playing with the chickens in the back. She certainly liked her Aunt Molly's house compared to her grandmother's home which was rather old and boring. It wasn't as interesting and didn't have a backyard. Though, Bonnie missed her grandmother who would give her treats and candies all the time.

Bonnie began to pick all sorts of flowers, even the weeds, which she thought were pretty. She helplessly followed the trail of scattered flowers throughout the fields of tall grass until she realized nearly all the flowers were gone.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her young eye. Bonnie looked around and froze as a man a good distance away was tiredly stumbling through the field. She stood and watched curiously as he approached her, his form thin like a skeleton under the ragged, dirty clothing.

"Excuse me?" She asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger suddenly collapsed in the grass. Bonnie dropped her flowers and ran forward, stopping immediately when she came to him. He stared up at the sky, dazed and out of his mind. Bonnie poked him with her foot and jumped back, expecting a surprise but nothing.

"Are you okay?"

The man groaned and Bonnie stayed by his side when her Aunt Molly began to scream for her. The little girl didn't move though. She stayed crouched beside the stranger in white and black until Molly Weasley came running up behind her. Her red hair was askew and her brown eyes wide with fright.

"Bonnie! What did I tell you-? Oh Merlin!" She screamed, pulling Bonnie close to her.

"Aunt Molly! I think he's hurt!"

Molly Weasley couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sirius Black. She was instantly flustered and looked all around the field encase he had been attacked by someone or something- he seemed it. Molly looked down at Bonnie, holding her small shoulders.

"I need you to run home and get your cousins, Fred and George."

Bonnie nodded, glad she had a mission to complete and ran towards the Burrow as fast as a little girl could.

Molly looked back down at Sirius and sighed heavily, "Oh, Sirius... what a horrible time to come home."

"Now, everyone remembers the plan, correct?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes between each other while Violet merely grinned. Hermione had been freaking out since yesterday when all of them had determined that they couldn't wait any longer. They had to break into the Ministry of Magic and get the locket Umbridge was wearing.

Harry had admitted to her the night before what the mission would entail, what Horocruxes were and that they had to destroy all of them. Violet knew from that moment that this wasn't some little stunt Harry was pulling - it was real. As badly as Violet just wanted to go some place to call home, curl up in a ball and sleep off the war, she couldn't. She had wasted too many years laying in a hospital bed, unaware of who she was.

"Yes, Hermione, just breathe... we'll be alright, I think," Violet added, when Hermione looked at her concerned a small pop distracted all of them.

A small witch with salt and pepper hair, a pinched face and eyes like a sparrow apparated right before them, unaware of the sudden Stunning Spell that hit her squre in the chest. She fell over and the four of them quickly dragged her into the dark passageway.

Harry rummaged through her bag and pulled out an identification card, "She's Agnes Sewlyn... Sewlyn..."

Violet grabbed the card, "Sewlyn... they're a pureblood family... Death Eater's."

Hermione looked at the unconcious woman's left forearm and shrugged, "Well, _she_ isn't a Death Eater, I'm sure she's a crazed blood purity follower though, I suppose I'll take her-"

"No," Violet interjected when pulling out another piece of paper from her bag, "She has all of Umbridge's important paper's... I think she's her assistant. You know nothing about the Sewlyn's, I better take this."

"Yeah, but you don't know Umbridge," Harry countered.

"As long as I pretend I'm a snotty pureblood, I'll be fine," Violet proclaimed, plucking a silver hair from the woman's head. She took the tokens Harry handed her and drank the polyjuice potion once the hair was added. The taste was as awful as she'd imagined and in seconds she had transformed into Agnes Selwyn's double.

Violet stood off to the side as another witch popped out of thin air, small and older with gray hair as well. She was stunned instantly and dragged into the back. Hermione plucked a hair, took the woman's glasses and was standing beside Violet as Mafalda Hopkirk. This continued until Ron had transformed into an finnicky wizard by the name of Reginald Cattermole and Harry as Albert Runcorn.

All four stepped out of the alleyway together and fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flaking two flights of steps, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"We'll see you two in a moment then," Hermione said, as her and Violet disappeared into the ladies restroom.

Violet stood in line beside Hermione, both of which had no idea what they were doing. When it came time to go into the cubicle Violet got the idea that she had to flush herself into the ministry. It was rather repulsive but she did so anyway and landed in the darkened, crowded Atrium in a matter of seconds.

Hermione appeared beside her and they walked together onto the main floor where they met up with Harry and Ron.

"Vio- I mean, Agnes, if Umbridge has the locket on her you need to get it off," Harry whispered very low under his breath.

Violet's eyes widened, "And how do you propose I do that?"

"It doesn't matter, just get it without causing a distraction and find us immediately... bring it up in a conversation if you have too."

Violet grinned sarcastically, "You know, you should've been Agnes Selwyn, you don't mind ripping jewelry off of people."

"Alright, we'll meet up later," Hermione whispered before all of them went their separate ways.

Violet walked quickly through the Atrium, getting fearful glances from the people she passed. Obviously, Agnes Selwyn wasn't a very kind woman.

"Ah! Agnes! There you are, I was wondering when you'd be getting here!"

Violet stopped when a small, pudgy woman with beady, hateful eyes approached her in all pink. She held a clipboard tightly to her chest and seemed very uptight and pinched. Violet drew a blank and grinned down at the woman, "Oh, uh- yes..." she had no idea if this was Dolores Umbridge but she'll have a go with it.

"Dolores," she continued, "I have been looking for you everywhere... is this place a madhouse or what?"

Dolores grinned, which was a good sign and nodded, "Yes, well, I'm looking for Mafalda, she's going to be doing record-keeping for me dealing with all the muggle-borns running about. Come along, I have a meeting with one of the Ministry employees, his wife a mugge-born. Tut tut..."

"Oh! I just saw Mafalda, I believe she just got on the elevator."

"Well, we better go catch her then," Umbridge said, starting off at a powered, quick-paced walk.

"Have you heard of anymore muggle-borns, Agnes? There are just so many to weed out," Dolores said as they began walking down a flight of stairs.

Violet's mind went in seven different directions and grinned sickly down at Dolores, "Actually, I heard that Violet Black was released from St. Mungo's a couple years ago... you know she was a muggle-born witch, she's the aunt of Harry Potter, sister of his mother the deceased Lily Potter."

Dolores eyes widened delightfully, her grin reminding Violet of a cheeky feline, "Oh! I didn't know of that... how long was she in the hospital again?"

"Since the night the Potter's were killed..." Violet gulped, "What did they think? Betraying the Dark Lord like that... the bloodtraitor and..." Violet sighed, "mudblood deserved their deaths. And now she's running around... not to mention her husband Sirius Black along with hundreds of prisoner's escaped Azkaban, they'll have children together, no doubt!"

Dolores grinned, "Well, not if I can help it, Agnes. You see, we've talked about this on many occasions, muggle-borns aren't true witches and wizards. They have stolen magic from a pureblood somewhere and they should be punished. Lily Potter was a very powerful witch, no doubt was her sister..." she sighed happily, "no, I will take care of the muggle-borns, mark my words."

_"Thank you, boys... Bonnie fetch me some water and a rag...!"_

Sirius kept zoning in and out. He didn't know where he was or who he was with, just that he was alive- at least he hoped. The urgent voice of the stranger was very familar to him and when he guessed who it was his heart skipped a beat. Painfully, he breathed in deeply and opened his gray eyes, staring up a disgruntled Molly Weasley.

"Bonnie, I need you to go shut the door in the kitchen, okay?"

Bonnie remained where she stood as the man on the couch stared at her curiously. She didn't run away for she wasn't scared but she didn't moved towards him either. Molly cocked her head curiously and looked back at Sirius, a breath of relief leaving her lips.

"Oh! Thank Merlin! Sirius!"

Sirius sat up slowly on the couch and sighed tiredly, "How did I get here?"

"Bonnie found you out in the fields, Fred and George carried you back," she answered. "Where have you been since the break-out at Azkaban?"

Sirius grinned softly, "Trying to find civilization, Molly... not that easy when Azkaban is in the middle of nowhere..." his dark, kind eyes fell on the small girl named Bonnie that reminded him desperately of Violet.

Memories of when him and Violet were eleven flooded back to him. Though Bonnie differed in appearance, the thick red hair, sweet face and blue eyes were inevitable. "Bonnie, is that your name sweetheart?"

The girl nodded bashfully. Sirius smiled and looked back at Molly, "Whose is she?"

"Arthur's brother, Bilius, he had a daughter before he died... Cedrella had been taking care of her all these years."

Sirius had never met the girl but could see the Weasley in her, it wasn't the hair or the freckles, it was the innate kindness she shared and the courage in her eyes.

"Where is Violet?" He suddenly asked, "And Harry? I've heard... things... while I was in prison."

Molly stepped back and sighed heavily, "Maybe you should clean up and get a little rest before we-"

"Molly! Please!" He pleaded with her, "... Tell me where my wife is... tell me where my Godson is."

Most of the morning Violet, disguised as the wretched Agnes Selwyn, had been with Dolores Umbridge in one of the courtrooms where she was questioning the muggle-borns. Hermione had also accompined them as Mafalda Hopkirk, recording all the muggle-borns Umbridge interrogated that day. Violet couldn't stand one bit of it and she knew Hermione was disgusted as well.

Not to mention the Dementor's floating overhead didn't make the day any better. Violet found it easy to be the bitter Agnes Sewlyn as the Dementor's were unconciously sucking out all of her happiness and will to enjoy anything remotely happy.

"Next- Mary Cattermole!" Umbridge shrieked.

A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun and she wore long, plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless. As she passed the dementors, she shuddered. Violet watched her sadly and looked past her at Albert Runcorn, or better yet, Harry.

Violet could see it in his eyes he pited the woman. She looked to her left and sneered at Yaxley who was enjoying the woman's fear. Violet leaned forward and spotted Hermione who was as white as a sheet, sharing Mary Cattermole's apprehension.

"Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft, silky voice. Once Mary was seated Dolores continued, "You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

Suddenly, Mrs. Cattermole burst into years.

"I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"

Umbridge ignored her. Violet glared at the woman in pink but stopped herself when Hermione shook her head at her.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever. "They're frightened, they think I might not come home-"

"Spare us," spat Yaxley. "The brats of Mudblood's do not stir our sympathies."

That was it. Violet turned on Yaxley, the face of Agnes Selwyn dark and rather corpse like. Her eyes were narrowed and her high cheek bones pointed further out due to her deep set frown. "Where and when do you feel your statement or opinion's matter here, Yaxley? Are you trying to mess up Dolores' intterogation? I'm certain the Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate it and much less the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry tried hard not to smile, proud of his aunt who in that moment could give away her identity and be where Mary Cattermole was. It was glorious and courageous, something that Harry knew his mother had in her as well.

Dolores grinned down at Agnes, beaming that the loyalty to her was evident, "You heard Miss Sewlyn, Yaxley..."

Harry took the chance to approach Hermione and whispered into her ear, "I'm behind you."

She jumped, nearly knocking over the ink she was writing with but due to Violet's out lash on Yaxley, it went completely unnoticed.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge was saying, "Eight-and-three-quater inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize that description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded and wiped her teary eyes with her sleeve. Umbridge continued, "Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

"T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It - it - it - _chose_ me."

"No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here - Mafalda, pass them to me."

Violet gazed curiously at Hermione and Harry who were staring at Umbridge intently. She followed Harry's stare and noticed the gold locket around her neck - _That must be it!_ she thought to herself as she watched Hermione pass the papers to Umbridge.

"Thats - that's pretty, Dolores," Hermione said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes - an old family heirloom," she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The _S_ stands for Selwyn... I am related to the Selwyns... Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related... A pity," she continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you, _'Parents Professions: greengrocers.'"_

Suddenly, Harry lunged forward and ripped the necklace off of Umbridge's neck and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Violet pulled out her wand and struck Yaxley with the same spell, knocking him flat on his back before he had the chance to attack Harry, "Come on, we have to leave now!"

Hermione stood up flustered and grabbed the necklace, hastily making another copy. Violet and Harry rushed to Mrs. Cattermole's side helping her out of the chair she was locked in. Harry looked up instinctively and back at Violet, "The Dementors!"

Violet pointed her wand up and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A massive blinding light protruded from the end of her wand, swallowing up the Dementor's. The image of a great, mother bear bounded through the air, barging directly at the ghastly, dark creatures bravely.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Hermione yelled.

Harry and Violet helped Mrs. Cattermole out of the chair and all four of them ran to the door. Violet's patronus wore out and the Dementor's regained their strength. They chased all four of them out of the room. Harry and Hermione closed the doors just in time for them to slam into them.

Harry turned to Mary Cattermole, "Get your children and get out of the country!"

Violet grabbed Harry's hand and all of them ran for the Atrium, passing each level and bumping into people as they went by. The news of Umbridge and Yaxley being attacked had spread quickly. As they reached the Atrium, they found Ron soaking wet as Reginald Cattermole.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione met with each other Violet looked back and saw a brutish Yaxley bounding after them. She whirled around and grabbed Harry's hand, "We have to go! Now!"

Harry looked around and grabbed Hermione's hand who grabbed Ron's and they all ran for the fireplace's which countless muggle-borns were fleeing into. Violet jumped into the green flames first followed by the rest of them. Everything was black, she saw Harry's green eyes, the living artifact that was Lily Potter, Hermione's hand and Ron's arm. She saw a flash of the Number 12 Grimmauld Place front door and then nothing.

Molly had been firm on waiting to speak to Sirius once he had cleaned himself up, eaten and got some rest and fresh clothes. And Sirius had ceased arguing with her having cleaned up and had a meal she'd made but couldn't find sleep. It wasn't possible, not with his mind swimming with the possibilities of where his family was. He knew that if it had been bad Molly would've told him immediately but still, the anxiety was going to kill him before the war would.

He had just finished Molly's hearty meal alongside Bonnie who ate her meal pleasantly, taking small little bites and playing with her food. Fred and George had left immediately after they knew Sirius was alright, returning to their joke shop. Again, Sirius had missed more time with the people he loved.

He glanced at Molly who was in the process of getting dinner ready that evening and back at Bonnie. She scooped up some mashed potatoes in her spoon, swirled them around like a bird and popped them into her mouth.

She chewed and looked over at Sirius, "Would you like some more?"

Sirius laughed softly and shook his head, "No, thank you dear."

Bonnie nodded and met his sad gray eyes, "What is your name again?"

"Sirius... Black."

She nodded solemnly and whirled around when her Uncle Arthur boomed through the front door, yelling for his wife, "MOLLY!"

Molly Weasley dropped the items she was holding and ran around the table to her flustered husband who stopped short when he saw Sirius Black sitting at his table, "Sirius?"

"I'm sorry for imposing Arthur... I somehow managed to find my way here."

"Uncle Arthur!" Bonnie jumped in her seat and stood on it so she was eye level with him.

He smiled down at the girl, seeming to forget the importance of why he ran into the house yelling like a mad man, "My little Bonnie! Have you been good today?"

"Yes! I promise, I even found Sirius Black!"

Sirius laughed at the girl's excitement. Arthur sat down at the table, allowing Bonnie to sit in his lap before giving his undivided attention to Sirius, "Did anyone follow you here?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, "No, I would've known... Vol-"

"No!" Arthur and Molly screamed.

"The Dark Lord..." Arthur began. "If you say his name... he has a tracer on it, the Death Eater's will swarm this place like bee's on a hive."

"The Dark Lord..." Sirius continued, "has too much to do than worry about me."

"Not exactly," Arthur began and looked down at Bonnie with a warm smile, "why don't you run along."

She huffed and slid off his lap, "Grown-up time! I know!"

Sirius laughed and watched her leave before looking back at Arthur who held his and Molly's curious stare gravely, "Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Ministry today, I have no idea what they were doing there but they on the number one list to be capture... every Death Eater and Snatcher is out there looking for them... along with Violet."

Sirius eyes widened, "What?"

"I don't know if you've heard, Sirius, but the Ministry is under the Dark Lord's control... all muggle-borns are being questioned because they are believed to have stolen magic. Hermione and Violet are on the list along with a hundred others."

He stood up quickly and paced the room, meeting Arthur's solemn stare, "Where are they?"

Molly shook her head, "We don't know... only that Dumbledore left Harry and them a mission. He denied Remus' help but Violet went along with them... which honestly makes me feel a little bit better."

Sirius gripped the edge of the chair. He had lost her again, when he thought he was so close to having her again she'd slipped from his grasp. At least before he had an inkling of where she would be but now he had no idea.

"Well, I can't stay here," he proclaimed pointedly. "I'm sure the Ministry is watching you, Arthur... this very moment."

Arthur Weasley grinned and shook his head tiredly, "I highly doubt that, Sirius-"

"And why not? They know you were in the Order and that your son is best friend's with Harry... I can't stay here," he declared. "If the Ministry saw you two were harboring me... hell would break loose."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Do you think Arthur and I are not capable of defeating a few Death Eater's? We raised seven children!" She yelled, "And where will you go?"

Sirius thought for a moment, everyone he knew was dead or hiding. He needed to hide with someone who wasn't being watched by the Ministry. The Weasley's were a prime target and the last thing he needed to do was get them in worse trouble.

"Where is Remus?" He asked suddenly.

"He is with Tonks and Andromeda," Molly responded quickly. "Ted is on the run in the countryside somewhere."

"Where?" He asked. "Andromeda is a pure-blood and I'm sure the Ministry wouldn't be watching her - not with her husband gone."

"They are at Andromeda's house, they haven't found the need to go into hiding quite yet," Arthur smiled weakly, "I could apparate you there with me."

Sirius shook his head, "No, if you get caught you and your family will be in trouble. I'll travel there, I remember where she lives... do you have a wand I could borrow?"

"And you'll lead the Snatcher's and Death Eater's directly to them!" Molly proclaimed, staring at him stupidly. "Let Arthur take you, he will drop you a few streets down and you can walk to her home." She began opening drawers in her kitchen and pulled out a spare wand, "It was Mad-Eye's... we kept it encase anyone needed it."

Sirius stared down at the wand but didn't take it. He looked between both of them and sighed, "When?"

"A couple months ago," Arthur replied. "Death Eater's."

Sirius grasped the wand and looked over at Arthur, "Let's go."

"Wait! Wait!" Bonnie ran into the room. She had obviously been eavesdropping which Molly didn't appreciate.

"Bonnie! Were you eavesdropping?"

Bonnie stood between her Uncle Arthur and Sirius, staring up at the man intently, "I just found you! Why do you have to leave?"

Sirius looked at Arthur and Molly curiously before meeting the girl's kind stare, "I have to go find my family."

Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed, "That isn't fair! I found you!"

Arthur patted his niece on the head and chuckled softly, "It's alright dear, I'm sure you will see Sirius again but he has to go now."

"Fine," she muttered, not happy with the results of the argument. Molly pulled the girl close to her as Sirius and Arthur clasped arms. Sirius smiled down at Bonnie before him and Arthur were sucked into nothingness, spinning in total darkness before landing in a familar street. Sirius looked around and back at Arthur who smiled at him before disappearing again.

Sirius gripped Mad-Eye's wand and made his way down the street, trying not to look suspicious. He morphed into his Animagus form and trotted all the way to his cousin's home, Andromeda. When he reached the back door he padded it with his paw and began to bark.

...

While Tonks and her mother were talking about how they were going to get baby clothes and items for the new baby, Remus was drinking a small glass of scotch in the nearby kitchen. The Werewolf still was uneasy at the idea but Harry had been right, he couldn't leave Tonks behind at the possibility the child is infected with lycanthropy. Still, the guilt would be with him until the day the child was born and possibly forever.

He drank down the strong, hot liquid when a small padding was heard at the back door followed by barking. He grabbed his wand and stalked towards the door cautiously. Remus pushed the curtains to the side and peered down at a shaggy, black-haired dog that was continously barking.

"What the-?" Remus opened the door, holding his wand at the dog's nose. "Padfoot?"

The dog ran into the kitchen and turned around to look at Remus. The black, shaggy dog quickly morphed into Sirius Black.

"Remus! I thought I'd never be so happy to see you! Well, yeah," he laughed, "I would!" He embraced his friend, patting him on the back. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Remus' eyes were wide and pointed his wand at Sirius' chest, "What did you want me to do for you when you realized you were in love with Violet?"

Sirius stared at him bewildered and shook his head, "What the-?"

"Answer the question!"

Tonks and Andromeda rushed into the kitchen, beholding Sirius at wand point, "Remus! It's Sirius!"

"I have to make sure, Dora," he responed, his soft blue eyes never leaving Sirius, "Answer the question."

Sirius sighed, "I wanted you to brew a potion so I couldn't be in love with her..." he laughed softly, "I couldn't snog another girl without picturing her."

Remus held his wand for another moment before joining in with the laughter and embracing Sirius, "Thank God," he whispered.

Andromeda looked between the two of them and back at her favorite cousin, the only Black she ever got along with, "A face I haven't seen in a long time." Sirius walked over to Andromeda and pulled in her for a hug followed by Tonks whose hair had turned a bright, bubblegum pink from the dark purple it had been moments ago.

"Where the hell have you been?" Remus asked, quickly. "The break-out was months ago."

"Azkaban can't be broken out of... and I've done it twice! Not the easiest feat in the world... I went by your place and everyone else I could think of, no one was there. What the hell is going on? I've heard things," Sirius said, distressed.

Remus shook his head slowly, "Well, the Dark Lord has finally gained control of the Ministry."

"Muggle-borns are being interrogated because the Ministry believes they've stolen magic from witches and wizards," Andromeda added hotly, "Ted is out there somewhere hiding in the mountains! It's horrible, Sirius."

Sirius looked back at Remus slowly, "When did you see Violet last? And Harry?"

Remus sighed and glanced at his wife before looking back at Sirius, "The end of summer... I asked Harry what it was he was doing and Violet was with him. She stayed, Harry didn't want me too."

"Why not?" He furrowed his brow.

Remus looked at Tonks, smiling gently and back at his friend, "I'm going to be a dad, mate."

Sirius looked from Tonks to Remus, a large, handsome smile lacing his lips, "Finally!" He clapped him on the back, "I'm so glad something happened while I was in Azkaban! I told ya' she liked you!"

Tonks laughed, her hair burning a brighter pink as she watched her husband laugh with his best friend. Sirius looked over at Andromeda, "I hope you understand why I'm here."

Andromeda nodded softly, "You may stay as long as you like, Sirius."

"It might not be too long," he looked over at Remus, his eyes suddenly sad, "I have to find her, mate."

Remus shook his head and sighed, "I know."

The first thing that came to Violet was that they weren't at Grimmauld Place or civilization whatsoever. The landing had been hard and the twigs digging into her back didn't make matters better. She said up stiffly and looked all around her - where was Harry? Ron? Hermione?

She quickly stood up and began running through the forest frantically. Had she been thrown when they apparated? Violet couldn't think of that possibility right now. She continued to run through the woods and stopped atop a hill when she breathed a breath of relief. She ran down the hill and practically crashed Harry into the ground.

"Thank God," she whispered, pulling back. "You're okay, right?"

He nodded breathlessly, his startling green eyes staring past her. Violet whirled around and saw Ron in pain, bloody and chunk of flesh missing, "He's been Splinched!"

Hermione tried to mop of the blood as much as possible before looking over at them, "I need Essence of Dittany! It's in my bag!"

Harry whirled around and found the bottle, opened it and handed it to Hermione as she mended Ron. Violet looked all around them and back down at Hermione, "We're going to need to stay here for awhile while Ron rests. I'll set up the charms."

Violet relinquished her wand and began to set up the proper enchantments, every single one she could remember when a white, sparkling figure caught her attention. She stopped and lowered her wand as a white doe walked through the woods.

She looked back at her nephew and his friends before giving her full attention to the figure, realizing it was a patronus.

"Lily..." she whispered, remembering her sister's patronus had been a doe.

Violet shook her head and back away, setting up the final enchantments before returning to camp where a tent was set up for them. She walked inside to find Ron laying in one of the bunks, Hermione making tea and Harry inspecting the locket they had stolen from Umbridge.

"You alright, Ron?"

He nodded as he struggled to sit up in bed. Violet looked down at Harry, taking a seat beside him and sighing, "How are you going to destroy it?"

Harry shook his head and held it closer to him, "Not sure yet... but we'll found out how."

Later that night Hermione and Violet had sufficed some mushrooms outside that they had made as a meal. She had kept post that night, allowing the kids to rest inside though Harry had argued with her to keep post that evening.

_"I should do it, this whole thing is my responsibility," he said._

_Violet looked around at him and grinned, "You look like your father but act just like your mother... except when you do that... then you're like your father," she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, "You think that everything that happens, you have to fix, that's it's fully your responsibility... well it isn't."_

_"Could you not argue with me for once?" He asked her. _

_"Well, I guess you're getting a taste of what it'd been like if your mother had lived... you aren't going to win," Violet proclaimed. "Go inside, get some rest, you can have morning shift if you want to do it so badly."_

Violet grinned to herself as she stared out at the dark forest waiting for something interesting to happen. She really wanted to see that silvery doe again but half of her didn't, reminding her too much of her sister and her past.

It was when Ron's radio inside caught her attention specifically: "It has been reported that all the prisoner's that were in Azkaban have broken out. The cells are empty and the Dementor's are at the Ministry's disposal. Watch out for any known Death Eater's and especially the estranged Sirius Black, mass murderer. He is out there somewhere, his whereabouts are inconclusive at this moment-"

Violet sighed sadly and closed her eyes, imagining Sirius' face, his gentle touch. She could feel his fingers on her cheek, then neck. The burning touch that drove her mad with passion and the sensation of his lips against hers. She opened her dark blue eyes and gasped weakly. Her eyes began to water realizing that Sirius wasn't there with her, holding her, touching her, kissing her.

She looked up at the sky and breathed out slowly, "Be careful my love..."


	22. A New Day

A New Day  
- Marauder Era -

"I can't believe we have to see her like this, she will probably blame us, Lily... she always does," Violet said.

The Potter's and the Black's walked along the quaint graveyard, it was a warm summer day and a gentle breeze caressed the cold grave stones. Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon had avoided all four of them at the wake and the church service but the burial was a different story. It was a private burial that only allowed close family members. The three sisters would have no choice but to look at one another.

Lily dressed in black and mourning was holding a bundled baby, the sweet, chubby face was staring up at her her; two beautiful green eyes and a mess of black hair. He was the light of her life right now.

The green-eyed witch stopped walking and stared at her sister, James and Sirius both stopped, neither one of them had said much. They were comfort for their wives.

"I know, Violet, I know Petunia is going to blame us for everything," Lily looked down at her newborn baby and smiled. "James, can you hold Harry?"

James happily accepted his new son and bounced the boy up and down, causing him to giggle and laugh.

The four continued walking until they came to the two hollows in the earth. Violet held her breath when she saw Petunia and Vernon, Petunia was holding a bundle as well, having just had her first child a month ago.

She looked up at us and looked away quickly, her face distraught and tear stained. Once the four of them arrived the priest began his sermon, a short and quick one. A few powerful words and more tears. The priest bid everyone goodbye and the three sisters were left standing in pure distress.

Lily looked at Violet before stepping forward, "Petunia, I am sorry I didn't get in touch with you sooner-"

"No you're not!" she spat, clinging to her child tighter.

Violet stepped forward staring at the bundle, "May we see...?" she didn't know what the gender was, she had no idea. Petunia had cut them off from her life, they had only learned of their sister's pregnancy a month before she had her child.

"Dudley," she said.

"He is our nephew, Petunia, whether you want to accept it or not," Lily countered.

"Don't bait me with that! We wouldn't be standing in a graveyard right now if it wasn't-"

"For us! We know!" Violet yelled. "I told you, Lily, this was going to happen."

Lily sighed and Petunia scowled, "It's the truth!"

"If you want to get technical, Tuney!" Lily yelled, "Mum and Dad sent Violet and I to Hogwarts, they allowed us to go that dangerous world! They signed their own death warrants, so stop shoving it back in our faces!" The witch had fallen in a mess of tears, both Dudley and Harry started crying.

Everyone gasped and James went to Lily's side, "Take Harry, Lily," he said. James knew the affect Harry had on his mother, how his face would light up her world. Maybe it wasn't the best way to help her but it was all he knew at that moment. That child was the light of their world, he made everything a little bit brighter in such a dark place.

Lily nodded, sobbing and taking her child. She looked back up at her sister, "This is Harry."

Petunia looked down at the baby, "He has your eyes."

"I know," Lily whispered.

Violet looked between the two sisters and was glad the yelling had ceased. She was still angry at Petunia for blaming them but she knew the card was going to be dealt. It was Petunia's style. Violet looked down at the coffins and touched them. Her parents faces at the wake were still imprinted in her brain, but she was thankful the image of when she found them murdered was blurry.

She began to cry when a hand covered her own on the coffin. She looked up and Sirius was behind her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it against his chest. He kissed her hand and then her cheek. Violet fell into his embrace and continued to sob.

"I hate this, Sirius! I hate all of this!"

He nodded, petting her hair, "I know, my dear. I know."

Sirius pulled away from Violet taking her face in his hands, "Everything is going to better. I promise. You and I will be together forever and we will love each other forever."

Violet cried a little more, nodding and trying not to be loud, "Forever, it sounds so beautiful."

"That's because it is," he said. "Even in death, I will love you."

"Please..." she whispered. "Don't speak of death."

All of them remained a little longer at the graves of Harold and Rose Evans until the day was running away from them and it was time to depart. Petunia and Vernon went their separate ways, there was no getting tea afterwards and catching up. The sister's had made a plan to meet at the old house and go through their parents belongings but it wouldn't be for a few days.

When the sister's had met up again at the house it was hard to be near one another. Their special bond when they were just little girls would never be restored and was left to old pictures and fond memories.

_"Look at this picture," Violet said. _

_It was a picture of the three of them at the beach, it was two years before the Evans' family had ever even heard of Hogwarts or Dumbledore or witches and wizards. Petunia was ten, Lily and Violet were just nine. _

_Lily and Petunia stood on either side of their youngest sister and admired the picture. Petunia was in the middle, her bright blonde hair going everywhere because of the windy beach. On either side of the tall, young girl were her twin sisters, Lily and Violet. Their bright red hair glowing in the sun of that picture. The girls were smiling at the camera._

_"That was a good day," Petunia said. "I remember it fondly."_

_Lily looked up at Petunia and smiled, "Maybe we can take Harry and Dudley to the beach one day, get a picture like that."_

_Petunia made a small noise, nodded and left the room to continue packing up belongings._

The beach day between sisters and cousins never happened. It was a nice gesture and more a mundane, perfect fantasy. Petunia couldn't accept their world or her sister's who lived in it. She wouldn't succumb her child to be around them. Violet had packed the picture away, most of the Evans' belongings were sent to other family members, charity organizations and the three girls took some for themselves.

The summer continued on slowly, the death of their parents was still a fresh wound for Lily and Violet. It wasn't something they got over easily but Harry made everything easier. He brought new life, laughter and giggles to Griffin Willows that would've been otherwise dark and damask. The holiday season approached quickly and it helped the girls keep their minds off of more depressing things. Though the holidays were a sour reminder, Harold and Rose Evans wouldn't be able to bring gifts to Harry for Christmas which they were so looking forward too.

That day it was just Violet, Remus and Harry home, they were cleaning up the house and starting dinner. Peter was out with some new friends he had met, shady people but nonetheless they were his friends and they were all going to support him. James and Lily were out purchasing Christmas gifts for Harry and Sirius was out picking up a few things for dinner.

"You want some food, Harry?" Violet asked in the most adorable baby voice.

Harry clapped his hands and cooed.

"That's a good boy, open up for Aunt Violet," she said, spoon feeding him baby food.

"He's looking more and more like James every day," Remus commented.

Violet smirked, "He really is, except for those eyes. They're all Lily..." she sighed, "I want a child of my own so badly, Remus."

Remus nodded sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea, "I know you do, Violet, you have for a long time. It's something you just have to keep trying at, right? No home remedies, herbs or spells can help?"

Violet shook her head, her pretty face falling into a frown, "No, I'm afraid not, it's a muggle disease. Not something magic can cure." She shrugged, "Sirius deserves to be a father and I just can't give him that, Remus," she began to tear up, "I see how he acts with Harry. He loves it, he loves it so much and I know he's thinking I am worthless when it comes to this."

"Violet!" Remus yelled, "Stop it, right now! I couldn't even imagine what Lily or Sirius would do to you right now if they heard you. I want to smack you but my mother raised me better than that!"

Violet kept feeding Harry, cleaning his mouth every now and then, "I'm being serious, Remus."

"As am I!" he countered. "You are worth more than making a child, Violet. And Sirius knows that. You are married to him! Do you realize who asked to marry you? Sirius Black! Don't you remember him in school? He never wanted to be married or have a family, he didn't want any of that till he met you! You remember that," Remus said. "Keep that in the back of your mind. Your illness does not make you who you are."

Violet grinned, wiping her face, "Maybe you should take your own advice... and actually date a girl then."

Remus recoiled, "You know my situation is far more dangerous and terrible than yours. I could kill the woman I love, I could scare her away from me. And what's worse, I could have a child of my own and I could give my child that curse! This terrible monstrosity! You think for one second I would want anyone to live like I live?!"

The kitchen fell into an eerie silence, Harry cooed confusedly and started to whine. My body was numb, I almost dropped Harry's food. Remus had always been open about how he felt concerning his lycanthropy but never did he just pour out his darkest fears.

He shuddered, "I'm sorry, Violet," he rubbed his face and smiled warmly at Harry, "the last thing we need is him crying."

"N-no, you're right. He doesn't cry."

Remus nodded, sipping his tea, "He is a good baby."

Violet looked at Remus and lunged herself at him, wrapping herself tightly around him, taking in his incredibly warm scent. Violet and Remus had been close since day one, so much in common it was practically disturbing. Violet loved Remus, truly cared about him in every aspect of the word.

Remus held her tightly, "Everything will be all right, you'll see."

Violet nodded pulling away from Remus, "I know."

Then the door to the kitchen opened, Sirius stood there with a paper bag filled with groceries. He looked between us and laughed, "Getting sentimental over baby food? Yum!"

He laughed handsomely and crossed the kitchen putting away the food.

Remus pulled away from Violet and stood in between them, sipping at his tea.

"Of course not," Violet laughed. "Remus and I were just talking. We're friends, you know?" She picked up Harry and left the room.

The two good friends stood in the kitchen quiet for a moment. Sirius smiled up at Remus, "Is everything okay?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Sirius shrugged his black leather jacket off and slung it over the back of a kitchen chair, "You two seemed really... happy," he grinned. "Didn't know if I missed something?"

Remus sipped his tea, "No, Violet was feeding Harry and we were talking."

The handsome wizard nodded, "Right, of course." Sirius left the kitchen and walked upstairs until he found Violet. The young witch was putting Harry to sleep.

"Hey," Sirius whispered, stepping up behind her.

She jumped a little, having not heard him, "I'm putting him to sleep."

"What were you and Remus talking about?" he asked suddenly.

Violet looked at him, truly perplexed, "Why?"

He straightened up a little, "You guys seemed to really be enjoying each other's company when I walked in."

Violet scoffed, "Remus and I are friends... is this new information to you?"

Sirius looked away, laughed and looked back, "You know what I mean... enjoying each other too much."

The red haired witches jaw dropped, "You're kidding me, right? This is some stupid, childish prank? Reliving the glory days, honey?"

"I get it! Having Harry around is making you realize you chose the wrong guy. Well, I didn't know I would have a problem making kids. That doesn't mean you cozy up to my best mate!"

Violet tucked Harry in and pushed Sirius out of her way, "Go to hell and stay on the couch tonight."

Sirius followed her out of the room and to their bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, "Am I wrong?"

Violet kicked off her shoes and laid down, facing away from him.

"Am I?" he yelled.

"Of course you are, you fucking idiot!" Violet screamed.

"How?! How am I wrong? I know what I saw!" he barked.

Violet sat up in the bed, her azure eyes cold and narrowed, "You know what you saw? Moments before your wife was breaking down about not being able to give the man she loves a child and Remus trying to make me feel better about it! He was going on and on about how I was the lucky one, how I managed to get Sirius Black settled down was triumphant in its own! And yet, I can't give us what we both want! That's what was happening, Sirius! And shame on you for distrusting your wife and your friend!"

Sirius stood in the shadows of their bedroom shamefully. He was completely speechless and painfully watched as the love of his life turned away from him.

"Violet... I'm-"

"Sorry? You should be more than that!"

The room fell quiet and the house moaned as what felt like a strong gust of winter wind tried to push the house away. Violet pulled herself closer to herself. Sirius moved towards her side of the bed and crouched on the ground, staring into her distraught yet beautiful face.

She stared back at him, taking in all of his sad, handsome features and swooned inwardly. It was immensely hard to stay mad at Sirius long, not when he had the most charming set of eyes Violet had ever seen.

"You're right, I shouldn't have accused you and Remus of anything. I know nothing is going on... it's just easier to take that cowards route when we're dealing with all of this," Sirius ran his hand through Violet's hair and cupped her face. "Let's not worry about it anymore."

"You just want to give up?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, I don't want to give up. We will keep doing what we're doing, but if it happens it was meant to be. If not, we can still be the best damn aunt and uncle around."

Violet smirked, "We are pretty great at that."

"Damn right we are," Sirius beamed.

Then someone knocked at the door, "Sorry, not trying to interrupt or anything," James called.

Sirius got up and opened the door, allowing James to come in, "You weren't interrupting anything."

James looked at Violet, "Everything with Harry was okay while we were gone?"

Violet smiled and sat up, "Of course, he's a perfect baby."

Her handsome brother-in-law grinned and habitually messed with his black hair, "Great! Uh, Remus is getting dinner started, want to come help mate?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, glanced at his wife and back at James, "Yeah, I need to apologize to Remus anyways."

"For what?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Me being a prat, nothing out of the ordinary."

James laughed, "Well, it's not as though he isn't used to that," he looked at Violet, "Lily is in our room wrapping presents for Harry. She wanted your help."

The red haired witch jumped up from her bed and left the two men. She made it to Lily's room where she was sitting on her bed with gift wrap, her wand and a mountain of presents beside her on the ground.

"Hey, is everything okay? Remus said there was some yelling before we came home?" she whispered, "what's going on?"

Violet sighed, taking a seat on the bed, "Just Sirius and I fighting about the same thing."

Lily frowned, "What did Remus have to do with it?"

"I was crying before Sirius got home and Remus was comforting me, as he usually does, because he is a sweetheart, and Sirius mistook it as Remus and I had something going on."

Lily scowled, "Sirius knows better than that!"

"Exactly!" Violet proclaimed, "he apologized to me and is going to apologize to Remus."

Her sister nodded, "It's just his insecurities about the whole situation talking. You know that. Sirius would never really think you would cheat on him and that his friend would take advantage of that either."

Violet agreed and the sisters continued to wrap Harry's Christmas presents and reminiscence on old holiday memories, the girls teared up at the thought their parents won't be around for the holidays. They diluted the sad thoughts with the idea of Harry having siblings one day and growing older and being able to talk and anticipate Christmas like every child did.

_"I never asked but how many children do you and James want?"_

_Lily grinned, "We want a big family, Vi. It's what James has always wanted, being an only child and all." She shrugged, "We were thinking four, maybe five kids."_

_Violet laughed, "That many?"_

_The green eyed witch beamed, "James and I already decided we're going to give it a little bit before we have another child, just to get used to having Harry and all, but we're just so excited, Vi. James wants a little girl and he wants all of his children to play Quidditch. It's adorable."_

_"Harry will have a lot of responsibility being the oldest of five children."_

_Lily smiled, "I can tell Harry could handle it, he's so strong."_

Meanwhile, downstairs the three good friends were sitting around the kitchen having some firewhiskey and making dinner. They were talking about old times and how James was going to teach Harry everything he needed to know about making it big and great in Hogwarts.

"Are you going to show him the map?" Remus asked.

"Of course! He has too! That map is legendary, and your children as well, they will see that map."

Sirius sighed, he was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet on it. If Lily or Violet saw him they'd have a cow but they were too busy upstairs being women. He took a sip of his drink and looked at Remus, "I'm sorry about earlier, mate. I hope you understand I didn't really believe..."

Remus was leaning against the counter and grinned, "I know, Sirius. I've known you far too long to take half of what you say to heart."

James leaned back in his chair and laughed like a fiend. Sirius threw the pepper shaker at him, "Shove off."

The legendary seeker caught the pepper shaker and set it on the table, "I'm going to teach him that too."

"To take a hit from his friends?" Sirius asked.

James Potter smirked, "No, to be a seeker. The best one there will ever be."


	23. Lonely Nights

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry. I pretty much abandoned this fanfiction but what really happened was life, didn't have internet and a computer for a while then I forgot the username and password and spent weeks contacting fanfiction support team trying to get a hold of it. They did a great job and got back to me very quickly! So, this story will be finished and I will be posting weekly, if not bi-weekly updates. My plan is to finish this fanfiction in the next couple weeks before school starts up again! So, please! Read, review and enjoy! Violet and Sirius' story is almost at an end, will I be a spiteful bitch and give them a sad ending or a wonderfully sweet one? You have to read and find out!_

* * *

Lonely Nights  
- Trio Era -

Winter had come early that year; white, fluffy snow covered the ground like a soft blanket. The world was so empty and cold; small footprints didn't litter the ground, snowmen weren't guarding homes. Sirius spent most of his days staring out the living room window of his cousins house. He watched as Tonks grew larger every day, some days devouring an entire kitchen and other days an emotional wreck. It didn't help her father was on the run and they never heard from him.

Sirius felt incredibly useless, which was possibly what he loathed most in this world. He knew he was a good shot and good wizard. He could always be of use but there was absolutely nothing to do. It pained him to think that the fate of their world really did rest on Harry's shoulders; everyone just had to hide and wait.

He hated waiting. He was thankful he had Remus though, at least a familar, kind face.

"Here," Remus held out a cup of tea.

Sirius took it and set it down, "Thanks, mate."

Remus sighed and sat down beside Sirius, staring out the window, he too admiring the white, desolate wonderful.

"How do none of you know where they are?" Sirius asked.

The loyal friend had spent every night going out in his animagus form and sniffing all over. He apparated everywhere he thought Harry and Violet might've been. When he did find a scent it was gone in an instant and he knew it was because they had apparated. It was always a dead end trail. It was driving him into madness, possibly more than Azkaban ever did.

"The mission they have has to do with taking down You-Know-Who. No one can know of their whereabouts. It could put the four of them in danger," Remus sipped at his tea, "Trust me, it's killing me to think they're out there with minimal protection."

"Violet wouldn't let anything happen to Harry," Sirius said, offended.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's incredibly dangerous. The thought of them not being here with us... it's frightening."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and glanced at the Christmas tree in the corner Andromeda and Tonks had decorated a few days ago. It didn't bring cheerfulness or happiness like it was intended to, it only re-opened old wounds and memories. Sirius could still remember the last Christmas he had, it was with the whole gang and most importantly Violet. Now sixteen years later and sixteen Christmas' have gone by without her. They had failed in being godparents to Harry. He had been locked away for a false crime and Violet lost for years in a hospital.

It was disgustingly tragic and he hated it. Sirius never wanted to be a tragedy, but he knew rightfully so he was. He was more scared of death than anyone could possibly understand. He didn't know how could face James and Lily again, knowing that he failed as an uncle and guardian to their only child; the child they died for and he swore to protect. Harry lost years with a loving family, but as did Sirius and Violet.

"I don't know how else to find them," Sirius said, looking at Remus.

Remus sighed, "I wish I could help you, Sirius. I do. But, really, we have no idea where they are. They haven't been in contact with anyone."

"I can't just sit here when I know she is out there and do nothing!"

The quarrel between two friends stopped when a pigeon landed outside on the window and banged its' beak against the frosty glass. Sirius and Remus curiously exchanged glances.

"Remus... have the pigeons lost their minds as well... through all of this madness?"

Remus ignored Sirius' sarcasm and set down his cup of tea, approaching the window, "It has a small piece of parchment wrapped around it's foot."

Sirius stood up, "Let the bloody bird in then! It could be from Violet or Harry!"

"I'm rather unsure about that, usually mail comes by owl, not pigeon."

"It's obviously bewitched," Sirius pushed past Remus, "they already have a stupid expression on their faces, but that's just beyond idiocy..." he shook his head and opened the window. The pigeon hopped in and stuck out its leg. Sirius unraveled the parchment.

"What does it say?" Remus asked.

"It's from Ted, he is traveling with others and is well," he handed it to Remus, a loss of interest. "You should give this to Tonks and Andromeda, they will be happy to hear from him."

Remus patted his friend on the back and left the living room to announce the good news. A happy shriek was heard from the kitchen. Sirius sat down and sipped at his tea, only to burn his mouth. Annoyed he flopped on the couch to only find the bird was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

The bird turned its head and lifted up its wing. Beneath the grey feathers was a very tiny piece of parchment. It was obviously attached and hidden beneath the ruffled feathers.

"I miss owls..." the Black muttered, "and I always hated them."

He unraveled the piece of parchment and it was blank, "Are you messing with me?" he asked the bird.

"What?" Remus asked returning into the room.

Sirius groaned, "Bloody pigeon," he tossed the piece of parchment down, "likes to see me get my hopes up. Are you returning a letter?"

"No," Remus said, "it could endanger Ted and the people he is traveling with. It was a big enough risk sending anything to us in the first place." He looked down at the piece of parchment Sirius had discarded, "What is that?"

"Garbage," Sirius said.

"What does it say on it though?"

"Nothing, it's useless," he responded, disdainfully.

"Then why is their writing on it?" Remus asked, sarcastically.

Sirius sat up as though lightening had struck him. The writing wasn't there before, it was obviously charmed to not reveal its message right away. He stretched it out and read the message. Sirius slowly stood up and looked at Remus beaming.

"She's all right, mate! Violet is safe!" Sirius yelled.

Remus laughed, "Is that from Violet?"

The parchment had read: _Stay out of trouble. V._

"Take her advice," Remus added, even though knowing full well his good friend wouldn't listen to neither his friend nor his wife. He never had and never will.

Sirius looked up at him, "Of course I won't. I have to find her. Ted is obviously with Violet right now, they used the same pigeon. All I have to do is smell that pigeon and I can find Violet."

Remus tried to hide his laughter, he needed to be serious, "You're going to sniff that pigeon?"

Sirius stared at him increduously, "How else will I get Ted's scent, Moony? I thought you were the clever one?"

"And obviously the more hygenic between the two of us," he said, sipping at his tea.

"I transform into a dog," Sirius retorted.

He toasted his cup to Sirius in the air, "True... how did she know you are here?"

Sirius grinned, "I married a clever woman, Remus. I'm sure she heard of my escape and knows there are only so many places I can go. She knows I'd find my best mate."

Remus beamed, "The Evans' girls, they were always one step ahead of everybody."

Sirius had been telling truth when he was going to get the scent on the pigeon. He acquired Ted Tonks scent and the pigeon was free to go. Later that night Sirius had departed from the home, not sure when he'd return and if he'd return. He left the house in his animagus form, the shaggy, black dog and bounded down the dark, cold street. For days he wandered through towns and eventually the forest where he ate what he could find and slept in hollow tree trunks. He avoided the harsh winter winds, the heavy snow and torrential rainfall.

Sirius eventually grew weak and feeble over time, as each day passed Sirius grew slower and slower. He hadn't come close to finding Ted or Violet or Harry. They were hidden well. Weeks had passed and he was sure Remus was worrying about him, he didn't bother contacting anyone and hadn't been in human form since he departed. Finally, he gave up the hunt for Ted Tonks and made a long return home to Andromeda's.

_"Where the devil have you been?!" Remus had yelled. _

_It was a rare occassion when Remus showed his true anger and it was never a fun card to be dealt. Sirius entered the home, his black fur knotted and wet, dirt and who knows what else stuck it in._

_Andromeda and Tonks were both there, his older cousin shaking her head, "You're getting dirt all over my carpet. Get upstairs and get in the shower, Sirius... and I am glad you are safe."_

_Andromeda Tonks, as curt and lovely as always. Sirius transformed back into a human and almost fell over, forgotten what it was like to stand on two legs again. He was thin, almost skeletal, like his days in Azkaban. _

_"You look dreadful, Sirius," Tonks said._

_Remus shook his head, "Do you realize how long you have been gone?"_

_Sirius shrugged, "Does it matter? I didn't find her, I don't care how long it has been."_

Spring had come with a fervor for Harry and the gang. Winter had been cruel to the four of them, the nights long and cold and the days damask and bitter. Finding food and suriving had been the number one task to worry about every day. Violet had played teen couselor most of the winter, with the fights between the three friends and Ron walking out.

Harry had done his part well in consoling Hermione and it made Violet ever more proud that he had turned out as kind and compassionate as he did. But, even Harry wasn't a woman and couldn't understand how their twisty brains worked. Violet had been Hermione's stand-in mother for the time being.

_"Boys are so stupid, Violet. Why must they always make everything so difficult? And Ronald! He is just so stubborn and ridiculous sometimes! The things he says, the things he always says, it always infuriates me!"_

_Violet wrapped her arms around Hermione as she cried, more out of anger than sadness. The older witch pet her hair and smiled weakly, "I have been here a many time, just imagine... I dated Sirius Black when I was in school. You may not realize, he was ten times worse than Ron could ever be."_

_Hermione had looked up at her, wiping her face, "No offense, Violet, what does that have to do with Ron?"_

_"Look at it this way, you're not in love with the biggest idiot out there."_

_The young witch blushed, "I never said I was in love with Ron."_

_"You don't have too."_

Hermione hadn't been the only one who had her love troubles. Violet could sense that Harry had been bothered the entire time he was fulfilling this mission, ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Teen love, it was so long ago but Violet could just remember yesterday having her heart broken by Oliver McCormick and falling madly in love with a boy who she somehow loathed at the same time.

_"Thinking about her?" Violet had asked._

_It was just her and Harry inside the tent, Hermione had gone out to make sure the charms were holding strong around their campsite. _

_Harry looked up at his aunt and shrugged, "Sort of."_

_Violet smiled, "Which means yes. You're so stubborn."_

_The green-eyed wizard was messing with the tea kettle, "She's better off not worrying about me."_

_"She's going to worry about you no matter what, just like you're going to worry about her no matter what. You didn't do anything but tick her off. And when you get back, you'll hear about it. Ginny Weasley will not let this go easily."_

_Harry smirked, "Yeah... I know."_

And then one later afternoon Ron had returned to them. Hermione was still furious but Violet could just sense the relief wafting off of her. Love was a terrible and funny thing, there was nothing rational about it. Seeing Ron and Hermione embrace one another pained Violet. It seemed as though the universe was playing cat and mouse with her and Sirius. Every time one is around, the other isn't. It was as if the stars didn't want them together, it was a terrible torture to live with.

"Harry, please, just let the story of the Deathly Hallows go," Hermione insisted, sitting down with the rest of them.

Ron was busy messing with the radio, hoping to catch a segment of Potterwatch. It was the only way the group managed to stay in contact with everyone else.

The Weasley boy grimaced, "Yeah, mate, it's just a bedtime story. Focus on the horocruxes, they given us enough trouble as it is this far, there's no point in turning away now."

Harry merely agreed, half heartedly and sullenly waited for Ron to find the right frequency. The four of them listened to the segment that Fred, George and Lee were proudly broadcasting. Violet wrapped her arm around Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

During these dismal months was when Harry and Violet had gotten evermore closer. Yes, during holidays while he was in school they spent time together but they really had one another in all of this. They both lost the same people in their lives and lost time with one another. Harry brought a sense of fondness of old times to Violet, he embodied James and Lily so much it was a bittersweet remembrance. And Violet's prescence was pure elation for Harry, she resembled his mother so much it was wildly comfortable to just feel her warm embrace.

The Potterwatch segment ended and the four sat quiet for a moment.

"Never thought I'd miss those two the way I've been missing them," Ron said, turning off the radio.

Hermione rubbed Ron's arm, "You'll see them soon enough."

Harry shook his head, "If it wasn't for all of this... we would be together and they wouldn't have to do this anti-Voldemort-"

"Harry, no!" Hermione gasped.

"Shit!" Violet cursed, "we have to leave, now!"

"Damnit! I'm an idiot, I forgot!" Harry yelled, angry at himself.

"Don't worry about it mate, let's go!" Ron said, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders.

Everyone ran out the tent, Violet last. They ran through the dense forest, jumping over fallen trees and dodging branches that clawed at them mercilessly. All around them people apparated into the forest and followed the four of them like a hungry pack of wolves.

Violet felt like her heart was going to give out, she was getting hot- it was Hogwarts all over again. Fighting the Death Eaters with the old gang. It happened every time, this curse would never cease.

The red haired witch tripped over her own two feet and stumbled to the ground, she could barely breathe, her hands started to shake. She weakly grabbed her wand which had fallen out of her hands and squeezed it till her knuckles turned white.

The world around her was going in and out when someone fell on top of her, smashing her further into the ground. It only made her pain worse, she couldn't breathe. She was gasping like a fish for air. They were purposefully holding her down, making her suffer and writhe.

_"Violet! Violet!"_

She could hear her name being called, Harry was screaming for her. She mouthed his name but nothing came out, she was screaming, telling him to keep running, run forever.

Her chest felt as though it had caved in, she started to scream and cry and thrash; going into a complete state of panic. Sweat began to soak her clothes and she dug her fingers into the cold earth, trying to crawl away like a defeated animal.

Suddenly, she was picked up and dragged by her hair through the forest. Her legs banged into rocks and trees. She was then tossed back to the ground, fallen beside Ron and Hermione. She looked around and found Harry who had been terribly deformed. She wondered if something terrible had happened to him or it was just her ill attack that was making her see things.

Violet couldn't make out the voices talking, everything was white noise and she was going in and out.

_"Leave her alone!" _Hermione had pleaded.

_"Back off! She's ill, you bloody wankers!" _Ron had howled.

Harry painfully crawled over to Violet, taking her hand tightly in his, squeezing for dear life. He was screaming for her, trying to say anything he could but nothing would work. And once again, as always, the darkness consumed her.


	24. Tortured and Troubled

Tortured and Troubled  
- Trio Era -

She was writhing like some sick, deranged animal. Violet Black was covered in sweat, her clothes clinging to her thin, pale body. The witch looked more ill than she ever has in her life. Her body had gone into a state of panic, her disease had affected her body in such a way it was going into overdrive. Violet was in a terrible state of subconciousness, she could feel her body pained, every fiber and nerve was on fire and seemed to poison her bloodstream.

What she didn't realize was she was being tortured at this very moment. The red haired witch was writhing and screaming on the cold marble floor of the Malfoy Manor; a wicked Bellatrix Lestrange was dancing around her yelling curse after curse, driving the witch mad.

_"Stop it!"_ Hermione had screamed, she relinquished her own wand and shot a curse at Bellatrix who stopped it. The look of disbelief and terror shadowed her face.

_"You little, filthy mudblood! How dare you attack me?!"_

Bellatrix left Violet's side and attacked Hermione, it was like some terrible form of a concentration camp. Hermione's desperate, pained screamed reverberated throughout the manor.

Violet laid beside Hermione's screams in a dazed state, her body was lurching and she bobbed her head back and forth. All she heard was white noise, screaming and everything was on fire. She could barely breathe, it felt like a giant was sitting on her.

She couldn't remember what air tasted like, what it felt like to fill her lungs and exhale leisurely. God, how she hated this!

Violet began to cough, coughing so violently. She rolled over, her hands touching the cold floor and continued to cough. It brought tears to her eyes but she could breathe again, she was breathing.

"Harry..." she barely whispered.

"Bella, the Dark Lord wants them intact."

Violet looked up, barely able to see past the tears but she could make out the rigid form of Narcissa Malfoy. She was in a forest just moments ago, where was she?

Suddenly, Hermione's screams seemed to register. Violet turned around faster than she should've. Bellatrix was smacking Hermione around, biting her and scratching at her. The young witch could only scream and writhe in agony as Bellatrix had her pinned to the floor.

A unexplainable rage filled Violet and she grabbed a fistful of Bellatrix's hair and pulled her off of Hermione. Violet gripped the wad of messy, black hair and didn't let go. Bellatrix screamed and attacked Violet. Clawing at her face, Violet could feel her nails rip open her skin.

She didn't care.

She could taste her own blood in her mouth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bellatrix belowed. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU YEARS AGO! WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

Her dark eyes were crazy, wide and revealed pure lunacy.

"AND YOUR PATHETIC HUSBAND! THE BOTH OF YOU! I WILL KILL SIRIUS BLACK!"

Violet screamed and threw myself on top of Bellatrix, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HUSBAND!" Violet wrapped her hands around Bellatrix's neck and began to strangle her. She didn't bother shooting spells at her, she was too fast and played far too dirty. No, Violet was a muggleborn first and foremost and Bellatrix loved to remind her of it. So, she would play like a muggleborn.

"I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Violet Black screamed.

Two hands grabbed Violet and ripped her off of Bellatrix. Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix and held her back, her deranged, older sister was doing everything she could to get at Violet. The red haired witch fearfully looked up and found that Lucius Malfoy had pulled her off and was holding her back.

"The Dark Lord could careless about Violet Black! She is a mudblood and is better off dead!" Bellatrix bellowed.

Narcissa looked at her sister, "No! It is his orders, he will do what he wants with them and we will not interfere!"

Lucius dropped Violet like she was some disgusting rag and joined his wife and sister-in-law. They looked upon her and Hermione as though they were the lowest of filth. Violet was used to that look, she was a muggleborn after all.

Suddenly, a pop silenced everyone. They all looked to the other end of the room where a small house elf stood, Dobby, staring back at everyone.

"YOU PATHETIC SLAVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bellatrix yelled.

He apparated and landed between Hermione and Violet, staring directly at the Malfoy's and Bellatrix, "Saving my friends!"

The house elf touched both the witches and apparated away from that terrible place. Violet landed hard on a sandy, warm beach. Was she dead? This had to be it, there was no way they got away from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Violet!" Harry fell by her side, "Violet?! Are all right?"

Violet nodded, reaching up and pulling Harry down. She never wanted to let go of him, she could've lost him. The Malfoy's had spoke of _Him._ They surely meant Voldemort. She didn't even want to think of what could've happened. How she would've let James and Lily down.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Both Harry and Violet sat up and looked back. Hermione and Ron were fallen besides Dobby, Harry rushed to the house elf's side and scooped his frail body into his arms. A small, black knife was sticking out of his chest and he stared up at Harry lovingly.

"I saved Harry Potter," he whispered. "And friends..."

Violet watched from where she sat, unable to move, unable to think. All she could do was feel. She felt pain, despair, agony, loneliness, bitterness. Every terrible negative emotion filled her. She hadn't known Dobby like the three of them did, but to see Harry cry over Dobby, to see anymore pain brought upon her nephew, she just felt sick by it.

Dobby died in Harry's arms. Violet was too tired and worn to even move, she laid down on the sand and listened to the waves lap up on shore and feel the warm yet cool sand beneath her. She just wanted to lay there forever, never open her eyes and have to face the world again.

And she did, she fell asleep there, tired from her prolonged torture. Without knowing it, Violet and the others had been apparated to Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur Weasley now resided. It was a safe haven from their dark world, the sky was blue and the shore was white. Bill had carried Violet into the small home and lay her down in one of the few guest bedrooms to rest.

"Is she going to be all right?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "I believe so..." he looked at Hermione who was tapping her wand on her forearm where the word 'mudblood' had been engraved. It slowly disapppeared and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The muggleborn witch looked up with a tired frown, "Bellatrix did more damage to her than me... Harry... I thought Bellatrix was going to kill her."

"What happened to her in the forest? Why was she convulsing?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I thought it was some sort of spell they were doing."

Hermione shook her head, "No way, that wasn't a spell. That was her, something was wrong with her. I swear, I was more scared for her than myself. It was terrifying."

* * *

"Ain't he beautiful, Remus?" Tonks asked, holding her newborn baby in her arms. His little tuft of hair changed colors, from turquoise and lavendar and gold.

Andromeda Tonks beamed down at her grandson, "He's a metamorphamagus and healthy," she said, placing her arm on Remus' shoulder, squeezing gently.

Remus squeezed his mother-in-laws hand. Sirius admired his dear old friend, knowing that that was the greatest sigh of relief he had ever passed.

Sirius pat him on the back, "I'm happy for you, mate. You deserve this, being a dad and all."

He smiled down at his friend, "Thank you... Nymphadora and I were thinking, would you be the Godfather?"

Sirius Black laughed, "Me? Of course! I'd be honored!"

"Let us get a picture," Remus said. He grabbed the camera nearby and took a picture of Teddy Lupin. The picture developed and was bewitched, displaying a happy, healthy and bubbly, baby boy.

"I promised Bill I'd show him as soon as possible," Remus said.

"Well, let's go then."

Remus looked at Tonks who nodded, "I'm going to feed him and take a nap, but hurry back, will you?"

Her husband kissed her and his son on the forward before rushing out of the house with his best friend at his side. Once the two were outside they apparated to Shell Cottage, a small and quaint little home by the sea.

Remus knocked on the door and Fleur answered it. She beamed, "Remus! Sirius! Please, come in!"

Remus held up the picture, "A boy! Theodore Lupin, or Teddy, for short."

Fleur squealed, "Isn't he ze' cutest, baby! Bill! Come!"

"Remus?" Harry came around the corner, a massive grin filled his face. "Sirius!" He ran across the room and embraced his uncle and gave Remus a huge hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"My son was born, Harry. Teddy Lupin," Remus said, pointing at the photo in Fleur's hands.

Sirius's eyes widened once he realized, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "Harry. Where is Violet?"

He frowned, "Upstairs, Sirius... she's in a lot of pain."

"What the hell do you mean? What happened?"

Before Harry could answer Sirius pushed past him, he didn't mean to take away Remus' moment but he knew everyone would be fine downstairs. He ran upstairs and opened every single door before finally opening the last one.

Sirius let out a terrible gasp and stumbled over to the bed before falling down beside it in a state of hysteria. Violet was laid on the bed, her body covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts. She looked incredibly weak and pale, almost dead.

He couldn't believe it, he was seeing again but this time she was aware of the world around her.

_"Violet?"_

It was the most soothing sound, to hear her name said like that. Her body hurt all over, she knew she wasn't dead for she felt such a realistic pain.

_"Violet! Please, wake up!"_

She listened. She opened her eyes slowly, the light practically blinding her. Violet slowly adjusted to the world around her and found herself on a bed, not the sandy beach. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment and began to sob uncontrollably.

For the greatest moment Violet Black had sworn she had heard Sirius' voice, the voice that only spoke of love to her and no one else. Why did she wake up, why?

"Violet..."

She looked beside her and she let out another desperate sob. There he was, almost twenty years older than when she remembered him. Azkaban had done its work but he was still everso handsome and charming. His black hair hung down to his shoulders, framing his perfect face.

"Sirius."

He chuckled, tears rolling down his face, "I'd never thought I'd get to hear you say my name again. Ever. I dreamed of it, for years."

No matter the amount of pain in her body it didn't matter at that point, he was really there. She threw herself at him, tumbling to the ground beside him, thankfully he had caught her. Violet stared down at him, her red hair falling in his face. She grabbed his face and traced his lips with her fingers, "It's really you..."

Sirius held her tight against him, the familiarity of her waist was comforting in his arms, "Yes! I promise, I'm here, Violet. And I'm not leaving, ever again-"

She smashed her lips against his, it had been so long since she had felt his skin on hers, to feel his tongue caress her lips and demand entry into her mouth. To feel his fingers run through her hair and squeeze her shoulders.

Sirius pulled away, he didn't want to but he had noticed the scrapes, cuts and bruises all over, "What happened to you?"

Violet shook her head, "It doesn't matter now-"

Sirius sat up, "Yes, it does. Tell me, Violet."

She rubbed her arms, "Bellatrix- before we got here we were taken to the Malfoy's by Snatcher's... and she was there."

"Damn her!" Sirius yelled.

Violet grabbed his face, "I love you."

Sirius nodded, pushing her hair out of her face and staring into her two, very dark blue eyes. How he had missed just staring at her, admiring her beauty. "I have loved you every day, Violet."

She began to cry again, "Please, Sirius... don't leave me again."

He shook his head, "I promise, I won't. And you don't leave me."

There was a knock at the door, Sirius and Violet remained where they were, two comfortable how they were perfectly rested in one another's arms.

"Come in."

The door opened and Remus stepped in, closing it behind him, "I can't say how happy I am to see you two together."

Violet laughed, "You can say we feel the same way."

Remus' face fell, "What on earth happened to you?"

Sirius scowled, standing up and helping his wife, "Who do you think?"

Their clever friend glowered, "A particular relative, I can imagine."

Violet was very weak, and wobbled a little. Sirius caught her, having her put most of her weight on him. She looked between both men and smiled weakly, "I don't care about Bellatrix. I have my husband back and my best friend is here."

"With good news, might I add," Remus beamed, handing her the picture.

Violet grinned, "Oh! Remus! He's beautiful!"

"He looks like his mother, if you were to see her baby pictures, the exact same."

"Oh, you can't tell at that age," Sirius argued.

"Yes, you can," Violet countered.

Remus chuckled, "And the bantering begins."

"What's it like, Remus?" Violet asked, handing him back the picture. "Is it a wonderful feeling, to be a parent?"

"Yes, it's truly remarkable. Your life changes the instant you see your own child. Your perspective, the world, everything." Remus smiled, "I need to be getting back though... I imagine you're staying here, mate?"

Sirius nodded, "Of course, I have exactly what I want, right here," he said, squeezing Violet.

Remus moved in and hugged them both, "I'll see you two soon. Stay safe, and get better, Violet."

The Black's watched their good friend leave. Violet sat back down on the bed, extremely fatigued and worn. Her body had taken a great deal of damage between running away from the Snatcher's and Bellatrix.

"It's a shame we can't have children," Violet sighed.

Sirius crouched down in front of her, placing his face on her lap, "I don't recall us deciding to give up."

Violet laughed, "We couldn't possibly have children now if we couldn't twenty years ago."

He took her hand and kissed it, "And I didn't ever think I'd see you again, but here we are."

Violet smiled, "Here we are."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! They're reuinted! Tons of Sirius/Violet love to come! What about the Battle of Hogwarts though? What will be the outcome? Will they come out of it together? :D

Also, I started a new **Harry Potter fanfiction** story called: _**Into My**** Bloodstream.**_** (RL/OC)**

**THE LINK IS HERE**: /s/9579122/1/Into-My-Bloodstream

CHECK IT OUT! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!


	25. Together Again

Together Again  
- Trio Era -

"What on earth?" Violet laughed, unbuttoning her husbands shirt to reveal his chest that was covered in prison tattoos. "You _would_ get tattoos while in Azkaban."

He smirked, "What else was there to do? Dementors were breathing down our backs every day, it was the only emotion I was allowed to feel - pain."

Violet frowned, running her hands over his chest and meeting his stare, "Why did such terrible things happen to us? To everyone?"

Sirius rested his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know why the terrible things that happened did, he thought about it for years in Azkaban.

"Because even those on the side of good have to deal with their losses," he kissed her forehead. "But, we're not all gone. Remus is now a father and we have one another again... and Harry."

Violet nodded, "Most importantly, Harry."

There was a soft knock at the door and it was pushed open. The bespeckled boy with the legendary scar and eyes to match stood before his aunt and uncle. He smiled at the sight of them, they weren't his parents and never would be but it was the closest thing he had to James and Lily Potter.

"Fleur said dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Sirius smiled, "I'm starving."

Violet agreed, "Harry and I had been living on nuts and berries all winter. We're due for good meal, aren't we, Harry?" she asked, approaching her nephew.

He nodded, "Yeah... are you all right, Violet?"

She had forgotten but Harry had heard everything, how Hermione and her were being tortured. And when she had fallen on the beach it had only been a few seconds she was able to hug him before passing out. Overcome with emotion Violet pulled Harry into her and hugged him, pressing her nose into his hair.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered. "You're the one I need to be worrying about."

Harry returned the hug, "I've already lost my parents, I don't want to lose my godparents."

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him gently, "You're not losing us, Harry. Your aunt and I have been through more than most people and we've come out of it."

Violet pulled away, tears sliding down her face.

Sirius grabbed Harry and looked down at him, "I don't know what Dumbledore told you, Harry, and I don't know what you all are doing. But, whatever it is, I trust in you that it has to be done and I know you will do whatever it is. Just be careful, if Violet and I were to ever lose you... we would never forgive ourselves."

Violet shook her head in agreeance, thinking of her sister and brother-in-law again. A day didn't go by that she didn't think of them. They were so everlasting in her head and heart.

Harry nodded, "I promise, I'm doing everything I have too."

"All right, well, let's go get some dinner then, shall we?" Violet said, she didn't want to cry anymore.

She had done enough crying for the past two years and she was done with it. Sirius was at her side and that was all that she had wanted since she had woken up two years ago. The three of them joined everyone else downstairs in the dining room where Fleur had prepared a satisfying and fulfilling dinner.

Everyone ate until they were about to burst. Violet had made sure to stay away from any sharp corners if that be the case. Everyone was sipping on hot tea and eating pie.

Fleur was cosied up to Bill, the older Weasley had his arm around his new, beautiful wife. Even Hermione and Ron were sitting rather close together, sharing secret smiles and silent glances. Harry was happy for his friends and hoped they would 'get on with it' already. Violet was leaning against Sirius' chest, his arm wrapped around her waist.

They had been like that all evening, Harry had noticed. There wasn't a moment that passed when they weren't touching. It made him miss Ginny terribly and slightly regret what he had said to her, though, he foolishly felt it was for her own good.

"Hermione, Ron and I are leaving in the morning," Harry said, disrupting the leisurely silence.

Violet sat up, Sirius still having his arm around her as he sipped at his tea. He would prefer wine but it would've been rude to ask.

"Where are we off to then?" she asked.

Harry glanced at his two friends and back at his aunt, "You two aren't coming," he said. "Therefore, I can't be telling you where we're going."

Violet glanced at Sirius and both of them stared at Harry incredulously.

"I've been with you since the beginning, Harry, I need to be with you till the end," Violet argued.

Sirius agreed, "And now that I'm here, Harry, we can both accompany you."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want that. Incase you two haven't noticed you haven't left one another's side since you've been reunited and my burdens aren't going to separate you two... again."

"It was never your fault, Harry," Violet said.

"But, it always involved me, didn't it?" he said. "Regardless, I don't want you two coming. I want you guys safe and out of any danger. Enjoy the time you have with one another."

"As your uncle I'm not fond of this plan," Sirius said, "but as your godfather, I agree with you," he smirked, sipping his tea.

Violet rolled her eyes, "You are _not_ a good influence."

Sirius smirked, looking on his wife, "I never claimed I was, I surely hope you didn't."

She couldn't help but smile, "Oh trust me, my dear, I never did."

After dinner Violet, Hermione and Fleur helped clean up the kitchen while Bill was filling Ron in about their parents and the rest of the family. It did Ron good to hear that his family was doing all right for the most part, that they were safe and well as anyone could be.

Sirius noticed Harry sitting alone in the nearby living room and joined him, still sipping at his tea.

"I'm going to have to piss like an owl," he muttered.

Harry laughed, not looking up at his uncle. Sirius sat down, "I would prefer wine," he whispered. "Do you know if the wine is still at Grimmauld Place?"

His godson smirked, "From what I could tell, yes."

Sirius sipped at his tea, "After the war I will definitely be retrieving those."

"What is wrong with Violet?" Harry asked.

Sirius stopped, "What do you mean?"

"When we were running away from the Snatcher's she fell down and started... convulsing... Hermione said it wasn't a spell that did it."

"... Your aunt is a muggleborn witch but she has a muggle disease, Harry, most witches and wizards don't usually have that problem but she is a rare case. She doesn't like to talk about it," he kept his voice low. "But, a some points, due to overexertion she can get very ill, very quickly."

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked, obviously concerned.

Sirius nodded, "Physically, she will be fine. It's just something that she has been used to her entire life. It has gotten easier to deal with as she has gotten older. Some of the symptoms aren't as bad as when she was a teenager. Mentally..." he sighed, "not so much. It has taken a toll on her... and some of the expectations she had in life were never met."

"Like having a child?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "Lucky guess, I suppose. How she acts with me, she always gets really sentimental when it comes to talking about kids."

Sirius nodded. "The disease affects that as well... but I love your Aunt Violet. I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. Every day I try to tell myself why I ended up with her, how she ever ended up with the likes of me. I still can't wrap my brain around it. I've put through plenty of hell and she always manages to be there for me. Most women wouldn't deal with it to be honest... especially when I younger," he smirked. "I was a right git the way I acted. Thinking I knew what was best for everyone else. I had a great ego... she tore it up a little. It was good for me."

Harry sighed, "Sounds similar to what she was telling me concerning Ginny."

"Ah, yes..." he said. "She told me about that... you think you're doing her a favor but she doesn't think that way and never will. Trust me, women don't want you doing them favors. They may act like that..." he shrugged, "they're complicated creatures, Harry, but they're absolutely wonderful even though are usually raving psychopaths."

Harry laughed, "It can't be that bad."

Sirius barked, "No! No! Not that bad but they will drive you crazy now and again... I think it's so we stay on our toes or something."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, "I think I know what I have to do once all this mess is over with."

"And what is that?"

"Apologize to Ginny."

He slapped his nephew on the back, "Good plan, you won't be in the dog house for long if you do that."

Uncle and nephew laughed and talked about Hogwarts and what it was like in Sirius' day. Harry could never get enough of hearing about his parents. And it seemed to help him through all of him, give him that divine purpose to what he was doing.

"... Your father could get any girl he wanted in Hogwarts. I'm sure you have all the girls after you," Sirius said.

Harry laughed, "If they want a death warrant. They only want to date me because I'm the Chosen One."

"Their loss," Sirius said. "No, your father had everything going for him but he only wanted one girl from the time he was fifteen. Lily Evans. Your mother. It was all he could think about... then he got his shit together and realized he had to be respectable to get her."

"What about you and Violet?" he asked.

"Oh... your aunt hated me there for a while. I think she hated me more than your mother hated your father at one point. Violet literally didn't talk to me, it drove me crazy. I worked for months to get her to talk to me again because I realized, with the help of Remus, that I was in love with her. That's when things start to get complicated -"

"When what starts to get complicated?" Violet asked, Hermione followed her into the living room.

Sirius smiled, "Nothing, dear. Telling Harry about Hogwarts in our day."

"I hope you mentioned how much trouble you were always getting yourself into. And poor Remus, always dragged into it."

Sirius scoffed, "Dragged? He enjoyed it as much as we did!"

Hermione looked down at Harry, "We need to get packing."

"Right," Harry said, he looked from his uncle to his aunt, "we've had a change of plans and we're leaving tonight."

Violet was done arguing with Harry and merely accepted what he was doing and when he wanted to do it. He was an adult now. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Be very, very careful. I know what you all are up against, it's terrible out there."

She pulled Hermione in for a hug, "You're a very brave witch," Violet looked down at the Gryffindor girl, "and even braver for befriending to boys such as Harry and Ron."

Hermione laughed, "I've come to that realization a few years ago."

"Watch out for them," Violet whispered, "They'll need your wit through all of this."

Sirius and Harry shared at strong hug, "If anything happens to any of you, Violet and I will blame ourselves, keep that in the back of your head."

"Are you guilting me?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded, "I am and is it working?"

Harry nodded, "Annoyingly so."

"Good," Sirius smirked, "Violet and I will see you soon."

Sirius hugged Hermione and when Ron came into the room he was also shown his fair share of affection. The four adults watched as the trio left Shell Cottage to wherever they were going.

Sirius turned to Bill and shook his hand, "Violet and I need to be going, your hospitality was much needed."

Bill nodded, "I contacted my parents, they said you both can stay there."

Violet shook her head, "They are already in enough danger as it is, harboring Sirius and I wouldn't be a good idea."

"I wouldn't put that on Arthur and Molly," Sirius said. "My cousin said I was always welcome at her home, hopefully there will be room there now with the new baby."

They bid each other farewell and when Sirius and Violet were far enough away from the little cottage by the sea, Sirius pulled her close to him.

"Hold on tight," he said.

"I wouldn't do anything else but that," Violet replied.

Suddenly everything around them began to spin, the dark beach they were standing on disappeared beneath their feet. Violet felt sick and clutched to Sirius, he held onto her tightly, afraid she would slip from his grasp.

They landed rather clumsily on the front step of a small muggle home. Violet looked up at Sirius, her head was killing her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I don't think I should do that for a while."

Sirius quickly nodded on the door and after a few long moments it opened. Andromeda Tonks stood in the doorway, as raven-haired and beautiful as Violet had remembered her.

"Sirius - Violet!" she proclaimed and quickly let them in the house, shutting the door behind her.

"I wasn't expecting you two," she whispered, pulling her robes closer to her body. She had obviously been sleeping.

"We're terribly sorry to have awoken you, cousin," Sirius said.

She shook her head, "No matter," she looked at Violet and smiled. "I haven't seen you in years." She hugged Violet, "Still the prettiest and _smartest_ girl Sirius ever ended up with."

Sirius smirked, "Can the jabs at me wait till morning?"

Andromeda grinned, "Of course. Remus and Nymphadora are sleeping in the first room on the left upstairs. You two can sleep in the bedroom next to that. The bed isn't made up but there are sheets and blankets in the closet."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Violet whispered.

Violet followed Sirius upstairs and they quietly shut the door behind them. They moved around in the dark, far too tired to turn on a light. She made the bed, and set the blanket down when she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Violet turned around and faced Sirius in the dark, the moonlight shone through the blinds, able to make out most of his features. She placed her hands on his chest and unbuttoned the first few buttons and kissed the nape of his neck; gently pecking and then biting.

Sirius gasped and leaned down digging his teeth into her neck. Violet shuddered and pushed Sirius back onto the bed, he sat up halfway as Violet crawled on top of him. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, followed by unbuttoning his pants. She could feel him getting harder and playfully brushed her hand over his hardened member; he groaned and impatiently pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra.

He grabbed one of her supple breasts in his hand and flicked his tongue around the nipple. Violet dug her nails into his chest, the sensation was pure ecstasy. It had been so long since they had made love, since she felt his hands roam her body and tantilize every erogenous zone.

Grinning like the imp she always turned into when they made love, Violet pulled away and unbuttoned her pants. Sirius' dark eyes admired her entire body, how he had missed the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark. She moved back to him and removed his pants and boxers. Fully erect, she grabbed the base of his member and teased him with her tongue.

It had been far too long since Sirius had anything physical contact. His mind was in overdrive, it was like melted putty. He gasped and grabbed her, pulling her back on top of him.

He looked down and back up at her, "The panties need to go."

"Oh? Do they now?" she whispered back and kissed him deeply. With great skill she moved her panties aside and grabbed his erection, guiding him inside of her.

He groaned deeply into her mouth, it had been years, _years!_ since the last time he was inside Violet and God was it perfect.

She grinded back and forth, Sirius hands firmly on her hips, pulling her deeper onto him. Violet leaned down, kissing him on the lips and then the neck when the sensation only heightened. She moaned into his ear, trying to not wake the rest of the household.

Sirius groaned and bucked up into her, squeezing her hips so hard she emitted a small yelp. He melted beneath her, completely spent. He reached up, pushing some of her red hair behind her ear and kissed her on the lips and then the forehead.

"I love you, Violet," he whispered, "I always have and always will."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and then the neck, "I love you, Sirius. Don't ever leave," she began to cry, and quickly wiped away her tears.

Sirius sat up and pulled her close to him. He laid back down, keeping his arm around her and her head on his chest.

"I never wanted to in the beginning, Violet," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, sniffling, "I know... I never wanted to leave you."

"We're together again," he whispered. She could tell by the tone of his voice he was smiling.

Violet laughed softly, making small circles on his chest with her finger, "We always were together," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them, "And we always will be."


	26. The Departure

The Departure  
- Marauder Era -

Grimmauld Place is not where Sirius or Violet Black imagined they would end up living, calling it their place of residence. Sirius was entirely begrudged by the arrangements but they didn't have much of a choice. They missed Griffin Willows as it was their home and as well as their friends but with the impending doom and talk of a prophecy weighing over the Potter's, everyone had to part ways. James and Lily had found a little, quaint home in a muggle village; keeping as far away from Voldemort and his followers.

Sirius and Violet on the other hand had no choice but to move back into Grimmauld Place. Due to Sirius' parents recent deaths he was the only remaining, living Black to take the estate and all the wealth that came with it.

_"At least my parents were of some use to me... and preferably dead," he said._

_Violet rolled her eyes, "Don't say such things."_

_"They were terrible people! They hated me! There own son!"_

Violet had been well-aware of the hate Sirius had towards his family and the house that was once their's but it was their home now and Violet did all she could to make it that way. She tried to take away some of the dreariness and bring in more life such as plants, however, the house was so incredibly dark they continued to wilt. Violet and Sirius had learned there was a spell on the house that kept it's structure from being altered or changed and Violet spent almost every waking minute trying to counteract it.

And with a baby on the way it made sprucing up the damask manor even more urgent.

It was on a particular autumn evening when Violet had been tormented by fear that she couldn't sleep. She remained awake all night wondering if she could actually remain pregnant and give birth and have a beautiful child of her own. She was only a little over a month, she could feel her body changing but it was nothing crucial. Sirius had been so elated over the entire occurrence, it was all he breathed and talked about.

_"I hope we don't have a girl," Sirius had said._

_Violet glared at him, completely taken back he had said something so close-minded, "And why not?"_

_He smirked, pulling her close to him, "Because, I'll have to worry about guys like me chasing after her and I'll spoil her rotten."_

Sirius and Violet had tried to keep the news between themselves and their friends but word had gotten out and back to the soon-to-be parents that Bellatrix Lestrange was on a rampage that her cousin had conceived with a_ mudblood_. Sirius had been suspicious on how the Death Eater's had found out but they remained ever more so dedicated to their soon-to-be new life as parents.

Violet rolled over in the bed to find Sirius staring at her, half-halfheartedly and tired, "What has you worrying now?"

She recoiled slightly and pushed closer to him, "Just... getting our hopes up."

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, "I know, but the healers said we only have another month or so and we're in the clear. Just try not to think too much about it until then."

Violet nodded, "It's hard not to," she smiled tiredly, "we're going to be parents."

Sirius laughed, his chuckle dark and raspy, "Remus still can't believe I'm going to be a parent. He said I owe it to you, no one woman in their ride mind would've conceived with me... much less marry me."

Violet quirked an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "My reputation in school that I didn't care too much about and the fact I'm from a crazy, pureblood purist family. That doesn't help matters."

She had laughed, he loved it when she laughed. It brought a lighthearted warmth to his chest, almost made him feel like he could fly. They laid in the dark, the only light provided was that of a street lamp outside. Husband and wife talked about their life, their child, until they both fell into a deep sleep again, wrapped and conformed perfectly around one another's bodies - like puzzle pieces.

Suddenly, Violet shot up into the air. She stared around the bedroom, sweat providing a thin, cold layer on her skin. She threw the blankets off of her and got out of bed. Sirius stirred from sleep beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I don't feel right," she began, holding her chest.

Sirius sat up, "What do you mean? The baby? Do we need to contact a healer?"

Violet shook her head, a wave of nausea and goosebumps settled over her. She wanted to lean over and throw up, she had the desperate urge to see her sister. The spell...

When Lily and Violet had departed ways, living in their own separate homes with their husbands Lily and Violet had cast a spell on one another, only to be used on those with the same blood- it was to let the other know if they were in grave danger.

_"Are you sure this is... legal?" Violet asked._

_Lily gave her sister a look, as though Lily Potter would really use illegal, dark magic and on her sister of all people!_

_"Of course it's legal, it's just old and complex," the green-eyed responded. "We're separating for the first time in our life. We've always shared a house or a dormitory..."_

_It was true, Violet and Lily hadn't been separated from each other in the entirety of their lives and now the reason wasn't of their own but for each other's protection, as well as Harry's._

_Violet nodded, "What does the spell do exactly?"_

_"It can be only used on blood relatives, siblings, parents; direct blood," Lily began. "If one of us is in trouble... the other will know immediately."_

_"What kind of trouble?" Violet asked._

_"Bad trouble," Lily said, her face hardening._

"Lily..." Violet choked out. "I need to see Lily."

Sirius furrowed his brow, "Violet, it's two in the morning. I don't think James and Lily will appreciate being woken up for tea."

Violet ignored and threw on clothes, pants, shirt and a jacket. Sirius was watching her in a scared fashion and began getting dressed as well. He wasn't letting his wife out of his sight and definitely not a two in the morning. The red haired witch grabbed her wand and just as she apparated Sirius grabbed onto her.

They fell onto the cold and dark street that was Godric Hollows, the smell of deceit hung in the air. Violet was filled with horror when she saw the front door to the Potter's house was opened and no lights were on inside.

"LILY!" Violet screamed, running into the house.

"Violet!" Sirius followed.

Violet entered the home, "Lily? James?"

No one responded.

Sirius grabbed her and spun her around, "Don't just go running into places, Violet."

She wiggled away from him and ran up the stairs, her horrified shriek sending Sirius into a panic. He followed her and nearly fell over when he captured the image of his wife bending over James crying in hysterics; grabbing his shirt and screaming for him to wake up. The image, the screams would burn in Sirius' mind forever.

"James..." Sirius whispered and then pushed himself off the wall and fell beside his best friend, "JAMES!" Tears fell down Sirius' face as he grabbed his best friend. James Potter laid on the ground, his wand still enclosed in his hand; glasses slightly askew with a handsome face at rest.

Violet crawled away from James and ran further down the hallway when she stopped dead in the doorway. Tears were obstructing her vision and death's wrought, iron hand was bound tight around her heart. Violet fell to the ground, holding her hands to her chest, the pain was ripping her apart.

She was choking on her very breath, her sob.

"L- L- Lily!"

Violet Black wasn't a grown woman at the moment, but a little girl with bows in her hair pleading for her older sister to wake up. Lily Potter's body was strewn across the floor, she had fallen and was laying before Harry's cot where the little baby was crying and screaming.

Violet crawled towards Lily, touching her skin and still feeling its warmth. She turned away and threw up, spitting the vile bits of food. Looking back the urge to vomit came again but she held it back. She grabbed her sister and pulled her close to her body, pushing the red hair from her face.

"Lily! Lily, please!" Violet begged, "Wake up! Please!"

"Violet..." Sirius said, standing in the doorway. She ran his hand over the framework, his features grave and dark.

"I'm not leaving her!" Violet screamed, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

Sirius crossed the room and grabbed his wife, pulling her away and into his arms; making sure she faced him. "Listen to me," he said, through his own tears, "We have to get Harry out of here- and I need to find Peter..."

Violet's sobs stopped, she looked up at Sirius. "Peter... he- he betrayed them... why-?"

"I don't care why," Sirius spat, "he betrayed them and I will kill him myself."

Violet stood up and reached into the crib, grabbing Harry, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"You're not going," he said, "you're pregnant-"

"MY SISTER IS DEAD! MY BROTHER-IN-LAW IS DEAD!" Violet screamed, "You will not be telling me what I can and can't do this night, Sirius Black!"

A thunderous sound fell outside, both of them ran downstairs and peeked out the windows, Violet instinctively holding Harry close to her chest.

"It's Hagrid," Sirius said, throwing open the door.

The great man stalked towards the home when he saw Sirius and Violet, both shaken and unnerved. He took in a great deep breath and smiled sadly.

"James and Lily...?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head, "They're... ... dead..." It took every bit of himself to utter such words.

Hagrid nodded and regarded Violet especially, "Violet..."

She nodded, holding Harry close to her, unable to look at his eyes.

"Dumbledore sent me for Harry," Hagrid said. "He is to live with Petunia and the Dursleys."

Sirius laughed, "What? We're his godparents! We will raise him!"

"It's Dumbledore's orders, said he will be safer being raised in the muggle world than here."

Sirius smirked and looked at Violet, "We will get Harry back," he said. "Let's not make Hagrid uncomfortable, give him Harry."

Violet stubbornly handed Harry over and once the giant rode off into the night sky with her nephew, rage consumed her very being. She glanced at Sirius, who grabbed her around the waist and they apparated.

Landing in a small street, the bumblings of a familiar face caught their eye. Peter Pettigrew was running from his apartment, having grabbed a few items when he stopped, frozen in his spot upon seeing the faces of Sirius and Violet Black.

"PETER! YOU RAT! YOU TRAITOR!" Sirius bellowed, chasing after Peter.

Their enemy took off down the street, Violet following just behind Sirius' heels. Violet shot a spell at Peter, just missing him. Sirius shot one as well, hoping to stop him but Peter quickly retaliated, blocking the bit of magic.

"SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Violet screamed. "MY SISTER!"

She threw a curse at Peter who quickly turned around and shot one back at Violet, hitting her square in the chest. The young witch fell back, clambering to the ground, unconscious. Sirius fell to Violet's side and shook her, trying to wake her up. He was relieved to see she was breathing.

"PETER! HOW DARE YOU? YOU BETRAY MY FRIENDS AND THEN DARE TO ATTACK MY WIFE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU ARE ASKING TO DIE, PETER!"

Sirius, filled with all amount of rage chased after the imp of a man who then turned around and screamed for all the houses of magic folk to hear:

"SIRIUS BLACK BETRAYED THE POTTERS! HE IS THE REASON THEY ARE DEAD! AND HIS WIFE! HE ATTACKED HIS OWN WIFE!"

Sirius shot a curse at Peter and in that moment the ground shook and a massive cloud of dust appeared. People littered the streets from the houses, staring at Sirius, horrified as he began to laugh.

He turned around to see many people rushing towards Violet, he whirled around and pushed past them, all backing away in fear. Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders, seeing as she was slowly waking up.

"Violet! Violet!" he screamed, "are you all right?"

The red-haired witch's eyes widened and wriggled away from him, "Who are you...? Where am I?"

"Violet...?" Sirius said, "Are you-? Violet... it's me, Sirius, your husband."

She shook her head, "I don't know you..." she began to cry, "Where am I?"

Then all around the scene of the crime Auror's appeared in great beams of white light. They ran to Sirius and grabbed him, pulling him away from Violet.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. "Peter Pettigrew shot her!"

People began to argue from the crowds saying he killed Peter Pettigrew, that he betrayed the Potter's and the had attacked his own wife.

"I did none of these things! Violet! Violet, tell them!" He begged, staring at his lost and confused wife.

Violet shook her head up at him, the crazed man before her unrecognizable, "Who are you?"


	27. And Then There Was One

And Then There Was One  
- Marauder Era -

When Petunia Dursley had opened the door to her home and found her nephew on her front steps that November 1st, she didn't know what to think. She was rather shocked and horrified. So as the neighbors wouldn't see she grabbed Harry and brought him inside, admiring the letter that had come with him. Thankfully, her husband was still sleeping. Petunia rolled her eyes as she ripped open the letter, had her brother-in-law and sister decided to go on a vacation and rudely leave their child for her to watch?

The eldest Evans sister pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment and read as follows:

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_This letter is an informal manner at which I am about to address this information to you. Last evening your sister Lily Potter and her husband James Potter were wrongfully murdered by Lord Voldemort, who I am sure you are aware of who he is... was. The deaths were due to the betrayal on the part of Sirius Black, the husband of your sister Violet Black, who also suffered from a terrible attack from her now imprisoned spouse. And as you come to a close, I will arrive at your home in a timely manner to inform you further._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

All in the matter of seconds Petunia's world had been turned upside down. She didn't know how long her hands had been shaking or when she had starting crying, only that she was mortified, angry and tormented all at the same time. She cursed, knowing full well if her sister's hadn't been witches, hadn't gone to Hogwarts they would still be in her life.

Just as this venomous thought spoiled her mind a gentle knock pierced the sounds of her silent sobs. Petunia Dursley ran to the door and found Albus Dumbledore standing before, wearing muggle clothing with his white hair and beard tied neatly. It was early morning in the muggle neighborhood and he wished to not draw attention to himself.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Petunia nodded, stifling her sobs and praying her husband didn't wake up when-

"Petunia, darling!"

She shivered and glared at the old man before looking up the stairs. Petunia was a strong woman, some would say stronger than her younger sisters. She had to be and always would be.

"We have a guest, Vernon!"

The great, beefy man walked down the stairs and beheld Dumbledore a long moment. "Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. "Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vernon scowled, "You're one of those _freaks_!"

Albus smiled and turned to face Petunia, "I don't have much time to spend here, Petunia. But, as you can see and I expect, you will be taking in young Harry as your own."

"WHAT?!" Vernon spat. "Harry? Your sister's child?"

Petunia's entire body shook, "My sister is dead, Vernon! Along with her husband!"

She wanted to break down, to cry again but now she was in the company of others; it wasn't so easy.

Vernon Dursley recoiled, noticing how his wife was shaking. As much as he hated her sister's and their husbands, he said nothing more hateful on the topic.

"What of Violet and that Sirius fellow? Wouldn't it make more sense for them to take Harry in?"

"It would," Albus said, "However, Sirius is the reason James and Lily are dead and Violet is now institutionalized."

Petunia's mouth fell, her blue eyes watering, "Institutionalized? What did he do to her?"

Albus frowned and continued to tell all the grimy details that was James and Lily in hiding due to a prophecy, Sirius being their Secret Keeper, betraying them along with Violet. By the end of it all Petunia was sitting down, unable to even swallow the saliva in her mouth. When she spoke up it sounded like a broken record.

"Violet is still alive?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, but she is completely devoid of all memory and who she is. The healers at St. Mungo's are trying to reverse the curse but it is an ancient one, perhaps something Sirius had learned from his family." When Petunia and Vernon said nothing, Albus spoke up again, "Muggles normally don't get around very well in our world. James and Lily have one remaining friend who is willing to bring you to James and Lily's grave to pay your respects and to see Violet, one last time."

Petunia rubbed her face, tired and sore from the bouts of crying to holding back her tears. Vernon said nothing other than he wasn't going and he certainly wasn't watching his nephew alone.

The last of the Evans girls looked up at Dumbledore and nodded dismally, "I will go, when am I to be leaving?"

"In the next few minutes," Dumbledore said.

Petunia had rushed upstairs, getting herself presentable and ready as fast as possible. When she came downstairs a much younger man replaced the spot Dumbledore had been standing in. Vernon was sitting in the living room eying him suspiciously. Petunia noticed he was around her age, though slightly tired and worn looking he was handsome.

He actually looked familar to her.

The man smiled warmly, though slightly forced, "Petunia? I've heard so much about you, Remus Lupin," he held out his hand and she hesitantly shook it.

Remus Lupin! She remembered him, she frowned slightly, "I remember you, Lily and Violet mentioned you before. More Violet than Lily."

Petunia grabbed her cardigan and picked up Harry from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. She cradled the infant in her arms, hoping he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Violet?" he asked, curiously.

Petunia nodded, "She had the biggest crush on you when she first attended Hogwarts, for quite a few years actually. Even wrote Violet Lupin on notebooks when she was home during her breaks from school."

Remus blushed, "Oh- well, I didn't realize."

"Maybe if you had things would've gone differently," Petunia said.

The young man shook his head, "I highly doubt that. We must be going though."

Petunia as well as Remus bid Vernon farewell. Once outside Remus apparated with Petunia and Harry. Petunia was both stunned and frightened by the use of magic and wondered what in her right mind caused her to go with this stranger. A tiny, quaint cemetery laid before them, morning frost crunched beneath their feet as they approached the graves.

"They were buried that quickly?" Petunia asked.

Remus nodded, "Our world doesn't waste time in burying the dead."

As Petunia approached the two graves marked for James and Lily Potter she wanted nothing more than to fall apart where she stood. So much regret washed over her, she should've been nicer to her sisters, been more compassionate and understanding but Petunia had been taken over by jealousy as well as losing her sister to another world she would never be a part of. Tears trickled down her face, she glanced down at Harry who was looking up at her strangely.

Petunia Dursley lost her breath when Lily's eyes were staring up at her. This was her karma, she would be haunted the rest of her life by her nephew.

Remus stared sadly at the two stones, having lost every single person in his life.

"Why did they die?" Petunia asked.

The young wizard sighed, "Protecting their son, doing what was right for the greater good... that was James and Lily Potter."

Petunia scowled, "She shouldn't have been doing any of that. I'm sure he talked her into it."

Remus smirked, only if she had known. If James could've talked Lily into anything, they would've been dating years before they had actually started. They remained at the graves for a while longer, Petunia realizing she would never see these gravestones again, she would never visit her sister. With a heavy heart and stomach full of regret, Petunia turned away, following Remus from the graveyard.

They apparated again, this time in front of a massive building; she was quite done with all the magic. She wanted to go home where it was normal. She tentatively followed Remus inside, unaware of what exactly she was walking into. She was expecting monsters to be running the front desk but it was normal looking people. She actually recognized one to be a classmate from first grade- Petunia had wondered where that girl had gone too.

Petunia followed Remus upstairs when they came upon a room where a woman was laying in the bed. A healer was running her wand over her, doing a routine check up. She smiled and looked up at them, "Visitors of Mrs. Black?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, I am a friend and this is her sister, and her nephew."

The healer left the room allowing them time with Violet. The red haired witch stared out the window for a very long time before giving Remus and Petunia the time of day.

Remus stared at Petunia wondering why she wasn't doing anything and then sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing Violet's hand.

"Violet."

She turned around quickly, her eyes wide staring at both of you, "What?"

"Violet-"

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked.

Remus sighed, "Your name... is Violet."

She nodded slowly, "Oh... I didn't realize. I must have forgotten."

Petunia nearly gagged and stepped forward, "Violet? Violet, it's me, Petunia. What happened to you?"

Violet glanced at the man and back at Petunia, "Who are you?"

Petunia looked at Remus, her mouth agape, "What happened to her?"

"Memory loss," he whispered. "She can't remember anything about herself or her entire life."

"And Sirius did this to her?" Petunia asked, enraged and sickened. She wanted to cry, just burst out crying and she knew she would later and for awhile. Violet was the baby of the family, the littlest Evans and for Petunia to see her like this destroyed her. Petunia was thankful her parents didn't have to witness to death and destruction of their two daughters.

Petunia had taken a seat near the end of the bed, deciding to stay for awhile. She watched Remus take care of her, get her a drink or food when she needed it. He helped explain things when she became condemned by irrational moments of fear and sadness. He squeezed her hand now and again, pushed the hair out of her face.

He truly cared for her.

Petunia spoke up, "Maybe in another time you two are together."

Remus looked up at her, shaking his head, "No, I could never be with Violet Black. In every frame of time Sirius always wins her heart."

The eldest sister shook her head, "Do you think she ever settled for Sirius because nothing came from you two?"

"She loved Sirius," he said.

"I'm sure she did," Petunia said, "that doesn't mean she doesn't love you more, just in a different way."

Petunia knew nothing of the dynamics between the Marauders and the Evans girls. Lily had always been James'; though everyone agreed she was pretty, that was James girl before Lily even knew it. Violet had always been up in the air, Peter had tried and failed. Sirius hadn't been interested until their seventh year but Remus, well, he had a thing Violet when they were twelve. He'd realized how he loved being around her, cracking jokes, comparing notes and studying together. It didn't help that she was beautiful and though resembled Lily had something about her that made her appear different. Remus hadn't realized Violet had a crush on him, if so he would've acted on it far sooner. Lily and Violet were the only women he was comfortable with his lycanthropy and now that they were gone to both of him, as well as his friends, he didn't know how he was going to cope.

"Possibly," he said, softly.

Remus had left the two sisters alone, agreeing to take Harry for awhile. He walked around the hospital, people constantly stopping him and asking about James and Lily, Sirius Black as well as Violet. Peter Pettigrew and how Harry was.

Meanwhile, Petunia moved closer to the bed. The sisters stared at each other for awhile before Petunia had the courage to sit where Remus had been and took her hand.

"I wish you had never gotten that letter... you or Lily," Petunia said, fighting back the tears.

Violet just stared at her.

"I wish you weren't a... _witch_... and you had never met that terrible Sirius Black," Petunia shuttered. "I wish you were normal and not hurt..."

Violet was told this was her sister but she didn't remember Petunia as her sister. She'd never seen this woman before in her life.

"I'm sorry."

Petunia looked up, her watery blue eyes widened by curiosity, "Sorry for what?"

Violet shook her head softly, "Sorry I can't remember you and that what you are saying to me... it makes no sense."

Petunia shuttered and nodded, pursing her lips and fighting back the tears. She leaned forward and kissed Violet on the forehead and then the hand, knowing there was a good chance she would never see her again either.

"Good-bye, Violet."

"Bye," Violet whispered.

Petunia had rushed out of the hospital room knowing full well if she didn't she would stay there for eternity trying to fix her sister. Remus was walking towards her with Harry, she grabbed her nephew and demanded she be returned home. Remus obliged and returned the last Evans girl to her quaint home and bid her farewell.

He returned to St. Mungo's, to Violet's room where he stayed and gave her company. She asked him a million questions and he answered them all to the best of his ability. Nightfall nearly came and it was time for him to leave, as he was doing so-

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Violet asked.

Remus stopped in his tracks and turned around, confused, "What?"

"That woman from earlier did, she kissed me on the forehead and then the hand," Violet said, furrowing her brow. "Aren't you going to as well?"

The young man stood motionless for a moment. It wasn't on the lips, it was somewhat harmless. She was Sirius' wife though, he couldn't do such a thing but Sirius had betrayed them all; the traitor didn't deserve sympathy. Remus nodded and approached Violet, kissing her gently on the forehead and then taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled slightly and nodded, "That's what she did."

Remus smirked.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked.

He nodded, "I will come back as often as I can."

And for the next twelve years, Remus Lupin visited Violet Black, giving her a kiss on the forehead and hand every time he left thereafter. And when upon learning that the traitor Sirius Black was actually innocent had stopped kissing Violet and when she had finally woken up, said nothing about it. Remus' love for Violet always a secret one, much like the curse he would carry till the day he died.


	28. When Death Dances With Us

**_A/S:_**This chapter is completely un-edited, so if there are mistakes, my apologies. I will eventually go back and edit. Thanks! Review and enjoy!

* * *

When Death Dances With Us  
- Trio Era -

"Aren't you adorable? You look just like your daddy," Violet smiled down at Teddy Lupin, tickling him.

Beside her Remus beheld his son proudly, a wide smile set on his tired, handsome face, "You can't tell at such a young age."

Violet looked up at her friend, smiling warmly, "Yes you can. He has your green eyes," she said.

Remus nodded, "I'm just grateful he didn't contract my illness."

"Even if he did, he wouldn't be any less loved," Violet said, playing with Teddy again. "You weren't any less loved when all of your friends found out you were a werewolf."

"I was very fortunate," he responded.

Violet stood up and crossed her arms, it was late afternoon, just before the sun would begin to set. She looked up at Remus, "Are you happy?"

He thought on her question for a moment and nodded slowly, "I am very happy... there are still moments when I worry about Dora and her future due to marrying me, our son whose father is a werewolf. There are a lot of factors."

Violet stepped close and hugged him warmly, in a friendly way and stared up at him, "You aren't allowed to worry about who you are."

Remus smiled, "You and Lily... the amount of kindness you two had shown me over the years, I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve it. Especially having been friends with James and Sirius."

"You deserve good things, Remus, I'm not sure how many times I'm going to have to stress this for the rest of our lives," Violet laughed, her blue eyes lit with passion. "Tonks is good for you. I know it's new and you were incredibly unsure but now you have Teddy," she said, "and you never thought you'd be able to have a family. You have it far better off than Sirius and I do and we're not werewolves. It's all a matter of perspective."

He frowned slightly, "You have been through a great deal, Violet. Your inability to have a child doesn't affect the rest of you. You're witty and brilliant," he smiled, "and beautiful. One thing shouldn't control you."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Mister Lyncanthropy? Maybe you should take your own advice."

He smiled, shaking his head, "Oh, no! This isn't about me."

Violet laughed, "It's always about you."

For a moment the two stood in the center of the room, beholding one another. Remus now realized, it was always about him when they talked. Violet was always concerned about him, making sure he felt good about himself, pushing him to find love and someone to spend the rest of his life with. Violet stood up for him when he didn't need someone to protect him. Their friendship - relationship - had always been that way.

Violet beheld Remus for a long moment and then said:

"Albus told me... before he died..."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, completely unsure with what she was talking about, "Told you what?"

"That you took care of me when I was in St. Mungo's, more than the healers, he said. That you were there all the time, even when you weren't feeling well. Because I expected you there and you didn't want to let me down. Albus said out of all the people that visited me I remembered you the most."

Remus smiled, "You were my friend, Violet, a very good friend. And we had both been betrayed and at the time I thought Sirius had hurt you. I was just as alone in everything as you were."

Violet nodded, "He said you kissed me, every time before you left."

Her worn and tired friend stood frozen for a moment, how did the old man know that? He must've seen Remus leaving the hospital room one day. He knew he shouldn't have been so precarious, that it would've came back and bit him in the ass. He ran his hands over his face and put them back in his trouser pockets.

"It was an innocent, friendly gesture, on the forehead-"

"And the hand?" Violet asked.

"Well..." he sighed, "What do you want me to say, Violet?" He crossed the room and shut the door, the last two people that needed to hear this conversation were Sirius and Tonks. Remus had hoped this would never have been an issue but Violet knew, she had known! She was still standing there and he shrugged, "What do you want me to tell you? Yes, I had a boyish crush on you when we were twelve... and some years after that!"

"How long?" Violet asked.

He shook his head.

"Remus," she was getting persistent, "How long did you like me?"

His green eyes met hers, his voice unable to speak, "... Until Sirius was proven innocent."

Violet stepped back.

He shook his head, "It wasn't a fascination, I knew you loved Sirius and Sirius loved you. I knew nothing would ever come out of it... I was going to ask you on a date during our seventh year when I learned Sirius was in love with you- he consoled in me how he felt about you and I didn't have the heart to destroy him. I was his friend... and then you two were wonderful for each other and then got married and I had dissuaded any idea of us. We were friends and I cared about you very deeply and that was it. I dated other women and life went on."

Violet nodded, "Until everyone thought Sirius was the traitor."

Remus agreed, "I didn't want to take you as soon as Sirius betrayed everyone. It happened over the years of me visiting you, but you were ill and couldn't remember anything."

There was a time, Violet had remembered, when she had been quite taken with Remus. She had been very attracted to him, even daydreamed of them being married one day. It was very childish and her fascination with him had become comfortable but she had still liked him but so did plenty of other girls. She wondered if she had the courage to ask Remus on a date years ago if everything would be different and how it would.

She wouldn't have been stuck in a hospital for fifteen years of her life, she could've raised Harry and maybe she would have had grown children by now that were Harry's age.

But, Violet loved Sirius, she loved Sirius more than the necessity of breathing air. That didn't mean she didn't love Remus, she did love him and maybe in another time Violet was madly in love with Remus, having been Violet Lupin instead of Violet Black.

Violet stepped forward and hugged Remus, him returning it warmly and she kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"It is what it is now," she nodded and he agreed. "You are... so dear to me, Remus... I'm not going to lie, if we had expressed how we had felt about one another years ago... our lives would be dramatically different."

He nodded, "I believe so."

The bedroom door opened and Sirius walked in, smiling foolishly with a glass of red wine in his hand, "Teddy will be having his nose in books while making some trouble at Hogwarts- he'll actually have the balls to do it, like his mother."

Remus laughed, "I created my share of pranks."

Sirius smirked, "You never owned up to them though."

"Because I never got caught," Remus added.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus, "You were the smart one, I'll give you that! If it wasn't for you and putting myself straight I would've never landed a more beautiful woman," Sirius said, pointing to Violet. "Thank you, mate."

Violet recoiled slightly, Sirius entering the room had made it more awkward but he hadn't known anything. Violet grabbed him, holding him up due to his drunken stupor.

Remus smirked, "I will always have your back, mate."

"I'm going to get more wine," Sirius slurred. "Why don't you two join me downstairs?"

"Be down in a minute," Violet said and when Sirius left and stumbled down the stairs Violet looked back at Remus, "I'm-"

"No need to apologize," Remus added, "Sirius will always be Sirius. I don't expect anything from him other than who he is."

Violet laughed, "You and I both."

The two friends walked downstairs where they found Sirius entertaining Andromeda and Dora. Remus joined his wife and Violet went into the kitchen, finding a glass of wine to be the perfect thing to spoil herself with. The door to the kitchen opened and Sirius stumbled in and then leaned against the counter staring at his wife.

Violet laughed, "How many glasses have you had?"

Sirius smirked, "Counting is boring," he reached out for her, pulling Violet close to him. He inhaled her scent and buried his face in her neck and hair, kissing her gently.

Husband and wife both enjoyed their drink, Sirius more than Violet. She had only a couple glasses, only slightly tipsy whereas Sirius was practically drunk. They sat at the table reveling on their days at Hogwarts, talking about the war, Remus as a father.

"I need to tell you something," Violet began.

Sirius nodded, "You can tell me anything."

Violet wasn't so sure about that, "I don't know if you know but... I had a crush on Remus when we were in Hogwarts... for a very long time."

Sirius smirked, "I already knew that."

Violet gaped, "How? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He shrugged, "Does it matter? You and him were inseparable for years and we weren't very fond of one another so it didn't bother me. Then when I realized I was in love with you I didn't know how I was going to be with you when you liked Remus. But, Remus helped me figure it out and we realized you were quite fond of me..." he threw out his arms, "and now here we are."

Violet laughed softly, Remus had never told Sirius he had liked her. He had kept it a secret.

"I knew Remus liked you," he responded, "But, he never acted on it and I never pushed him. Then, I liked you and he was all about us being together. I assumed he was over the crush and it was harmless..." Sirius frowned, staring into his nearly empty wine glass. "I knew I didn't deserve you, sometimes even now I think like that. You were kind to everyone you met and I wasn't. I was a selfish, egotistical prat who thought he knew how everything worked. Remus was kind, caring, smart... I didn't understand how I had trumped him in having you but I did... or any other guy that wanted to be with you." Sirius nodded, as though opening an old journal entry, "I dated far too many girls, playing all of their hearts like an instrument. I knew girls liked me and used that to my advantage... my time in Azkaban helped me realize a lot of that and how lucky I was to even have your heart much less you as my wife, Violet... years ago women would've thought you were the lucky one," he smirked, revealing his incredibly handsome smile, "but I am the lucky one."

Violet stared at him from across the table, his kind, light eyes beholding her, never letting her out of his sight. She had no idea he had felt that way, known that much or revealed how humble he truly was at his core. It had been a strange act the day Violet accepted the date Sirius had took her on, she didn't know why she gave him the chance after he had acted so terribly for so long. Maybe she had wanted him deep down like every other girl but didn't want to settle for someone who had been so selfish and then Sirius had proved he wasn't a monster, not the one she had painted.

She stood up and walked around the table and fell into his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"We're a fucked up pair, babe," Violet whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "We've been through far too much for two people... but we're still here... that means something."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and stared up at her, "You _are_ my everything, Violet... if I don't have you, I have nothing," he shook his head, "it's incredibly cliche and I'm sure I said that to a few girls back in my youth... but I mean it, and whether it's bad or good, it's the truth. I have done nothing with my life other than love you and continue to love you through every trial and I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that I always will."

Violet fell into Sirius, wrapping her arms around him and slamming her lips against his, tears watering her dark eyes. She pulled back, a mixture of laughter and tears, "I love you, Sirius Black."

He smirked, returning the affectionate kiss, pulling her closer into him, "I love you, Violet Black."

The kitchen door then flew open, both Tonks and Remus were standing there. Violet nearly fell back, having been startled.

"Hogwarts is being attacked!" Tonks said.

Sirius stood up, holding Violet at his side, "By the Dark Lord?"

Remus nodded, "We're leaving immediately."

Violet looked at Sirius, "You're not going! You're drunk!"

"I'm fine!" He said, "What? I'm not going to join in? This is what I have been waiting for!"

"You're not going," Violet said.

"And what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going, because I'm not drunk." Both Remus and Sirius snorted. Violet looked between them, "What?"

Remus said, "You're a fool for thinking Sirius is letting you out of his sight."

"A beautiful fool, but a fool nonetheless," Sirius said.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow, "I'm going to refrain from smacking you at how incredibly sexist that just sounded."

The four of them left the house and apparated onto the grounds of Hogwarts, all the magical barriers had been destroyed and the battle was beginning. The halls were hollow and barren, those fighting stood guard and those scared were hidden. As they waited, Violet turned to her husband with a grave expression on her face.

He shook his head, "I'm fine... it wore off as soon as adventure called my name," Sirius grinned.

Violet sighed, "I'm worried about Harry... where is he? We haven't heard from him in so long."

Sirius rubbed her shoulders, trying to soothe her as best as he could, "I know, I'm sure he is fine, that he will be all right."

Violet never imagined she'd be back in Hogwarts hallowed halls on a day such as this. She stared down each of the corridors remembering Lily and her on their first days, Violet more nervous than her older sister. Becoming friends with Remus and there in meeting the rest of the Marauders. Hating Sirius and then chasing each other through the halls. Violet looked back up at Sirius, the light was faint and she could only make out a little of his face.

He stared down at her, "Don't leave my sight, no matter what happens."

Violet hadn't known the fear that Sirius had, it was a terrible need to have Violet with him constantly, he didn't want to be alone and they had spent so many years without one another, he wouldn't take the risk of losing her, forever. She didn't understand what it was like to watch the one you love fall to the ground and when they came back to consciousness and not remember who you were. And then spend years your days wrongfully imprisoned, that being the last moment of your free life.

He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again, "No matter what happens, I love you."

Violet nodded and before she could say anything back to him a huge explosion happened at the north side of the castle. The entire ground quaked, Sirius grabbed Violet instinctively.

"What the hell was that?" Violet proclaimed.

"It's started," Sirius said, "C'mon."

They ran towards the explosion which had happened near the Great Hall, Sirius and Violet stood amongst the chaos and obliteration. Students, Order members, Death Eaters, Aurors, everyone and everything were in a full out the war. Hexes, curses and spells fired through the air, creating a mirage of deadly colors. Violet stayed by Sirius' side, both helping the other. Violet instantly thought back to their days in the first wizarding war, only when she looked to her left and right, Lily and James weren't there.

"Violet!"

She whirled around at the sound of her name, Remus grabbed her and pulled her away from a curse sent her way. An explosion happened in between Sirius and Violet, the entire room filling with smoke and debris.

"Remus! Thank you!" Violet yelled, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders. She had nearly been hit if it weren't for Remus.

He nodded, "Of course! Have you seen Nymphadora? I've lost her!"

Violet shook her head-

"Violet!" Sirius called. "Violet!"

"Over here!" She yelled through the thick smoke.

"Damn!" Remus said, "This is a curse, not from an explosion! Stay close," he said, looking down at Violet again.

Remus kept Violet near her, to not only ensure her own safety but for Sirius.

"I have to find Sirius, Remus!" Violet yelled.

"VIOLET!" Sirius howled.

A terrible cackle filled the smoke, one that sent all too familiar shivers down Violet's spine. She gripped her wand tighter.

"Little, little Violet! Haven't learned, have you?" The sinister voice called through the smoke, it called to Violet like a lullaby to a child.

Remus whirled around, "Violet-"

A shot of red came from the other direction and Remus quickly dodged it, now locked in a duel with an unknown person. Remus was lost in the thick of the smoke and Violet frantically looked all around, still hearing Sirius' voice in the distance. It sounded as though he was struggling, in a duel perhaps.

"Sirius!" Violet screamed. "Sirius!"

The cackle commenced and a dash of green flew by Violet, she whirled around and instantly shot a curse back at none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. This was it, this was what Violet and Bellatrix had come down to. There were no rules, nothing holding either of them back.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Bellatrix mocked her, making her seem far more desperate than she was, "Oh? Where is Sirius? Dead? Being tortured perhaps?"

Violet scowled and shot another curse at Bellatrix, who deflected it and shot another back. The two women were locked in an everlasting duel, one shooting the other, the other always dodging it. The two grew tired and the smoke only seemed to worsen, possibly having something to do with the curse it was cast under.

Bellatrix let out a final scream and hit Violet square in the chest, the witch fell back onto the ground; her wand falling from her hand. Bellatrix laughed wickedly and fell onto of Violet.

Licking her lips, she said, "I have been waiting so long to end you-"

"Don't you dare..."

Both Bellatrix and Violet looked over, Sirius was standing over her, his wand pointed at the back of Bellatrix's head. A million shadows plagued his handsome face, never had Violet seen him so demented and terrifying.

"Oh?" Bellatrix beckoned him, "What are you going to do, Siri?"

He scowled and shot a curse at Bellatrix who in turn shot one at Violet. The red haired witch writhed on the ground, instantly the same sick feeling filled her stomach. She felt as though she was gagging on her own blood. Of course Bellatrix wouldn't end her, it would be far to easy and she wouldn't enjoy it as much.

Sirius watched as his cousin writhed and screamed on the ground like a maniac, her hold still on Violet. Angrily, he let up and shot another curse but Bellatrix craftily dodged it. Quickly, she grabbed Violet and held her wand against her throat.

Sirius' eyes widened.

"You are the reason she's going to die, cousin!" Bellatrix spat. "You chose the wrong side a long time ago and she with it!

Sirius stepped forward but the end of Bellatrix's wand glowed green, her smile widening.

Tears sprouted from Violet's dark blue eyes, she stared at Sirius, never letting him out of her sight, "Sirius..." she choked out his name and shook her head. "I love you," she mouthed to him.

He seemed to tremble at those words. "Let her go, Bellatrix!"

"Ha!" she laughed, "Just because you were spoiled as a boy, Siri, doesn't mean you will always get what you want... and she is what you want."

Violet squirmed in Bellatrix's arms but the witch held her tighter, jabbing the wand into the side of her neck. Bellatrix receded into the smoke, "Say goodbye, Siri."

"Sirius!" Violet screamed.

Bellatrix and his wife disappeared into the thick of the smoke. What was he to do? If he followed, surely Bellatrix would kill her- and if he didn't...

Against his better judgment Sirius followed and shot a curse at Bellatrix, who blocked it.

"Move Violet!" he screamed. She fell to the ground and Bellatrix shot a curse at her, Sirius jumped in front and blocked her. Without making anymore excuses, he shot the unforgivable green curse at Bellatrix, and she fell to the ground- unmoved.

Violet gasped and shuddered, having been so close to being where Bellatrix was. Sirius fell to the ground and grabbed his wife, pulling her into him that she couldn't breathe.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "Violet?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I should've been better! My wand-"

"Enough!" he said, "You will not blame yourself!" He looked around at the scene, the smoke now lifting away, "Remus!" Sirius called, "Remus!"

A scuffle was heard nearby, Violet grabbed her wand and followed Sirius. Death Eater's were shooting at Remus and Nymphadora, backing them into a corner. Sirius shot another killing curse at the Death Eater who had cornered his best friend.

The Death Eater fell, Violet too shot the other Death Eater fighting Nymphadora, knocking him unconscious. Remus grabbed Nymphadora and looked at Sirius and Violet, "Thank you, I don't know what would've happened if you two weren't here."

Sirius pulled Remus towards him and hugged him, "You protected Violet, of course, mate."

Nearby a massive wall fell, sending a flurry of more people their way. Remus and Sirius held onto their wives for dear life, the battle carried onward when waves of people began to pour outside, Harry's name traveling with them.

"Harry!" Violet said, grabbing her husband. "He's outside!"

Violet was the first to run outside and where the hundreds of others stood in silence and agony. Violet pushed through and fell to her knees, watching Hagrid lay Harry on the ground, unmoving.

Lord Voldemort fell upon all of them, staring at each and every soul, "You see?" he began, his voice eerie and cold, "You will not win, if you give in now... some of you may be sparred."

"H-Harry!" Violet screamed.

Lord Voldemort stopped and found the source of his interruption as well as his aggravation. He moved in such a way that resembled a snake and stood mere feet before Violet Black. He put his wand out and under chin, lifting her face to stare up at him. His red eyes widened and a smirk curved his lips.

"How you plead as your sister once did... and for what? A boy that does not live..."

Voldemort looked past Violet and stared at Sirius Black, "You had potential... and you wasted it on half-breeds and mudbloods," The Dark Lord said glancing back and forth between Remus, Nymphadora and Violet.

"You will see Lily Potter again," Voldemort said, and pulled his wand back when-

"Get away from my aunt!"

Voldemort turned around and Violet's heart skipped a beat. Harry was standing before everyone, who then let out a wave of cheers.

Violet breathed again, having then realized Sirius had been holding onto her the entire time, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn't even realized, he wasn't going to run, he wasn't going to leave her. He was right there, willing to take the blow with her. She gasped and fell into him slightly as Harry and Voldemort naturally began to duel.

Remus kneeled down and beheld Violet, "Violet? Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I-I'm fine- Harry, I-"

Sirius pulled her closer, rubbing her hair and kissing her head, "Breathe, Violet. Just breathe."

She stood up and ran to the back of the crowd and began to vomit, gagging on her own bile. Sirius raced to her side and soothed her, holding her when she finished. The masses cheered around them and she fell into Sirius' arms, going in and out.

"Violet... Violet!" he screamed while she spiraled into her minds' abyss.


	29. New Life

New Life  
- Trio Era –

She stirred from sleep, quickly realizing how much pain she was really in. Violet slowly opened her eyes and for a moment panicked, it was the hospital room. Sitting up far too fast, blood rushed to her head and she cringed at the pain. The effects of the Cruciatus Curse were still radiating throughout her body (she was surprised she hadn't gone completely mental from all the torturing she'd been through the past year).

"I'm glad you're awake, he'll be thrilled."

Violet looked at the door, Remus stood with his hands in his pockets and tired, worn face.

"Remus! What happened?" she asked.

He smiled softly and approached her, "We won the battle, Voldemort is dead. Harry is fine and Sirius, well, he's been worried all night."

She chuckled and leaned back into the bed, "When can I leave to see them?"

"Harry and I forced Sirius to get some food, he hadn't eaten."

Her eyes widened, "He's here? At the hospital? How-?"

Remus sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own, "Harry and Shacklebolt took care of everything. Sirius is a free man now, everything has changed Violet."

Violet laughed and hugged Remus, who in return hugged her. She pulled away, staring into his warm green eyes, "This is- this is wonderful, I-"

"Violet?"

She looked up and before she could say anything Sirius rushed to her side and pulled her into him. It was a bone crushing hug, he kissed her forehead and then her lips, "I've been worried sick. How are you feeling?"

Violet smiled, running her hands through his dark hair, "I'm fine, my love."

"Violet!" Harry rushed into the room; Violet lunged at him, pulling her tight against him.

"I am so proud of you, Harry! Your parents, they would be proud."

He smiled, "I know, they told me themselves. They were there, when I fought Voldemort."

Violet's face fell, she looked to Sirius and Remus for conformation but judging by their reactions, he had already told them this information.

"Really?"

"Mum misses you," Harry said. "Told me she loves you."

Tears came to Violet's eyes and she let out a sigh of happiness, "Really?"

He nodded; his smile contagious and his green eyes filled with a fire that reminded Violet so much of her sister, Lily.

"Dad said he misses all of you and he's proud of Sirius and Remus."

Remus chuckled, "Even from beyond the grave, James knows how to make a person feel spectacular."

For the remainder of the visit, Harry told Violet all about his adventures after Shell Cottage with Ron and Hermione. Eventually, Violet begged Harry to go to the Burrow and get some well-deserved rest. Remus left too, elated to kiss his son goodnight.

"I've been thinking of names-" Violet began.

A frown fell upon Sirius's face, he grabbed his wife's hand, "Violet… the Cruciatus Curse…"

Violet glanced at her stomach and looked away, tears sliding down her face. Sirius pulled her close to him, having been lying on the bed beside her. She cried into his shoulder as he kissed her head.

"We have each other, Violet. We always have and we always will."

* * *

**A/S: **Whoo! It's done! Well, there is epilogue, so check back shortly because I will be posting one! And, yes, Remus lived! He shouldn't have died in the first place! –sticks tongue out-


	30. Epilogue: What If?

Epilogue: What If?  
- Trio Era –

"Thanks for letting me stay for the holidays, Mr. Black."

The young man extended his arm out to Sirius Black, his age was evident due to the lines on his face and silver disrupting the black of his hair. He stared at the young man's hand and back up at him, then hesitantly shook his hand, "And why aren't you staying with your family for the holiday?"

Beside the young man was his girlfriend and daughter of Sirius Black, his eldest, Remy Black.

"Mum! I thought you talked to him!"

Violet looked up from helping the other two Black children with their trolleys. Age had found her, obstructing her once youthful appearance with laugh lines and crow's feet, strands of silver impeaching her red.

"Sirius!"

"It's just a question!" he exclaimed.

The young man, named Saul, ran a hand through his perfectly messy brown hair and smiled, "They're traveling for the holidays; I wanted to relax because of the upcoming N.E.W.T.s and all."

"Is that good enough, dad?" Remy asked.

Remy Black was the exact female replica of her once youthful father. She was tall and slender, with cool, grey eyes and shiny, long black hair and seemed to waterfall over her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful and it scared Sirius.

Sirius smiled tiredly at his oldest daughter, "Never."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, babe."

Remy grabbed Saul's hand and pushed past her parents. Sirius nearly gagged and looked down at his youngest child, Arian Black, a third year who was the spitting image of his father.

"Babe?"

"Yeah," Arian said, scrunching his face, "It's gross. They have pet names for each other, are always holding hands and snogging every chance they get."

Sirius frowned, "That _is_ gross…" he glanced at his wife who was now helping their second child, Briony, pack away the remainder of her books. "What about Briony? Any boys I should know about?"

Arian shook his head, "Fred Weasley fancies her like no tomorrow, always trying to impress her on his broom and making her laugh." Arian grinned, "James and I pull pranks on Saul and Fred all the time, just when they're close enough to Remy and Briony."

Sirius barked with laughter, pulling his son close to him, "That's my boy!"

"Does Briony like Fred?" Sirius asked.

Arian shrugged, "I don't know. They don't snog or anything, he flirts with her a lot. Rumor has it Lyall likes Briony."

Sirius's eyes widened, "Really now?"

Violet laughed, "Stop corrupting your son and leave Remy and Saul alone."

The Black's returned home from Platform 9 ¾. The next few days Sirius was able to get to know Saul better and furthering his accusations that he didn't like the kid. Apparently, from what Briony told him, he was the boy every girl wanted to date.

The holidays continued, the Potter's, Weasley's and Lupin's all came for Christmas Eve dinner. The house was roaring with laughter and cheer. Sirius was pleasantly getting drunk, sending warning glares at Saul every time he got too close to his daughter.

Sirius and Remus remained on the couch near the back, watching all the kids play, joke and laugh with one another.

"You're going to give yourself a stroke if you keep staring at him like that," Remus said.

Sirius snorted, taking another sip from his wine, "You see how he keeps looking at her? Arian told me all they do is snog at school; they should be focusing on their studies!"

Remus laughed warmly, "So says Sirius Black, the womanizer in his days. You didn't give a damn about studies and still managed to be incredible with a wand. Remy has top marks."

Sirius frowned, "I know… if she didn't it'd give me a reason to boot that boyfriend of hers." He glanced across the room and pointed, "You see, you raised Teddy right. He's keeping a fair distance from Victoire, an arm over the shoulder now and again."

Remus laughed, "Apparently, Bill caught them snogging over the summer and completely lost it. Fleur had to calm him down. He has a Weasley temper." He continued, "Teddy is exactly like Dora, he was constantly getting into trouble at school but managed to have spectacular grades, I didn't know how to discipline him."

Sirius smirked, "Andromeda had the same problem with Tonks."

Remus' stare fell on Briony Black, who was laughing on the couch in between Fred and Roxanne Weasley. Briony was unlike her older and younger sibling who resembled their father impeccably. Briony was the exact replica of her mother, rich, red hair that fell gracefully over her shoulders and two, dark piercing blue eyes that brought amazement to her pale face.

"Briony is just as pretty and you don't worry about her like you do Remy," he said.

Sirius smirked, "Because Briony is like her mother and you knew Violet when we were in school. Remy is like me and it scares the hell out of me."

Sirius glanced around the room, finding Lyall Lupin, Remus's youngest son sitting by himself, amusing little Lily Potter. However, Lyall's eyes weren't on Lily but Briony. Sirius nudged Remus to look in that direction, Remus nodded and looked back at him.

"It's quite obvious, I know."

Sirius smiled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Remus sighed, "I'm not sure, I've been thinking about how to approach it."

"He's so incredibly like you, it's terrifying."

Remus nodded in agreement, "It _is_ terrifying, I was scared of women for so long, but I had a reason! He doesn't!"

"We should talk to him!" Sirius said, excitedly.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "You want to talk my son into confessing his infatuation to your daughter after I listened to you idly threaten Remy's boyfriend…?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Lyall is different, he's your son and exactly like you. I know what to expect. We can't just let this happen. You did it so often in school and lost the opportunity for so many great girls. You're going to let him make the same mistake?"

Remus glanced at Violet who then entered the room, a twinge of reality settling in and looked back at Sirius, "You're right."

Both Remus and Sirius got up from the couch and approached Lyall, a fifteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and warm greenish-amber eyes like his father.

"Son," Remus said, "Sirius and I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Lyall looked in between the two and followed his father and godfather. They passed Dora who stared worriedly at the three but Remus gave her a nod of confidence and she merely smiled.

Once far away from the noise, Remus began while Sirius propped himself against the wall, far to tipsy to stand

"What's this all about?" Lyall asked.

Remus put his hands in his trouser pockets and said, "Why are you sitting by yourself? Why not join Briony and the others in your year?"

Lyall shrugged, "I was talking to Lily."

Sirius snorted, "Lily is ten, Lyall. She isn't that interesting to you."

Lyall smirked, in the humble and modest way his father did, "I don't know. They were all talking, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You like my daughter," Sirius began, "it's quite obvious. I can't blame you, she looks like her mother-"

Lyall looked away uncomfortably and Remus half-smirked and looked at Sirius, "I think I hear Saul and Remy talking upstairs… wait… I believe they stopped…"

Sirius quickly looked up the stairs, "I'll be back."

Once he disappeared, Lyall laughed, "That wasn't right."

Remus chuckled softly, "Sirius can be rather forward… especially when intoxicated."

Lyall looked down at his shoes and back up at his father, "You guys aren't going to say anything… are you?"

The older Lupin shook his head, "Of course not. It isn't our place, but, I want to let you know, son," Remus wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, "Don't let an opportunity go just because you're scared of the possible outcomes. I did," Remus frowned softly.

Lyall quickly looked up at his father, his brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? You liked a girl?"

Remus laughed, "Yes, I liked a girl. Loved her really, but I was too caught up in not being as funny as other boys or smart or athletic. A great number of the things got in the way and I lost the opportunity of ever being with her."

Lyall frowned, "Did she like you back though?"

He nodded, "I didn't know at the time but, yes, she liked me. And if I hadn't been so caught up in my insecurities I could've had what I wanted at the time."

"Do you ever see her?" his son suddenly asked.

Remus chuckled and glanced shortly back near the living room where he saw a flicker of red hair and looked back down at his son, "Yes, I see her now and again. She has a family of her own, like I do, and we're both very happy with the person we ended up with." He moved and grabbed both of his sons shoulders, "Understand, Lyall, I love your mother but there will always be a 'what if' for the rest of my life and the girls' as well. The 'what if's' in life never really go away."

Lyall shrugged, "Fred _is_ funnier than me though and he's fantastic on a broom. He can impress her so easily."

Remus smirked, "Yes, I was in a very similar situation, Lyall. I promise you, things aren't always what they same. Listen to your old man for once, Teddy surely didn't."

Lyall laughed, running his hand nervously through his sandy brown hair, "Alright, I'll give it a go, I suppose."

Just as Lyall left to return to the living room Sirius came downstairs, "They weren't up there."

Remus shrugged, "Probably heard you drunkenly stumbling around and apparated."

Sirius took another sip of his wine, "Where is Lyall?"

Remus smirked, "Going to make his move, I imagine."

The evening continued with dinner and presents, eventually the Weasley's and the Potter's left, only leaving the house to be occupied by the Lupin's and Black's. Remus left the kitchen and headed for the living room to find Violet standing in the doorway. She looked back at him, smiling tiredly.

"More tea?" she asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, I'm quite alright."

Violet smirked, "Sirius is talking to Saul, looks like he's enjoying himself."

The old werewolf chuckled, "Remy is his little girl, and he is always going to make her happy, no matter what."

Violet glanced around the room hurriedly, "Where is Briony and Lyall-?"

"Sshh," Remus gestured further down the hallway where Briony and Lyall were laughing and talking animatedly at the foot of the stairs.

Violet grinned, "I was wondering when he was going to get up the nerve to talk to her. Been staring at her all day."

Remus chuckled, "I gave him some advice that I could've used a long time ago."

She looked back up at him, smiling affectionately, "Maybe we'll get to see that ending after all."

Remus smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

_**A/S:**_ Thank you everyone who stuck through with this fanfiction. I will be going back through and re-editing and adding in additional chapters. There are many errors that need fixing. I hope you enjoyed my version of the epilogue (Sorry, I just couldn't let Remus go!) And for clarification, no, Violet and Remus don't have a 'thing' going on. They're two people who realized decisions are made in life and sometimes you have to live with that decision every day. And there is a chance I might make a Lyall/Briony story, not sure yet. Thank you again, everyone!

Check out my new fanfiction: _**Where Loyalties Lie**_


End file.
